Broken and Healed
by Tracey4t
Summary: Haruhi is in an abusive marrige when the host club reenters her life and tries to save her. WARNING: Contiains some violance and some adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORMWarning contains some violence.

The sun was starting to set in the evening sky as Haruhi Seiko, formally Haruhi Fujioka, made her way down the street from her office building to the day care center her daughter stayed during the day. She was surrounded by people who were walking, talking and smiling with one another. It almost made her feel like she was the only one not smiling. She rarely felt like smiling any more, especially on her way home. Going home only meant that soon she'd have to face her husband, Rai Seiko, whom she has been with for five years. Haruhi thought like she did every time she headed home 'I wish I wasn't married to him.'She soon found herself outside the daycare center. It was a nice place that doubled as a pre-school and offered a real good environment for her daughter Kotoko.

"Mommy!" the little girl giggled running to her mother. Haruhi caught her in her arms and held her tight. Kotoko was so special to Haruhi. She was the one thing that could make her somewhat smile no matter what.

"Hello sweet heart," said Haruhi as she put the little girl down. Her daughter was almost a mirror image of her; she had long brown hair like Haruhi did as a kid, except for some slight differences. "Are you ready to go home?"Kotoko nodded smiling, but Haruhi knew she was just as upset about going home as she was.

"Okay, let's go. We still have to go to the grocery store after all," said Haruhi as she led her daughter outside and to the bus stop. Soon the bus arrived taking the mother and daughter to their usual stop near their usual grocery store.

"What are you getting today Mommy?" asked Kotoko as the two wondered the aisles.

"Hmm let's see we had Bonito last night, let's get some Mushimono today," said Haruhi picking some up. "Okay that should do it, let's hurry up and go. We still have to catch the train."

"Back again huh? You're here almost every day aren't you?" said one of the clerks as Haruhi checked out.

"Well my husband can go through quite a lot every day," said Haruhi forcing a smile. She quickly paid and led Kotoko out the door with the groceries.

"Come on honey we need to hurry or we will miss the train," said Haruhi ushering the little girl on. "Here's a spot," she said as the two sat down on an empty seat. Kotoko sat up on her knees and looked out the window.

"Can we play 'I Spy' Mommy?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure honey," said Haruhi. The two of them often played 'I Spy' on the way home.

"Can I go first?" said Kotoko. "I spy something green."

"Um," said Haruhi looking out the window. "Is it the trees?"Kotoko smiled and nodded.

"Okay my turn? I spy something cute!" said Haruhi."Mommy is it me?" said Kotoko.

"Oh course sweetie," said Haruhi.

"You always spy me Mommy," said Kotoko.

"Well I can't help it, my eyes always wander to cutest thing around me which is you!" said Haruhi. She tickles her daughter making her giggle. The two kept playing the game until the train arrived to their station. They quickly got off and made their way they reached the door, Haruhi noticed the grass was not cut.

'So much for Rai mowing the lawn today,' thought Haruhi. Not that she had expected him too. Rai always talked a big game, but usually all he would do was sit in front on the TV all day and eat snacks, often falling asleep on the couch, which is exactly where the two found him yet again. The both stared at him for a moment, his brown hair all messed up.

"Shh," Haruhi whispered, "Why don't you go to your room and play for a while?" directing her question to her daughter nodded, quickly and quietly ran across the living room to her bedroom. Haruhi walked to the kitchen and started putting the groceries away. She examined all the food she had brought home for dinner, trying to decide if she should start it now or wait a little bit longer, just to make sure it was still hot by the time Rai woke up. Suddenly she heard stirring coming from the living room.

"Oh-no!' thought Haruhi as she turned around to see Rai sit up rubbing his eyes. He looked over at her.

"About time bitch," he said. "I'm starving."

"Sorry, I had to stop off at the grocery store to get something for dinner," said Haruhi as she hastily started getting dinner ready.

"Well at least you're good for something," said Rai as he walked into the kitchen. "What did you get?"

"Uh Mushimono," said Haruhi.

"Mushimono, I don't want that crap," said Rai. Haruhi sighed.

"Well what would you like?" she asked.

"I want some Bonito," he said.

"But we had that yesterday," said Haruhi.

"So, I want it again today," said Rai.

"Okay, but I'll have to go to the store," said Haruhi.

"What we don't have any here?" asked Rai.

"No we ate it all yesterday," said Haruhi.

"Oh nice, you're so pathetic, can't even keep a kitchen properly stocked," said Rai heading back to the couch.

"Look I can go down to the corner supermarket and get some okay? It'll only take a minute," said Haruhi.

"We then shut-up and get going then, I'm hungry," said Rai. Haruhi nodded.

"Kotoko," she called out. Kotoko sheepishly poked her head out her bedroom door.

"Yes Mommy?" she said.

"Come on, we have to go down to the grocery store," said Haruhi. Kotoko nodded and ran past her dad as fast as she could to her mom. The two of them ran down the neighborhood grocery store and picked up some Bonito and quickly ran back home. Once there, Kotoko ran back to her room while Haruhi started on the meal.

"Dinner better be ready soon!" Rai called out from the couch. "I'm starting to get really hungry."

"It will," said Haruhi cooking as fast as she could. Soon dinner was ready and family all sat down together. Rai ate is all up and made a funny face.

"This taste familiar," he said.

"Well we did have this yesterday," said Haruhi.

"And what you couldn't cook it differently? Are you that lazy or stupid? Oh no, it's probably both!" Rai sneered.

"I'm sorry Rai, but no matter how you cook Bonito, it'll still taste the same," said Haruhi.

"Are you calling me stupid or something?" yelled Rai while at the same time throwing down his chopsticks.

"What, no," said Haruhi in a panic. Kotoko started to whimper.

"What's your problem?" Rai snapped at the girl. Kotoko started to tremble.

"Kotoko, if you're done why don't you go to your room?" said Haruhi quickly.

"Okay," said Kotoko as she got down off her seat and ran to her room. Haruhi swiftly took her and Kotoko's plates and walked to the sink to wash them. Rai kept his eyes on her.

"You were calling me stupid, weren't you?" he snapped getting up and storming over to her.

"No, I wasn't, I swear," said Haruhi trembling trying to focus on the dishes. Rai glared and started looking through the cupboards.

"What do you have for dessert for me?" he asked.

"Well there's some pie still in the fridge," said Haruhi.

"That thing, are you serious? That's all I've had since yesterday bitch! I want something else" snapped Rai.

"I'm sorry but it was so big I figure you could enjoy it for while," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, well now I'm sick of it! GOD DAMN IT HARUHI! Is it too much to ask for some decent food around here!" snapped Rai. Haruhi shuddered.

"I'm sorry, I'll get something new tomorrow," said Haruhi as calmly as she could while focusing on her dishes.

"Well how is that going to help me today?" snapped Rai.

"I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"Oh sorry, is that all you can say sorry," sneered Rai "and that's suppose to make it all better huh? You are so worthless you know that, ABSOLUTELY WORTHLESS!" His hand flew up and smacked Haruhi hard across the face. Haruhi trembled and looked up at him."After all I've done for you and that little brat; I can't even get something decent for desert around here!" He yelled smacking her again.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," said Haruhi shying away from her husband.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it!" said Rai hitting her again. "All it does is reminding me how worthless you are to me. Seriously after everything I've done, I can't get you to do anything right! You're worthless Haruhi, Absolutely Worthless! Now get the dishes washed, they're filthy! Or can you not do that right either?" He gave her another smack to the face, and with that he stormed out of the room and sat on the couch. Haruhi slowly made her way back to the sink and finished loading the dishwasher and started it, fighting her tears of pain the whole time. Once she got it going, she tiptoed behind her husband to her daughter's room. She found her daughter hiding in the space in between her closet and dresser hugging her stuffed puppy dog.

"Daddy got mad again didn't he?" she whispered.

"It's okay honey, he's calmed down. It is time for you to take your bath now, let's go get ready," said Haruhi. Soon after the little girl was done with her bath and Haruhi had her wrapped up in a towel, Rai stormed into the bathroom.

"How long is that fucking thing going to go on for?" he shouted. "I can't hear the TV."

'Not this argument again,' thought Haruhi as she covered her daughter's ears. She knew he was talking about the dishwasher.

"Please don't use that language around her," said Haruhi.

"It's my house, I can talk however I fucking want to!" said Rai.

"Okay, but can you be careful around Kotoko?" said Haruhi as she picked up her daughter and walked past her husband to Kotoko's room.

"Are you trying to boss me around?" asked Rai.

"Go get dressed sweetie," said Haruhi as pushed Kotoko into her room and shut the door.

"I'm not trying to boss you around or anything like that. I just don't like bad language used around Kotoko," said Haruhi.

"Whatever, but what are you going to do about that noisy dish washer? I can't hear my shows!" said Rai.

"I'm sorry but it has to go if it's going to wash the dishes. I could hand wash them if that's better," said Haruhi. Just then the buzzer went off indicating that the dishwasher was done.

"Never mind, just next time, try to be considerate about other people around you before you go and start something so loud!" Rai shouted as he walked back to the living room shoving Haruhi into the wall as he walked past her. Haruhi just sighed and went into Kotoko's room. Kotoko was all ready in bed with her stuffed puppy and turtle.

"Ready for your story?" asked Haruhi. Kotoko nodded and smiled as Haruhi sat down next to her on the bed and picked up the book she had been reading to her little girl, Alice in Wonderland. After finishing the recent chapter Haruhi kissed her daughter good night and retreated to her own room to do some of the work she had brought home. Around 10:00 pm she finally put her stuff away, took a quick shower and got into bed. Rai soon joined her.

"Move over will you? Some of us had a long day!" he snapped. Haruhi sighed and slid over to make more room for him. Rai looked over at her.

"You could always make up for not having desert with your body,' he said as he placed himself on top of her. Haruhi groaned. Like she'd have a choice when it came to Rai wanting sex, one way or another he'd get it, sometimes not even with her. Haruhi had a real strong sense that Rai had been with other women in during their marriage, especially at the beginning. Haruhi just laid there and let him do what he wanted; it wasn't like he was doing anything to make her feel special or loved. Shortly after, when Rai was fully asleep Haruhi stayed awake looking at him. This was normal for her; nearly every day was like this ever since she had gotten her job at the current law firm she was at. And it has only gotten worse as the years went by.

'How,' she thought. 'How did my life end up like this?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Five years ago Haruhi wouldn't have believed her life would have turned out the way it had. Of course five years ago she still had her friends from the Host Club. It has been so long since she had seen any of them.

Five years ago, each of them had left Japan for some reason or another. Hunny and Mori had gone to England to train some of the armies. Kyoya went to Switzerland to try and get some hospital set up and expand his family's company. Tamaki had been allowed to return to France to see his mother and do what he could for her family's business. And Hikaru and Kaoru had gone to Italy to study more of the fashion world, leaving Haruhi all alone. Each member had offered to have Haruhi come with them and study law there, but Haruhi was still in law school at the time and didn't really want to relocate.

So since all the hosts were going to leave Japan around the same time, they had a huge send off party where they would all be allowed to say good- by to each other. That was the last time she saw any of them. It was also the first time she had allowed herself to be a little wild and get drunk. Of course she wasn't the only that got a little wasted. She remembered how she and Kaoru had both stayed late after the party, both a little drunk. She also remembered how he helped her to her room and while they were there, Haruhi had told Kaoru she loved him. Kaoru told her he felt the same way and kissed her. After that Haruhi didn't remember anything, until waking up the next day in bed alone, naked with no sign of Kaoru. To this day it still bugged her as to whether or not the two of them had sex. It didn't matter to her that she had been naked when she woke up since she had no trouble sleeping naked if she got hot during the summer. But Haruhi usually managed not to dwell on it too much, and didn't pester Kaoru about it. She'd figure it would make it easier for him to leave.

Although Haruhi was a little bit sad at them leaving, she thought she'd be okay without them. She still kept in contact with them, thought mostly through e-mail. But sadly soon after all the guys had left, practically the day of, her father was killed in a tragic car accident. Another car ran a red light and smashed into him and the other driver ran away, leaving him there seriously injured. With him gone, Haruhi felt extremely alone. It was then that Rai stepped in. Rai was another law student at the same university as her but he mostly coasted by in all his classes. Rai offer support to Haruhi, which in Haruhi's lonely state, resulted them in them having sex. It was soon after that Haruhi realized she was pregnant and assumed Rai was the father. Rai than suggested to her that the best thing was for the two of them to get married and raise the baby together.

When she e-mailed all the guys about it, most of them had written her back begging her not to go through with it. However Rai and his sister Aneko convinced her by saying it was for the best and so she did. None of the guys had been able to make it and instead each made sure to send her a special wedding gift. After the wedding, Haruhi really felt like that everything was going to be okay. She soon gave birth to beautiful baby girl whom she named after her mother, naturally, and shortly after that Haruhi and Rai both graduated. Haruhi graduated with high honors and received a great job offer at huge law firm. Rai barley qualified for graduation and didn't get any job offers right away.

It was right then and there he started becoming more aggressive to Haruhi and Kotoko. At first it started out with him just being cranky and yelling from waking up because of Kotoko. But then when Haruhi started to have to come home late from works, he would get mad at her and verbally abuse her. Haruhi mainly took it because Rai kept convincing her that Kotoko needed both her parents in her life. Though he never really did much with her, he would barley even acknowledge her, except when she got him mad. In fact Haruhi still remembers that one time when she and Kotoko had come home and Kotoko wanting to show Rai a picture she had drawn of him that day at her day care, Rai told her it was pathetic and tore it up right in the little girl's face, and then made her pick up the pieces and throw it all away.

As the years passed by, Rai barley went out to get a job interview, while Haruhi kept on being promoted. This makes Rai even madder. Then two years ago, Haruhi when was offered another promotion, Rai got so mad at her, he hit her hard upside the head. It shocked Haruhi so much that she didn't know how to react, and Rai just kept on doing it. It only started to get more unpleasant as the years wore on. What was worse was that any time Haruhi gave so much as the slightest hint of leaving, Rai's sister Aneko would come over and convince her to stay, mainly by convincing her that Kotoko needed both her parents. So Haruhi stayed, taking Rai verbal and now physical abuse. She started wearing heavy makeup and long sleeve shirts and pants whether it was jeans or slacks, everywhere to try and hide it from everyone. And whenever she e-mailed the host club, she would tell them that everything was fine. Hardly anyone suspected anything was wrong.

Then about a year ago, Haruhi had to run to her office real fast and had left Kotoko with Rai. She took the car down and was there and back quickly, only to come home to see Rai in Kotoko's room standing over her yelling at her and Kotoko had a huge red mark on her face. That shook Haruhi to her core! She quickly went out and found a day care center for Kotoko that was near her work so that she would never have to leave her daughter alone with that bastard again no matter what. That scared Haruhi more than anything. She would rather die before she'd ever let that man, husband or father, hurt her little girl again. After that, since he didn't have to worry about anything during the day, Rai became even lazier but was still convinced he was doing a lot for the family.

The reality was that Haruhi was doing everything; working, paying the bills, buying groceries, keeping the house and yard clean as best she could. She'd do everything she could to try and avoid having Rai hit her, mainly out of fear that he'd also start to turn on Kotoko too. And that was her life in nut shell so far.

Though she felt she was getting stronger every day. Every night as she lie in her bed she would become more and more confident that she would become strong enough to once again have the courage to take Kotoko and leave Rai. Forever. She just hoped it would be sooner rather than later, and hopefully before Rai would dare hit Kotoko again. That was her biggest fear; this thought scared her more than getting hit herself.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh wow, I can't believe I'm all ready done for the day," said Haruhi looking around her desk at all the paper work that was done and ready for court. This was great! It meant she could pick up Kotoko early from day care and maybe do something together before they had to get home and cook Rai dinner.

'Hmm' thought Haruhi as she walked out the door of her office building. 'This day is actually turning out to be great.'

"Hey Haruhi!' was called by two voices from behind. Haruhi froze in her tracks. There were only two people she knew that could talk in perfect unison like that. She turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing a few feet from her with their usual identical twin smiles!

"Hikaru, Kaoru? Oh my god! Hi guys!" said Haruhi. Before she knew it she was scooped up in one of their signature squeezes, holding her tight. Haruhi noticed that everyone was staring at her, but to be perfectly honest she didn't care.

"It's great to see you guys again!" said Haruhi. "When did you get back to Japan?

"Just yesterday," said Hikaru.

"Well why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" asked Haruhi.

"Well to perfectly honest, we're all coming back!" said Kaoru.

"What?" said Haruhi shoving the twins off her. "All the guys are coming back, Hunny, Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya?"

"Mmmhmm," said the twins.

"We were all suppose to get back around the same time and wanted to surprise you," said Hikaru.

"But we got back early and couldn't wait to see you!" said Kaoru. "You want to get a cup of coffee or something and get caught up?"

"Sure I'd love to, but I have to go get my daughter," said Haruhi.

"Your daughter, really?" said Hikaru.

"We want to get to meet your daughter!" said Kaoru.

"Okay, well then why don't we go get her and get some ice cream instead of coffee?" said Haruhi.

"Sure, ice cream sounds great!" said the twins.

* * *

"Mommy, you're early!" said Kotoko running to her mom when she saw her.

"Hi sweetie!" said Haruhi as she scooped her daughter up in her arms. Just than Kotoko noticed the twins standing behind her mother smiling at her.

"Uh Mommy, who are they?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh honey," said Haruhi putting her daughter down to face the guys. "I'd like you to meet two of my old friends from high school, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. This lovely young lady is my daughter Kotoko."

"So," said the twins bending down Kotoko's level. "Do you think you can tell which of us is Kaoru and which of us is Hikaru?" Kotoko looked at them for a moment.

"Uh I think you're Kaoru and you're Hikaru," said Kotoko pointing. Kaoru and Hikaru both looked at each other.

"What do you know, she got it right!" said Hikaru.

"Well, could we expect any less from Haruhi's daughter?" said Kaoru.

"Well then, what do you say we all go get some ice cream?" said Haruhi.

"Yay, ice cream!" said Kotoko, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Wow Haruhi, I didn't realize you had three kids," said one of the care takers.

"No still just one, those two, who are my friends, are back from work," said Haruhi as she grabbed her daughter and headed out of the day care followed by the twins.

* * *

"So you two really knew Mommy from school?" asked Kotoko after they got to the ice cream parlor that was near the day care.

"Yep, we were your mommy's best friends," said Hikaru.

"Were you her boyfriends?" asked Kotoko.

"You could say that," said Kaoru with a smile.

"Hmm," murmured Haruhi.

"Why didn't you marry one of them Mommy?" asked Kotoko.

"You know," said Hikaru.

"That's something we've wanted to ask her for a long time," said Kaoru. Haruhi groaned.

"Hey Mommy, can I get a necklace from the machine over there?" asked Kotoko pointing across the lobby.

"Huh, oh sure," said Haruhi fishing around her purse for some lose change. "I know I have some change around here somewhere."

"Here," said Kaoru putting some change on the table.

"Thank you Mr. Hitachiin!" said Kotoko.

"Sure no problem, and it's Uncle Kaoru, okay?" said Kaoru. .

"I never had an uncle before," said Kotoko. "Does this mean you're Uncle Hikaru?"

"Yep, you bet," said Hikaru. "Why don't you show your uncle what necklace you want?" as he stood up and walked with Kotoko over to the machine.

"She sure seems to like you two," said Haruhi.

"Well you know what they say, the fastest way to get to the mother is through the child," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, I see you haven't changed much have you?" said Haruhi. "You do remember I am still married right?" She held up her hand with her wedding band as proof.

"Yeah, like I could forget. I still can't believe you did that!" said Kaoru sounding like she had committed murder.

"Yeah, well Kotoko needed both her parents in her life. I didn't want her to grow up with just one parent like I did," said Haruhi.

"Please don't tell me that's the only reason you married him!" said Kaoru.

"No, I love him," said Haruhi.

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Kaoru. There was an awkward silence.

"You know you really got to do something about your makeup. It looks like you just glob it on your face, it's way too heavy," said Kaoru finally breaking the silence.

"Oh really," said Haruhi looking away sheepishly. "I didn't think it looked that bad."

"Why are you even wearing makeup? You usually never did," said Kaoru.

"Oh I just thought it looked more professional to wear it," said Haruhi quickly. That was the best excuse she could come up with.

"Not applied like that it doesn't. You should let Hikaru and I help you with it," said Kaoru.

"No, that's not going to happen," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, we'll see," said Kaoru looking back down at his ice cream.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?"

Haruhi looked down and saw that a part of the bruise she had gotten the other day from Rai shoving her into the wall was exposed.

"Oh it's nothing," said Haruhi pulling her sleeve up back up to hide her bruise. Kaoru looked at her with concern.

"Mommy, look at my new necklace!" said Kotoko running back to the table with Hikaru dangling it in the air.

"That's real pretty honey, but we have to go now," said Haruhi as she quickly stood up and gathered her things.

"Aww," moaned Hikaru and Kotoko. Kaoru however just looked at Haruhi now with suspicion.

"Sorry honey but we still need to go to the store remember," said Haruhi grabbing her daughter's hand.

"If you need a ride we can take you," said Hikaru.

"Oh it's not that far, it's just down the street," said Haruhi.

"We'll let us go with you then," said Kaoru as he stood up next to his brother.

"It's just the grocery store," said Haruhi.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since we've been to a commoner's super market?" said Hikaru.

"Okay you can come than," said Haruhi.

"Yay," shouted the twins and Kotoko sounding like kids in a candy shop.

* * *

"Did you get all you needed?" asked Kaoru later as they walked out, both twins helping carrying a bag.

"Yeah, this should be enough, thanks for helping me carry them out," said Haruhi.

"Sure no problem," said Kaoru. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Oh I don't want to be a bother," said Haruhi.

"Oh you wouldn't be, we'd love to give you two a ride home. Our driver's right over there," said Hikaru pointing towards the limo.

"Wow, that's your car! Can we ride in it Mommy, can we?" asked Kotoko excitedly.

"Fine I suppose," said Haruhi as the group piled in.

"Wow, look at this Mommy, it's so big!" said Kotoko looking around the limo in awe.

"Don't you have a car Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh it's in the shop," said Haruhi. The truth was that Rai had smashed it one night coming home after hanging out with some buddies.

"Mommy can we play 'I Spy'?" asked Kotoko.

"'I Spy' what's that?" asked the twins.

"It's a game we play; you have to guess what it is someone is "spying". Like for example I could say "I spy something blue," and everyone else would have to guess what it is and whoever guesses it right gets to go next," said Haruhi. "And if no one wins, then the person goes again."

"Oh," said the twins intrigued.

"Can I go first?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure go ahead," said the twins.

"Okay I Spy something blue," said Kotoko.

"Is it your Uncle Hikaru's shirt?" asked Kaoru. Kotoko nodded and smiled.

"Okay now you get to go Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Okay, I spy something cute," said Kaoru.

"It's not me is it?" asked Kotoko annoyed.

"Close, but no," said Kaoru.

"Is it Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Yep," said Kaoru winking at Haruhi. Haruhi couldn't help but smile.

The group played until they finally arrived at Haruhi's house.

"So can we come in and met this Rai guy," asked Hikaru.

"Uh no, it's probably best you don't. He's probably asleep and it's best not to wake him. He's like Kyoya and Hunny when he is woken up before he wants to be ," said Haruhi. The truth was she was afraid of what might happen if Rai saw her with two gorgeous looking men. Plus if he did do anything drastic, she was afraid of how the twins might react.

"Speaking of which, when are they going to be back?" asked Haruhi.

"At least by next week, if not sooner," said Kaoru.

"When they do get back, you've got to come and see all of them. They'll want to see you and meet Kotoko," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I want to see them too," said Haruhi. "Well can you guys give me a call when they are all back?"

"Sure we will, can't wait!" said Kaoru.

"Okay, sounds great! It was great seeing you guys again, and I can't wait for the next time, by now," said Haruhi as she and Kotoko climb out of the limo.

"By Uncle Kaoru, by Uncle Hikaru," said Kotoko waving good-bye.

"Bye," called out the twins as they drove off.

"Well Haruhi sure does seem to being doing well, huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah I guess," said Kaoru, though he was still suspicious about the bruise he had seen on Haruhi's arm.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Warning contains some violence.

Rai groaned and sat up as the two girls walked into the room.

"Well, well, well, look who is home finally," he said.

"Kotoko, go to your room and play," said Haruhi quietly to Kotoko. Kotoko quickly ran off.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're actually home early today," said Haruhi sternly. Rai looked taken aback by Haruhi's comment.

"Where did that attitude come from?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just stating the truth," said Haruhi as she made her way to the kitchen to get started on dinner. Rai stood up and followed.

"You seem to be a bit snide today," he said.

"_Sorry_," said Haruhi not turning around.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" said Rai as he walked up and grabbed Haruhi's arm and make her look at him. "I will not have my wife undermining me got it!"

"I wasn't, I was just pointing out that…," Haruhi started to say.

"Are you saying I can't tell time now you bitch!" snapped Rai as he smacked her across the face.

"I wasn't going to do that at all, god," said Haruhi.

"Yeah sure, whatever bitch!" Rai snapped again as he slapped her again and again for several minutes.

"Now cook me some dinner, I'm fucking hungry!" he said at last as he shoved her into the counter. He turned and went back to the couch. "Worthless Fucking Bitch!" Haruhi stood there for a moment holding her face. She had felt so good coming home today that she hadn't even really apologized to her husband for anything and now all of a sudden her face looked worse than ever. Haruhi sighed and started to work on dinner.

'I really felt like I could have stood up to him this time. I wonder if it's because I was with my real friends today' she thought to herself as she cooked. She also thought about it during dinner.

"Hey how about coming out of LaLa Land for a bit and coming back into reality like the rest of us," called out Rai.

"Sorry I was thinking about something at work," said Haruhi.

"Whatever, did you at least remember to get me something different for desert tonight or did you play dumb again?" asked Rai.

"Hang on," said Haruhi as stood up, got out a big tube of ice cream and prepared a chocolate sundae for him.

"Someone did something right for a change?" said Rai as he greedily gulped down the sundae. Haruhi sighed as she gathered up the dirty dishes and proceeded to put them into the sink. She was about to put them into the dishwasher when the door bell rang.

"Are you going to get that or do I have to do everything around here?" said Rai.

"In a minute," said Haruhi as she turned on the dish washer and the doorbell rang again.

"Answer that door right now! I can't stand that doorbell anymore!" said Rai.

"Okay, okay," said Haruhi as she walked to the door to see her sister-in-law Aneko standing there. Haruhi groaned.

"Hi Haruhi," she said walking into the house not really paying attention to her. Aneko was the spitting image of her brother, if she were to ever cut her hair, the two of them could pass for twin brothers or something.

"Hi Aneko," said Haruhi shutting the door. "What are you doing here?"

"What's with your attitude?" asked Aneko.

"Are you giving my sister an attitude?" snapped Rai storming into the living room.

"No I just want to know why she's here so late at night," said Haruhi.

"What a girl can't stop by and see her brother's family?" asked Aneko.

"Of course she can, it's just Haruhi's an inconsiderate little bitch, doesn't care about anyone but herself," said Rai. Haruhi sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot of work to do and a kitchen to clean," said Haruhi.

"Well don't worry I won't be too long I promise," said Aneko as she went and sat on the couch. "I don't suppose it be too much to ask for something to drink first would it?"

"Well Haruhi, are you going get her something to drink or not?" asked Rai.

"Hang on," said Haruhi as she walked into the kitchen and came back a few minute later with a cup of water.

"Wow water, thanks," said Aneko. "Too much to ask for a real drink."

"Yeah well that's Haruhi for you, never thinks about anyone but herself," said Rai as he sat down next to his sister.

"I'll go get you another drink," said Haruhi. "A real drink. "

"Oh just forget it," said Aneko. "I do have a favor to ask though."

'I knew it!' thought Haruhi. 'It'll probably be money.'

"Sure any thing," said Rai.

"I need $300.00," said Aneko.

"$300.00 for what? I thought you had a new job," said Haruhi.

"Yeah well that job didn't work out," said Aneko. "They wouldn't give me the time I asked for. I mean I had the curtsey to ask the day before I needed it and they still wouldn't give it to me."

"So than you quit?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, no. Since they wouldn't give to me, I just went and took it off any way and they found out and fire me for it! I mean can you believe that?" said Aneko.

"Some people are just rude," said Rai.

"Well what did you need the day off for?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh this cute guy I met asked me to go to this cool concert with him," said Aneko. Haruhi groaned.

"So I take it you need the money for your rent?" asked Haruhi. Aneko sat up.

"Oh you're right; I do need to pay my rent. I'll need 600 then," she said.

"600? Well what was the first 300 for?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I want to go on a vacation to help perk me up after getting fired," said Aneko.

"Well of course we can give you the money for a vacation and your rent," said Rai.

"No we can't! We could barely afford to give her 300!" said Haruhi.

"Wow geeze Haruhi, thanks, it's good to know you care," said Aneko as she stood up to leave.

"Oh don't worry sis, Haruhi doesn't know what she's talking about," said Rai walking after his sister.

"Yes I do know what I'm talking about! We can't afford it, unless you're willing to cut back on your snacks," said Haruhi. Aneko and Rai stared at her.

"You're such a tight wade Haruhi," said Aneko.

"Well I do have bills to pay and a daughter to support," said Haruhi.

"That spoil brat, she doesn't need much! Can't you be nice to my sister just once," said Rai. Haruhi sighed.

"I can give just 300 for right now, and we'll see about the other 300 later," said Haruhi as she whipped out her checkbook.

"Fine, I'll take it, thanks I guess," said Aneko to Haruhi with a sneer.

Then she looked as Rai. "Thank you Rai for the money, you're such a good brother," she said sweetly.

"Of course, unlike some people I actually care," said Rai eyeing Haruhi.

"Say hi Kotoko for me," said Aneko as she left, not even bothering to notice that Kotoko had been sitting at the table the whole time.

"Why did you have to be so inconsiderate to my sister?" Rai snapped the second the door closed.

"I wasn't trying to be, but we really can't afford to give her the money," said Haruhi.

"Yeah right, whatever!" said Rai as he slapped her again. Haruhi could hear Kotoko whimper in from the kitchen. "You're just a rude bitch you know that! Now go clean the kitchen it's dirty!" Haruhi sighed and went back to work.

She shouldn't be to surprise about Aneko needing money from them, she went through so many jobs because of her carelessness, and then she would come and ask them for money and could manipulate Haruhi into giving it to her. Of course she did the same thing whenever Haruhi tried to leave. She was real good at manipulation.

* * *

Two days later, Haruhi was busy doing the laundry in the garage when she heard Rai yelling at her from inside the house.

"Haruhi, will you come and answer your god damn cell phone? It's going off and it sounds really annoying!"

"I'll be right there," said Haruhi walking towards the house.

"Oh never mind I'll answer it myself!" said Rai. "HELLO, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Kaoru had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Uh hello, is Haruhi there?" he asked.

Rai was shocked to hear a man's voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Uh this Kaoru Hitachiin, I'm an old friend of Haruhi's is she there?" asked Kaoru.

"A friend? What kind of friend?" asked Rai.

"Just a friend, we knew each other back in high school," said Kaoru.

'What's this guy problem?' he thought.

"High School huh, is that so?" Haruhi heard Rai shout as she entered the house.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"You Shut-Up!" Kaoru heard the man shout over the phone.

'What the heck?' he thought.

"LISTEN HERE BUDDY, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHY IT IS YOU THINK YOU CAN CALL MY WIFE LIKE THIS, BUT I BETTER NOT HEAR YOU CALLING HER AGAIN YOU GOT THAT!" Rai shouted into the phone before Kaoru heard the phone click.

Kaoru held the phone in his hand for a moment, completely confused and little bit scared about what he had just heard. Was this guy really Haruhi's husband? The guy sounded like a complete douche bag.

"Did you get a hold of Haruhi?" asked Hikaru walking into the room.

"Um no, her husband wouldn't let me talk to her," said Kaoru.

"Why not?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know, he didn't sound like he liked the idea of another man calling his wife. I've got to tell you Hikaru, he kind of makes me worry about Haruhi," said Kaoru.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Warning contains some violence.

"Why The Fuck Do You Have Other Men Calling You On Your Phone?" shouted Rai. His hands were like clamps ready to clamp on and to never let go.

"Who was it?" asked Haruhi.

"Some Weird Bastard Who Claimed To Be Your Friend Back In High School!" said Rai as he advanced closer to Haruhi.

"Was it Kaoru or Hikaru?" asked Haruhi timidly. Rai glared at her and then grabbed her tight.

"Who Are These Guys? Are They Really Your Old Friends And Not Anything Else?" Rai shouted as he shook her.

"Yes, we were in a club together, remember? I told you about it," said Haruhi.

"You Mean That Stupid Host Club? That One Where You Hung Out With All Those 'Handsome' Guys? Why The Fuck Is One Of Them Calling You Now?" shouted Rai.

"Well because they are all back in town and wanted to get back together," said Haruhi.

"Oh Get Back Together Huh; Get Back Together With The Handsome Men And Leave Your Unhandsome Husband All Alone Huh, IS THAT IT?" Rai shouted at Haruhi. "IS THAT IT!"

"No, that's not…." Haruhi started to say.

"SHUT-UP" Rai shouted as he punch Haruhi across the face knocking her to the ground! "You Ungrateful Little Bitch!" he shouted again as he picked her up and punched her again! "After All I've Done For You!" He punched her again. "I Married You!" He gave her another blow. "I Gave You A Kid!" Another strike to the face. "I Took Care Of You!" Haruhi didn't know how much more she could take from him as he did it again. "And This Is The Thanks I Get!" He gave her another punch as she fell to the floor again. He knelt down next to her.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. You are to never ever see those men ever again, got it? And if I find out you did, you will pay severely for it!" He gave her one more final punch and then left her on the floor alone.

* * *

Haruhi stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. She never looked this bad before. Her face was red and blue all over. She almost looked like a monster out of a horror movie. She started to cry when her phone rang again. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Kaoru. Taking a deep breath and compositing herself she answered.

"Hello?" she said as calmly as she could.

"Hey Haruhi? How's it going?" asked Kaoru timidly.

"Uh fine, just fine, did you call earlier?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah your husband answered and he sounded mad. Is everything okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Huh? Oh yeah everything's fine. He had just woken up and was cranky. He calm down after I explained who you were and stuff," said Haruhi.

"So everything's ok?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah everything's fine," said Haruhi.

"Ok, um listen I was just calling because I was able to get a hold of everyone and we're wondering if you'd like to come over to our place this Friday?" said Kaoru.

"Sure I can do that," said Haruhi.

'To hell with Rai' she thought.

"Say 6?" said Kaoru.

"Sure I'll be there and is it okay if I bring Kotoko too?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah you better, the Boss and everyone else is really anxious to meet her," said Kaoru.

"Okay, sounds great. See you Friday than," said Haruhi.

"See you Friday," said Kaoru as he hung up. He still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong though.

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" asked Rai on Friday morning looking at a plate in the fridge.

"It's your dinner, I have to work extra late tonight," said Haruhi. She had worked late before and left him precooked meals. "Just follow the directions on it to heat it up."

"What, you know I don't like precooked meals!" said Rai.

"I'm sorry but like I said I'm working late and I have to go. Come on Kotoko," she called out for the little girl. Kotoko ran out of her room to go behind her mom.

"So that's it, you are just going to leave your husband with a meal as pathetic as this?" snapped Rai.

"I'm sorry, but duty calls," said Haruhi.

"Oh I see suddenly the little business lady is too important to fix her loving husband a proper dinner," said Rai.

"I'll make it up to you I promise," said Haruhi as she and Kotoko headed out the door.

"You're damn right you will and you better be not home real late in case I'm in bed! I don't want to be woken up!" Rai shouted after them.

"Don't worry I won't," Haruhi called back.

* * *

"Do you really have to work late tonight Mommy?" asked Kotoko when they were on the train.

"No honey, listen, you remember Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru?" asked Haruhi. Kotoko nodded and smiled.

"Well we're going to go see them again tonight and you're going to get a chance to meet Mommy's other friends as well. But you have to promise me something, promise me you won't let Daddy know that that's what we're really doing ok? I'll pick you up around the same time and then we'll go to their house ok?" said Haruhi.

"Why can't we tell Daddy?" asked Kotoko.

"Because Daddy would get mad if he knew," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Kotoko. Haruhi nodded.

"So just make sure Daddy doesn't know ok?" asked Haruhi.

"Okay Mommy," said Kotoko.

"Thank you sweetie. I know I've told it's not okay to lie, but this time I really need you to," said Haruhi. Kotoko nodded.

"What are your other friends like?" asked Kotoko.

"Well let's see, one of them is really tall, almost like a giant," said Haruhi.

"Like Jack and the Bean Stalk?" asked Kotoko.

"Kind of, but he's a lot nicer. And then there's another one who's really short," said Haruhi.

"Like one on the seven dwarfs?" asked Kotoko.

"Hmm, you could say that, but he's really nice and likes cute things so I think he'll like you!" said Haruhi poking her daughter in the stomach. Kotoko giggled.

"And let's see, there's another one, who wears glasses and always seems to know what it is someone or something needs to work properly," said Haruhi.

"Kind of like a Fairy Godmother?" asked Kotoko. Haruhi giggled.

"That's one way of describing him. Of course he'd find away to make you pay for it," she said.

"He doesn't sound like a very nice Fairy Godmother," said Kotoko.

"Oh he's nice in his own way and he's a good friend. And then of course, there's my other friend who can act like a real idiot one second and then turn around and be a real prince," said Haruhi.

"A Prince Really?" shouted Kotoko. A few heads turned and looked at the two of them. "I'm going to get to meet a real prince!"

"Kotoko, shh, not so loud!" said Haruhi, though she couldn't help but smile at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Mommy all your friends are like fairy tale creatures!" said Kotoko. Haruhi giggled.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she said.

"How come you don't see them anymore?" asked Kotoko.

"Well they've all been away for a long time. This is going to be the first time I've see them since you were born. In fact you know Puppy and Mr. Turtle? They were actually gifts from them," said Haruhi.

"Really? They really are nice," said Kotoko. "Do they get mad like Daddy though?"

"No sweetie, no they don't. And make sure you don't mention Daddy's temper around them all right? It's would just make them sad," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kotoko.

"Mommy if they were good friends with you, how come they left you behind?" asked Kotoko.

"Well Mommy wanted to finish school and sometimes if you really love someone you have to let them go to make them happy," said Haruhi.

"Oh said Kotoko.

* * *

The day went by as usual for Haruhi with nothing eventful happing. Soon it was the end of the day and she was one her way to pick up Kotoko. As soon as the two left the daycare, they were approached by a tall man in suite.

"Miss Fujioka?" he asked.

"Uh no, it's Seiko," said Haruhi.

"Oh sorry, but you were…" the man started to say.

"Yes, I am the person who you're looking for," said Haruhi.

"I was sent by my young lords to escort you and your daughter to the Hitachiin Mansion," said the man pointing to a waiting limo.

"Oh, well that was nice of them," said Haruhi.

"Mommy it's the big car again! Mommy it's the big car again!" shouted Kotoko excitedly.

"Yes it is, well let's go then," said Haruhi as the two climbed into the limo.

"Are we going to go see them all now?" asked Kotoko as they drove off.

"Yes we'll soon get to see them," said Haruhi. Although she was really excited about seeing the guys again, she couldn't help but worry. What if they noticed how heavy her make-up was? It was actually heavier than before because of what Rai had done. A lot of her co-workers had even pointed it out to her. What would happen if Kaoru came through with his threat of fixing it for her and expose her face? What would they say, what would they do? Haruhi did her best to shove those thoughts out of her head, and just focus on the positive thought of getting to see her friends again.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Wow Mommy is that a castle?" asked Kotoko.

"I guess you could call it that. This is where Uncle Kaoru and Uncle Hikaru live," said Haruhi as the two climb out of the limo.

"Wow, do all of your friends live in castles like this?" asked Kotoko as they walked to the front door.

"Hmm maybe not quite castles but they are really big," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Greeting Miss Fujioka, it's good to see you again," said one of the maids who open the door.

"Thanks, it's really nice to see you again too, and it's Seiko now okay?" said Haruhi.

"Oh my apologies," said the maid.

"It's okay, are the guys all here?" asked Haruhi.

"Mmm, Uh-huh, another maid has all ready gone to fetch them," said the maid.

'Uh-oh,' thought Haruhi.

"Kotoko, you might want to stand behind me," she said pushing the little girl to the back of her.

"Why Mommy?" asked Kotoko.

"Well, you remember that prince friend I told you about?" asked Haruhi. Kotoko nodded.

"He has a tendency of scooping people into bear hugs and let's just say they can pretty intense the first time," said Haruhi.

"Huh?" said Kotoko.

"HARUHI!" they suddenly heard Tamaki's voice echo throughout the room.

"Oh boy," said Haruhi as she suddenly found herself wrapped up in Tamaki's arms.

"I've Missed You So Much!" Tamaki shouted as he started to twirl her around.

'Something's never change!' Haruhi thought.

Kotoko watched a little scared, not really sure what's going on aor why is her mom was being hugged by this man. She finally did what any child would do in this situation.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL MY MOMMY!" she finally shouted. Tamaki stopped spinning Haruhi and looked over at the little girl who was trembling.

"Oh don't worry I wasn't going to hurt you precious mommy," said Tamaki as he let go of Haruhi and walked over to Kotoko.

"You must be little Kotoko, am I right?" he asked.

"Uh yes, are, are you the prince?" asked Kotoko. Tamaki's eyes grew wide.

"Did you just call me Prince?" he asked. Kotoko nodded.

"Yes, I guess you could say I am prince among men!" said Tamaki proudly striking one of usual princely poses.

"Wow!" said Kotoko. Haruhi groaned.

'Seriously, something's never change,' she thought.

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny suddenly shouted from behind her as he too wrapped his arm around Haruhi.

"Uh, hi Hunny, Wow you've grown!" she said when she realized he was practically to her head level. He still had his cute baby face and voice though.

"It's so good to see you Haru-Chan! I've missed you!" said Hunny. Haruhi smiled.

"I've missed all of you too," she said.

"Mommy he doesn't look like a dwarf," said Kotoko. Hunny and Haruhi looked at her.

"Is that your daughter Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny excitedly.

"Yep," said Haruhi.

"Hi Koto-Chan!" said Hunny running up to her, startling the little girl.

"Uh hello," said Kotoko. "You know, you're really cute." Hunny giggled.

"Haruhi, hello, it's nice to see you again," said Kyoya as he too joined the group.

"Hey Kyoya long time no see," said Haruhi. Kotoko looked over at the new comer.

"He almost looks evil," she whispered.

"Yes, he does have somewhat of an evil streak, but he also has some real nice qualities to him too, trust me" Tamaki whispered.

"Really?" whispered Kotoko. Just then she let out a gasp. "It's the giant!" she said pointing.

"Huh?" said Tamaki and Hunny looking to see what she was pointing at.

"Oh you mean Mori," said Tamaki. Mori was standing next to Haruhi smiling at her.

"Look Takashi, it's Haru-Chan's daughter!" shouted Hunny as he led the girl over to Mori. Mori looked down at the little girl who stared back.

"Uh hello Mr. Giant sir," said Kotoko. Mori smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Kotoko, these are all your mommy's old friends, Kyoya Ohtori, Tamaki Suoh, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny and Takashi Morinozuka, Or Mori," said Haruhi. "And this of course is my daughter Kotoko."

"It's really nice to finally meet you Kotoko," said Tamaki. "You can just go ahead and call me Uncle Tamaki, okay?"

"Can I call all of you uncle?" asked Kotoko.

"Of course you can," said Kyoya smiling at her.

"You're so cute, you look a lot like your mommy!" said Hunny.

"I bet she's as smart as her mother too," said Tamaki

"You bet she is," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru walked into the room.

"She could tell us apart as easily as her mother," said Hikaru.

"Uncle Kaoru, Uncle Hikaru!" shouted Kotoko happily.

"Wait, how does she know you two all ready?" asked Tamaki.

"Well we've all ready got to meet her," said Kaoru.

"Yeah we even got to get some ice cream together," said Hikaru.

"What? No Fair! We all agreed that we would wait until all of us were back before we saw Haruhi!" shouted Tamaki throwing one of his classic temper tantrums. Kotoko looked at him shocked.

"I think you need a time out until you calm down Uncle Tamaki," she said.

"Yeah you might be right," said the twins. Tamaki instantly stopped his tantrum.

"No, no you don't have to that, I'm calm, I'm perfectly calm, see?" he said.

"Whatever," said the twins.

"Hey Kotoko, there's something special waiting for you upstairs. Do you want to go see while your mommy and uncles talk boring adult talk?" asked Kaoru. Kotoko looked up at her mom.

"Sure go ahead," said Haruhi. Kaoru motioned to a nearby maid.

"Will you take Kotoko to the room you put all her presents into?" he asked.

"Yes of course sir," said the maid as she offered Kotoko her hand and led her upstairs.

"What's up there any way?" asked Haruhi.

"Just a few gifts everyone brought for Kotoko," said Hikaru.

"Define a few," said Haruhi. Just then they all heard Kotoko give out a huge squeal.

"Mommy, Mommy!" she shouted suddenly appearing next to the railing. Everyone looked up at her.

"Mommy they have a toy store up here!" she shouted happily before disappearing into the room again. Haruhi glared at her friends who all gulped.

"Just what all did you get her?" she asked.

"I can't believe all these toys!" they heard Kotoko call out again.

"Guys, I don't want to spoil her," said Haruhi.

"You're not, we are," said Hikaru. Haruhi groaned knowing that Hikaru stated something true, _they_ were spoiling Kotoko not her.

"I don't know if I'll have room for all those toys," said Haruhi, 'or how I'll explain them all to Rai!' she thought.

"Well anyway why don't we just go into the lounge and get caught up?" suggested Kyoya.

"Yeah, but first Haruhi, please let us do something about your make-up?" asked Kaoru. "Even you have to admit it's too heavy."

"Uh I didn't think it looks that bad," said Haruhi backing away slowly.

"Yeah it does," said Hikaru. Before Haruhi knew it the twins had link arms with her and dragged her off to the closet wash room.

'No, no, no!' thought Haruhi.

* * *

"Guys, please don't do this, this isn't necessary!" said Haruhi as the twins each approached her with a washcloth.

"No stop, wait," said Haruhi.

"Oh calm down Haruhi," said Kaoru as he started to wipe her face. "We're just trying to help you with your make" Kaoru paused when he noticed a big red mark on her face. "up? "

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" asked Hikaru. Then he noticed the bruise and gasped. Kaoru slowly started wiping Haruhi's face until finally all the make-up was gone and they could see just how messed up Haruhi's face really looked. The two stood still for a moment staring at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what the hell happen to your face?" Hikaru finally shouted so loudly the rest of the club heard him and came running.

"What's going on, what's wrong with Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Show them Haruhi," said Kaoru as she slowly turned her head around so the rest of them could all see Haruhi's face with all the bruises. Everyone, yes even including Kyoya, gasped at the sight.

"Haru-Chan, your face, it's…" Hunny stammered. Haruhi buried her head in her hands and could feel tears falling down her face.

"This is why I didn't want you to mess with my make-up!" she said as she stood up and tried to run out of the room, only to have Tamaki reach out and grab her arm.

"Haruhi," he said in serious, but gentle tone. "What's going on? What happened to your face?"

Haruhi looked up at with tears still in her eyes, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't think of anything.

"Haruhi, this isn't from your husband is it?" asked Kaoru.

"Her husband, what are you talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"Haruhi is there something you need to tell us?" asked Kyoya.

"You can tell us anything Haru-Chan, you know that right? We're your friends! Your best friends" said Hunny. Haruhi looked up at them. Each had their own serious but concern look on their faces, no doubt hoping Haruhi would tell them what was wrong.

"It's my husband," she finally said softly. "My husband beats me!"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The men guided Haruhi to a couch and waited for her calmed down.

"How long as this been going on Haruhi?" asked Kyoya, standing next to the couch Haruhi was sitting on. Tamaki was sitting on the other side of her, Hikaru and Kaoru were standing next to him and Mori and Hunny were standing behind Haruhi.

"For about two years now," said Haruhi looking down at the floor.

"Two Years? THAT BASTARD'S BEEN DOING THIS TO YOU FOR TWO YEARS?" shouted Hikaru.

"Hikaru, calm down for right now," said Kyoya. "When was the first time he hit you Haruhi?"

"Right after I got offered the position I have right now at my job. I came home and told him about it and he got mad, accusing me of mocking him because he doesn't have a job and slapped me across the face. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do and he's just been doing it ever since," said Haruhi, doing her best to fight her tears. Tamaki moved a box of tissues in front of her.

"Haruhi does he do anything else to you besides beat you?" he asked.

Haruhi was quite for a moment. Then taking a deep breath she said "Yes, he's also very abusive verbally, often call me worthless or pathetic when I don't do something the way he wants it done."

"You're far from worthless or pathetic Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"And how long has he been saying this stuff to you Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Ever since Kotoko was born and we both graduated. At first it just started out with him getting cranky over being woken up from Kotoko, but then it started getting worse over the years like the hitting," said Haruhi.

"Does he do anything else to you Haruhi, anything at all?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi shook her head no.

"This is the worst he's done to me so far," she said pointing to her face.

"When did he do this to you Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"About a few days ago when he found out that I was trying to see you guys again," said Haruhi.

"Wait a minute," said Kaoru moving closer to Haruhi. "You mean the other day when I called he did this to you?"

Haruhi nodded and softly muttered "Yes."

"Oh damn it!" said Kaoru. "Then this was all my fault! Completely my fault!"

"Kaoru, no," said Haruhi looking up at him. "Kaoru this wasn't your fault."

"He wouldn't have beaten you up like this if I hadn't called though," said Kaoru.

"No," said Haruhi shaking her head. "He would have found another reason to hit me. He might not have used quite as much force, but he would have hit me for something. He does every day."

"Every day?" said all the guys. Haruhi nodded.

"Yes pretty much," she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"All right that's it!" shouted Hikaru. Everyone looked over at him.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to go over there right now and murder that son of a bitch!" he said, sounding very serious.

"Hikaru, no, calm down," said Kyoya.

"But we can't just stand by here and let this bastard keep hurting Haruhi!" said Kaoru.

"That's very true, I agree fully, but murder isn't the best way to handle this situation," said Kyoya. 'Even if it is awfully tempting!' he thought pushing his glasses up further onto his face.

"Besides we can't do anything unless Haruhi wants to," he said looking down at her. "Only you can decide if you want to leave him. All we can do is highly recommended that you do."

"You don't want to be with him anymore, do you Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny. Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"I've wanted to leave him for so long, but any time I gave off the slightest hint that I was going to, either he or his sister would convince me that it was best to stay because Kotoko needed both her parents in her life," she said looking back to the floor ashamed.

"Haruhi," said Kaoru as he sat down on the table in front of Haruhi, taking her hands in his. "Look at me." Haruhi slowly glanced up at him.

"Haruhi, do you really think that living with him is what's best for Kotoko, letting her watch her daddy beat up her mommy? And what's to stop him from ever going after her?" said Kaoru.

"He already has," Haruhi whispered feeling guilty.

"WHAT?" shouted the guys.

"He's hit her too?" said Tamaki.

"Just one time that I know of. I had to run to work real fast and I was dumb enough to think she would be okay alone with him for a few minutes. But when I came back, he was standing over her in her room yelling at her for some dumb reason and she had a big red mark on her face! I don't think I've ever been more terrified!" said Haruhi as more tears came down her face after recalling the horrific event.

"Oh Haru-Chan," said Hunny patting her on the back. Kaoru handed her a tissue and waited patiently for Haruhi to calm down a bit.

"Haruhi," he said once she did. "Can you honestly say that having Kotoko living a life with only one parent would be worse than both her and _you _living a life like you say you are? I know growing up with only parent was hard for you, it would be for any one and I wouldn't wish it on any one! But Haruhi think about it, at least you knew your dad loved you! He loved you more than anything and I don't think either he or your mother would want you to stay in relationship as shitty as this. I'm sure they'd rather have Kotoko grow up like you did, with only one parent that loves her rather than having two where she's afraid of one."

Haruhi looked Kaoru in the eyes and saw how sincere and serious he was with what he had just said. She glanced over at all of her other friends and saw they all had similar looks on their faces as well, even Mori.

"Would you guys be willing to come over to my house with me to help me get mine and Kotoko's things?" she asked as she stood up.

"Of course we will," said Tamaki.

"We'd be glad to," said Kyoya.

"Just try and stop us," said Hikaru.

"And will also make sure to take care of Rai if he's tries anything," said Hunny in a deep dark voice.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"And don't you worry, you and Kotoko can stay here with me and Hikaru, right Hikaru?" said Kaoru.

"HELL YEAH!" Hikaru yelled.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Kaoru.

"Thank you Kaoru," said Haruhi as she hugged him. Kaoru held her close for a few seconds.

"Well shall we go and get this out of the way then?" said Kyoya.

"ALL RIGHT, LET'S GO!" said Tamaki as he marched out of the room towards the front doors.

"Yeah!" said Hunny as he and the others walked after him. Hikaru quickly motioned to a nearby maid.

"Will you prepare two guest rooms for Haruhi and Kotoko, one separate from the toy room? We should hopefully be back soon," he said.

"Yes of course sir, I will do my best to make sure that they are fully ready for your guests once you've return," said the maid. She waited until everyone had left before heading upstairs to get the rooms ready. Just then the other maid that was in the toy room with Kotoko poked her head out.

"What are you up to Emi?" she asked.

"I'm getting some rooms prepared for Miss Haruhi and Little Kotoko Wakana," said Emi.

"Oh, I see. I only heard a little bit of their conversation, but is it true that Miss Haruhi's husband has been beating her?" asked Wakana.

"Unfortunately yes, you should see her face! It was so awful," said Emi.

"Oh that is so sad!" said Wakana.

"Yes I know, and apparently that awful man has also hit little Miss Kotoko as well!" said Emi.

"No, that sweet little girl!" said Wakana. "What cold hearted bastard would ever lay a hand on that sweet girl?"

"Well don't worry, our young masters were able to convince Miss Haruhi to leave him and so they're going over to her place to get her and the young lady's things right now!" said Emi.

"Oh good," said Wakana. "You know, I really hope this jerk gives Master Haninozuka and Master Morinozuka a real good reason to kick his ass while they're there!"

"Oh me too!" said Emi. "I'm sorry, but whatever punishment he get's won't be nearly enough after what he's done to poor Miss Haruhi."

"You know, if I had realized this was happing to her, I would have contacted the young masters immediately and got them to come home sooner. Or I would gone over to her house myself and handed this bastard his ass!" said Wakana.

"Oh me too, I feel so bad we had no way of knowing what was happing to her." said Emi as she continued to gather some blankets.

"Would you like some help?" asked Wakana.

"No I can get it, why don't you just do your best to keep Miss Kotoko company. After all this all going to be extremely big and confusing to her," said Emi.

"Hmm true, okay I'll go back in and play with her until she is tired. Let me know if you do need help," said Wakana heading back to the toy room.

"Sure no problem," said Emi as she continued getting the rooms ready.

'Hmm I wonder that if Miss Haruhi really does leave this god-awful man, if she'll want to try going out with one of our young lords?' she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Warning contains some violence.

Rai sat on his couch in his usual spot watching TV when he heard the door open.

"It's about time you got home Haruhi!" he said not really looking up from the TV. "I hope you're happy, because of you and your inconsideration I had to endure that stupid precooked meal you left me. You're just lucky it actually tasted good!" He stood up to walk over to her, still not really looking at her. "I sure do hope that whatever the fuck it was you were doing tonight it was worth you leaving me something like that, because I got to tell you Haruhi, I really don't like precooked meals. I like to think that after everything I've done I'm entitled to a decent meal! And what the hell was I suppose to do about dessert, huh? Did you even put that into consideration you worthless little bit…," he stopped in mid sentence when he suddenly realized Haruhi wasn't alone. Instead she was standing in front of the door with 6 extremely angry looking men.

"Who the hell are these clowns? Hey wait a minute, are these those stupid guys from that retarded host club? The ones I told you that you weren't allow to see ever again? And you still went to see them anyway?" Rai shouted as he stormed towards Haruhi, his hand all ready risen up ready to smack her "You are dead you little…" Suddenly another, bigger, hand grabbed Rai's wrist and squeezed it tight.

"Ah," Rai cried in pain as he looked to see who was grabbing him. He gave a slight whimper when he saw Mori standing over him with a look that could have made any one faint in fear.

"You were trying to hurt Haru-Chan were you?" said Hunny suddenly appearing right in front of Rai.

"Uh, what?" said Rai.

"USA-CHAN KICK!" Hunny shouted as he gave Rai a kick in the stomach that sent him flying across the room and landing hard against the wall!

"Ah, owe, what the fuck was that?" said Rai clenching his stomach while coughing.

"Just a light kick," said Hunny.

"What, What the hell?" stammered Rai looking up at Haruhi. "A light kick? That hurt like shit. You actually used to hang out with these psychos? And now you have to nerve to bring them here and let them beat me up for not reason? You idiotic fucking bitch!" he said. Hunny slammed his head into the wall.

"What did you just said to Haru-Chan would be enough for me, to beat you into a bloody pulp!" he said. Rai looked up at him.

"All right, that's enough," he said trying to stand up, but found it extremely difficult. After struggling for a moment he finally gave up and said, "I don't know who you all are but you are all leaving my home right now!"

"Oh don't worry we have every intention of leaving, just after we help Haruhi pack," said Kyoya.

"Pack; what's he talking about?" Rai asked. The guys all looked at Haruhi, waiting for what she was going to say. Haruhi took a deep breath and clenched her fists.

"I'm leaving you Rai," she said firmly but a little bit timidly.

"What?" said Rai trying to stand up again.

"I said I'm leaving you Rai, forever, and I'm taking Kotoko with me," said Haruhi with a bit more courage.

"To hell you are!" said Rai trying to stand up again, only to have Hunny shove him into the wall again. Rai fell down again and this time he rolled over and tried to stand up.

"All right enough of this Haruhi! I don't know what you've been up to, but no more of this nonsense about you leaving! The only ones that are leaving are these clowns; now get them out of here!"

"No Rai, I'm leaving! It's over between us!" said Haruhi.

"Oh that's it huh? You're going to be greedy and not care about the little brat's well being unlike me huh?" said Rai.

"I do care about Kotoko and I know she deserves better than you!" said Haruhi.

"Better than me? What could be better for her than her own father!" said Rai.

"Tsk, you're no father!" said Kaoru. "A father doesn't beat his kid up for no reason!"

"Who asked you ass hole?" said Rai. Kaoru raised his foot and stomped Rai's stomach! Rai let out another cry of pain.

"He's barley known Kotoko for a few days and he's acted more like a father than you've ever had!" said Haruhi.

"What?" said Rai. "You actually expect me to believe that some stranger acts more of a father to her then me? I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah well believe it buddy!" said Hikaru.

"I'll say this again, who the hell asked you shit face?" Rai shouted as best he could. Hikaru responded by punching Rai across the face.

"Are you seriously going to stand there and let these guys beat me up?" Rai asked looking at Haruhi.

"Why not? You wouldn't have hesitated to beat Haruhi up. You were going to do it even though the rest of us were standing right there!" said Tamaki.

"Hey I have every right to get angry with my wife when she doesn't do something I tell her to do!" said Rai. "And besides who asked _you,_you blond idiot!" Tamaki gave Rai another punch to the face.

"You have do have a right to get mad at her, that is true. However verbally and physically abusing her is something that she doesn't deserve in the slightest!" said Kyoya.

"God what is this, open mic night? Who keeps asking you bastards for your opinion!" said Rai. At that Kyoya grabbed Rai by his hair and bang his head against the wall. Rai groaned.

"All right that's it! No more Mister nice guy! NOW. ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Rai shouted.

"Good idea, let's pack your stuff and leave this place Haruhi," said Kaoru as he, Hikaru, Tamaki and Haruhi headed down the hall to the bed rooms.

"What, No, Haruhi!" Rai shouted trying to stand up again, only to Mori pin him to the wall by his throat.

"You won't be going anywhere for a while!" he said in usual deep voice. Rai started shaking all over.

* * *

"Do you have any suitcases Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Right here," said Haruhi opening the hall closet and pulling out three bags.

"I'll take one and grab some things for Kotoko, which one is her room?" asked Tamaki.

"Right there," said Haruhi pointing to the door. "And my room's over here." She pointed to a door behind the twins who instantly grabbed the other two bags and headed in.

"What do you want to bring Haruhi?" asked Kaoru as he opened the closet door.

"Just whatever you can fit into the bags," said Haruhi as she gathered up all of her work related materials together.

"No problem," said Hikaru and Kaoru as they started pulling things out of the closet and stuffing them into the bags on the bed.

"I'm going to help Tamaki gather some of Kotoko items, I'll be right back," said Haruhi as she walked out of the room to Kotoko's. She could hear Rai still calling for her, but chose to ignore him.

* * *

Tamaki was all ready busy stuffing clothes into the bag.

"Anything specific you want to take?" he asked.

"Just this story book and don't forget her stuffed puppy dog and turtle. Those are her favorites, anything else, just as long as it fits," said Haruhi as she went and pulled out some of her daughter's undergarments and stuffed them into the bag.

"Hey aren't those the turtle and puppy Hikaru and I sent her?" asked Kaoru walking into room.

"Mmmhmm," said Haruhi. "She loves them."

"Well we can't forget them now can we?" said Kaoru picking them up off the bed. "We've got all we could in, but figured it'd be best if you packed your underwear. We didn't want to go through your, well, underwear draw like that."

"Wow, you have changed a bit. Before neither one of you would have hesitated to go through my underwear draw," said Haruhi. Kaoru just shrugged and walked with her back to her room, still hearing Rai's cries, followed usually by a loud thud.

* * *

Hikaru walked out of the room and asked "So where's the bathroom?"

"It's right there," said Haruhi.

"Are both yours and Kotoko's things in there?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh I can get them," said Haruhi walking over, followed by the twins. She quickly gathered up hers and Kotoko's toothbrushes, hair brushes, and stuff.

"Do you want to take any of this with you too?" asked Hikaru opening a cupboard that was filled with make-up Haruhi had uses to cover up her bruises from Rai. Haruhi looked at them all as she picked up one of the many jars and squeezed it in her hand.

"NO!" she shouted throwing it down the floor and having it smash into a million pieces.

"All it does is remind me of what I've been going through all these years!" she said as tears started forming at her eyes again. Kaoru quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, you won't have to suffer any more I promise," he whispered into her ear. Haruhi nodded and Kaoru carefully helped her step over the glass out of the bathroom.

"Let's just finish packing and get out of here," he said.

* * *

"Ah, this is unbelievable; you bastards obviously have no any idea what all I've done for Haruhi over the years!" Rai shouted at Mori, Hunny and Kyoya.

"Hmm, not much," said Kyoya sitting on the couches' armrest, with his arms crossed.

"Huh?" said Rai.

"I'll admit I wasn't able to do a whole lot of research between the Hitachiin Mansion and here, but what I was able to gather, the house is in Haruhi's name, she pays all the bills, day care, food, and currently the only one with a steady full time job. Meanwhile you sir have hardly had so much as a job interview in the past five years. So in reality she's doing everything for you, while you haven't done really anything for her!" said Kyoya.

"What are you talking about; I married her after she got pregnant!" said Rai.

"Hmm, wrong again. I know Haruhi, and I know she would not have had any trouble raising the child on her own. You on the other hand convinced her to marry you, so it's the other way around," said Kyoya.

"Hey I've loved her unconditionally for all these years even when she was being an ungrateful bitch!" Rai shouted. CRACK. Rai's head collided into the wall again the second he said bitch.

"I better not hear you call Haru-Chan that again!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"You may have some love for her, but from what I've seen in short amount of time since I've met you, you really have no real feeling towards her other than possession," said Kyoya.

"Oh what do you know? You all abandon her if I remember right!" said Rai, only to suddenly find himself regretting his word as Mori, Hunny and Kyoya's mad faces got even scarier.

"We did not abandon her! Yes we did leave for a while, but we kept in contact with her. And if we had know what you were doing to her, we would have return a lot sooner to deal with you!" said Kyoya.

"Well we're all set," said Kaoru as he and the others walked back into the room, the three guys all caring a bag and Haruhi with her brief case and a small bag with Kotoko's toys.

"Wait, what," said Rai when he saw the bags. "Okay this has gone on far enough! You three drop those bags and all of you get out of here! Haruhi you're not going anywhere!" said Rai.

"Man he's more delusional than you are Boss," said Hikaru.

"Shut-up, let's just go," said Tamaki as he helped lead Haruhi towards the door. The other hosts all followed suit.

"No, wait, stop," called out Rai as used all of his remaining strength to stand up and followed them.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, get back here!" he called out from the door as the group head towards the car they had come in.

Rai called out again, "Haruhi, you get back here right now or else I swear I'll…,"

"do what?" Hunny finished his sentence. He and Mori turned around and looked at him. Rai gulped. Soon the group was all settled into the car and they took off.

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" they heard Rai call out as the car drove away.

"If he manages to come running after us in the street, don't hesitate to turn around and run him over," said Hikaru to the driver.

"It would be my honor sir!" said the driver, watching his review mirror, hoping Rai would come out into the street.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well glad that's all over, still think we should have killed him," said Hikaru after they were all well and gone from Haruhi's house and headed back to the Hitachiin Mansion.

"Hikaru, think about it logically, killing him would be quick and easy, vs. letting him live with the pain and anguish he's brought on himself will allow him to suffer for a long time," said Kyoya. Then he noticed Haruhi's hands were trembling.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" he asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, it's just that I've had so many fantasies of finally standing up to Rai and leaving him and now that I've finally done it, it actually feels really good!" said Haruhi. "Of course I wouldn't have been able to do it with out you guys supporting me. Thanks a lot you guys." She smiled up at them.

"Of course Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"We're only sorry we couldn't do anything sooner," said Kaoru.

"It's okay, and you know I don't blame when you guys all left me for what happen right?" said Haruhi. "I should have left Rai a long time ago."

"Well people like him are usually really good at manipulating others and sometimes it can be hard to face something like this by yourself," said Kyoya.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore Haruhi, we won't let him bother you again," said Kaoru. Just then Haruhi's cell started going off, and Haruhi instantly recognized the ring tone.

"Looks like he's all ready trying to bother me," she said as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Give me that!" said Hikaru as he reached over and grabbed the phone out of her hand and turned it off. "I think I can speak for everyone that's we dealt with him enough for tonight!"

"Mmmhmm!" muttered the other guys nodding their heads.

"What time is it any way?" asked Haruhi looking at her watch. "Oh no, it's almost past Kotoko's bed time!"

"Don't worry I'm sure our maids can make sure she gets to bed," said Hikaru.

"Yeah but she has hard time going to bed with a story or her two stuff animals!" said Haruhi.

"Calm down, we'll be there soon," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone," said Emi the maid when the group returned. "I hope every thing went okay."

"Huh, oh yeah, um where's Kotoko?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh she's in the room we've prepaid for her up stairs next to the room with all her presents," said Emi.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she quickly ran up the stairs, caring Kotoko's toys and book.

"Here, will you take these to Haruhi's room, I'll take this to Kotoko's myself," said Kaoru motioning to Haruhi's two bags and brief case and following after her with the bag that held Kotoko's things.

"Yes of course young lord," said Emi.

"We better get going and give Haruhi and Kotoko a chance to get settled," said Kyoya. Tamaki, Mori and Hunny all nodded their heads and turned to leave.

"See you later Hikaru, say good-by to everyone for us. We'll probably stop by later," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, well do, see you guys later," said Hikaru.

"Make sure you take good care of both of them Hikaru, you and Kaoru!" said Tamaki.

"Don't worry Boss we will, I promise," said Hikaru.

* * *

When Haruhi opened the door to Kotoko's room, she heard the other maid Wakana reading something to her. As she ventured further into the room, Haruhi could see Wakana sitting in a chair next to a giant size bed reading a copy of Alice in Wonderland out loud to Kotoko who lay in the bed in a brand new nightgown with her eyes half shut smiling. Wakana looked up and Haruhi slowly approached the bed.

"Oh hello Miss Haruhi, I hope you don't mind but she was getting a little bit drowsy and I decided it was best to put her to bed. We still had some of the children's clothes from our Mistress's designs, I put her into one. And she mention you've been reading Alice in Wonderland to her and since we have a copy, I offered to read the next chapter to her to help her fall asleep," she said.

"Not that's fine, that's wonderful, thank you very much for doing that! Are you almost done with the chapter?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes I just finished it," said Wakana.

"Thank you, could you just give me a moment alone with her?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, please excuse me," said Wakana as she bowed her head and tiptoed out of the room where Kaoru stood.

"Thank you for getting Kotoko to bed. Haruhi was really worried about that," he said putting the bag into the room next to the door and shutting it.

"Yes of course master. Is everything okay now?" asked Wakana.

"Well for now anyway, we'll see what happen later," said Kaoru, "You're free to go." Wakana bowed her head and walked off.

Just then Hikaru walked up to him.

"Did everyone leave?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, they all figured Haruhi need some quite time to unwind after everything that happened. Where is she?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh she's in there with Kotoko," said Kaoru nodding at the door.

"Okay then, I should probably get to bed. I have an early meeting tomorrow," said Hikaru as he turned and headed to him room. He stopped half way and turned back to Kaoru who was still standing next to the door.

"Aren't you coming Kaoru?" he asked.

"Hmm no not yet, I'm going to wait and make sure Haruhi gets to bed okay," said Kaoru. "I don't have to go the meeting tomorrow." Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Okay than, see you tomorrow. Good nigh Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"Good night Hikaru," said Kaoru, not really taking his eyes off the door. Hikaru was really surprise to see his brother acting this way.

* * *

"Hi Mommy," said Kotoko as she tried to sit up, but was too tired.

"Hi sweetie, did you behave yourself while I was gone?" asked Haruhi as she sat down in chair next to the bed and gently stroked the little girl's hair.

Kotoko nodded and asked, "Where did you go Mommy?"

"Uh I went home to get some things so we could stay here with Uncle Kaoru and Uncle Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Like a sleep over!" said the little girl excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Haruhi. "Is it okay if we stay here and have a sleep over for a while?"

"Can we?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure, Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru will love for us to stay have a sleep over with them for a while. But you have to be nice to them and do what they ask okay? Them and the maids, okay?" said Haruhi.

"Like that nice Miss Wakana and Miss Emi?" asked Kotoko.

"Exactly," said Haruhi.

"I will, but Mommy," said Kotoko.

"Yes sweetie?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know if I can sleep without Puppy and Mr. Turtle," said Kotoko.

"Well you're in luck, because I have them right here," said Haruhi showing them to Kotoko who beamed with happiness.

"Thank you Mommy!" said Kotoko as she took them in her arms and hugged them.

"No problem sweetie," said Haruhi as she kissed her little girl on the forehead.

"But Mommy, won't Daddy get mad if we stay here too long?" asked Kotoko.

"Honey, don't worry about Daddy, he won't bother us about this," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure that Daddy won't…," Kotoko started to ask.

"Shh, don't worry about it sweetie, it's late, just go to sleep okay?" said Haruhi as she gently laid her daughter back down on the bed.

"Okay, good nigh Mommy" said Kotoko.

"Good nigh Kotoko," said Haruhi. She stayed by her side until she was sure Kotoko was asleep and then tiptoed out of the room. She was surprise to see Kaoru.

"Have you been waiting here the whole time?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru shrugged

"Had nothing better to do," he said.

"Is everyone still here?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh no, the others went home to give you some time to unwind and Hikaru went to bed already. He has an early meeting," said Kaoru.

"Don't you have to go too?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not really, Let's just say that our time in Italy really made Hikaru quite the business and management man, while it made me really discover my love drawing and designing. It gives me a lot of free time," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, well no offence or anything but bed feels really tempting right now," said Haruhi.

"Sure, your room's right here," said Kaoru showing Haruhi to a room that was near Kotoko's.

"So what all did you tell Kotoko?" asked Kaoru.

"Just that we're going to be having a "sleep over" here for a while. I didn't know how else to explain it to her right now. Plus she was really sleepy and probably couldn't comprehend it any way," said Haruhi. Kaoru nodded.

* * *

"So is there anything else you need?" asked Kaoru, once Haruhi was ready for bed.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," said Haruhi.

"All right, good nigh then," said Kaoru as he turned to leave.

"Um Kaoru," said Haruhi as she grabbed his hand gently. Kaoru turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Thank you again for saving me today. I don't think I could ever have stood up to Rai like that and or have the courage leave him if I didn't have you and everyone to back me up," said Haruhi. Kaoru smiled.

"Of course Haruhi, I'd never let someone get away with doing that to you again," he said as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you," whispered Haruhi before getting into the bed and quickly falling asleep.

Kaoru sat down in a chair near the bed and watched her sleep. She looked so calm and peaceful, and even despite the bruises all over her body, she still looked very pretty.

'I promise Haruhi,' he thought. 'I won't let any one hurt you ever again!'


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

When Haruhi woke up the next morning she was surprise to see Kaoru sleeping in a chair near her bed.

"Kaoru?" she said softly as she sat up. Kaoru groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh good morning," he said.

"Were you sleeping there the whole night?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you got to sleep okay and I guess I must have dozed off," said Kaoru as he stood up.

"What time is it any way?" asked Haruhi looking over at the clock on the nightstand near the bed.

"Oh-no!" she shouted when she saw the time. "I'm late for work!" She quickly stumbled out of bed.

"Calm down," said Kaoru gently grabbing her by her shoulders. "I told Wakana last night to call your office this morning and tell them you might not be in today or at the very least you'd be late. I figured you'd needed your sleep after what all happened last night." Haruhi gave off a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Kaoru, I'll go get ready then," she said as she headed towards the bathroom. Kaoru walked closer to the bed and noticed Haruhi's call phone lying on of the nightstands turned on probably from Wakana having to get Haruhi's office number to call them. He picked it up and saw that there a lot of missed calls and text messages, a few were from Rai, but most were from someone else.

"Hey who's Aneko?" Kaoru called out to Haruhi in the bathroom.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi poking her head out.

"You've got a lot of missed calls from someone named Aneko," said Kaoru.

"Oh that's just Rai's sister," said Haruhi with a groaned. "No doubt Rai called her and told her what happened and so she's probably called me trying to get me to come back. She was always really good at convincing me to stay with him, and give her money."

"Hmm, you don't mind if I listen to some of your voice mails do you?" asked Kaoru.

"No go ahead," said Haruhi as she came and stood next to him. Kaoru scrolled down the first message she had left.

"_Haruhi, what the Hell? Why the hell did you bring some weird guys over to your house and let them beat up on Rai for no reason and why all of a sudden are you being so selfish and leaving him, depriving Kotoko of her father? How can you be so inconsiderate of what's best for your daughter? Stop only thinking about yourself and go home! Rai doesn't deserve all this!" _Kaoru and Haruhi both looked at each other.

"She almost sounds like her brother," said Kaoru as he played another one.

"_Haruhi, is it too much to call someone back when they call you huh? Anyway why haven't you at least called Rai and try to talk to him like a reasonable adult should? Honestly is he the only adult in this relationship? I always told him he was too good for you. At least he values the satiny of marriage. But please call him or me and get your head out of your ass!" _

"She's serious?" asked Kaoru.

"Unfortunately yes," said Haruhi as Kaoru played another message.

"_Haruhi, hello, what the fuck are you doing that's so important that you can bother to call your sister-in-law back when she calls you or call your husband and apologize to him for what you did and go home to him while he's still willing to forgive you! Honestly, if you're not careful, he's going to lose his patients and never let you come back and then where will you be huh? All alone with Kotoko, who will have to endure growing up with a single parent! Now is that something your conscious can live with, assuming you have one! Hurry up and get back home to where you belong and apologize to Rai! He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment especially from a selfish person like you!" _

"Okay, I think we've heard enough," said Kaoru as deleted all of Aneko's voicemails. "The text messages are probably all the same too," he said as he started to scroll thought them. And sure enough they all said something like, _'Haruhi, why did let Rai get beat up for no reason?' 'Haruhi get home right now and apologize to Rai!' 'Haruhi how can you put Kotoko through the pain of being with only one parent is that really what's best for her?' _

"Should I just delete all these too?" said Kaoru.

"Go right ahead, I still have to get ready for work," said Haruhi heading back to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're up to going to work today?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, believe it or not working hard really helps me feel better," said Haruhi. Kaoru nodded and smiled.

"Once bookworm always a bookworm," he said.

"I heard that!" said Haruhi. Kaoru laughed and started to delete all the text messages. He was just about done when another call started to come in from Aneko.

"Hello?" said Kaoru as calmly and politely as he could into the phone.

"Who is this?" asked Aneko.

"Who is this?" asked Kaoru.

"This is Aneko Seiko, and I thought I was calling my sister-in-law Haruhi's cell phone," said Aneko.

"Oh you are, she's busy right now. I'm just a friend of hers," said Kaoru.

"Hey wait a minute, are you one of the guys that were over at my brother's house lat nigh beating him up?" asked Aneko.

"Hmm I wouldn't say beat up. I did stomp him a little," said Kaoru as if it was nothing.

"You jack-ass, how dare you beat up someone for no reason!" said Aneko. That commit got Kaoru mad.

"Hey I have every good reason, and so did all of her other friends, because I'm not sure if you are aware of it or not but your brother is a wife beater!" he snapped.

"A wife beater? Is that what Haruhi told you? Please, my brother is one of the nicest guys in the world," said Aneko.

"Oh I beg to differ, he beats her up!" said Kaoru.

"So he gives her a little slap every now and then, what's the big deal? Whatever Haruhi told you she was exaggerating! you're being delusional" said Aneko.

"She didn't have to say anything; both her face and what Rai did when we first came to her house yesterday said it all! You're the one that's being delusional!" said Kaoru. There was short pause on the other line.

"Let me speak to Haruhi," Aneko finally said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you or your stupid brother!" said Kaoru.

"Who are you calling stupid? At least he didn't come over to your house and beat you up," said Aneko.

"No he did something far worse, he hurt someone I care about," said Kaoru.

"Well anyway, who are you to say who Haruhi can and can't talk to?" asked Aneko.

"Oh don't believe me huh? Well I'll make this easy for you," said Kaoru as he walked over to the bathroom door and stood in the door frame.

"Hey Haruhi," he said as he held up the phone. Haruhi looked over at him.

"Do you want to talk to Aneko?" asked Kaoru.

"No!" said Haruhi plain and simple.

"There see problem solved," said Kaoru.

"Wait stop, put her back on with me, I demand to speak with her!" said Aneko.

"Hmm, no not going to happen, Good-by," said Kaoru and he hung up the phone. A few seconds later she tried calling again and Kaoru simply pressed ignore.

"You might want to talk to your phone company and get hers and Rai's numbers blocked or change your cell number soon," said Kaoru as he walked into the bathroom. He paused when he saw Haruhi standing in front of the mirror looking sad.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"I just don't know what to do about my face is all," said Haruhi. "I feel like I shouldn't cover it all up with make up since I'm no longer going to try and hide what Rai's been doing to me, but at the same time I don't want to cause too big of a speculation."

"Here, let me help," said Kaoru as he disappeared out of the room and returned with some make up.

"Do I want to know why you would have made up?" asked Haruhi.

"Our mom is a fashion designer and it helps to find the right kind of make up to go with the outfits. So we keep a bunch in stock," said Kaoru as gently started applying make up to Haruhi's face. When he was just about done applying the last of lipstick to Haruhi's lips he realized he was about only a few inches away from her face and suddenly realized he was in the right position to kiss her if her really wanted to. It felt awfully tempting but at the same time Kaoru kept remembering she had just left her husband the night before and even if he was cold hearted bestirred it probably wouldn't be right to take advantage of her. Haruhi stared back at Kaoru and noticed his face looked really confused and torn as if he was seriously debating something in his mind. What was he thinking? What was he going to do next? They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity when they heard a knock at the door.

"Miss Haruhi, are you up?" they herd Emi's voice call out.

"Yeah she's up," said Kaoru as he walked out into the main room.

"Oh Master Kaoru, I didn't realize you were in here," said Emi bowing her head.

"It's okay, I accidentally fell asleep watching Haruhi last night," said Kaoru.

"Well I'm sorry to disturb but young Miss Kotoko has woken up and was wondering where her mother was," said Emi.

"Oh, I'll be right there. Is she still in her room?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, I'll go let her know right away you're coming," said Emi as she bowed her head and left. Kaoru and Haruhi looked at each other again.

"Um thanks for helping me with the make-up Kaoru. You did I good job," said Haruhi.

"Sure no problem, glad I could help," said Kaoru. They started at each other again.

"Well I'd better go and check on Kotoko and get her ready for daycare," said Haruhi and she walked out of the room.

"Uh sure go ahead," said Kaoru. He stood in the room alone for a minute and thought about what had happen back in the bathroom.

'Would it have been so bad if I did kiss her?' he thought to himself. Little did he know that as Haruhi made her way to Kotoko's room she was thinking 'I wonder if Kaoru was going to kiss me back there in the bathroom? It almost felt like her was going to. Would it have been wrong if he did considering I just left Rai last night?'


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"Mommy!" Kotoko shouted happily when Haruhi entered the room.

"Hi sweetheart!" said Haruhi as Kotoko ran towards her and she scoped her up in her arms. "Why are you still in your pajamas?"

"I didn't know where my clothes were," said Kotoko.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

'What did happen to that suitcase?' she thought looking around the mass room. Then she noticed it standing next to the door.

"Oh here we go Kotoko," said Haruhi grabbing the bag and opening it.

* * *

"So did you sleep well?" asked Haruhi as she helped her daughter change.

"Uh-hu, the bed was so comfy," said Kotoko.

"Oh that's good," said Haruhi.

"And it's so big, I bet you could get lost in it!" said Kotoko.

"Well lets hope you don't, I'd hate for you to be lost," said Haruhi.

"You don't think Puppy or Mr. Turtle would get lost do you?!" said Kotoko.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we could find them if they did," said Haruhi putting on the last piece of clothes on Kotako. "Now let's hurry up and get some breakfast. Mommy has to get work and get you to day care."

"What's for breakfast Mommy?" asked Kotoko as the two walked out of the room.

"Anything you'd like," said Kaoru who standing out just out side the door in a new outfit.

"Hi Uncle Kaoru!" said Kotoko with a smile.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" asked Kaoru kneeling down to her level. Kotoko nodded her head happily.

"That's good to hear!" said Kaoru. "So what would you like for breakfast?"

"Can we have pancakes?" asked Kotoko looking up at her mother.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Do you like pancakes Uncle Kaoru?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure I do," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Kotoko hurry up and finish eating, we have to go," said Haruhi to Kotoko who was having her third helping. Haruhi was happy to see Kotoko enjoying her food. Ordinary Rai would hog up most of the food and she and Kotoko would only usually get one serving at each meal. The few times Kotoko would dare say she would want more, Rai would yell at her and accuse her of being greedy, totally scaring her. So it was really nice to see Kotoko get to stuff her face for once. Haruhi couldn't help but give her quick peck on the forehead.

"You know if you're in such a hurry, you can just leave Kotoko here with me. I have nothing really planned for the day and I can watch her," said Kaoru.

"I appreciate the offer but I like her being in day care because it gives her a chance to be around kids her age," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well if that's the case, I can just take her down there for you if you'd like," said Kaoru.

"Oh could you? I don't want to be a burden," said Haruhi.

"It's no burden. Like I said, I have nothing really planned for the day and Hikaru all ready left for the day," said Kaoru.

"Well okay," said Haruhi. She pulled out a blank piece of paper and pen and jolted something down.

"Here, give this to the person watching the front desk at the day care center. It just says that I give you and Hikaru permission to pick up and drop Kotoko off," she said handing it Kaoru.

"Sure no problem," said Kaoru as the two of them walked to the front door.

"Good make sure you do. They're generally really tight on security there. You have to either be the child's parent or legal guarding or have a note of permission," said Haruhi opening the front door, fully intent of on taking train like she normally did. She was stopped by Katsu the chauffer.

"Here you are Ma'am," he said handing her a set of keys.

"Uh what are these for?" asked Haruhi.

"There for the car I told him I told him to pick out for you," said Kaoru pointing out into the courtyard where a white Mercedes was, "Good choice Katsu."

"Thank you sir," said Katsu.

"Kaoru you don't have give me car!" said Haruhi.

"I don't, don't have to give you car," said Kaoru with a smile. Haruhi gave him a look.

"It's just so you can get around easier that's all, and I figured it'd be less conspicuous than the limo," he said. Haruhi sighed; she knew Kaoru was just trying to be helpful and considerate.

"Okay, thank you Kaoru," she said as she gave him a hug and headed to the car. "Don't forget to get Kotoko to day care."

"Don't worry I won't," said Kaoru waving good-by.

"And no side trips to the toy store!" Haruhi called out before getting into the car.

"Got it," Kaoru called back, "Just a side trip to the candy store than." Haruhi quickly stuck her head out of the car again.

"None of that either!" she shouted as she climbed into the car and drove off.

"Darn," said Kaoru with a smirk as he headed back into the house and into the dining room where Kotoko was getting down off her seat.

"Where did Mommy go?" she asked.

"She went to work all ready. But don't you worry, I'll be taking you to day care okay?" said Kaoru. Kotoko looked unsure about it.

"But Mommy always takes me to day care," she said.

"You mean your daddy never does?" asked Kaoru. Kotoko shook her head no.

'I shouldn't be surprise," thought Kaoru.

"Well it'll be okay. We can go in the big car and play 'I Spy'. How about that?" asked Kaoru.

"The big car, really!" said Kotoko excitedly.

"Yep the big car," said Kaoru.

"Yeah the big car; let's go, let's go!" Kotoko shouted happily running to the door. Kaoru chuckled and quickly walked after her. The two played 'I Spy' the whole way there.

* * *

"Hello can I help you?" asked the lady at the front desk when they got to the day care.

"Hi, I'm just here to drop off Kotoko Seiko," said Kaoru.

"Didn't I see you in here the other day with Mrs. Seiko?" asked the lady.

"Yeah, I have a note for you," said Kaoru handing it to her for her to read.

"Okay, and which one are you?" she asked.

"He's Uncle Kaoru," said Kotoko. Kaoru smiled at that.

"Yeah, what she said," he said showing the lady his I.D.

"Um okay then," said the lady.

"And just so you know my brother looks just like me. So don't hesitate to ask for our I.D.'s every time we come to pick her up or drop her off," said Kaoru.

"Okay then," said the lady.

"Well have a good day Kotoko. I'll see you later okay?" said Kaoru looking down at her.

"Okay, are Mommy and I going to have a sleep over at your house again tonight Uncle Kaoru?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh yeah, so I guess me or Uncle Hikaru will have to pick up in the big car then huh?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah!" said Kotoko. Kaoru chuckled again.

"Okay, by now Kotoko," said Kaoru as he turned to leave.

"By Uncle Kaoru," Kotoko called after before running off to join the other kids playing.

The front desk lady watched Kaoru walk off.

'If I didn't know better, I'd swear that gentleman was her father,' she thought.

* * *

"Oh Mrs. Seiko, you made it in today," said the front receptionist at Haruhi's law office.

"Hi Kaede, I have a favor to ask," said Haruhi walking up to the desk.

"Sure, what would you like?" asked Kaede. Then she gasped.

"Mrs. Seiko, what happened to your face?" she asked in alarm. Kaoru had done her make-up just light enough that someone was standing right next to Haruhi they would notice the bruises.

"I'll explain later, but about the favor?" said Haruhi.

"Oh yes?" said Kaede.

"If my husband or sister-law calls, please have them blocked. And if either one of them tries to come into the office, please have the security escort them out. I don't want to talk or see either of them," said Haruhi. She was pretty sure neither one exactly knew where her office was. They knew the number, but it was just listed as Haruhi's work in their cell phones.

"Yes of course," said Kaede writing it down. "Um Mrs. Seiko, they don't have anything to do with what happened to your face do they?"

"Yes unfortunately, that's why I don't want to talk or see them," said Haruhi. Kaede gasped. Haruhi nodded.

"So like I said," she said.

"Yes of course, don't you worry," said Kaede.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she turned and headed towards the elevator to her office. Just as she approached, another lawyer walked out of it.

"Hi Haruhi, it's good to see, _you_?" she paused when she noticed Haruhi's face. "What happened to you?"

"It's kind of a long story Oki," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, so glad you made it," said another lawyer walking up to her. He too stood in shock when he saw her face.

"Geeze what happen to you, you almost look like something out of a horror flick!" he said.

"Maro be nice," said Oki. "But seriously, Haruhi what happened to you?" Haruhi sighed.

"There's something I need to tell all of you, something I should have told you a lot sooner," she said about ready to tell them everything.

"Hey, what's going on here?" said their boss Mr. Hiroaki suddenly appearing behind the group. "What am I running here, a law office or a freak show?"

"Funny you should say that sir," said Maro pointing at Haruhi.

"Maro that's just mean!" said Oki.

"What, what's going on?" asked Mr. Hiroaki moving up closer.

Haruhi slowly turned and looked at her boss and Mr. Hiroaki gasped.

"Oh my god Haruhi, what happen?" he asked.

"Well sir it's kind of complicated," said Haruhi.

"Why don't you come up to my office and tell me all about it," suggested Mr. Hiroaki in a far lesser stern voice.

"Of course sir," said Haruhi following him to the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I see, and this has been going on for five years now?" asked Mr. Hiroaki sitting on the edge of his desk staring at Haruhi who was sitting in a chair in front of it.

"Yes sir," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, well I must say, I'm at least happy you got yourself out of there, you and your daughter. But who or what was it that helped get you out?" asked Mr. Hiroaki.

"Well sir, I got into contact with some of my old friends who found out what I was going through and they offered me help and support to get me out," explained Haruhi.

"I see well that's good. Like I said I'm very glad you got yourself out of there," said Mr. Hiroki as he walked around and sat behind his desk. "And Haruhi, I hope you understand that if you ever find yourself in trouble like this again you can come to me. I also think the same can go for almost every other lawyer that works here. Most are quite found of you and wouldn't have hesitated in helping you out if you needed it. I'm sorry you felt that you couldn't."

"Oh please don't sir. I didn't want to get anyone else involved with this. The only reason my friends did was because they found out on their own," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well often women who in a situation like you often do try and keep this matter to themselves. And too often they are pulled back to the men as well. I sure do hope you won't be one of them that gets pulled back," said Mr. Hiroki.

Haruhi smiled, "Something tells me my friends won't let that happen sir."

"Excuse me, sir?" Mr. Hiroki's secretary suddenly said over his intercom.

"Yes?"

"Sada Hitomi is here to speak with you," she said.

"All right send her in," said Mr. Hiroki, "You go ahead and get back to work then Haruhi. And if you need to take a few days off I understand."

"Thank you sir for your support," Haruhi replied. Just then Sada walked into the office.

"Hello sir, hello Haruhi," she said; only to stare in shock at Haruhi's face. "So the rumors are true!"

"Rumors, what rumors?" asked Mr. Hiroki.

"Well sir, there's several rumors going around about Haruhi, her face, and how she got it that way," explained Sada, "Some are saying she got into a fight. Others are saying she was mugged, and others are saying she was beaten up by her husband." Both Mr. Hiroki and Haruhi groaned.

"Saya?" said Mr. Hiroki into the intercom.

"Yes sir?"

"Will you please send a memo to everyone to stop spreading rumors about Haruhi and her face? I'm running a law office here not a gossip magazine!" he said.

* * *

A little while later Haruhi was sitting at her desk working when there was a knock at her door. She looked up to see Sada standing in the door way.

"Hi Haruhi, can I come in?" she asked.

"Oh sure, what's up?" asked Haruhi.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened in Mr. Hiroki's office earlier. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that," Sada explained as she walked in and sat down in a chair in front of Haruhi's desk.

"Oh it's okay, you didn't do anything," said Haruhi.

"I hope you won't find me being too nosey but what exactly did happen to your face?" asked Sada. Haruhi was quiet for a moment, trying to think about what to tell her.

"If you're not comfortable telling me you don't have to," Sada said gently.

"No it's not that, it'll probably get out anyway so here it goes. My husband beat me up," Haruhi stated looking at her.

Sada gasped.

"Oh my god, has he done that before?" she asked.

"Unfortunately yes, only not as bad," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but still," said Sada.

Haruhi nodded.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Sada.

"I'm still trying to sort that all out. I just left him last night," said Haruhi.

"You left him? Oh that's great!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah thanks to my old friends," said Haruhi smiling. Sada couldn't help but smile at the sight herself.

"Well, when and if you need legal help, like say a lawyer to help you with a divorce, I'd be happy to represent you," she said taking Haruhi's hand.

"Oh thanks, beat me to the punch," said another voice. Sada and Haruhi both looked up to Oki standing in the door way.

"Why are you here?" asked Sada.

"I came here to apologize to Haruhi about the rumors going around about her," said Oki as she too sat down in front of Haruhi's desk. "I told Maro not to say anything but you know how he is."

"Yeah I should have figured he'd be the one spreading the rumors," said Haruhi.

"And I didn't mean to, but I heard about what you said about your husband. I'm really sorry about that Haruhi. I do feel good you left him," said Oki. "And if you think you'd rather have good lawyer representing you, I'd be happy to oblige."

"Hey," Sada chuckled.

"Thanks a lot for your help guys," said Haruhi. Just then Haruhi's phone went off. She looked over and saw it was coming from the front desk.

"Yes Kaede?" asked Haruhi answering the phone.

"There's someone here to see you ma'am," said Kaede.

"Kaede, I told you I don't want to see or talk to my husband of sister-in-law," said Haruhi/

"I didn't think Haruhi's husband knew where her office was," whispered Sada.

"Yeah me too," Oki whispered back.

"Oh it's not them, ma'am, although I should tell you we've have had a lot of calls from your sister-in-law," said Kaede and Haruhi groaned.

"Sorry about that Kaede," she said/

"Oh it's no big deal, but there are actually two gentlemen here to see, they say they're friends of yours," Kaede explained.

"Oh who?" asked Haruhi.

"Um they say their names are Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ohtori."

"Oh, yes go ahead and send them up," said Haruhi as she hung up the phone.

"So who's here to see you?" asked Sada.

"Two of my old friends that help me leave my husband last night," said Haruhi. "Though I don't know why they're here."

"Who are these friends of yours anyway?" asked Oki.

"Oh, we were all in a club together when I was attending Ouran," said Haruhi.

"Wait you mean those guys?" asked Sada pointing to a picture Haruhi had on her desk of her in her high school days with all the hosts.

"Yep," said Haruhi.

"Wow, talk about your good looking guys," said Sada.

"Yes, it's true we were unbelievably beautiful then and it's only a curse we unfortunately still carry," said Tamaki suddenly standing next to Sada's chair. Sada looked up at him wide eyed.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Tamaki, Hi Kyoya," Haruhi said cheerfully, nodding her head towards the doorway where Kyoya stood who nodded back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Why we came to see you of course, we wanted to see how you were doing after what happened last night," explained Tamaki walking closer to Haruhi's desk and clenching her hand dramatically.

'I'll say it once and I'll say it again, some things never change', thought Haruhi.

"Okay, I think we should give her and her friends some privacy," said Oki as she stood up.

"Huh, oh yeah," Sada said absentmindedly, still caught up in the state of shock Tamaki had left her in. Quickly recovering, she left with Oki. Haruhi notice Kyoya following Oki with his eyes as she walked past him and out of the office. He even glanced out real fast to get another look before looking back at Haruhi.

"You sure do seem to have a nice little office here Haruhi," he noted glancing around the room.

"Yeah, I like it," said Haruhi pulling her hand free from Tamaki.

"So how are you doing after last night?" asked Kyoya.

"Okay for the most part," said Haruhi.

"How's Kotoko doing?" asked Tamaki.

"She's okay. I told her we're having a sleep over at Kaoru and Hikaru's house and she seems to like the idea," said Haruhi glancing at her clock on the wall, "Would you guys like to go get some lunch and talk some more?"

"Oh Haruhi, I saw this amazing noodle house just a few blocks away from your office on the way here. Could we try it please?" asked Tamaki.

"Um, you really want to go there?" asked Haruhi.

"It's been so long since I've had real authentic Japanese food and what better place to get some then at a commoner's noodle house?" he explained and pleaded.

"What about you Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"Why not?" he said.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Tamaki running out of the office.

"How is it, that he can act more immature than my five year old sometimes?" asked Haruhi in wonder.

"I'm sure there's some sort of sociological reason behind it," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Oh these noodles are so good! Commoner's sure do know how to make them!" said Tamaki after his third bowl. "Which one should I try next?"

"You probably shouldn't have any more; you'll get a stomach ache!" Haruhi argued.

"Well at least you're getting back to your old self," said Kyoya.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"Last night, after we all found out about you and your husband, I couldn't help but notice you started acting like a completely different person," Kyoya explained.

"I still can't believe you went through that Haruhi! Why were you putting up with that for so long?" inquired Tamaki.

"Tamaki, don't," Kyoya warned. "Berating her like that will only make her feel bad and we don't want to do that. We have to help her and offer support. Not act like parents disciplining a child."

"Oh, uh, sorry Haruhi," Tamaki apologized.

"It's okay, I keep asking myself the same question," said Haruhi.

"You shouldn't dwell on the past like that Haruhi, it'll only hurt. You should instead focus on the future and getting your priorities straightened out so you can get your life back together for you and your daughter," said Kyoya as gently as he could.

"And we'll gladly help you any way we can Haruhi," Tamaki said reassuringly.

Haruhi smiled at them, "Thanks a lot you guys, and I didn't get a chance to say this to you last night, but thanks for saving me. I don't think I could have the courage to leave Rai on my own."

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"That's what friends are for right?" Tamaki said giving her a small hug.

* * *

As the trio was about ready to leave the restaurant, both Tamaki and Kyoya's cell phones started to go off.

"This will take a minute Haruhi. We'll meet you outside by the car," Kyoya explained, as he and Tamaki answered their phones.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she walked out the door. Just as she made it outside someone bumped into her.

"Hey, watch where you're go, oh, it's you!" said the person. Haruhi gasped and looked up in fear as she suddenly realized she was standing right in front of Rai!


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Rai?" said Haruhi not really doing a good job at hiding the fear in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rai, a surprise and angry look on his face.

"I could ask you the same question," said Haruhi.

"I was here because my favorite bar is around here, and I was hoping to ease the pain my cruel wife and her friends inflected on me last night. It just doesn't open until later. I just didn't realize what time it was," said Rai. "And I sure as hell wasn't expecting to run into you!"

"Yeah well neither was I, good-by!" said Haruhi as she turned to try and go back into the noodle house.

"Uh wait, Haruhi, can't we at least talk?" asked Rai. Haruhi stopped and turned around.

* * *

"Hmm, it seems I can't leave the office for more than an hour before everything falls into chaos and they need me to come and straighten it out," said Kyoya hanging up his phone. "Of course it was the same case back in Switzerland."

"Well apparently I forgot to sigh some paper work that really needed to be sigh, and I should get back there and sigh them," said Tamaki sheepishly.

"Hmm," murmured Kyoya.

"There's nothing to talk about!" they suddenly heard Haruhi shout outside. They both look out the big front window and saw Haruhi standing outside with Rai!

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted running towards the door.

"Wait a minute Tamaki," said Kyoya grabbing Tamaki's shoulder.

"What?" said Tamaki.

"Let's first wait and see what happens, this may be something Haruhi has to face on her own," said Kyoya.

"But Kyoya, what if Rai tries something?!" said Tamaki trying to get to the door.

"Don't worry, if things look like they're getting too intense, we'll intervene. But in the mean time let's just watch and see what Haruhi does," said Kyoya. Tamaki groaned.

'I still don't like it!' he thought looking back out the window.

* * *

"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about?" asked Rai.

"Rai I meant what I said last night, it's over between us," said Haruhi.

"So that's it, five years of marriage and it's over just like that?" said Rai.

"Rai I can't be with you. I can't live my life in fear anymore," said Haruhi as calmly as she could, although anyone could see her hands were shaking.

"Look, I'll admit I lost my temper last night about the precooked dinner but…," said Rai.

"Just last night, it wasn't just last night Rai. It's practically been throughout the entire marriage!" said Haruhi.

"Okay, so maybe I yelled once too often. I can work on that I promise. Now come on, come home, don't you still love me?" asked Rai reaching for her. Haruhi back out of his reach and thought about it for a moment.

"I may still have some feelings towards you Rai, but it's not enough for me want to come back to you," she said.

"What, well what about when I was there for you when your dad died huh?" said Rai.

"I am grateful to you for that Rai. But again it's not enough for me to want to come back," said Haruhi.

"Well what would convince you to come back huh?" said Rai. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I meant what I said Rai. It's over, we're done," said Haruhi.

"What about our kid, doesn't she need both her parents in her life?" asked Rai.

"Don't you dare you bring her up!" said Haruhi so loud that several people looked over at them. "You may have been able to use her and that excuse on me before but not anymore! My daughter deserves better then what you were giving her. She deserves to be happy and even if that means her being raised by only one parent and living a somewhat difficult life; at least I'll know it's a life were she'll be safe! I was raised by a single parent and I turned out okay!" said Haruhi.

"But you can't just keep me out of my daughter's life like this!" said Rai.

"Why not, it's not like you were doing much in her life to begin with. You never did anything with her. You never played with her, took her any were or even so much as let her sit next to you when you watched TV. You'd always make her move to the opposite end of the coach, or kick her out of the room because you didn't want to be bugged by her!" said Haruhi. She started to clench her hands that were no longer shaking. "No more Rai, I don't want you in my life and I don't want you in Kotoko's life! It over, and so is this conversation, Good-By!" Haruhi once again turned to leave.

"The hell it is!" said Rai grabbing her arm.

"Okay, now would be a good time to intervene!" said Kyoya and he and Tamaki hurried towards Haruhi.

"Let go of me!" shouted Haruhi.

"Not until I'm done talking to you!" said Rai.

"Well I'm done talking to you! Now let go," said Haruhi trying to pull free, but Rai held her too tight.

"No way!" said Rai.

"You heard her, she said let her go!" said Tamaki as he pulled Haruhi free from Rai's grip. Both he and Kyoya quickly stood in front of her.

"You two again!" said Rai, instantly recognizing the two men.

"That's enough of you harassing Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

"I wasn't trying to harass her; I was trying to talk to her! There's a difference!" said Rai.

"True but what you were dong to her just now could be considered harassment," said Kyoya.

"Look can you let me talk to my wife alone for a moment?" asked Rai.

"Hmm only is she wants to," said Kyoya turning and looking at Haruhi who instantly shook her head no.

"Looks like that's a no then," said Kyoya.

"Good day to you sir," said Tamaki as the two turned around and started to lead Haruhi towards the car.

"Hey don't think you can just walk away from me this time Haruhi!" shouted Rai following after them. Kyoya stopped and snapped his fingers and suddenly Rai found himself surrounded by several men in black uniforms.

"Mr. Seiko, I'd like to introduce you to my family's private police force that can be mobilized in a blink of an eye," said Kyoya. "Now unless you would like to mess with any of these men, I suggest you cease following Haruhi and do not attempt to harass her or her daughter again, understood?" Rai glared past the police officers.

"This isn't over," he said before he turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

"What was Rai doing here anyway?" asked Tamaki as he and Haruhi neared his limo.

"He was apparently looking for a bar and it wasn't open. It was a complete coincide we ran into each," said Haruhi as Tamaki open the door for and she slid into the limo followed by him.

"Coincide or not, it actually turned out to be a good thing for you," said Kyoya as he too got in.

"What do mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, why did you stop me?" asked Tamaki.

"It gave Haruhi a chance to see if she could stand up to Rai alone. It took great courage for her stand up to him like that especially since she just left him last night," said Kyoya smiling at her. "Something tells me you're going to be okay."

"You think?" asked Haruhi.

"Still it wouldn't hurt to give some type of means to protect yourself," said Kyoya reaching into his brief case, pulling out a black rectangle object and handed it to Haruhi.

"What's this?" asked Haruhi.

"It's kind of like a pager, if your press the center then at least 5 of my family's privet police force will immediately come to your aid. I think it would put a lot of our minds at easy knowing you had some sort of security," said Kyoya.

"I know I would be," said Tamaki.

"Well okay than, thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Haruhi?" asked Tamaki once they arrived back at her office building.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Rai never had a clue where my office was or where Kotoko's day care was so I doubt he'll be showing up any time soon. And even if he does, I've all ready ask that the security escort him out," said Haruhi.

"Well if you say so," said Tamaki, uneasy.

"It's okay Tamaki, I call you later okay? Thanks for lunch again you guys," said Haruhi.

"Oh right, next time we should try a commoner's sushi bar!" said Tamaki.

"We'll see, but I will call you both later, I promise" said Haruhi and she headed into her building.

* * *

"I still didn't like the idea of leaving her alone to deal with him," said Tamaki as they drove off.

"Well I can't actually say I like the idea myself but it had to be done. Most women that leave husbands that beat them often get drawn back into the relationship with promises of change, but it hardly ever happens. I just wanted to make sure Haruhi wouldn't fall for that act or for the excuse he's been given all these years about Kotoko needing both her parents. And it appears Haruhi is strong enough not to be fooled by all that, which is very good. It gives me confidence she can get through all this, especially since I don't believe she's done dealing with Rai" said Kyoya.

"You think so?" asked Tamaki.

"The man doesn't seem like the type that will give up easily, and to be honest that makes me nervous," said Kyoya.

"You don't think he'd try anything do you?" asked Tamaki.

"Who knows? He didn't seem to have a problem trying to hit Haruhi in front of us last night or grabbing her in public like that," said Kyoya pushing his glasses up on his face.

"But I will promise you this Tamaki. It'll be a cold day in hell before he ever gets away with hurting Haruhi, physically or mentally again!" he added in much more lower and darker tone. Tamaki raised an eyebrow at Kyoya's comment as he notice a filmier black aura start to form around Kyoya.

"Hmm, I've been wondering when I would see you convert back to your Shadow King mode," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So how was lunch Mrs. Seiko?" asked Kaede when Haruhi walked in.

"Just fine," said Haruhi feeling it was best not to worry everyone about running into Rai. "Are you still getting calls from my sister-in-law?"

"Hmm, not any more; About after the 50th call, I transferred her to Mr. Hiroaki, and from what I heard he told her he would not hesitate to have all the lawyers come down on her and sue her for harassment," said Kaede.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Or something like that, I don't know exactly. All I know is I haven't gotten any calls from her since," said Kaede.

"Well I'm sorry you had to put up with that," said Haruhi.

"It's no problem, I only wish I could have told her to fuck off!" said Kaede. Haruhi laughed.

"Just make sure Mr. Hiroaki doesn't hear you say that, you know how he is with the language," she said as she headed back to her office.

* * *

"Hello, anyone here?" called out Hikaru as he walked into his house.

"Oh hello Master Hikaru, welcome home," said Emi walking up to him and bowing. "May I take your coat?"

"Oh sure, thanks," said Hikaru talking it off. "Where is everyone?"

"Well Miss Haruhi is at work, little Miss Kotoko is at her daycare and I believe your brother is in his studio," said Emi.

"Thanks," said Hikaru heading towards Kaoru's studio where Kaoru sketched and made his clothes designs.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru called out. Kaoru looked up from the canvas he was currently working at.

"Oh hey Hikaru how did the meeting go?" he asked as he stood up.

"Went great, did Haruhi really go to work?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, she said getting back to work will help make her feel better," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, once a book worm, always a book worm," said Hikaru.

"That's exactly what I said," said Kaoru.

"Well anyway, what have you've been up to all day?" asked Hikaru.

"Nothing much after I got to drop Kotoko at day care," said Kaoru.

"Wait you got to drop her off?" said Hikaru jealous.

"Yeah," said Kaoru smiling.

"Oh no fair!" said Hikaru.

"You know you sound like the boss when you say that!" said Kaoru.

"Hey watch it!" said Hikaru. Kaoru laughed.

"Excuse me sir, but Miss Haruhi is on the phone," said Emi walking into the room holding a phone.

"I'll take it!" said Hikaru quickly picking it up before Kaoru could react, "Hey Haruhi!"

"Hey guys, how's it going?" asked Haruhi.

"Everything's fine here," said Hikaru as he looked over at his brother. Kaoru was standing with his arms crossed looking mad about Hikaru beating him to the phone.

"Well listen I hate to be a bother but can you guys do me a favor?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure what?" asked Hikaru.

"Would either you or Kaoru mind picking up Kotoko from daycare? I need to go see my phone company about changing some stuff on my cell phone," said Haruhi.

"Sure, it's no bother, we'd love to pick her up," said Hikaru.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," said Haruhi. "I figured it'd be better than dragging her to some boring phone company, bye now."

"Bye," said Hikaru.

"Does Haruhi want us to pick up Kotoko?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, she said she needed to do something with her phone, and didn't want to drag Kotoko along," said Hikaru.

"Well we better go and get her," said Kaoru.

"Hey you got to drop her off, I should get to pick her up!" said Hikaru.

"That was only because you weren't here!" said Kaoru.

"All right we'll go together," said Hikaru.

* * *

"You can go in by yourself if you want," said Kaoru when the two of them arrived at the daycare.

"Okay than, thanks," said Hikaru as he got out of the limo.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady at the front desk.

"Uh yeah, I'm here to collect Kotoko Seiko," said Hikaru.

"Oh that's right you were here this morning," said the lady.

"Huh?" said Hikaru.

"Uncle Hikaru!" he suddenly heard Kotoko call out. He turned and saw the little girl running towards him happily.

"How can you tell I'm not your Uncle Kaoru?" asked Hikaru. Kotoko stopped right in front of him.

"Because you're not," she said plain and simple like everyone should know it. That took Hikaru by surprise.

"Hmm, fair enough," he said.

"Oh so you're the other brother?" asked the front desk lady.

"Yeah," said Hikaru as he pulled out his I.D. to show her.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay, very few can tell me and my brother apart, except for someone special like Kotoko here," said Hikaru winking at Kotoko who laughed. Just than another mother walked into the center

"Hi I'm here to pick up Ryo," she said.

"Hi Mommy," said Ryo as he ran up to his mother.

"Ready to go to the park dear?" she said as she lead her son out.

"Yeah Mommy," said Ryo. Hikaru notice Kotoko suddenly looked really sad.

"Kotoko, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Kotoko giving Hikaru a small smile.

"Okay let's go home," said Hikaru gently taking Kotoko's hand and walk out with her. As the front desk lady watch the two of them walk away she couldn't help but think, 'This one acts like a father to her too. I mean I never met her father before but it is nice to see Kotoko with some sort of father figure.'

"Hey Kotoko, how was day care?" asked Kaoru when she and Hikaru got back to the car.

"It was fine," said Kotoko, not really paying attention to Kaoru. Instead she was looking out the window of the car.

"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru as he looked out the window, then he noticed Ryo and his mother walking down the street.

"I wish I could go to the park like Ryo and his mommy do," she said.

"You want to go to the park?" asked Hikaru.

"Mommy usually too busy and Daddy doesn't like the park. He says they're too noise, so I don't normally get to," said Kotoko.

"Oh I see," said Hikaru. He looked over at Kaoru.

"I have nothing else planned for the day," said Kaoru, "Let's go to the park."

"Really, can we?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure we can," said the twins.

"Yay!" said Kotoko.

"Did you get that Katsu?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes sir," said Katsu.

"Well let's go then," said Kaoru.

"Of course sir," said Katsu. Once the group arrived, they took the long path towards the playground, each twin holding one of Kotoko's hands who was smiling happily about being at the park.

"So this is a public park huh?" said Kaoru as he and Hikaru looked around the vast park.

"Wow, it's actually kind of big," said Hikaru.

"Have you never been to one?" asked Kotoko.

"Hmm, not really," said Kaoru.

"We never got out much and played with other kids when we were little," said Hikaru.

"Why not?" asked Kotoko.

"We just didn't feel like it," said Kaoru.

"Well here's the playground, go ahead and play. We'll just be over here on the bench," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru let go of Kotoko's hands and let her go off and play. Around them a lot of other mothers were sitting and talking to each other or tending to their children.

"Mommy is that one of those weird families that has two daddies?" they heard a kid ask his mom.

"Sweetie, don't be rude," said the mother.

"I wonder if that's a new family to the neighborhood or something," they heard another mother whisper. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each and smiled, each thinking the same thing.

"I'm so glad we found a nice place for our little Kotoko to play don't you agree Kaoru?" said Hikaru talking Kaoru's hands in his.

"Yes Hikaru, it's so nice to see our precious little girl free to roam around and play with children her own age," said Kaoru, giving Hikaru's hands a squeeze.

"Oh my god, they are gay!" whispered a different mother.

"But they look so much alike, you'd think they were brothers or something," whispered another one.

"And to think, there was a time we almost thought we wouldn't be able to bless our mother and father with a grandchild," said Hikaru.

"Yes, but now we know we haven't failed them as sons," said Kaoru. That just got all of the mothers in an uproar.

"So they really are brothers?"

"Yet they're a couple?"

"And they have a child together?"

"Oh wow,"

All the children stopped playing when they noticed all their mothers were surrounding two men sitting next to each other holding hands tenderly.

"Why are our moms all standing around those two guys?" asked one kid.

"Who are they any way?" asked another.

"That's my Uncle Kaoru and Uncle Hikaru," said Kotoko proudly.

"Those two are your uncles?" asked Ryo. "They're so weird!"

"They're not that weird, they're nice" said Kotoko as she headed over to them.

"Uncle Hikaru, Uncle Kaoru" she said as walked up to them. Both looked down at her.

"What's wrong our precious princess?" asked Hikaru genteelly taking one her hands.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" asked Kaoru talking the other one.

"Oh wow, look at that,"

"They're so kind and caring towards their child,"

"Oh I wished my husband was like that,"

"Well now then, if you're fine, why don't you go back and play with the other children?" said the twins.

"But what are you two doing?" Kotoko tried to ask, only to get gently pushed back towards the playground.

"Just go and play dear, we'll be right here," they both said with a smile.

"Okay," said Kotoko heading back.

'Maybe they are a little weird,' she thought. She looked back and saw that even through the big crowed of fawning mothers, both Hikaru and Kaoru managed to smile up at her and wave. Kotoko smiled and waved back.

'But they're still nice and I like them,' she thought as she skipped off to play.

* * *

Rai grumbled to himself as he stood in line at the grocery store.

'I hate having to do my own grocery shopping. How could Haruhi just abandon me like this and force me to do my own shopping!' he thought.

"Yes and they were with Kotoko Seiko, she called them her uncles," he suddenly heard someone say behind him. He turned around to see two women standing near him.

"Who?" asked one.

"You know, Kotoko Seiko, Haruhi Seiko's daughter. She goes to the same daycare as Ryo, Happy Sun down on Third," said the other.

'Happy Sun huh, on Third? That's real great to know,' thought Rai with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Welcome home Miss Haruhi," said Emi with a bright smile when Haruhi finally returned to the mansion.

"Hello, where's Kotoko?" asked Haruhi.

"I believe she's with Master Kaoru either in her toy room or in Master Kaoru's studio. I can go find her if you like," said Emi.

"Uh sure that'd be nice," said Haruhi.

"Oh and Master Hikaru said he wanted to show you something when you got home. He's in his office over there," said Emi pointing the way.

"Oh, okay, thank you," said Haruhi and walked over to the office. Hikaru was sitting at big desk going over some paper work when she entered.

"Oh hey Haruhi, you're home," he said when he looked up.

"Yeah, thanks for picking up Kotoko for me. I really appreciate that," said Haruhi.

"Oh it was no big deal. Kaoru and I wound up taking her to the park," said Hikaru.

"Really, you did? How sweet of you. I hardly ever got a chance to take her," said Haruhi.

"Yeah that's what she said. We had a really good time," said Hikaru looking back down at the paper work. "How was your day?"

Haruhi bit her lip.

"Well, uh I accidentally ran into Rai," she said sheepishly. Hikaru instantly snapped his head up.

"What?" he said as he jumped and walk over to her. "Are you all right? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, nothing too serious; It was a completely accident. We didn't mean to run into each, but when we did he tried to sweet talk me into coming back to him. When that didn't work he tried to guilt trip me. That didn't work either and as I tried to walk away he grabbed my arm," said Haruhi.

"He what!" said Hikaru.

"Don't worry, Tamaki and Kyoya came and helped me before things got too serious," Haruhi assured Hikaru.

"Why where you with the boss and Kyoya?" asked Hikaru.

"They had both stopped by my office to check up on me and we wound up having lunch at some sort of noodle house a few blocks away my office. Apparently it's in the same neighborhood as a bar Rai likes to go to. That's how we ran into each other," said Haruhi. Hikaru sighed and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with him," he whispered into her ear.

"It's okay," said Haruhi. "It was actually a good thing for me because I was able to find some courage to stand up to him by myself. And it made me feel less guilty of getting him and his sister off my cell phone plan."

"Is that what you were doing at the phone company?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah and changing my cell number so they can't call it either. I've all ready text you, Kaoru and all the other guys with the new number," said Haruhi. Hikaru instantly pulled out his cell phone he had put on silent and saw the text message.

"Well that's good," said Hikaru.

"Didn't you want to show me something?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, here," said Hikaru taking her hand and leading her to the room next to his office that held another office.

"What's this for?" asked Haruhi.

"I had a home office set up for you in case you ever need to do work here," said Hikaru.

"Oh Hikaru you don't have to do all this for me," said Haruhi.

"I don't, don't have to do it for you," said Hikaru tapping her nose.

"That's exactly what your brother said to me earlier today," said Haruhi.

"Mommy!" they suddenly heard Kotoko shout. Both looked towards the door of the office and saw Kotoko running at them with Kaoru right behind her

"Hi honey," said Haruhi as she knelt down to give her daughter a hug. "Did you have fun and behave yourself today?"

"Uh-huh, Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru took me to the park!" said Kotoko happily.

"Yeah that's what your Uncle Hikaru told me," said Haruhi.

"And they kept playing this weird game called brother love," said Kotoko. "A lot of mommies seem to like it."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi looking at two brothers who only smiled their usual devil smiles.

"And for some reason they kept calling me their kid," said Kotoko.

"What?" said Haruhi looking back up Hikaru and Kaoru, who's smiles suddenly turned to ones of embarrassment.

"Guys don't use my daughter for propaganda," said Haruhi.

"Sorry," said Kaoru.

"We were just having some fun," said Hikaru.

"It was fun, it was funning watching the mommies all cheer and fawn anytime they said something," said Kotoko. Haruhi just shook her head.

"Well I have to go get back to work," said Hikaru walking out of the room.

"I want to go play some more," said Kotoko.

"Oh sure you can go ahead honey, go have fun," said Haruhi and little girl skipped out of the room, leaving Haruhi and Kaoru alone.

"You're not too mad at us about the park are you?" asked Kaoru.

"No, I'm just glad she got to go. I usually was really busy between my job and tending to what ever Rai wanted. I rarely had time to take her and Rai sure as hell was never willing to take her. I'm glad to see she's happy," said Haruhi. Then she gave a sad sigh. "And speaking of Rai, I accidentally ran into him today."

"You what, what happened!" said Kaoru. Haruhi related the story to him.

"Man, that guy just doesn't give up does he?" said Kaoru.

"No unfortunately," said Haruhi sad.

"Well don't you worry. Next time you run into him, you just call me or the house and we'll have our security there in an instance!" said Kaoru.

"Thanks, Kyoya all ready gave me this," said Haruhi taking out the pager.

"What is it?" asked Kaoru.

"He said its way to call his family's privet police force. All I have to do is press the middle and at least five officers will come to where I'm at," said Haruhi.

"Well that will be handy to have. Make sure you don't lose it," said Kaoru.

"I won't," said Haruhi. Just then Wakana entered the room caring a phone.

"Excuse me Miss Haruhi, there's someone on the phone for you," she said.

"Oh, who?" asked Haruhi.

"She said she's a neighbor of yours," said Wakana.

"Huh?" said Haruhi taking the phone. She remembered she text her new cell phone number and the twins' phone number to her neighbor in case someone was trying to find her at her old house. "Hello?"

"Hello Haruhi?" asked she said. "you might want to come home soon, there's some sort of big party going on with a lot of loud noise and music and they seem to be doing some damage to the house! You better get here soon, some of the other neighbors are threatening to call the police, so you better hurry and get over here!"

"Okay, I'll be there soon," said Haruhi as she hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaoru.

"Apparently Rai's having some sort of big party and it's disturbing all the neighbors and they're threatening to call the police unless I come down and stop it," said Haruhi. She looked up at Kaoru.

"Can you come with me?" she asked.

"Sure, of course," said Kaoru and the two quickly took off in their own car.

* * *

They were only a block away from Haruhi's house when they heard the loud music. As they drew nearer to the house, the music got louder and they could see a bunch of people outside messing around and could tell there where also a lot more inside. Kaoru and Haruhi quickly ran inside into the middle of the noisy party.

"Hey look whose back," called out one of Rai's friends.

"I thought you up and dump him," said another.

"Where is he?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh he's down the hall somewhere," someone said. Haruhi quickly walked down the hall to her old bedroom. She had just reached for the knob when she started to hear some passionate moaning.

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she opened the door to see Rai on the bed, busy kissing and stripping another woman!

"Oh Rai, do what you did to me last time!" said the woman. Haruhi could feel her blood boiling. She spun on her heels and headed to the living room where she went and unplugged the stereo, killing the loud music. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Haruhi. Kaoru came and stood next to her.

"What happened?" he asked

"I'll tell you in a minute," she whispered to Kaoru before she turned and yelled at the crowd, "Everyone Get Out!"

No one moved, but stared at Haruhi confused.

"Get Out, Get Out Of My House!" Haruhi shouted at them.

"Her house?" she heard someone say.

"I though she left," said someone else.

"I Said For All Of You To Get Out! This Is Still My House And I Want You All To Leave!" Haruhi yelled.

"Your house?" said Rai suddenly standing in the middle of the room, with the girl he had been with standing behind with an arrogant smirk on her face. "Don't tell me you've all ready forgotten that you left this house. Or maybe you've finally decided to come back to me." Haruhi had to take a few deep breaths. "Because I'm more then willing to let you come back to me."

"I may have left, but this is still my house. I still legally own it and I want all of these people OUT!" said Haruhi. "And that includes you Rai! You have no right to this house, it's under my name and I have every right to kick you out if I want to, so you get out too!" said Haruhi. Rai stared back at her.

"You really want to kick me out huh? Geeze, you really are a rude little bitch Haruhi. First you up and leave me and let me get beat up and then you come and kick me out of my own home while you're shacked up with six guys," said Rai. Immediately all of the other guests started to murmur about Haruhi too.

"Yeah what a bitch,"

"And a complete whore,"

"I heard she was selfish but I didn't thinks it was this bad,"

"You're really shacked up with six guys huh Haruhi?" called out one of Rai's friends.

"Man if I had known you were that easy I would have made a pass at you sooner," said another who leaned in close to her face to try and kiss her. Kaoru quickly and angrily grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him away from Haruhi. He then went and gave him a punch across the face that sent him falling to the ground. Everyone gasped as Kaoru glared around at all of them.

"If any of you, says one more bad thing about Haruhi, I guarantee it'll be the last thing any of you will ever say!" he said.

"Oh listen to you, her knight in shining armor," said Rai's friend that wasn't knocked out.

"Would you like it if I call the other five?" asked Kaoru. "Do you think they like that Rai, especially those two that left you shaking?" Everyone could see Rai's face drop remembering Mori and Hunny.

"Now, why don't all of you do what Haruhi said and leave, or maybe we should call one of our other friend's privet police force! You met them all ready didn't you Rai?" said Kaoru. Rai started to look even paler.

"I think you should all leave now," he said. The guest quickly filed out, including the one Kaoru had punch.

"You too Rai, this is still Haruhi's house," said Kaoru. Rai glared at him.

"And what if I don't want to go?" he asked.

"Do I need to remind you of our other friends again, the ones with the muscles or the one with the police force?" said Kaoru.

"Fine," said Rai as he walked back the hallway and returned soon with a small bag heading towards the door.

"Hold it," said Kaoru. "Give me your house key too."

"Who asked you ass hole?" said Rai.

"Give it to me!" said Kaoru. Rai glared at him.

"Fine here," said Rai as he handed a key to Kaoru. "Must be nice being able to horde in on another man's stuff huh?"

"Get out!" said Kaoru. Both glared at each other for a few moments before Rai finally stormed out of the house.

"This still isn't over," he muttered.

Kaoru turned and looked at Haruhi who was sitting on the couch looking sad.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaoru as he sat next to her.

"I always had my suspicions that Rai was disloyal to me, but to actually catch him in the act, even thou we're through it just, it just," Haruhi clenched her fists. "It's barely been a day and he's all ready jumping into bed with another woman! And then all those people had to accuse me of being a slut, when I haven't done anything like that."

"You shouldn't let what they say get to you," said Kaoru gently taking her hand. "It's like you said, you haven't done anything, you didn't do anything wrong at all." He sat up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Haruhi smiled at him.

"Thanks I needed that," she said. The two then looked around at the big mess of the house.

" I should get this cleaned up and maybe try and figure out what else I or Kotoko need or want, I have no intention of keeping this place, ," said Haruhi.

"So what did you want to do with it?" asked Kaoru.

"I think I'd want to sell it because it just brings back too many painful memories for me. That and Rai can find me real easily here," said Haruhi.

"All right then. But since it's getting late, why don't we come back tomorrow and clean this all up? You probably want to help put Kotoko to bed and this mess will still be here tomorrow. And it's not like Rai can get back in, I have his house key," said Kaoru. Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, it is close to Kotoko's bed time," she said and the two walked outside to the car, holding the hands.

* * *

Rai sat in passenger seat of one of his buddy's car as they drove.

'Too bad Haruhi. I gave you a chance to come back to me willingly, but looks like I'll need that little brat of ours to help convince you to come back to me,' he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Warning Contains Some Violence

The next day Haruhi spent the whole day with Emi and Wakana cleaning up the house while Kotoko spent the day with all of guys. Haruhi figured it would be more fun for her and her friends. Plus it gave Kotoko a chance to really get to know her new uncles and not let her see the house looking as bad as it did. Plus the guys still had no real clue how to clean, and would only really get in the way. Emi and Wakana had both volunteered willingly to help Haruhi clean before Hikaru or Kaoru could even ask them and Haruhi enjoyed their company. The three of them work hard sweeping, gathering up trash and scrubbing off stains, only really stopping to taking a lunch break. By the time they were done with all the cleaning all three were pretty wiped out.

* * *

"Was there anything else you wanted to do day Miss Haruhi?" asked Wakana as the three of them relax on the couch.

"Well I was going to through and sort out what Kotoko and I should keep and what we should get rid of, but right now I'm too tired. I can just do that tomorrow. And since the house looks great now and not a disaster, I feel safer about brining Kotoko back here and letting her go through what she'd like to keep. Beside you two look really beat and should probably go home and get some rest," said Haruhi.

"Hmm okay than, if you say so Miss Haruhi," said Emi.

* * *

"I wonder if Kotoko and the others are home yet," said Haruhi when she Emi and Wakana got back.

"I'll go find them if you'd like," said Wakana.

"Oh you don't have to. The two of you should go and rest!" said Haruhi.

"Oh please Miss Haruhi, it's all a part of the job," said Wakana who walked away too fast for Haruhi to protest again. She returned a few minutes later.

"Found them," she said proudly.

"Hi Mommy!" said Kotoko coming into the room riding on Mori's shoulders. The others were close behind them

"Hi honey did you have a good time?" asked Haruhi as Mori picked Kotoko up off of him and placed her front of Haruhi.

"Yeah, we went to park again and you should have seen all the other kid's faces when they saw Uncle Mori. No one believed me when I told them he was a giant! And Uncle Mori was real nice and help me get to the top of the jungle gym!" said Kotoko.

"Oh that was kind of him," said Haruhi smiling up at Mori who smiled back.

"And then we went and got some ice cream and you wouldn't believe this but Uncle Hunny was able to eat almost 20!" said Kotoko.

"It was hard to decide what flavor I liked best," said Hunny. Haruhi chuckled.

"You always could eat a lot of sweets Hunny," she said. "Thanks for looking after her today guys; I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh no, we had grand time didn't we princess?" said Tamaki. Kotoko nodded her head. "We'll have to make sure we do something like this again won't we?"

"Well I'm sure we can arrange that. Listen though guys, could I have a moment alone with my daughter?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh sure, some of us should get gong any way," said Kyoya, "Good-By Kotoko."

"By Uncle Kyoya, I hope you crush that idiot rival," said Kotoko.

'I don't even want to know,' thought Haruhi.

* * *

"What wrong Mommy?" Kotoko asked when the two got to Kotoko's room.

"Why don't we sit down first," said Haruhi sitting down on the bed and patting the space next to her. Kotoko sat down looking worried and confused.

"Listen honey, there's something I need to tell you and it might be hard to understand. Can you be a big girl and try for me?" asked Haruhi. Kotoko nodded her head.

"Okay, well honey, the thing is we're not going to go back home," said Haruhi.

"We're not, why?" asked Kotoko.

"Well because Mommy doesn't think our home is a good home anymore. So we're going to try and find a new one," said Haruhi.

"Where will that be Mommy?" asked Kotoko.

"I don't know yet. But in the mean time, we'll just stay here with Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru okay?" said Haruhi.

"Okay, but what about Daddy?" asked Kotoko. Haruhi sigh sadly.

"Well, I don't think we'll see Daddy anymore. Daddy had to leave and I don't think he'll be back," said Haruhi.

"Daddy left, where did he go?" asked Kotoko.

"He went to a place where hopefully he can learn not to be so mad all the time and I don't know if he'll ever come back. It's hard for him to learn how to stop being mad," said Haruhi.

"So unless Daddy learns not to get mad anymore we'll never see him again?" asked Kotoko.

"That's right honey," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kotoko.

"I know this is kind of sudden and confusing but it'll be better if it happen okay?" said Haruhi.

"Okay Mommy," said Kotoko and Haruhi gave her a tender hug.

"But Mommy what about all my other toys like Princess Dolly and Miss Tiger?" asked Kotoko.

"We'll go back to the house tomorrow with your uncles and get them and our other things okay? And then we'll also say good-by to the house okay?" said Haruhi. Kotoko smiled and nodded.

* * *

"So it's really okay that you two pick her up today?" Haruhi asked the next day as she got ready for work.

"Yeah, we loved to!" said Hikaru.

"And I bet we'll even beat you to the house," said Kaoru.

"Yeah we're going to beat you Mommy!" said Kotoko excitedly.

"We'll see," said Haruhi. Kotoko giggled.

"Well come on honey, I'm taking you to day care, and giving them another note that Rai's not to pick her up. Not that he knows where the day care is," said Haruhi.

"Why doesn't he know?" asked Kaoru.

"I never bother to tell him because he was never willing to go get her or drop her off. And I never would have allowed him anyway. I'd never leave her alone with him after what happen," said Haruhi. Kaoru noticed a tear forming in Haruhi's eye.

"Hey don't worry about it, he's not going to be able to get anywhere near her," he said giving Haruhi a hug.

"Thanks," said Haruhi, a part of her wishing that the hug would last longer.

* * *

Later that day when Hikaru and Kaoru arrived at the day care, they were surprise to see a different lady working the front desk. She looked lost and confused about what she was suppos to do.

"Okay so this file goes here, and this one goes, wait, no, does it go here?" she said fumbling with a mess of paper work.

"Um excuse us," said Kaoru.

"Yes?" said the new lady looking up annoyed, until she saw Hikaru and Kaoru. "Oh hello," she said a lot sweeter. "How can I help you gentlemen?" She flung her hair back as she said that. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"You're new here aren't you?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, I just started today," she said battering her fake eyebrows.

"Uh yeah well we're here to pick up Kotoko Seiko," said Kaoru.

"Kotoko Seiko?" said the lady looking at her computer. "Oh she all ready got picked up."

"What, by who?" asked Hikaru.

"Her father came and got her," said the lady.

"HER WHAT!" shouted the twins.

"Didn't You Get That Note!" Hikaru screamed.

"Note?" said the lady timidly.

"That Note Her Mother Left With You This Morning!" yelled Kaoru.

"Uh, lest see, note, note, oh here," said the lady holding it up. "It says her father's, _not _suppose to pick her up, oh."

"You, Are, An Idiot!" roared Hikaru.

"How Long Ago Did The Two Of Them Leave!" Kaoru snapped.

"Um, at least half an hour ago," said the lady.

"Which way did they go?" snapped Kaoru.

"I don't know, I didn't see," said the lady.

"Oh God You Little…," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru Not Now! We Have To Get A Hold Of Haruhi! And We Should Get A Hold Of Kyoya So He Can Get His Family's Police Force Out Looking For Her!" said Kaoru running back to the door.

* * *

When Haruhi pulled up in front of her old house, she was surprise she didn't see any other cars.

"I guess I beat them," she said to herself as she mad her way to the front door. As she drew closer, she started getting the feeling something was wrong. The twins should have beaten her, where were they?

'Maybe they tried calling my cell phone and couldn't get a hold of me because I had it on silent,' Haruhi as she neared the door. She was about to reach for it when heard Kotoko's voice on the other side of the door whisper, "Mommy's home."

'So that's it, they're all probably waiting for me inside to jump out at me or something,' Haruhi thought as she open the door.

"Kotoko, where are you?" she called out as she walked into the room. "Mommy's here." Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her!

"Hello and welcome home _dear_!" boomed a voice behind her. Haruhi gasped and whirled around to see Rai standing in front of the closed door with an evil smile on his face.

"Rai!" Haruhi shouted as she swiftly reached for her cell phone.

"Oh No You Don't!" Rai shouted as he ran and grabbed Haruhi from behind. He wrestled the phone out of Haruhi's hand and threw it across the room.

"Rai Let Go Of Me!" shouted Haruhi struggling to get free.

"What, I'm Just Welcoming My Wife Home!" said Rai smugly, doing his best to hang on to Haruhi.

"How Did You Even Get In Here? I Thought We Took Your Key!" Haruhi cried.

"You're Boyfriend May Have Taken My Front Door Key, But You Both Forgot To Take My Garage Door Key!" said Rai. Haruhi gasped. He was right, she didn't think about it at the time and Kaoru wouldn't have thought to ask.

"So I Just Used It To Get In So I Could Great My Wife When She Got Here!" said Rai.

"How Did You Know I Was Going To Be Here?!" shrieked Haruhi.

"Easy, Our Daughter Told Me!" said Rai pointing towards a corner of a room where Kotoko sat trembling.

"Kotoko?" said Haruhi surprise.

"I'm sorry Mommy," said Kotoko in a whimper.

"Its okay sweetie, your daddy's just a big JERK!" Haruhi shouted as she stomped on Rai's foot. Rai groaned in pain and loosen his grip on Haruhi. She immediately ran towards her cell phone. Rai hastily recovered and tackled Haruhi to the ground just as she reached it. He grabbed for the phone and smashed against is against the wall.

"No!" shouted Haruhi. She needed to reach the pager but Rai was on top of her and making it hard to move. Then she heard Kotoko crying.

"Kotoko, Run, Get Out of Here!" she called out to her daughter. Kotoko quickly got up and ran towards the door.

"No!" shouted Rai as he got up off of Haruhi. Haruhi swiftly pulled out the pager and pressed the center just as she heard her daughter scream. She looked up to see Rai tightly clenching Kotoko in his arms.

"Rai, No, Stop, Put Her Down!" Haruhi shouted jumping up.

"Why, I'm Just Giving My Daughter A Hug!" said Rai tightening his grip on Kotoko and Haruhi could see Kotoko wincing in pain.

"Rai, Stop It, It's Too Late! I've All Ready Summoned The Police, They're On Their Way! Just Put Her Down!" shouted Haruhi. Rai's face started to look both scared and mad.

"Oh You Want Me To Put Her Down?!" Shouted Rai as his grip got even tighter.

"Rai Please, Just Let Her Go Before There's More Trouble, Please!" pleaded Haruhi. Rai merely gripped Kotoko even tighter.

"Why would I want to let my precious little girl go? I'm her father and she's a part of my family, and the two of us are going to stay a family," Rai said calmly as he walked over to Haruhi still holding on to Kotoko. "And when you decide you want to be a part of our family again, just give me a call!" Haruhi suddenly felt something hard came down on her head and the last thing she heard before everything went blank was her daughter crying, "MOMMY!"


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Come on Haruhi wake up!"

Haruhi let out a moaned.

"Did you hear that?"

"I think she might be walking up!"

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes. All she could she was blurry.

"Haruhi?" said a voice. Haruhi blinked her eyes again and slowly she could make out a face of a person that was sitting near her.

"Kaoru?" she said in hoarse whisper.

"Wow even after being clocked out she can tell which of us is which," she heard Hikaru say.

"Hikaru, not now!" Kaoru hissed. Haruhi shifted her eyes a bit and saw Hikaru standing next to his brother.

"Thank god you've finally woke up Haruhi!" she heard Tamaki say.

"We were starting to get really worried Haru-Chan!" came Hunny's voice.

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she moved her eyes around and saw that Tamaki, Mori and Hunny all standing around the bed she was laying on. She then realized she was in her old bedroom.

"What, what happened?" Haruhi asked trying to sit up.

"Whoa, take it easy Haruhi, you got knocked out pretty hard," said Kaoru placing a hand on her back for support.

"Knocked out?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah we fond you lying unconscious in the living room," said Hikaru.

"You did?" said Haruhi. Then she remembered; she had gotten hit by something hard and then heard Kotoko crying and…

"KOTOKO!" Haruhi shouted sitting up with a jolt, startling everyone.

"Haruhi calm down!" said Kaoru moving his hand from Haruhi's back to her shoulders

"Kotoko, where is she?" Haruhi asked gripping Kaoru's arms.

"She's not here Haru-Chan," said Hunny sadly

"What?" said Haruhi looking over at Hunny. "Then that means that, that son-of-a-bitch Rai took her!" Haruhi buried her face in her hands and cried, "Oh-No!"

"So Rai was here?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi lifted her head and nodded still crying.

"He ambushed me when I got here. When I managed to summon the police, he knocked me out and then he must have taken off with her!" she said.

"How did he even get in here?" asked Kaoru. "I thought I took his key!"

"He still had his garage door key! I totally forgot about that!" said Haruhi. "And because of that I may have lost my daughter forever!" She started crying even harder. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her close and knew it was Kaoru.

"Poor Haru-Chan!" said Hunny.

"It'll be okay, we'll find her," Kaoru whispered into her ear.

"Kaoru's right, we'll find her even if we have to turn the whole country upside down!" said Tamaki boldly.

"Look my family pays you good money to do your job, right? You and you're men are some of the best in field so you shouldn't be having any trouble finding a little girl, right? Now get out there and find her!" they all suddenly heard Kyoya's voice from outside the room. The door burst open and he stormed in.

"How's Haruhi, is she…," he paused when he saw her sitting up on the bed.

"Well good she's awake, how are you feeling?" Kyoya asked.

"My daughter is missing, how do you think I feel!" shouted Haruhi.

"At least well enough to yell I see," said Kyoya. "Any way, the captain of my family's police force wants to talk to you." A short middle aged man entered the room wearing a dark blue uniform.

"Mrs. Seiko, do you think you're well enough to answer some questions?" he said.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi. "If it'll help you find my daughter."

"Please tell me what all you remember upon your arrival at your house to the time you woke up here," said the captain. Haruhi told the whole story from being surprise by Rai to being knocked on the head and her daughter screaming.

"Do you remember your husband saying anything to you that could indicate where he and your daughter might have gone?" asked the captain.

"He said something about calling him when I decided I wanted to be a part of the family again, but that's it," said Haruhi.

"Well we did find this note here," said the captain as another officer handed Haruhi a slip of paper that read: _Dear Haruhi, when you wake up and decide to be a part of this family again, just call this number and we'll talk! And it better be you and not one your friends or their police force calling or else! _And down at the bottom of the page there was phone number.

"Do you recognize the number?" asked the captain. Haruhi shook her had.

"No I don't, it's not his cell number or anything," said Haruhi.

"Come with me," said the captain and Haruhi and the others followed him to the living room where some equipment had been set up.

"Is everything ready?" asked the captain.

"Yes sir," said another officer. The captain handed Haruhi a phone.

"Mrs. Seiko go ahead and call the number on the note and we'll be able to listen in on the conversation and try and trace the call," said the captain.

"Uh okay," said Haruhi doing her best to try and steady her hand as best she could to dial the number. The phone range for what seem like an eternity before it was finally answered.

"Hello?" she heard Rai's voice on the other end.

"Rai?" she said, feeling herself shake even more.

"Oh hello Haruhi," said Rai.

"Rai where's Kotoko?!" Haruhi shouted into the phone.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She's here with me," said Rai calmly.

"I want to talk to her!" Haruhi snapped.

"Oh course, she's right here," said Rai.

There was small pause before a small scared voice came on the other end of the phone.

"Mommy?"

"Kotoko?" said Haruhi, relieved to hear her daughter's voice but at the same time terrified hearing her daughter's voice sounding so scared.

"Mommy, I thought you had died!" said Kotoko.

"No honey I'm fine. I'm fine, are you okay honey?" asked Haruhi.

"Mommy I'm scared!" said Kotoko.

"It's okay honey, its okay, you'll be okay," said Haruhi trying to hid the nervousness in her voice.

"But Mommy I want to come home!" said Kotoko.

"Of course honey you'll get to come home, do you know where you are?" asked Haruhi. Suddenly a different voice came over the phone.

"She's with her daddy, her family, that's all you need to know for now!" said Rai.

"Rai, put Kotoko back on!" said Haruhi.

"Um no, that's not going to happen. Your time to talk to her is up. However if you'd like a chance to talk with her and _see_ her, all you have to do is say you'll come back," said Rai. Haruhi was quiet for a moment.

"So you mean if I tell you I'll come back to you, you'll let me see Kotoko?" said Haruhi.

"Of course you also can't let your friends get involved. You have to promise that they won't come with you or I can promise _you_ that you won't see your precious little girl ever again!" said Rai.

"Okay, and if I do, then what?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh, uh, uh, hand on a minute, one thing at a time. First you have to convince me that your friends or their police are not going to come with you," said Rai.

"How do I do that?" asked Haruhi.

"You're a smart girl, you figure it out! You've got twenty four hours to call me back and convince me that me they aren't involve, unless you rather be with them instead of your own daughter!" said Rai. The next things Haruhi heard were a click and a dial tone. She put down the phone sadly.

"Now what do I do?" she asked.

"Any luck tracking where he was calling from?" asked Kyoya.

"Hmm it appears to be coming from the east side of town, but he's moving around too much to get a good lock on where the call was coming from. He must still be in a car or something," said the officer running the machine.

"One of the neighbors did see a red car driving away from the house real fast a few hours ago," said the captain.

"So we can't find him?" said Haruhi.

"No I wouldn't say that, we do have a good idea of where to search," said the captain.

"Then get over there and start looking!" said Kyoya.

"Yes sir, right away," said the captain.

"But what if you don't find him in the next 24 hours? How will I convince him that you guys aren't involved?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry Mrs. Seiko, that's not going to happen," said the captain.

"I hope not," said Haruhi. She started to shake again. "I need some air!"

Mori scooped her up and carried out side to the porch.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she sat down on one of the steps. From outside she could hear Tamaki and Hikaru yelling and arguing at Kyoya and themselves to try and do something else to find Kotoko. Kyoya just seemed to be ignoring them, instead only really talking to the captain.

"You better now?" asked Kaoru as he sat down next to her.

"I'm just scared. I'm scared of what Rai might be doing to her, or if I'll ever see her again, it's too much! She's my little girl, my daughter, I just need to know she's okay!" said Haruhi. Kaoru threw his arm around her and pulled her close.

"We'll find her, I promise," he said.

"Here Haru-Chan, have some candy. I've been saving it," said Hunny offering a piece to her.

"Thanks but no thanks Hunny, I'm not in the mood for sweets," said Haruhi.

Just then they heard Mori give off a grunt. Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hunny all looked up at Mori who was now heading towards Haruhi's driveway. He knelt down and touched the pavement then looked out towards the street.

"Uh Mori, what are you doing?" asked Kaoru.

"I know which way they went!" said Mori.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Warning contains Some Violence

"You know which way they went!" said Haruhi as she jumped up. Mori nodded and headed towards his car.

"Mori wait!" Haruhi shouted as she Kaoru and Hunny ran after him. They all got into the car with him and Mori quickly took off.

"Are you sure you know which way they went?" asked Kaoru. Mori nodded.

"Takashi's usually really good at this sort of thing," said Hunny.

"Well if it means to I get Kotoko back then I trust Mori," said Haruhi. "I just hope we get there before it's too late!"

"You don't think he'll…," Kaoru started to say, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Rai may be a lot of things, but he's not a killer, at least I hope's not! And any way, its still scares me that he could be hurting Kotoko right now!" said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haru-Chan, if he's hurt Koto-Chan in anyway, we'll do the exact same thing to him ten times over!" said Hunny. Mori grunted in agreement.

"I don't care; I don't care what happens to him! All I care about is that I get Kotoko back safe and sound!" said Haruhi. Kaoru took her hand and gave is a squeeze.

"Just hang in there, she'll be back in your arms before you know it," he said reassuringly. Haruhi nodded her head.

A while later after it had gotten a bit dark, Mori pulled into a big sleazy hotel parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" asked Kaoru as the group piled out of the car.

"They're here, I know it," said Mori.

"There's a red car," said Hunny pointing across the parking lot.

"I recognize that car, that's one Rai's friend's car!" said Haruhi.

"So they are here!" said Kaoru. "Haruhi, do you still have any pictures of Rai?" Haruhi flipped through her wallet until she came to one she still had. Kaoru grabbed it and ran into the hotel office. There sat a woman behind a desk reading a magazine and chewing some gum really loud, with the occasional bubble. The name tag on the desk read Tama.

"Excuse me," said Kaoru urgently.

"Hang on a minute," said Tama as she flipped a page of her magazine before looking up at Kaoru. "Oh hello hansom, where have you been all my life?" she asked smiling at him.

"I'm looking for this guy!" said Kaoru showing her the picture of Rai.

"Oh that's it, figures," said Tama as she stood up to get a better look at the picture. "Nope, don't recognize him."

"You sure?" said Kaoru pushing the photo closer to her face.

"Yeah sorry, don't look familiar," Tama said.

"Well do have any one here by the name Rai Seiko?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm no sorry, sometimes people don't give me a name," said Tama.

"They don't?" said Kaoru.

"Hmm no, they pay me enough, I don't see the need to ask questions or get nosey. There are several people who don't give a name," Tama said.

'Damn it, she's not helping!' Kaoru thought.

"Well do remember any one coming in here with a small child at all?" he asked.

"A child? Hmm can't say any one came in with a child, but a little girl did come in here by herself today," said Tama.

"A little girl?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, about five years old, long brown hair, real cute thing," said Tama. "She came in and I tried asking her name but she seemed too scared to tell me it. Figured her parents gave the whole lecture about not talking to strangers. Anyway she handed me a big envelope with some money in it and asked for two hotel keys for her mommy and daddy. I gave her the keys then saw her walk over to that red car over at the other end of the parking lot. I don't remember seeing the parents though."

"Did she look like this?" asked Kaoru as he pulled up a picture of Kotoko on his cell phone.

"Yeah that's her," said Tama.

"What room key did you give her?" asked Kaoru.

"Um," said Tama turning around at the wall and looking at the key hanging there. "What key did I give her? Did I giver her 119 or 17? Oh shut now I can't remember."

"You can't?" shouted Kaoru.

"Hmm no sorry, a few other people where in here before and after she left and some didn't want to leave a name either. Let's see if I can remember what I labeled her as," said Tama going through some papers.

"Label?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah when people don't give their names I just put down a label down, mainly so I can keep track of when their times up," said Tama. "Hmm, this is probably her, S.C., you know, small child, room 119 second floor on the other side," said Tama.

"Thanks!" said Kaoru as he rushed outside the office. Tama looked down at her notes again.

"Oh wait was this one it, L.G. for little girl? That's probably it, S.C.'s that Strange Couple that came in. Oh well better go tell him," said she said. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi girlfriend," Tama said. "Hmm, no I'm not doing anything important."

"Any luck Kao-Chan?" asked Hunny as he ran back up to them.

"Yeah room 119 on the second floor on the other side," said Kaoru. "Haruhi you better stay here in the car and just wait. We'll be right back with Kotoko, I promise."

"Okay," said Haruhi as she climbed back into the car and locked the doors. The three quickly ran up towards the second floor.

'Please, please let her be all right,' Haruhi thought to herself closing her eyes tight. When she opened them again, she saw across the parking lot near the building and saw what looked like a little girl standing out side a hotel room door. Haruhi squint her eyes as best she could to try and make get a better look at the girl.

"Kotoko?" she whispered. Without hesitation or thinking she climbed out of the car to get a better look.

"Kotoko?" she tried calling out to the little girl before the little girl disappeared into the room.

"Hey wait a minute!" Haruhi called out about to run over to the room when suddenly she felt a hand grabber her wrist from behind.

"Don't you even think about screaming," she heard Rai whisper.

"Rai?" she said trembling.

"Shh, don't make any sudden movement," said Rai whispered tightening his grip on her wrist. "Just walk straight ahead and head towards room 17." Haruhi nodded and slowly made her way over to where Rai had told her to go. When they arrived at the door, Rai used his other hand to reach around Haruhi and unlock the door and shoved Haruhi in before she could react. He quickly slammed the door shut.

"Good work dear, you did Daddy proud," said Rai. Haruhi looked over at one of the two beds and saw Kotoko sitting on one looking ashamed.

"Kotoko!" Haruhi shouted as she ran hugged her little girl.

"Mommy!" Kotoko cried as wrapped her arms around Haruhi's neck.

"Thank god I've found you!" said Haruhi, letting her tears flow.

"I'm sorry Mommy," said Kotoko.

"Its okay honey, the important thing now is that we're together again and…," Haruhi paused when she notice a red spot on Kotoko's arm. She gently pulled herself free from Kotoko's grip to examine her arms and was horrified to see that there were black and red bruises all up and down both her arms.

"Rai you didn't!" shouted Haruhi looking up at Rai.

"Didn't I do what?" asked Rai. "All I did was discipline her when she wouldn't stop crying when I told her not too, right sweetie?" Haruhi could see Kotoko tremble.

"Rai you bastard!" Haruhi shouted as she lunged up, ready to pound Rai with her fist. Rai merely grabbed her writs tight.

"Now now Haruhi, let's not fight, we just got back together didn't we?" said Rai.

* * *

"Well that was embarrassing," said Kaoru as he Hunny and Mori made their way to the car after walking in on a very strange couple.

"Are you sure you got the right room?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know. That lady in the office didn't really seem to know what she was doing!" said Kaoru. Just than he notice the car door was empty. "Hey where's Haruhi?"

"Oh hey there you all are," said Tama coming out of the office all dressed up. "I wanted to let you know, S.C. actually stands for Strange Couple. You'd want L.G. for Little Girl, she's in room 17." and she walked off.

"Great thanks!" said Kaoru sarcastically. Just then it dawned on the three of them.

"You don't think Rai got Haru-Chan while we were away do you!" said Hunny.

"Which room did she say it was!" said Kaoru looking around.

"Room 17!" said Mori moving towards the room hastily followed by the other two.

* * *

"Rai we're not back together! I don't want anything to do with you ever again! I mean it!" said Haruhi.

"Well then," said Rai as she threw Haruhi down on the other bed and walked over and picked up Kotoko tightly in his arms, "Looks like it's just us from now on."

"Rai don't do this! You can't force people to be with you!" said Haruhi.

"Why not you did when you first got knocked up with this little brat!" said Rai.

"Is that what you think? Is that what you felt? I didn't want to get married. I didn't feel the need to marry you. I could have taken care of her on my own! You and your stupid sister convince me to marry you!" said Haruhi.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't like the idea of being married!" said Rai.

"I could have cared less! The only reason I told you I was pregnant was because I figured you had the right to know you were going to have a child! I could have made it work on my own!" said Haruhi.

"So what you're saying to me is that you don't really love me?" asked Rai as he dropped Kotoko and moved towards Haruhi.

"No, especially now," said Haruhi. "I may have felt some love towards you before, particularly when you where there for me when my dad died. But it's all gone Rai! I'll never love you again!" said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Rai. He grabbed Haruhi's arms and pinned her to the bed.

"Maybe I should just help remind you of how much love I can give!" he said as he climbed on top of her. Haruhi could feel her heart racing!

Kotoko coward near the wall at the far edge of room, not sure what her daddy was about to do, but still scared her mommy was going to get hurt.

"RAI, NO, STOP, PLEASE!" Haruhi pleaded.

"It's just a little bit of love," said Rai as he leaned in to her. Suddenly the door burst open.

"What the hell!" shouted Rai looking towards the door. "Oh shit not these guys again!" Haruhi looked over to see Mori standing in the door way with a look that could have even scared her, had she not been in shock.

"GET OFF HARU-CHAN!" Hunny shouted as he ran and kicked Rai in the face, knocking him off of Haruhi. He landed on the floor in between Kotoko and the rest of them. Rai sat up and saw Kotoko leaning on the wall and quickly ran at her and picked her up.

"No, Kotoko!" shouted Haruhi sitting up on the bed.

"Nobody Better Try Anything!" said Rai, holding Kotoko in a chock grip. "I want you idiots out of here now!"

"Let Go Of Koto-Chan!" said Hunny moving towards them slowly. Rai was shaking all over, not really doing a good job at hanging on to Kotoko anymore.

"You, You Just Stay The Hell Back!" Rai said trembling all over. "You Don't Want To Risk Hurting This Little Girl Do You?"

"Do You Really Want To Know What Will Happen If You Do Hurt Her?" asked Hunny as he came and stood right in front of the man. Rai shook so much that he finally loosened his grip on Kotoko. She immediately ran past Hunny towards her mother who scooped her up in her arms.

"Haruhi!" she heard Kaoru shout as he too came in. "Are you two all right?" then he saw Kotoko's arms. "Oh my god Kotoko, your arms…"

Hunny and Mori both turned their heads towards the little girl.

"You Did Hurt Koto-Chan! Now You Will Pay!" said Hunny looking back at Rai.

"Yeah!" said Mori.

"Un Haruhi, we should probably get out of here," said Kaoru as he pulled Haruhi by the sleeve and dragged her outside, with Haruhi still holding on to Kotoko. Kaoru quickly shut the door and lead the two girls towards the car. Just as they reached it they heard a huge cry.

"What was that?" asked Kotoko.

"The price someone pays when they hurt someone your Uncle Mori and Uncle Hunny care about," said Kaoru.

"What does that mean Mommy?" asked Kotoko.

"It means that you're safe now, we won't have to be scared again!" said Haruhi hugging her daughter tight.

"Are you sure?" asked Kotoko.

"Yes Kotoko, you and your mommy are safe from now on," said Kaoru as he wrapped his arms around Haruhi and Kotoko and hugged them tight.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi!" they suddenly heard Tamaki shout. Haruhi and Kaoru turned and saw him, Hikaru, and Kyoya running towards them followed by Kyoya's privet police force that immediately began to secure the area.

"Is that Uncle Tamaki?" asked Kotoko looking up.

"Kotoko, are you all right princess?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, I guess," said Kotoko lying her head back down on her mom's shoulder.

"What happen to her arms?" asked Hikaru.

"Rai…" said Haruhi holding her daughter close to her.

"And just where is he?" asked Kyoya.

"Over there in that room," said Kaoru pointing towards the room where Hunny and Mori where coming out of.

"I guess we could have given him somewhat of warning that picking on our friends or their kids is a big no-no," said Hunny. "But he should have known better then to hurt a little kid."

"Yeah," said Mori. They were cut off guard when several officers ran into the room.

"Where did they come from?" asked Hunny. Then he noticed the others had arrived.

"Hi guys, when did you get here?" asked Hunny as he and Mori walked over to them.

"Just now, I can't believe you guys took off without even telling us," said Hikaru.

"Well no offence or anything, but when Mori said he knew which way Rai had gone with Kotoko, I wasn't about to waste time to get my daughter back," said Haruhi looking down lovingly at Kotoko who falling asleep.

"How did you even find us?" asked Kaoru.

"One of the officers received at tip off about a red car that match the description the neighbor had seen so we all decided to investigate," said Kyoya.

"And as we were driving around, we saw what looked like a pink bunny cloud so we followed it," said Tamaki.

"I still can't get over that this guy's still alive," they suddenly heard an officer say and they all looked at the room to see them brining out a badly beaten Rai.

"Better get him to a hospital," said another.

"Take him to the one Market Street," said Kyoya.

"But sir that hospital's not very good," said the caption standing next to Kyoya.

"I know, he doesn't deserve all that good of treatment," said Kyoya.

* * *

Kotoko was fast asleep once Haruhi and the twin return back to the mansion. Haruhi carefully carried her to her room and then lay down in bed with her, not even bothering to change out of the clothes they were wearing. She held her daughter close, resting her chin on top of the little girl's head. A little while later Kaoru came to check on the two of them.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She's fine," said Haruhi as she lay down with Kotoko still in her arms. Kaoru smiled at the sight of mother and daughter resting together. He gently lifted up the blanket and covered the two with it.

"Thanks," said Haruhi before drifting off. Kaoru nodded as he watched Haruhi fall asleep as well.

"Hey Kaoru, what are doing?" whispered Hikaru as he walked into the room.

"Just making sure they both got to sleep okay," whispered Kaoru. Hikaru noticed his brother face looked really calm and happy.

"Hey Kaoru, I think they're going to be okay for a while, can I talk to you outside for minute?" whispered Hikaru.

"Oh sure," said Kaoru following his brother out.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" asked Kaoru when the two of them where outside the room.

"I just wanted to ask you, do you still have feelings for Haruhi?" asked Hikaru. The question took Kaoru by shock.

"What are you talking about Hikaru; of course I still have feelings for Haruhi. She's one of my best friends," said Kaoru.

"That's not what I meant, I meant do you still have romantic feelings towards her?" said Hikaru. "I know we both pretty much gave up trying to go after her after we graduated from high school and just stay friends, but do you still want her now?"

"I, Well, Um," Kaoru stuttered.

"Kaoru, you don't have to be afraid of hurting me. I'll admit back in high school I might have gotten mad and jealous. But I have grown up a bit and can handle my emotions a bit better and that includes not getting totally mad and jealous of you if you wanted to try and purse a relationship with Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"But I can't just yet, she just left her husband," said Kaoru.

"Yeah and that "husband" as you call him wasn't much of a husband. He hit her, insulted her and held their daughter hostage, not someone to really love. If you ask me Haruhi needs someone she knows will love her and respect her," said Kaoru.

"But I…" said Kaoru not sure what to say.

"Kaoru, I realize now that even though we both tried to be with Haruhi back in high school, you kept holding back because you wanted me to be happy. But don't you think I want you to be happy? If you want to go after Haruhi then I say go for it, be selfish for once! It may not have work out for me and the boss and now all we see her is as a friend or to an extent a sister. But if you still have some romantic feelings just go for it before it's too late and you lose your chance again!" said Hikaru as he turn and left his brother alone in the hallway to think.

'When did Hikaru get to be so mature?' he thought as he walked back into the room where mother and daughter were now both sleeping.

"_Just go for it before it's too late and you lose your chance again!" _The words echoed in Kaoru's head as he watched the two sleeping. They both looked so peaceful that Kaoru couldn't help but sit in the chair next to the bed again and watch them sleep.

'Would it be too soon to try to be in a relationship with her?' he thought. He pondered the notion in his head until he had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning Haruhi awoke to feeling the warm sun on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw it rising through the big windows. Haruhi smiled and looked down at her daughter who was still fast asleep, which in Haruhi's opinion, was a good thing. The poor girl needed her rest. Haruhi gently let go of her daughter and slid out of the bed, pulling the covers up further over Kotoko and giving the little girl a soft kiss on her forehead. As she turned around she was surprise to see Kaoru asleep in the chair near the bed just like he had been the day after she first left Rai.

'Wow, he really does care a lot,' thought Haruhi. Just then Kaoru moaned and opened his eyes. He jumped a little when he realized Haruhi was awake and standing in front of him.

"Oh Haruhi," he said.

"Shh," said Haruhi looking back over at the bed. Kaoru looked over and saw the Kotoko was still asleep.

"Oh sorry," he said.

"It's okay," said Haruhi. "Why don't we just go ahead and let her sleep for a while longer?"

"Oh sure," said Kaoru and the two walked out of the room together.

"How are you doing?" asked Kaoru once they were outside in the hall. Haruhi sighed.

"I'm still a little shaken up after everything that happened. And a part of me never wants to let Kotoko out of my sight. Like right now all I want to do is go back in there and just watch her sleep. But there's really no point, she fine for the most part," she said.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," said Kaoru giving her hand a squeeze. "So do you think you'd want to go into work today?"

"Hmm, I don't know," said Haruhi. "To be honest I don't really want to today. I just want to spend the day with Kotoko."

"Yeah well if you didn't want to go into work today I'm sure your boss would understand considering everything that happened," said Kaoru. Haruhi nodded.

"He did say I was allowed to take a few days off after I first told him about leaving Rai," said Haruhi. She looked at her watch. "And I'm all ready running late, I might as well call." Then she remembered Rai had destroyed her cell phone. "Is there a phone around here I can use?" "Yeah, all the guest rooms have one, so there should be one in your room," said Kaoru.

"Okay, thanks, I'll be right back," said Haruhi as she walked to her room. As soon as she disappeared into the room, Kaoru heard Kotoko cry out "Mommy!"

He quickly ran back into the room and saw Kotoko sitting up in the bed crying.

"Mommy!" she called out again.

"Kotoko, what wrong?" asked Kaoru as he ran over to the bed and stood next to it.

"I want my mommy!" Kotoko cried out, tears coming down her face.

"Shh, its okay, your mommy's just in the other room. She'll be back," said Kaoru patting the small girl's shoulders, which helped her calm down a bit.

"I just had a bad dream a monster was going to eat me!" said Kotoko.

"A monster huh, don't you worry I'd never let a monster get you," said Kaoru sitting down on the bed next to her. Kotoko stop crying all together and looked at Kaoru.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Of course," said Kaoru. Before Kaoru knew it Kotoko had thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle Kaoru," she said. Kaoru smiled and hugged he back.

* * *

"Oh Haruhi it's so good to hear from you, everyone's really worried about what happened," said Kaede.

"How did you hear about what happened?" asked Haruhi.

"It's all over the news, it's like the front page of all the newspapers," said Kaede.

"Really?" said Haruhi. She was surprise, she didn't even remember seeing any type of news reporter or anything, but then again all she was really focused on was Kotoko and knowing Kyoya and the police force, they'd probably do a good job from keeping them away from her specifically.

"Well any way listen, I was calling in because," Haruhi started to say.

"You want to take a couple of days off right? Mr. Hiroaki though you might be calling for that. He said to tell you that you can take as many days as you want. You haven't really used any of your vacation days any way so he says you can just use those if you want and just come back when you're ready," said Kaede.

"Oh okay," said Haruhi.

"Oh and Mr. Hiroaki also wanted to talk to you when you called, is that okay?" asked Kaede.

"No that's fine," said Haruhi. A few moments later, Mr. Hiroaki answered the phone.

"Haruhi, thank goodness. I was really worried when I heard what happened. Is your daughter all right?" he asked.

"Yes for the most part," she said.

"Well that's good. I have a son myself and I can't imagine what would happen if someone took off with him. I'd hunt the creep down and strangle him!" said Mr. Hiroaki. Haruhi could see actually see her boss doing such a thing. "Well any way, if you want to take a couple of days off, I complete understand. I can just give your work to Oki or Sada."

"Thank you sir, I defiantly want to take today off and spend it with my daughter. I'll see how I feel tomorrow," said Haruhi.

"Fine with me, Just take it easy okay? I don't want anything to happen to one of my top lawyers," said Mr. Hiroaki.

"Thank you sir, good-bye now," said Haruhi as she hung up the phone. She walked back over to Kotoko's room and saw Kaoru helping her down off the bed.

"Should we go and try to find your mom so she can give you a bath?" asked Kaoru.

"No worries, I'm right here," said Haruhi.

"Mommy!" said Kotoko running to her mom who gave her a huge hug.

"So honey listen, Mommy's not going into work today. So how about we get you bathed and changed and go do something together. Would you like that?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah!" said Kotoko excitedly.

"Kaoru, do you want to come too?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh sure, if you don't mind me tagging along," said Kaoru.

"Yeah Uncle Kaoru, come with us!" said Kotoko.

"Um okay, I'll just go take a shower and get changed then. After you two are done as well, we can decide what to do okay?" said Kaoru.

"Sure, sounds great," said Haruhi, leading Kotoko to the bathroom and Kaoru headed out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru, are Haruhi and Kotoko up yet?" asked Hikaru walking up to him all ready dressed for work.

"Yeah, they're getting bathed and change and then the three of us are going to try and do something together," said Kaoru.

"Really?" said Hikaru. "That's sounds like fun. Too bad I have to work all day and can't join the three of you." He quickly headed to the stairs

"You sure you can't come?" asked Kaoru.

"Do you really want me too?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru gave him a look.

"Hey don't even, you did similar stuff to me back in high school!" said Hikaru as he hurried down the stairs and out the door before Kaoru could say anything. Kaoru just shook his head and went to take a shower.

* * *

"Here we go dear," said Haruhi helping her daughter into the bathtub that was so huge Kotoko could almost swim in it. "We're going to get you all cleaned up and then spend a full fun day together!" Then Haruhi notice the bruises on Kotoko's arms again and shuttered.

"I'm so sorry honey," she said examining the arms. "I wish I had known better and left your daddy a lot sooner before any of this happened! I am so sorry!"

"Will we ever see Daddy again?" asked Kotoko, a little bit timidly.

"Not if I can help it!" said Haruhi.

"Well what's going to happen to us now Mommy?" asked Kotoko.

"We're going to start over. We're going to start a brand new happy safe life and hopefully never have to worry about something like this happing again," said Haruhi.

"How will we do that?" asked Kotoko.

"Kotoko, as long as I have you and I know you're safe, I feel like my life is safe and happy," said Haruhi gently stroking her daughter's wet hair.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So where would you ladies like to go?" asked Kaoru once the three of them had all bathed and changed clothes. Haruhi had deliberately found nice long sleeve shirt to cover Kotoko's bruises just so that she wouldn't have to go into too much details about what had happened to her.

"I don't know, someplace special," said Haruhi.

"Can we go to the shopping center? I want to ride the Merry-Go-Round!" said Kotoko.

"You mean the Izumicho Shopping Center? I haven't been there in ages. Yeah let's go there!" said Kaoru.

"You sure?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure, we can even go in the _big car_," said Kaoru winking at Kotoko.

"Yeah the big car!" shouted Kotoko running to the door. Haruhi and Kaoru both chuckled.

"Do they really still have the merry-go-round there?" asked Kaoru as he and Haruhi followed Kotoko to the door.

"Well they did the last time I was there. I haven't been there in while myself. It was usually hard to get to go to places like that because of Rai," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, well here's hoping that we'd never have to deal with him any more," said Kaoru.

"Let's go, let's go!" shouted Kotoko grabbing each of their hands and dragging them out the door to the waiting "big car".

* * *

"Huh, doesn't look like its change much," said Kaoru when they got the mall.

"Yeah I guess is hasn't," said Haruhi as the group headed in, both Kaoru and Haruhi. holding one of Kotoko's hands. It was still kind of early and the place wasn't that crowded which actually brought a real sense of calm all around.

"So do you want to head straight to the merry-go-round or do you want to look around first?" asked Haruhi as they road up an escaltor.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I'm kind of hungrey. We forgot to eat before we came," said Kaoru with a chuckel.

"Yeah you're right," said Haruhi.

"Can we eat there?" asked Kotoko pointing to a near by fast food place.

"Hey I haven't been to one of those in while either. Yeah let's eat there!" said Kaoru. Haruhi chuckled.

"Okay," she said as they walked over. Haruhi was about to pull out her wallet, when Kaoru pulled his out first.

"Let me get this," he said.

"Oh you don't have to Kaoru I can," Haruhi started to say but Kaoru gently grabbed her hand.

"Haruhi, its okay I can cover it," he said with a smile. Haruhi smiled back and nodded.

"Can I get a kids meal?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure you can," said Kaoru.

* * *

"So what toy did you get Kotoko?" asked Haruhi after the three of them had settled down and ate their meal.

"Um, I don't know yet," said Kotoko looking into the bag. "Here it is!"

She pulled out a small stuffed tanuki. Kaoru began to laugh at it.

"That looks like your mom!" he said.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi, but she was smiling about it too.

"Oh my, isn't that a cute looking family?" Kaoru heard a woman say as they cleaned up their mess. He glanced over and saw two elderly women looking over at them with bright smiles.

"I know that little girl with her parents looks so adorable," whispered the other one.

'Hmm,' thought Kaoru sadly as dumped the tray into the trash. 'It's just too bad I'm not her real father!' He threw the tray on top of the garbage mad at the thought, not realizing that Haruhi saw that.

'I wonder what's gotten into him?' she thought worried.

"So what should we do next?" she asked trying to hopefully distract Kaoru from what ever was getting him mad.

"I want to go to the merry-go-round, please!" said Kotoko.

"Looks like it's the merry-go-round," said Kaoru and the three headed to the elevator and took it to the roof.

* * *

"Hey cool, they do still have it. They' even still have the unicorns!" said Kaoru when the finally reached the ride.

"I want to ride on the unicorn!" said Kotoko.

"Well you better go get in line then," said Haruhi. The place was starting to get busy with a few other mothers and their small children, but not enough to cause a huge wait for Kotoko to get on the merry-go-round. Haruhi and Kaoru stood near by waving at the little girl any time she came around, absent mindedly holding hands.

"You're little girl is so cute!" said a woman standing next to Kaoru.

"Huh?" said Kaoru.

"The little girl on the unicorn, that one's yours right?" asked the woman.

"Uh, not really," said Kaoru.

"Huh?" said the woman.

"Hi Uncle Kaoru!" Kotoko called out as the came around again.

"Oh you're her uncle I see," said the woman, turning her attention back to her own child. Kaoru looked back at the merry-go-round and he saw Kotoko come around again, he couldn't help but clench his other fists.

'It's not fair,' he thought. 'That bastard Rai doesn't deserve the right to be that sweet little girl's father! Putting her through such torture all this time, what kind of life is that for a child!'

Just then the merry-go-round stopped and Kotoko bounded over to Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Was that fun honey?" asked Haruhi. Kotoko nodded.

"So what would you like to do now? Want to go look around at some of the shops up here?" asked Haruhi. The group wandered through out the stores nearby that was all more or less meant for children. When they came to a book store, Haruhi stopped and looked at some of the magazine racks.

"What are you looking at Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm, oh nothing, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kaoru as he led Kotoko further down the hall.

"Look Uncle Kaoru, it's the pet store!" said Kotoko after they had wandered down the halls a bit.

"Hey yeah, looks at those puppies," said Kaoru as they stopped and looked at the front windows where a couple of puppies were playing together.

"That one looks like Puppy!" said Haruhi pointing to one with black ears and brown fur.

"Hey yeah you're right," said Kaoru.

"Do you think that have turtles in there?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure let's go see," said Kaoru. He looked back down at the book store where Haruhi was still looking at the rack at something. He decided not to bug her though he was curious what she was looking for.

"Here we go Kotoko," said Kaoru leading her over to several aquariums that held different looking turtles.

"But none of them look like Mr. Turtle," said Kotoko.

"You don't think so?" asked Kaoru. Kotoko shook her head.

"I guess that just means that Mr. Turtle is one of a kind and it makes him special," said Kaoru.

"Yeah Mr. Turtle is really special," said Kotoko, "So is Puppy. Hey you don't think they have tigers here do you?" Just then they heard the store clerk chuckling.

"I'm afraid we don't sell actual tigers, but we do have some little kittens that look a little bit like tigers," she said leading them over to a bin where several different looking kittens were all playing together and a few did have black stripes on them like a tiger.

"Oh they're so cute!" said Kotoko. "I wish I had one. Mommy said she would have liked one too but it would be too hard to have a pet."

'Yeah and that's probably because of your stupid jerk father,' Kaoru thought bitterly.

"Do you see one you like?" he asked.

"I like that one," said Kotoko pointing to a gray one with one front white paw who was busily playing with a toy mouse.

"You don't like any of the tiger ones?" asked Kaoru.

"I think that gray one's cuter," said Kotoko.

"Oh," said Kaoru. He cautiously stepped away from the bin and over to the clerk.

"Um excuse me, but can you reserve animals?" he whispered.

"You wanted to get one of the kittens I take it?" asked the clerk.

"Yeah, but not right now, I'd want to pick it up later and surprise her with it. I'll still pay for it and anything else it'll need though. Can you maybe help pick out what it'll need like the bed and food and stuff?" asked Kaoru. "You can charge it all on here including the kitten." He handed her a credit card.

"Okay and what kitten did you want?" asked the clerk.

"The gray one with the white right front paw," said Kaoru.

"And when would you be able to pick him and all the other stuff up?" asked the clerk.

"Oh I'll have one of my servants come by later and get it all, including the kitten," said Kaoru. He noticed the clerk raise an eyebrow at the mention of the word servant.

"_Okay_, and did you want anything else for the cat besides the essentials, like some toys or treats or something?" asked the clerk.

"You can go ahead and pick out what you think would be best for it and just add it to the bill," said Kaoru. The clerk looked like an honest woman that wouldn't just throw something on to the bill just to make him buy it.

"Okay, and I'll do my best to be sneaky about it so your daughter doesn't see me," said the clerk. Kaoru sighed.

'I hate having to say this,' he thought before he muttered "I'm not her real father."

"You're not?" asked the clerk.

"Hey Uncle Kaoru, look at this weird fish," called out Kotoko standing next to a different aquarium.

"Oh I see I had an uncle that liked to spoil me too. Sorry about that," said the clerk as she crept away and started to pull some items from the shelf. Kaoru gave off a heavy sigh.

'Yep I'm just an uncle while that asshole gets the right to call himself father!' he thought as joined Kotoko by the tank, secretly taking out his phone and texting Emi and Wakana with instructions for one of them to come get the kitten and it's stuff later.

* * *

'I wonder where the two of them went,' Haruhi thought to herself after she was done with the book store. She half way expected to see Kotoko coming down the hall with a toy that was bigger than her.

'I hope that's not the case,' she thought as she walked down to try and find Kaoru and Kotoko.

"HARUHI!" she suddenly heard a loud female voice call out from behind her. Haruhi turned around to see Rai's sister Aneko standing a few feet away from her looking extremely pissed!


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Aneko stormed over to Haruhi carrying with her at least five different bags, all from a different store.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Aneko snapped at Haruhi as she stood in front of her, throwing her bags down in anger.

"I was trying to have a nice relaxing day with my daughter," said Haruhi.

"Oh a nice relaxing day with your daughter huh? Meanwhile your husband is lying in a hospital wrapped in so many bandages he almost looks like a mummy! They say he'll have to be in there for almost a month or two and it's all because of you!" said Aneko.

"Wait, when did you see him?" asked Haruhi.

"Just this morning, I got so upset at seeing him like that I had to come here and do some shopping to calm my nerves!" said Aneko.

"I see," said Haruhi taking a glance at some of the bags and saw a bunch of fancy new clothes and accessories in them. Plus it also looked like Aneko was wearing a bran new outfit and carrying a bran new purse. Haruhi was bit curious where Aneko had gotten the money to buy all this stuff. "And all this time you're trying to pick up a new boyfriend out that group of hot men that keep beating Rai up for no reason!"

"Hey I am doing nothing of the sort!" retorted Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, here you are," said Kaoru suddenly standing next to her with Kotoko.

"Oh I see you've all ready made your choice. You two timing worthless slut!" said Aneko.

"What did you just call her!" snapped Kaoru taking a step closer to Aneko.

"Kaoru calm down!" said Haruhi throwing her hands up to try and push him back.

"Who is she, and what makes her think she has the right to say something like that to you!" said Kaoru.

"I happen to be the sister of the man you and your so called friends keep feeling the need to torture!" said Aneko.

"Wait, this stupid woman is Rai's sister?" asked Kaoru. He could feel Kotoko move behind him and clenching his pant leg. He reached around and patted her head.

"Who are you calling stupid? At least I know not to mess around with a person who's married!" said Aneko.

"Okay first of all, Haruhi and I aren't "messing around!" said Kaoru. "And second of all, your so call dear brother has been messing around with other women behind Haruhi's back! She even caught him in bed with one!"

"Whatever, I'm sure there was more to it then there seemed to be," said Aneko. Haruhi heard Kaoru give off an angry groan.

"Kaoru," she said trying to keep him away from Aneko. "Why don't you take Kotoko and go look at another store?"

"Kotoko, where's she at?" asked Aneko looking around. "I didn't realize Kotoko was with you."

"She's Been Standing Here the Whole Time!" shouted Kaoru causing several people to look over at them. "Geeze What Kind Of Aunt Are You!"

"Kaoru calm down!" said Haruhi. "Just take Kotoko to one of the other stores, I'll be right there!" Kaoru groaned again before taking Kotoko's hand and walking with her down the hall. They looked quite natural together.

"Humph, so that's it. You're just trying to find someone that'll help Kotoko forget about her real father while he's rotting away in a hospital, how selfish of you!" said Aneko. Kotoko could feel Kaoru's grip on her hand tighten.

"And I hope you realize how big a hospital bill he now has to worry about," said Aneko. "I don't know how he's going to pay for it!"

"Yeah that does sound like a problem," said Haruhi. She knew what Aneko was trying to do; she was trying to guilt trip Haruhi into covering the bill. Haruhi also knew she had to stay strong and not give in. If Aneko could con her into paying the bill then Aneko might also be able to convince Haruhi to return Rai! And Haruhi just couldn't let that happen, especially for Kotoko's sake!

"Don't you care?" asked Aneko.

"Why should I?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh because he's your husband and it's your fault!" said Aneko, "You owe him!"

Kaoru stood near by listening and thinking, 'She's a girl, she's a girl, shouldn't punch her!'

"I don't owe him anything, not after what he did to Kotoko! I'm going to be getting a divorce from him!" said Haruhi.

"A divorce, are you serious? You'd seriously abandon him in his time of need you bitch!" said Aneko.

Kaoru thoughts turned to 'You're in a public place, you're in a public place, and you shouldn't punch her!'

"I mean who's going to take care of him after he's finally released or help with the hospital bill? I can't because I don't have a new job yet! Hell I might be losing my apartment because you never bothered to give me the other $300.00 I needed!" said Aneko.

"Well what did you do with the first 300 I gave you?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh duh, I told you I wanted to take a vacation after getting fired from my last job remember? I've all ready went and booked it and everything!" said Aneko. "Honestly Haruhi don't you ever think, or are you a _dumb_ bitch instead of just a regular bitch?"

'Okay, that's it!' thought Kaoru as he stormed back over to the two women with Kotoko.

"Stop calling Haruhi a bitch!" he shouted at Aneko.

"Well how would you describe someone that would up and abandon their loving husband after five years of marriage with a huge hospital bill?" asked Aneko.

"I wouldn't necessarily call your brother loving husband," said Kaoru. "And if you're so worried about this bill, why don't you return some of this stuff in your bags!"

"Do not even joke about that!" said Aneko.

"I wasn't joking," said Kaoru.

"Good because it wasn't funny!" said Aneko. "And neither was your comment about my brother not being a good husband! You're the one that's stealing another man's family!"

"I wouldn't say steal, more like rescuing a woman and child from a monster!" said Kaoru.

"You'd dare call my brother a monster? He's the one that's been a husband and father all this time while you were off on some sort of excursion or something! So don't you dare say my brother's not a good man!" said Aneko.

"A good man huh?" asked Kaoru as he knelt down and rolled up one of Kotoko's sleeves.

"Would a good man do something like this to a child!" he asked letting Aneko get a good look at Kotoko's bruises. Aneko was quite for a moment.

"H, H, How do you know that Rai did that to her? How did you know it wasn't someone else like say Haruhi?" she finally managed to sputtered. Everything around them suddenly became very still and quiet.

"You actually think I would ever do something like that to my daughter!" Haruhi finally shouted.

"Do you actually think my brother would do something like that to your daughter!" said Aneko.

"Mommy didn't do this, it was Daddy," said Kotoko.

"Kotoko you're too little and dump to know any thing," said Aneko.

"You know," said Kaoru as he rolled Kotoko's sleeve down and stood up. "I went through high school and some of college having to listen to an idiot, and believe me he said some pretty dumb things. But what you just said is probably one of the most asinine things I've ever heard!"

"Uh well, um, still her bruises aren't as bad as what Rai's going through. I mean he's in the hospital and he's the one that's going to have to some how, some way pay the bill with no way of knowing how he's going to do that!" said Aneko.

"Oh he really needs help paying that bill huh?" asked Kaoru. "Then why don't you do what I suggested before, return all this stuff!" Aneko looked shocked.

"E, Even if I did, it'd probably still wouldn't be enough! Besides I still have to worry about my rent!" she said.

"Then why don't you go out and get a new job and get a refund on that stupid vacation you're planning on taking! This is none of Haruhi's business or concern anymore!" said Kaoru. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and Kotoko's and marched with them down the hall before Aneko could say another thing. Haruhi couldn't help but look over her shoulder to get another glance at Aneko who stood where they left her looking completely dazed and confused. She had to turn back around so Aneko didn't see her laughing. For as long as Haruhi had known Aneko, she had never known anyone to be able to talk like that to Aneko. She was usually the one that seem to put people in their place. It was nice to see Aneko get told off for once and she knew only one of the Hitachiin brothers could have pulled it off like that.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Kaoru.

"What you just did, I've never seen any one do that to Aneko before. It was quite refreshing!" said Haruhi. Kaoru smiled.

"Oh it was nothing," he said. Kaoru suddenly felt Haruhi's grip grow a bit tighter. He looked at her and squeezed her hand back.

* * *

Haruhi, Kaoru and Kotoko spent the next few days together, doing various things from seeing a movie together to having a picnic park, just the three on them, and all three really enjoyed it. Kotoko liked it because she usually never really got to do stuff like that in general, since her mother was usually too busy. Haruhi enjoyed getting to spend some real quality time with her daughter for once, with out the pressure of having to cut things short for the sake of Rai. Plus she liked seeing Kotoko enjoy her time with Kaoru who each day acted more and more like a real father to her. Kaoru just liked having the chance to get closer to Kotoko and to Haruhi as well.

* * *

Then about a week later one of Haruhi's lawyer friends, Sada Hitomi came by to see her.

"It's not that I mind or anything but what is she doing here?" asked Kaoru when she arrived.

"Sada's going to help me with my divorce, that's all," said Haruhi as she and Sada disappeared into her office.

"Okay then," said Kaoru as he walked off, a little bit disappointed that the two of them and Kotoko wouldn't be able to spend the day together like they had been.

"I'm so glad you ask me to help you with this," said Sada. "I'm going to do my best to make sure that this goes as painless as possible for you. You just leave everything to me."

"Hmm thanks Sada," said Haruhi, knowing full well Sada would keep her promise. She was a great lawyer and Haruhi would hate to ever have to go up against her in a court room. Of course Sada had told her the same thing. A few hours later, Sada finally emerge from the office.

* * *

"Okay Haruhi, you just remember, leave everything to me," she called out as walked out, accidentally bumping into Hikaru who was walking by.

"Oh sorry about," said Hikaru.

"It's okay, it was my fault," said Sada. "You must be Hikaru right?"

"Uh yeah, and who are you?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh I'm Sada Hitomi; I'm a lawyer friend of Haruhi's. I'm helping her with her divorce," said Sada.

"Oh that's nice of you," said Hikaru, "The sooner that bastard's out of her life the better!"

"Oh I agree fully," said Sada, "I'm going to make sure to hit him hard!"

"Well that'll be nice," said Hikaru giving her a smile. Sada smiled back before walking away.

"Hey Hikaru did Ms. Hitomi leave yet?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh yeah she just left," said Hikaru.

"Is Haruhi still in her office then?" asked Kaoru.

"I think so," said Hikaru as he Kaoru slowly opened the doors and peeked in. Haruhi was sitting at her desk seriously studying some sort of paper work.

"Hey Haruhi, what are you looking at?" asked Kaoru as he and Hikaru came and stood next to her desk.

"School information, I'm trying to find the right school for Kotoko," said Haruhi.

"Do you have any idea where you want to send her?" asked Hikaru.

"Hmm well no, I mean it's not like I can afford to send her to Ouran. But since I'm doing a lot better financially then I was a growing up, I'm trying to see if there's a nice school that would be worth sending her to," said Haruhi. "Kyoya helped me get some of this information."

"Wow, he sure is thorough," said Hikaru looking over some of the notes Kyoya had sent.

"Yeah, but I bet it'll be hard for Kotoko to have to say good-by to all her friends at the day care," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I know. But even if she wasn't about to start elementary school, I don't think I want to send her back there, not after what happen," said Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked down at her. "I mean, I know it was mistake, but it was a very careless mistake on their part and I just don't feel safe sending Kotoko back there ever again!"

"Is that why we've been spending all this time with her?" asked Kaoru.

"Partly yes, and partly as a way to make up for not being able to really spend time with her before like she deserved," said Haruhi.

"Hey what are these? These aren't school information," said Hikaru, pulling out some brochures from under the pile of papers.

"Oh those I found at the book store a couple of days ago," said Haruhi.

"But these are housing brochures!" said Hikaru.

"Why would you need those?" asked Kaoru.

"Because I need to find a new home for me and Kotoko; I mean don't get me wrong, I'm beyond grateful for all you've done for me and her, but it's not like the two of us were going to be staying here forever," said Haruhi. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked.

"You mean, you want to, _leave_?" said Kaoru.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are you serious?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, I mean I am grateful to you guys, but I don't want to overstay my welcome," said Haruhi.

"What makes you think you'd ever overstay welcome?" asked Hikaru.

"I just don't feel like Kotoko and I really belong here. I'm just starting to get my life back together and I need to know I can stand on my own two feet and take care of my daughter on my own," said Haruhi.

"But I thought, I thought," Kaoru started to say before being interrupted by Wakana walking into the room.

"Excuse me everyone, but Mister Tamaki is here to see Miss Haruhi," she said. Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru all looked at each other.

"I wonder what he wants," said Haruhi as she stood up and walked out of the office.

"Well whatever he's doing here, hopefully it'll be enough to distract Haruhi from house hunting for the time being," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru as they started to follow Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Kaoru. Suddenly they heard Haruhi give off a scream from the main hallway. The two quickly ran to catch up with her and saw a huge pile of teddy bears of every size and color right in the middle hallway.

"What the hell is this!" shouted Haruhi.

"It just a few gifts I brought over for Kotoko," said Tamaki walking out from behind the pile.

"Oh a few huh; Tamaki I've told you before I don't want to spoil her!" said Haruhi.

"Oh come on, what kind of loving uncle would I be if I didn't shower the little princess with gifts every time I came to see her?" asked Tamaki.

"The kind that can teach her to be thankful for what she has," muttered Haruhi under her breath.

"You sure got a lot Boss," said Kaoru, actually grateful since he was still finding the right way to surprise Kotoko with the kitten, which the two maids where keeping safe and hidden, and hopefully not get Haruhi really mad at him at the same time. These bears would defiantly ease the blow.

"Yeah, there's so many. I think we'll have to put them in there own room. It's just lucky we have the space for all of this," said Hikaru eyeing Haruhi, but Haruhi didn't seem to notice.

"Please don't tell me that this was the only reason you stopped by!" she said to Tamaki.

"Oh no, I have something really exciting I wanted to discuss with you about Kotoko," said Tamaki.

* * *

"Okay so what is this "exciting" news Tamaki?" Haruhi asked once she, Tamaki and the twins where all in the lounge.

"Well from what I've heard you are currently trying to fine an elementary school to enroll Kotoko into," said Tamaki.

"How did you find out?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki smiled.

"Oh a little bird told me," he said.

"Yeah, more like a raven," muttered Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So I've come here today to ask you if you would like to have your daughter attend Ouran Academy?" asked Tamaki.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"How would you like it if Kotoko got to go to Ouran?" asked Tamaki.

"Um Tamaki, no offence or anything, but even though I'm doing a lot better financially then I was when I was in high school, especially since I now don't have to worry about wasting half of it on Rai's demands and the other half on Aneko's demands, I still couldn't afford to send her to Ouran," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's were the exciting part comes from," said Tamaki. "You see when I found out you were looking for elementary schools, I went and spoke to my father, who as you may or may not know is still the chairman of Ouran, and I told him about what you were going through."

"You told you father about what happen?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes and he's very sorry about it Haruhi. So given that and the fact you yourself were once an Ouran student, he would like to prepare a special scholarship just for Kotoko that would help cover the cost of tuition to Ouran from elementary to high school! Isn't that grand?" said Tamaki. Haruhi was shocked.

"Really, he's willing to help pay for Kotoko to attend Ouran?" she asked.

"Of course there are some regulations," said Tamaki.

"Like?" asked Haruhi.

"First of all she'll have to pass the I.Q. test they're setting up for this scholarship and she'll have to remain at least in the top 5% of her class through out all her school career. But seeing as she's your daughter I have no doubt that she won't have a problem with either. So what do you think Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Um, well, this is very generous of you and your father Tamaki, but I should probably think this over and talk with Kotoko about this before I make my choice," said Haruhi. Kaoru motioned to Emi, who was nearby, to go and fetch Kotoko.

"Of course, this is a real serious decision to make. But if you do decide to have her attend, you'll still have to schedule a time for Kotoko to take the I.Q. test," said Tamaki.

"An I.Q. test, what's that?" asked Kotoko as she bounded into the room.

"Oh hello my precious princess; did you see that nice offering of teddy bears in the hall?" Tamaki asked knelling down in front of Kotoko in his usual prince fashion.

"Yeah I did, there's so many! Thank you Uncle Tamaki!" said Kotoko.

"Your more than welcome Princess," said Tamaki.

"But what was that about me taking some sort of test?" asked Kotoko.

"Come here honey," said Haruhi patting the open spot on the couch she and Kaoru were sitting at. Kotoko was a bit cautious as she sat down; remembering the last time her mother had told her to sit down like that.

"Your Uncle Tamaki was just telling me that he had help set up a chance for you to go to Ouran Academy," said Haruhi.

"You mean that real fancy school you went to? I thought you said I'd have to wait until I was in high school before we could try and get me enrolled if I wanted to go there," said Kotoko.

"Well ordinarily yes, but your Uncle Tamaki was able to help to make it so you could start there in elementary school," said Haruhi. "It's just that you'll have to take a test so they can tell how smart you are."

"So if I take this test and prove I'm smart, I can get to go Ouran?" asked Kotoko.

"Yes, if you want to," said Haruhi.

"I do, I do, Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru told me all about how much fun school was for them there!" said Kotoko.

"Fun huh?" said Haruhi looking at the two twins each smiling at her.

"Well okay then, if you think you're up to it all we have to do is schedule a time to take that test," said Haruhi.

"How about the day after next?" suggested Tamaki. "The sooner they get her tested the sooner they can help start getting her enrolled."

"Hmm yeah that should work. I still have some vacation time off until at least next week," said Haruhi.

"All right then, in two days just go ahead and bring her to Ouran and they'll test her," said Tamaki.

"That should be exciting huh?" asked Kaoru looking down at Kotoko. Kotoko smiled up and him and nodded, but Kaoru had the feeling she was nervous.

* * *

The next day Kotoko didn't seem to want to go out and do anything like before. Instead all she seemed to want to do was stay in her room by herself, which was very surprising to Kaoru and Haruhi. No matter what they did they couldn't seem to coax her out. Finally at the end of the day the two adults ventured into Kotoko's room to see what she had been up to all day. They found her in the middle of the room reading a big book and surround by many others.

"Kotoko, what are you doing?" asked Haruhi as she and Kaoru came and sat next to her.

"I just want to make sure I'm smart enough to pass the test tomorrow," said Kotoko not looking up from the book.

"Do you even understand what some of these books are saying?" asked Kaoru noticing that a lot of the books seemed to be far too advanced for the little girl. He didn't even really understand what some of them where saying.

"Well not really," said Haruhi. "I just don't want to be dumb and not pass the test tomorrow."

"Oh honey you don't have to read all these books to be smart. We all ready know you're smart," said Haruhi stroking her daughter's hair.

"But what if I'm not smart enough and I fail the test?" asked Kotoko.

"Then you fail and we find a different school," said Haruhi.

"But I don't want to disappoint you Mommy," said Kotoko.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't be disappointed if you fail. I just want you to go to a school where you'll be safe and happy," said Haruhi. Kotoko still looked unsure.

'Maybe it's time for the kitten,' thought Kaoru.

"Excuse me," he said as stood up and went to find one of the maids. When he came back with the kitten, Haruhi and Kotoko were still sitting on the floor and Haruhi was still trying to convince Kotoko she didn't need to be nervous. Neither one seem to notice him enter as he quietly tiptoed into the room and placed the kitten down just a few feet away from the pair on one of the books. The kitten slowly got down off the book and started to explore the area around him and as he did he rubbed up against Kotoko.

"Huh?" said Kotoko looking down. "A Kitten!" she shouted with delight.

"A kitten?" said Haruhi looking over at the little feline.

"It looks just like the one I saw in the pet store the other day!" Kotoko said happily picking it up and holding it close.

"The pet store?" said Haruhi looking at Kaoru. Kaoru shrugged and knelt down next to Haruhi.

"She told me that you two always wanted a pet and besides it's making her relax," he said nodding his head towards Kotoko and the kitten that were now playing with each other.

"Hmm, you're right," said Haruhi.

* * *

The next day Kotoko still seemed relaxed as she, her mother, and Uncle Kaoru arrived at Ouran.

"Wow, this place is so big and pretty!" said Kotoko.

"Yeah, it's big and it doesn't seem to have changed much," said Kaoru as the three of them headed to the elementary building, "Don't you think so Haruhi?"

"Hmm yeah, from what I remember it's still the same," said Haruhi.

When they finally arrived at the elementary office they were greeted by an elderly woman and a middle age woman.

"Hello Mrs. Seiko and hello Miss Kotoko, it's so nice to see you. My name Mrs. Shinobu and I am the principle here at Ouran Elementary," said the elderly woman. "And this is Mrs. Maemi my assistant and the one who will be giving Miss Kotoko her test." Mrs. Maemi nodded at them with a smile.

"Shall we get this done with Miss Kotoko?" she asked offering Kotoko her hand and leading her into a nearby empty office, shutting the door behind them.

"This will probably take a while, you two are free to roam the campus and explore any of the other buildings if you wish. You'll just need these" said Mrs. Shinobu handing both Kaoru and Haruhi a pass.

"So where do you want to go exploring?" asked Kaoru as the two of them wondered the down the hall of the elementary school.

"Hmm I don't know," said Haruhi glancing into some of the classrooms, wondering if Kotoko really would be happy here.

"Hey, I know let's go check out the high school!" said Kaoru grabbing Haruhi's hand and dragging her out of the elementary building and over to the high school. Everyone was still in class there too.

"This place doesn't look like its change much either," said Haruhi.

"Hey I wonder it that means," said Kaoru as he dragged Haruhi a familiar spot of the building.

* * *

"Do you think anyone is still using it?" asked Haruhi once she and Kaoru were standing outside their old club room.

"I don't know, but let's go in any way," said Kaoru as he open the door and the two of them entered the room. It looked the same as it usually had. The couches were still in their same spot, and the tables all still set up in their usual places. It was almost as if they had never left.

"Wow, I didn't imagine it would still look like this, it look likes they even been keeping it clean," said Haruhi. Kaoru meanwhile wondered over to a pedestal and gently patted its bear top.

"I still remember that day you broke that vase," he said. He smiled over at Haruhi. "Who's had thought that vase would wind up worth more broken then intact?"

Haruhi came and stood next to him.

"Yeah I guess it did, didn't it?" said Haruhi. "Worth every hour I spent here working to pay for it. I may not have thought so at first but you guys did help convince me what amazing people you all are."

She wondered over to one of the couches near the back of the room and sat down still smiling.

"Speaking of which," said Kaoru as he sat down next to her. "What would it take to convince you that you don't have to leave?" Haruhi bit her lip and stood up

"I don't know, I guess if there was something that really made me feel like your house was my home right now. I mean I like it there and everything but it still just feels like I'm a guest, a visitor and that it would be best not to stay long," said Haruhi. Kaoru stood up facing her and gently placed his hands on her face.

"Would this help you think otherwise?" he asked and before Haruhi knew what was happening, Kaoru was kissing her!


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi couldn't believe it! She wasn't sure what to do! Her first thought was to pull away, but Kaoru's kiss seem so nice that instead she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Kaoru's hands gently slid off of Haruhi's face and down to her waist, pulling her even closer and deepening the kiss. The two stayed like that for what almost seemed like an eternity when suddenly out of no where, they heard a voice call out, "Kaoru, Haruhi, are you two in here?"

They both knew right away it was Tamaki. They both groaned as the pulled away from each other, disappointed.

"Haruhi, Kaoru?" called out Tamaki again.

"That damn moron!" hissed Kaoru as he and Haruhi headed to the front of the room where Tamaki stood near the door.

"Ha, I knew I find you two here!" he said.

"What are you doing here Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"I came here to find you two; they're all done testing Kotoko. I had come today to help offer the little princess some support," said Tamaki.

"Oh they're all done?" asked Haruhi.

"Mmmhmm, and they wanted to wait for you before they gave the result," said Tamaki.

"All right," said Haruhi and the three quickly walked back to the elementary school. When they got to the office they found Tamaki's father there with the principal and her assistant talking to Kotoko.

"Mr. Chairman?" said Haruhi in surprise.

"Haruhi," he said with a smile. "I was just talking to your daughter here and I can already tell she's as smart as she is lovely just like her mother."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"You act a lot like Uncle Tamaki Mr. Chairman," said Kotoko.

"Yes I guess that one of the curses of being his father," said the chairman. Tamaki groaned.

"You're Uncle Tamaki's father?" asked Kotoko.

"That's right dear," said the chairman.

"Do you yell?" asked Kotoko. Everyone looked at the little girl in shocked.

"Kotoko that's a mean thing to ask!" said Haruhi.

"It's all right," said the chairman smiling at Kotoko. "I have been known to raise my voice occasionally."

"I know that's true," muttered Tamaki. Kotoko slowly slinked away from the chairman and over to her mother, gripping her skirt.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'd never yell at you," said the chairman.

"Okay," said Kotoko, but she still held onto her mother's skirt.

"Well anyway Mrs. Shinobu, do you have the results of the test from Mrs. Maemi?" asked the chairman. Both women smiled.

"Yes sir we do and I must say Miss Kotoko did very well. She quite the remarkable girl, so smart for her age," said Mrs. Shinobu handing the results to him. The chairman read them and smiled before he handed them to Haruhi. Kaoru and Tamaki both looked over her shoulder at the results and all three were impressed.

"I knew Kotoko was smart!" said Tamaki.

"Yes there were even times she was correcting me on some of the things I was asking or showing her," said Mrs. Maemi with a chuckle.

"I think she'll do quite well here at Ouran," said Mrs. Shinobu.

"Excellent, that's good to hear," said the chairman. "Of course I had no doubts Miss Kotoko would do well, after all she the daughter of one our most gifted former students!"

"Thank you sir," said Haruhi looking down at Kotoko who had finally released her skirt. "Did you hear that Kotoko, you're going to be going to school here!"

"Yay!" said Kotoko.

"And you thought you weren't going to be smart enough to come here," said Kaoru as he bent down and picked her up. Kotoko giggled as he did such.

"Yes well, I have to get back to work. I look forward to seeing you at the start of the new school year Miss Kotoko," said the chairman as he walked out of the office.

"You know what we should do, we should have a party tonight to celebrate Kotoko's acceptance to Ouran. I'll go make the plans right now!" said Tamaki and he too walked out of the office.

"Tamaki wait!" Haruhi tried to call out.

"Just let him go and do his thing. He's right this is something worth celebrating," said Kaoru.

"You know Mrs. Seiko, I was wondering why it is you need to have a scholarship for Kotoko to attend Ouran instead of having her father pay the tuition?" asked Mrs. Maemi.

"Her father?" asked Haruhi.

"Mr. Hitachiin here," said Mrs. Maemi pointing at Kaoru.

"Oh he's not her father," said Haruhi.

"He's not?" asked Mrs. Maemi

"No he's my Uncle Kaoru," said Kotoko.

"Oh I see," said Mrs. Maemi.

"Don't you remember, the chairman told us about Mrs. Seiko's real husband?" said Mrs. Shinobu.

"OH, RIGHT!" said Mrs. Maemi embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Seiko, Mr. Hitachiin!"

"It's okay, I've been confused as her father several time before," said Kaoru. Haruhi couldn't help but notice Kaoru was starting to look a little bit sad.

* * *

Later that night, after Tamaki's big impromptu party for Kotoko, complete with even more toys from him and some of the other host, Haruhi finally managed to bring a tired Kotoko to her bed.

"Look at her, she's wiped out," said Haruhi as she laid the little girl down on the bed.

"Yeah well the boss just wanted to really make her feel happy about being able to go to Ouran," said Kaoru who had followed to help. They both stood next to the bed for a moment, looking at the little girl sleeping comfortably in her bed before walking out silently.

"You know, if it means anything, you have been more of a father to Kotoko ever since you've met her then Rai ever was," said Haruhi as the two of them walked down the hall.

"Yeah, but Rai still gets the right to actually call himself father since he is her real father," said Kaoru with a clench fist.

"Nah, I don't even think he has the right to even call himself that. I prefer the term sperm donor," said Haruhi. Kaoru laughed.

"Still the idea that Kotoko is still connected to him is just, just…" Kaoru said clenching his fist tighter.

"Kaoru calm down, let's talk about something else," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kaoru immediately calming down. "Did I help convince you should stay today?"

"Well I don't know about that but, you defiantly gave me something to think about," said Haruhi as they reached her bedroom.

"Well what would it take to convince you, and I mean really convince you to stay here?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi sighed.

"Look, I'm not going to really act on this yet. I sill have my old house to worry about, so how about this? I won't look at another catalog until that house is sold okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Okay, then in the mean time I'll just have to try and find another way to convince you to stay here," said Kaoru. And before Haruhi knew it, he gave her another long passionate kiss before retreating to his room. Haruhi leaned against her door smiling about the kiss. Both this kiss and the one she had gotten earlier had felt so good, and Haruhi couldn't help hoping that she would get another one soon.

* * *

"Gin, aren't you going to get up?" Kotoko asked her kitten that was sleeping comfortably in his bed. It had been a week since Kotoko had taken the exam and now her mother was back at work. That just left Kotoko to play with Kaoru all day, and occasionally Hikaru when he was able to get home early. Kotoko loved spending time with them. However today even thought both were home, both had a lot of work to do. Hikaru had to go over some figures in a recent report and Kaoru had to finish some designs he had been working for a presentation coming up. That just left Kotoko to try and find a way to entertain herself. At first she had just found herself playing with Gin, but now Gin was talking his nap and Kotoko didn't know what to do.

"You really shouldn't bother Gin like that if he's trying to sleep," said Wakana walking into the room carrying a handful of clean laundry and putting it away in the closet. Wakana had more or less become Kotoko's personal maid out of the entire staff, even more so then Emi.

"But I want to play with him," said Kotoko.

"I know, but kittens are like human babies, they need their sleep," said Wakana. Kotoko sighed sadly.

"Miss Wakana, can you play with me?" she asked as Wakana finished putting all the clothes away.

"Oh sweetie, I'd love to, but unfortunately I have a lot of chores I have to do today and so does Miss Emi unfortunately, sorry," said Wakana.

"Oh, but I'm so bored!" said Kotoko. "There's no one to play with!"

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, maybe one of your uncles are done with their work, you can go see," suggested Wakana.

"Okay," said Kotoko. She quickly ran towards Kaoru's studio where he was putting the finishing touches on a dress design.

"Hey Kotoko, what are you up to?" he asked when he saw the little girl.

"Are you almost done Uncle Kaoru?" asked Kotoko.

"Unfortunately no, I still have a couple of other designs to finish up and that may take a while," said Kaoru. Kotoko sighed again.

"Do you think Uncle Hikaru is done with his work?" she asked. Kaoru shrugged.

"He might be. He brought his entire work home with him so he could go over some of it in peace. So maybe he's close to being done. You can go check," he said. Kotoko nodded and ran over to Hikaru's office where Hikaru was busy going over and revising several different papers.

"Hey Kotoko, come to watch your Uncle Hikaru suffer?" he said when saw her. He picked her up and sat her down on top of the desk. "Your Uncle Hikaru's about to have a nervous break down!"

"Why?" asked Kotoko.

"Because apparently your Uncle Hikaru has hired a bunch of idiots that can't seem to keep any figures right," said Hikaru looking back down at all the paper work. "Something just doesn't seem right here!"

"Those numbers are added up wrong," said Kotoko pointing to the top of the paper. Hikaru picked it up and looked at it closer.

"Oh my god you're right!" he said throwing the paper down on the desk and leaning back in his chair sighing. "No wonder everything's been adding up wrong! Looks like I'll have to go and add everything up again."

"So you're still going to be busy for a while too?" asked Kotoko.

"Yeah looks like it, sorry" said Hikaru. Kotoko groaned.

"But I'm so bored!" she said.

"You got plenty of toys upstairs don't you?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, but I have no one to play with them," said Kotoko.

"Well what about your cat?" asked Hikaru.

"He's taking a nap," said Kotoko.

"Oh I see, well hopefully now that I know what the mistake is, I know what to do to fix it. I might get done quicker then I thought I would. So as soon as I'm done we'll do something together okay?" said Hikaru. Kotoko nodded and jumped off the desk.

"I'll just go and try to find something to do in my play room for now then," said Kotoko.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll come find you when I'm done," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Kotoko as she walked out of the office and back to stair case that led to her play room. She was so hung up on the idea of how to entertain herself before her uncles finally got done that she didn't see the person standing a few feet from the stair case watching her.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru emerge from his office a few hours later feeling really good that he had finally been able fix the mistake, but still a little annoyed that it had all been happened because no one had noticed the first few numbers hadn't been added up right.

"Hey Hikaru, all done?" asked Kaoru walking up to him.

"Yeah finally, how about you?" asked Hikaru.

"Yep just got done with the last one," said Kaoru. "Did you figure out what was wrong?"

"Yeah, some of the numbers weren't added up right and it was throwing everything off," said Hikaru giving off a sigh. "And to think it took a five year old to point it out!"

"You mean Kotoko?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, she pointed it our like it was something anyone could have noticed!" said Hikaru giving off a chuckle. "I did promise her I'd do something with her once I was done with all my work, so I better go find her."

"Hang on, I'll come with you," said Kaoru. As the two of them were about to head upstairs, they saw Emi coming down fast with her arms filled with various things.

"Emi, you don't know where Kotoko is do you?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm, I think the last time I saw her she was heading up to her bed room," said Emi not really stopping. "I'm sorry I'm just trying to get everything done so I wasn't really paying attention."

"That's okay," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru walked up to Kotoko's bedroom.

"Kotoko, are you in there?" asked Kaoru knocking at the door. There was no answer.

"Kotoko," Kaoru asked knocking again, but there was still no answer. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other before Kaoru finally turned the knob and open the door. Inside the room was completely empty except for Gin who was still sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Kotoko?" both of them called out but still no answer.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Hikaru panicky.

"Calm down, maybe she's just in her play room," said Kaoru. Just then they heard a faint sound coming from the bed. Both cautiously moved towards it and soon they heard the noise again and realized in was someone snickering.

"Kotoko?" called out Kaoru as he and Hikaru got closer to the bed. The snickering got even louder. Both Hikaru and Kaoru stood on either side of the bed and smiled at each other.

"Gee Kaoru, I wonder where Kotoko is," said Hikaru.

"I have no idea Hikaru," said Kaoru. Just then they heard the snickering again.

"Because you know it's obvious she's not here," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru both knelt down.

"I know, I don't know if we'll ever find her," said Kaoru. They could hear the snickering getting louder.

"FOUND YOU!" they both shouted as the poked their heads under the bed, but to their surprise she wasn't there. Instead all they saw was a small black object.

"Huh, what the?" asked Kaoru grabbing the object.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru as the two of them stood up.

"It's a walkie-talkie," said Kaoru. He could hear the snickering still coming out from it.

"But what's it doing underneath her bed?" asked Hikaru.

"FOOLED YOU!" they suddenly heard Kotoko shout out as a door banged open. Both of them jumped and looked over to the closet where Kotoko stood in the closet door frame holding the other walkie-talkie laughing her head off.

"I fooled you two good!" she said. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at her shocked, but slowly smiles of amusement appeared on their faces.

"You little sneak!" said Hikaru trying to sound mad, but it was no use. Just then they heard another laugh.

"Yes, had I know she was going to use those things for something like this I might not have gotten them for her," said a voice.

"Dad?" said the twins when the finally realized their father was standing in the bedroom doorway.

"When did you get home?" asked Hikaru.

"A few hours ago," said their father.

"Well why didn't you tell us you were home?" asked Kaoru.

"You both seemed too busy so I decided not to bother you. And then I noticed poor Miss Kotoko here looking lonely so I offered to take her to see the preparations that were being made for the exposition my company's helping to sponsor. And while we were there she found a pair of walkie-talkies she liked so I got them for her," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Thank you again for the nice gift," said Kotoko walking up to him.

"Oh it was no trouble at all," said Mr. Hitachiin smiling at the little girl. "Your mischievous side sure has seemed to rub off on her boys." Both Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at each other.

"And you wouldn't believe just how many people actually thought she was my granddaughter; it was sweet but at the same time a bit sad when I had to correct them," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Yeah I know how that feels," said Kaoru looking at his dad and Kotoko. Looking at the two, he couldn't help but think there was some sort of similarity in apperance between the two of them. Not too much, but there was definatly something about the two of them that seemed similer.

'It's proably just my imagnation,' thought Kaoru. 'Kotoko looks like Haruhi.'

"Well in either case it's great to see you Dad," said Hikaru. "We didn't think you'd be home for a little while longer. I thought that just…"

"Um excuse me," said Emi walking into the room. "I hate to disturb all of you but…"

"I'M HOME!" they all suddenly heard Mrs. Hitachiin's voice echoing all over the place.

"That," said Emi.

"Yeah, we heard she was going to be home soon," said Hikaru.

"Who's that?" asked Kotoko.

"That would be our mother. Would you like to come and meet her?" asked Hikaru.

"Um sure," said Kotoko and the four of them headed down stairs.

"That was nice of you to spend time with Kotoko like that Dad. I think she was getting lonely," said Kaoru.

"Oh it was no problem; she's such a sweet little girl. But you know, she asked me the most interesting thing when I told her I was your father. She asked me if I yelled," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"She did?" said Kaoru, remembering that she had asked the same thing to Tamaki's father.

'I wonder why she keeps asking people that question?' he thought.

* * *

Mrs. Hitachiin stood in the middle of the main hall way surrounded by huge amount of different bags.

"Where is she, where's that cute little house guest of ours?" she asked with a huge smile. The twins had already told their parents about Haruhi and Kotoko staying with them.

"She's right here Mom," said Hikaru as he lead Kotoko over to her.

"Oh my goodness, she's more gorgeous in real life!" said Mrs. Hitachiin kneeling down to Kotoko's level. "Hello sweet heart, it's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Hello ma'am, it's very nice to meet you too," said Kotoko.

"Oh and you're so polite! You're so wonderful!" said Mrs. Hitachiin. "I was so excited when I heard we had such a cute little house guest staying with us, I just had to bring her something nice!"

"Something?" said Kaoru looking around at all the bags.

"All princesses need accessories," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"More like you wanted an excuse to dress Kotoko up," said Kaoru. "Haruhi is going to flip when she sees all of this."

"Oh don't worry not all of these are for Kotoko, some are for Haruhi. I cannot wait to see her in some of them!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Haruhi's not going to like that," said Hikaru.

"Well see what happens, in the meantime, Kotoko, how would you like to try this on?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin pulling out frilly yellow dress from one of the bags. Kotoko gasped.

"It's so cute, and pretty, can I really wear it?" she asked.

"Of course you can," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Can I change into it right now?" asked Kotoko.

"Yes please do," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Kotoko quickly ran upstairs back to her room.

"Mom you're not going to try and make her into a model, are you?" asked Kaoru. "I don't think Haruhi would approve with that."

"Oh don't worry I won't do anything Haruhi doesn't want me to do with Kotoko. I'll respect her wishes. Speaking of which, how is she doing?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well we haven't heard from that jackass or his sister in a while so we're thinking that's a good thing," said Hikaru.

"And everyday she seems to be getting stronger," said Kaoru.

"Good, that's good to hear, right dear?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin moving over to her husband and giving him a nice long kiss.

"Yes, it's so nice the Haruhi is finally free from that monster you boys told us about," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Well anyways, let's got have some tea while we wait for Kotoko to change?" suggested Mrs. Hitachiin as the family moved towards the terrace.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru, did you notice something similar between Dad and Kotoko?" Hikaru asked as their parents had their own conversation off to the side.

"Huh?" said Kaoru.

"Dad and Kotoko, they looked a little bit alike don't you think?" asked Hikaru.

"You noticed that too?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird," said Hikaru. "You don't think…"

"Nah, it's probably nothing. Kotoko looks like Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, well if you say so, I just thought..." Hikaru started to say.

"Hikaru just drop it all right. Kotoko looks like her mother and that's that," said Kaoru.

"Okay then, if you say so," said Hikaru.

"Ahem," they suddenly heard Emi call out. Everyone turn to the doors where Emi and Wakana standing there with bright smiles on their faces.

"It is out pleasure to introduce, Princess Kotoko," they both said as the dramatically stepped aside to reveal Kotoko in the dress, complete with shoes and a small yellow crown.

"Oh she's lovelier then I thought she'd be, don't you all agree?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh yeah," said the twins.

"Do I really look like a princess?" asked Kotoko walking over to Kaoru.

"Of course you do!" said Kaoru. "Even before you got the dress on you looked like a princess!" Hikaru studied his brother and Kotoko for a moment; they looked so natural and happy together. In the past it would have made him jealous, but now instead it made him feel happy.

'I just hope you can stay this happy Kaoru,' he thought.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hello, any one here?" Haruhi called out when she got home. She felt her foot hit something and look down to see the hallway was filled with all sorts of different bags.

"Oh god, I wonder who brought all of these!" she said. "My daughter is turning into a spoiled little rich girl and we're not even rich!"

"Hello, where is everybody?" Haruhi called out as she wondered through the house looking for everyone, when she heard some laughter and followed it to the terrace.

"Mommy, look at me, I'm a princess!" said Kotoko when she saw her mom.

"Oh wow Kotoko, that's a real pretty dress. It looks really nice on you," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you Haruhi, I'm so glad you like it," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Haruhi jumped.

"Oh hello Mrs. Hitachiin I didn't see you there," said Haruhi.

"Oh it's so good to see you again!" said Mrs. Hitachiin giving Haruhi a hug. "I was so worried and upset when the boys told me all about what you've been going through with that awful beast you called a husband! I hope everything is going better now!" She pulled away from Haruhi and studied her face for a little bit. "And it looks like your face is healing up real nice."

"Thanks," said Haruhi. "So I take it all those bags in the hallway are from you?" Mrs. Hitachiin smiled her own devil smile.

"Mmmhmm, when I heard we had little one staying with us, I just had to bring her some new clothes and I might have gone just a little bit overboard," she said.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

"Oh and don't think I forgot about you, there's some stuff in there for you. I had to make sure you looked nice too," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh, un thanks," said Haruhi.

"In fact there's one particular dress I wanted to show you. I'll be right back!" said Mrs. Hitachiin and she hurried off.

"Great," said Haruhi. She turned and looked at the twins.

"And you guys wondered why I want to find my own place," she said.

"Hey I thought you said you weren't going to look any more!" said Hikaru.

"No I said I wasn't going to look at catalogs until my old house was at least sold," said Haruhi.

"We're moving, when?" asked Kotoko.

"Uh, well I'm not sure yet honey. There's still a lot to go over first," said Haruhi. "Why don't you go and change out of that dress. You don't want to get it dirty."

"Okay," said Kotoko and she slowly walked back into the house.

"Look Haruhi, see Kotoko doesn't want to leave," said Hikaru.

"I realize that, but at the same time the longer she stays here the more spoiled she's going to get," said Haruhi. Just then she heard some laughter.

"Well Haruhi, I think that's a problem you'd have to deal with no matter where you live. It's just too tempting to buy her things," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Oh Mr. Hitachiin, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" said Haruhi.

"It's okay, it happens all the time," he said. "And I hope you don't get too mad, but I bought her pair of walkie-talkies today too." Haruhi sighed.

"It's fine," she said.

"I really hope you don't feel like you're imposing on staying here. I know I can speak for my wife when I say we love the idea of you and your daughter staying here. It's hardly a bother," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Oh, I'm very flattered sir but I still can't help but feel like I'm just a guest here and should really find my own place," said Haruhi.

"Oh well, we shall see what happens," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Here we are!" said Mrs. Hitachiin walking back out holding a beautiful new white shot sleeve dress.

"Oh my, that's a really nice dress," said Haruhi.

"I thought so. When I first saw it my first thought was that this would look great on you!" said Mrs. Hitachiin. "In fact I think you should wear it to the party!"

"Party?" said Haruhi. She looked up at Kaoru and Hikaru. "What's she talking about?" Both twins shrugged their shoulders.

"I decided to throw a party to thank all the other sponsors that are helping with my husband's exposition. That's why he and I both returned so early," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi looking back up at the twins.

"Hey don't look at us," said Hikaru.

"This is the first we're hearing about it too," said Kaoru.

"You must attend Haruhi, you and Kotoko. I'd love to have all those people see you in this dress!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Um okay, when is it?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh in two days here at the mansion," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Huh?!" said Haruhi.

"Oh and I have a cute dress for Kotoko to wear too," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "And I all ready know how to decorate all the rooms for the party and…" She started going off about all the different plans, no longer really talking to Haruhi.

"She sure seems excited about this," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, any excuse she has to have people all together dressed up she'll use," said Hikaru.

"They were times we'd come home from school and find out just then that was going to be a party here and we'd have to go and change into whatever it was she had had the maids lay out for us," said Kaoru.

"Oh really," said Haruhi. "I'd better go and warn Kotoko then." And she walked into the house.

"Hey Haruhi, wait up," Kaoru called out running after her.

"What's up?" asked Haruhi.

"You know just because you're staying here, it doesn't mean you have to attend the party. I know it's not really your thing," said Kaoru as the two of them walked to Kotoko's room.

"Oh it's not big deal. I figure it's the least I could do since you're all being so nice for letting me stay here," said Haruhi.

"So you're still hell bent on getting your own place huh?" asked Kaoru.

"Well right now, I will admit I still feel the need find a new house; even if everyone here keeps telling me I don't have to," said Haruhi.

"That's because you don't!" said Kaoru.

"Well, we'll see what happens. I mean the old house hasn't been sold yet and I'm still going to keep my promise about not looking at catalogs until that's done," said Haruhi.

"Fair enough, and in the mean time I still get to try to convince you to just stay here," said Kaoru throwing his arm around her waist as the two walked up the stairs.

* * *

Two days later Haruhi found herself wandering around several of the rooms of mansion among all of the guests looking for her little girl. Around her she heard all sorts of talk about her.

"That lady with that short brown hair is so pretty,"

"I wonder if she's one of Yuzuha Hitachiin's models."

"I heard she's friends with the Hitachiin twins,"

"Do you think she's dating one of them?" She could also hear talk about Kotoko.

"Oh that little girl was so cute!"

"I didn't realize the Hitachiin's had a grandchild!"

"That dress she was wearing was so adorable!"

"Did you see her; she looks like a little doll!"

'And just where is this little doll?' Haruhi thought as she wondered into another room.

"Kaoru, you haven't seen Kotoko have you?" she asked walking up to him.

"Uh no I haven't," said Kaoru.

"Well it's getting late and I figured I should get her to bed, but I can't find her," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure she's around here somewhere," said Kaoru. The two of them quickly walked off looking for her.

"Found her," Kaoru called out finally standing by a window is less crowded room. Haruhi quickly ran over and saw her daughter curled up on the window seat asleep.

"Looks like you were right, she does need to get to bed," said Kaoru as he scooped her up and carried her up to her room, followed by Haruhi. As they walked away, Haruhi heard some more talk.

"Look, see, she is involved with on of the Hitachiin twins,"

"Oh they all look so cute together,"

"Such a nice family,"

'We do look kind of like a family, don't we,' Haruhi thought surprisingly as she opened the door to Kotoko's room for Kaoru. Kaoru gently laid Kotoko down onto her bed.

"She looks more wiped out then she did after Tamaki's party," said Haruhi covering Kotoko up with a blanket. She gave off a yawn.

"And I don't blame her; this party wore me out too." She wondered out of the room and into her own. Kaoru quickly ran after her.

"I told you that you didn't have to attend," he said as he too walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I know, but I figure it'd be a good way to show I'm grateful for what you've all done for me by attending and wearing this dress your mom got me," said Haruhi.

"You and your morals," said Kaoru.

"Well someone has to make up for you and your brother's lack of," said Haruhi.

"Which is all the more reason you should stay, you have a good influence on us," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, I still don't know," said Haruhi looking out the window.

"Haruhi, seriously, what would it take to convince you to stay?" Kaoru asked as he walked over to her and gently turned her around to look at him.

"I don't _know_ Kaoru, I keep telling you that!" said Haruhi. "I mean at least I'm still not looking at the catalogs!"

"Hmm," said Kaoru as he placed one of his hands on a near by table not realizing that there was a music player on it and accidentally turned it on. Soft music started filling the room. Haruhi saw a devil smile appear on Kaoru's face.

"Want to dance?" he asked offering her his hand.

"No, sorry I'm not much of dancer," said Haruhi moving away from the widow.

"Oh I beg to differ," said Kaoru grabbing Haruhi's hand and pulling her close to him. Before Haruhi knew it, she was slowly twirling around the room in Kaoru's arms.

"I hope you realize that romancing me like this isn't really going to help convince me to stay," she said, even though it felt good being held by him.

"Hmm well maybe I just need to step it up a notch then," said Kaoru dipping her.

"You can certainly try," said Haruhi.

"Well as you may know, I love a challenge," said Kaoru twirling her around again. However as he did, both lost their footing and before either one could regain their balance, Haruhi found herself falling onto the bed with Kaoru on top of her.

"Oops, sorry, are you okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…," said Haruhi eyeing him.

"Hey believe it or not, I didn't do this on purpose!" said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Seriously," said Kaoru, but then he smiled his devil smile again. "But even so, as long as I'm here, I might as well," He slowly leaned in and kissed her. Haruhi sighed happily.

"You do know I'm still not convinced I should…" she started to say before Kaoru cut her off with another kiss.

"Kaoru, I'm trying to be honest, I still at this point want to…," she was cut off by a third kiss.

"You can keep doing this; it doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind…" Kaoru kissed her again.

"Haruhi, you keep talking about leaving then I'm just going to have to keep stopping you with a kiss!" he said, resting his forehead on top of hers.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" asked Haruhi.

"You decide," said Kaoru as kissed again. He slowly made his way to Haruhi's neck, placing soft kisses all the way down. Haruhi gave off a moan of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck.

"Haruhi," she suddenly heard Kaoru whisper into her ear. "Please Haruhi, please stay, we all want you to stay. _I_ want you to stay. I really want you." Haruhi open her eyes wide at the last comment.

"Kaoru," she said.

"Hmm?" Kaoru manage to say despite the fact he had made it back to Haruhi's neck.

"Can I sleep on it?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru stopped kissing her and pushed himself off of her. He looked down at Haruhi, and realized that any answer she gave now would be made out of pure emotion rather than rational thought.

"Sure," he said as got off the bed, about to walk to the door.

"Uh Kaoru," she said grabbing his hand. "You can still stay if you want."

Kaoru thought about it for a moment before he nodded. He went and started to get himself comfortable in the chair again.

"That's not what I meant," said Haruhi tapping the spot next to her on the bed. Kaoru open his eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I just think that you should at least be allowed to be comfortable," said Haruhi.

"Okay then," said Kaoru as he climbed back on to the bed and wrapped his arms around Haruhi. Haruhi inched closer to him.

"Good night Haruhi," Kaoru gently whispered into her ear.

"Good night Kaoru," Haruhi whispered back. Before long she should feel Kaoru soft warm breath against the back of her neck. She loved all of it. She loved having him pressed against her back, she loved having his arms around him, and she loved feeling his breath on her.

'But at the same time, I am still just a guest here; it wasn't like I'm a real member of the family, even if they all tell me time and time again I'm welcome stay.' thought Haruhi Then Haruhi thought about Kotoko. She really liked it here. She seemed a lot happier than she ever had been before. And here she had a father figure, two father figures actually. She knew Kaoru and Hikaru loved Kotoko and Kotoko loved them. It would be kind of cruel to take her away. However, Haruhi still wanted to set a good example by showing her that there was some things she could do on her own if she needed to. Haruhi pondered to pros and cons of staying with the Hitachiin's for a long time before she drifted off to sleep. The next morning when Haruhi woke up she gently nudge Kaoru in the ribs.

"Kaoru," she said. Kaoru moaned and open his eyes.

"Hey Haruhi, what's up?" he asked.

"Kaoru, I've made a decision about whether or not to stay," said Haruhi.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru quickly sat up.

"You what?" he said.

"I've made a decision about whether or not to stay," said Haruhi.

"And?" asked Kaoru.

"I'll stay," said Haruhi. Kaoru smiled and kissed her again.

"I'm glad you to came a good decision," he said. Haruhi smiled and blushed.

"However, I do reserve the right to change my mind and find my own place if I decide to," she said.

"Hmm, fair enough," said Kaoru giving her another kiss.

* * *

Hikaru was all ready at the dinning table reading a newspaper when the two got there.

"Hey, what happen to you two last night? I lost track of you guys," he asked when he saw them.

"We had to put Kotoko to bed and we fell asleep ourselves," said Haruhi.

"Sleep huh?" said Hikaru shifting his eyes back forth between the two with a smirk.

"Yes Hikaru, just sleep, that's all that happened," said Haruhi as she sat down across from him.

"Okay than," said Hikaru.

"We do have some exciting news though," said Kaoru as he came and stood behind Haruhi's chair. "Haruhi decided to stay!"

"She did? All right!" said Hikaru.

"However, as I was telling your brother I do reserve the right to change my mind and find my place if I wish," said Haruhi.

"Huh, we'll see if that'll happen," said Hikaru.

"Yep, we'll just have to find a way to make sure you don't think about it," said Kaoru giving Haruhi a quick kiss on the cheek, making Haruhi give off a little giggle. Hikaru smiled.

'I'm glad he finally went and made a move. But at the same time I'm worried that one day the truth's going to come out and he's going to blow it,' he thought. Just then Wakana ran into the room.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you," she said in between pants. "But there's something on TV you really should see!" The group quickly ran into the closest room with a TV that was all ready on to some sort of talk show. The words _Konversations With Komitsuzawa _flashed across the screen.

"Hey isn't that that moron that ran the school paper back in high school?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, he got his own talk show about three years ago. Though most the people on the show seem like complete idiots who are only on to bad mouth someone," said Haruhi. As if on cue Komitsuzawa suddenly appeared on screen in a chair.

"**Hello and welcome to the show," he said. "Today my guest is woman whose brother was betrayed by his wife and then abandon in his time of need. Welcome Aneko Seiko." **The camera panned over to show Aneko sitting in a chair across from him.

"**Thank you for having me," **she said with a solemn face.

"What the hell!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi all shouted at once.

"**Why don't you start by telling us about your brother?" **asked Komitsuzawa.

"**Well my brother Rai and I grew up very close, he always seemed like a sweet boy," **said Aneko as pictures soon flashed across the screen of the two of them as children.

"Man you were right Kaoru, she is crazy enough to be the asshole's sister," said Hikaru as the three of them sat down.

"**We would do a lot together and I could tell he was destined for greatness. Even early on he seemed bent on someday becoming a lawyer," said Aneko.**

"Yeah because he figured it was an easy job because all you do is "argue"!" said Haruhi.

"**So it must have been a proud day for him that day he got accepted into law school?" **askedKomitsuzawa.

"**Oh yes, it was a proud day for all of us," **said Aneko. The pictures changed to show Rai as a college student, some with him and Aneko, some with him and his friends. **"Everything seemed to be going well for him and he took his work so seriously. I remember him coming home late at night from studying at the library so tired."**

"More like studying girls all night at a bar, I'd hear him boasting about it with his friends at school sometimes before we got together!" said Haruhi.

"**But sadly that all change the day he met her,"** said Aneko with a sneer.

"**And by her you mean…" **Komitsuzawa said.

"**Haruhi Fujioka!" **said Aneko. **"I remember the day he came home and first told me about her. They had both started a new class together. He came home and told me all about how cute she was and so sweet and innocent. I never saw my brother talk about a girl like that before." **

"**Then what started to happen?" **asked Komitsuzawa.

"**He seemed to be really captivated with her, and he would try and get her to do stuff with him like study with him," **said Aneko.

"No, he would come and try and talk to me while I was studying, completely bugging and try and get me to share the notes I had taken in class with him!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, we remember you complaining about some sort of idiot bugging you at school," said Kaoru.

"**When did you first meet her?" **asked Komitsuzawa.

"**Um it was before he graduated," **said Aneko.

"**How did you wind up meeting her?" **asked Komitsuzawa.

"**Well, we heard her dad had died and Rai being the sweet guy he was had gone to be with her in her time of need. It was soon after she came to us telling us she was pregnant with his child," **said Aneko. Haruhi groaned.

"**Rai and I both agreed that the best thing was for the two of them to get married so the child would have both parents in its life," **said Aneko.

"**Did Haruhi seem to like the idea?" **asked Komitsuzawa.

"**Well she tried doing the whole, "Oh you don't have to do that" act, but we could both tell she wanted to get married. She was just trying to play innocent," **said Aneko.

"WHAT!" shouted the three spectators.

"**So Rai married Haruhi Fujioka?" **asked Komitsuzawa.

"**Yes and it was such a beautiful wedding. I'd never seen my brother so happy!" **said Aneko. Pictures of Haruhi and Rai's wedding started to show on the screen, though most of them were with Aneko and Rai, very few seem to show Haruhi. Even still Haruhi could hear Hikaru and Kaoru groan mad.

"**And then what happen?" **asked Komitsuzawa.

"**Oh everything seemed to be going just great. Soon my beautiful niece Kotoko was born. I remember going up to the hospital all happy and excited about seeing the baby! It was one of the happiest days of my life" **said Aneko as the pictures started to show Aneko holding a baby Kotoko.

"No, you came up to the hospital and started complaining to me about how I ruin your plans about getting a manicure while I was in the middle of a contraction!" said Haruhi clenching her fists. Kaoru gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"**So everything was looking good for your brother after that right?" **asked Komitsuzawa.

"**Oh yes, I mean for some reason only Haruhi got a job offer after they both graduated, but we were all confident Rai would also get one too, and everything did seem to going well for them," **said Aneko.

"**But now everything change hasn't it?" **asked Komitsuzawa

"**Yes, now everything has change, for the worse," **said Aneko.

"**When did you first notice something was changing," **asked Komitsuzawa.

"**Well I first noticed it one nigh a while ago when I thought I go over and say hi to everyone especially since I had just lost my job. For some reason Haruhi kept acting snide to me," **said Aneko.

"No she came over asking for money!" snapped Haruhi remembering that day. "And I had a lot of work to do!"

"**She was acting snide to you?" **said Komitsuzawa.

"**Yes even though I really could have used some comfort right then since I had just lost my job. I mean Rai understood but she just didn't seem to be sympathetic at all to my problem. It was a whole new side of Haruhi I had never seen before," **said Aneko.

"**Tell us about what happened a few days later," **said Komitsuzawa. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi all raised their eye browns.

"**Well I was having a nice quiet evening at home after a long day," **said Aneko.

"I'm sure there was more to it than that," muttered Haruhi.

"**And I was about to get ready for bed when I got this phone call from Rai. I was little bit worried that he was calling me so late and even before he had started to tell me what happen to him I could hear him breathing irregularly and I knew right away that something was wrong!" **said Aneko dramatically.

"**And what did he tell you?" **asked Komitsuzawa.

"**He told me that Haruhi had come home, and he was about to great her in his usual fashion when she just out of the blue, completely took him by shock, told him she was going to leave him! Just like that, no warning nothing. And she was also going to take his beloved daughter away from him too," said Aneko still acting dramatic.**

"**She was going to leave him and take away his daughter away from him?" **said Komitsuzawa trying to sound shocked. **"Did she give him a reason why she was leaving?" **

"**No, no logical one. She claimed she couldn't live in fear anymore. Even though all he had done was complain a little about not waning to eat a precooked dinner for once! She was always making precook meals because she was always "busy working" to ever bother to make him a decent meal. So just because he lost his temper and yelled at her about not wanting another one, she felt unsafe!" **said Aneko.

"Is she freaking serious!" shouted Hikaru.

"**Now, that's not the only thing that happen to him was it?" **asked Komitsuzawa. Aneko took a deep breath and look off to the side.

"**No," **she said timidly. **"Right after Haruhi just up and dump this news on him, these men that had come with her just started to beat him up for no reason! They punched him and kicked him again and again. And then they just left him there, left him in pain, and confusion and in misery! When Rai first told me about what happened I just started crying!" **

"**So his wife tells him she's leaving him out of no where, takes his daughter away from him and allowed these men just beat him up and leave him alone to suffer! How could anyone be so cruel?" **said Komitsuzawa dramatically into the camera. Haruhi buried her face in her hands.

"Don't let them get to you!" said Kaoru softly giving her a squeeze.

"**When we come back, we'll learn more about what this awful woman did to make her husband suffer. Including kicking him out of his own home, denying him the right to see his daughter and the awful event that happen when he attempted to make up with her and instead she went and had these men put him into a hospital! We'll even get a chance to talk with Rai Seiko from the hospital he is currently trying to recover in." **The picture suddenly change to show Rai laying in a hospital bed still wrapped in many different bandages including his face and as the camera closed in on his face, Rai shifted towards it and muttered, **"How, how did my life end up like this?"**

That was the final straw! Haruhi couldn't take it any more. She stood up and stormed out of the room, not caring where she went.

"Haruhi wait!" Kaoru shouted as he ran after her.

"**We'll be right back," **Komitsuzawa's voice came from the TV.

"Oh no you won't!" said Hikaru as he pulled out his cell phone, and patiently waited as it rang.

"Hello Hikaru," said Kyoya in normal calm voice. "I take it you are calling because of that interview that was just on with Haruhi's sister-in-law?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Hikaru.

"One of my maids told me about it and while I didn't catch all of it, I did get the jiff of it," said Kyoya.

"So then do you want to make the call or should I?" asked Hikaru.

"Why don't you let me handle Hikaru, I'll make sure everything's taken care of," said Kyoya.

"Go get them Kyoya," said Hikaru as he hung up the phone. Kyoya quickly set to work and dialed up Komitsuzawa's number.

"This better be important, I'm about to go back on," he heard Komitsuzawa's voice over his phone.

"Good to hear your voice again Komitsuzawa," said Kyoya.

"Ohtori, Kyoya Ohtori? What do you want? You wouldn't be interested in coming on my show now would you?" asked Komitsuzawa. Kyoya was sure he was smirking.

"Hardly, I'm calling because I was wondering if you remember the conversation we had back in high school about what would happen to you if you ever did anything to hurt any of my friends," said Kyoya. He could hear Komitsuzawa give a gulp.

"I may recall something like that but I don't see why you would have to bring that up now," he said.

"Oh I think you do, unless you've all ready forgotten about the interview you just did," said Kyoya.

"What about that interview? That woman had the right to express what had happen so cold heartily to her brother, and I was just willing to help her share her story," said Komitsuzawa.

"Well I hope it was worth it, because I can guarantee you that this interview will be your last! In fact by the time I'm done with you, you and your family will be lucky enough to start up a newspaper stand!" said Kyoya.

"But Ohtori, wait, listen," Kyoya heard Komitsuzawa tried to say before he hung up on him.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi stormed through the mansion, not sure where she was going. She found herself out on the terrace breathing heavily.

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" called out Kaoru as he ran up behind her. As he came and stood next to her, he saw she was crying.

"You're not going to let what they said get to you are you?" asked Kaoru.

"It just hurts, it just hurts so much! I can believe that that bitch Aneko sat there and made me out as the bad guy while she made Rai look like a great man! Why can't they just leave me alone!" said Haruhi. Kaoru pulled her close letting her cry on his shoulder for several minutes. After a while after she calmed down, Kaoru lead her back to her room and laid her back down on her bed.

"Just get some rest okay?" he said to her, thankful it was a Sunday and Haruhi wouldn't have to feel guilty about missing work. Not that would have stopped Kaoru from keeping her at home. When he came out into the hall, he found Kotoko there gently holding her kitten.

"Is Mommy okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, she just a little tired and needed a nap that's all," said Kaoru.

"I thought I heard her crying," said Kotoko.

"Well sometimes people cry when they get tired," said Kaoru as he walked over and gently stroked the top of Gin's head. "You're not still tired are you?"

"No, not really," said Kotoko.

"Well what do you say you and I do something together? We can also bring your Uncle Hikaru too," said Kaoru.

"Are you sure Mommy's okay?" asked Kotoko.

"Yeah I'm sure," said Kaoru. Kotoko glanced at her mother's door.

"Will it help Mommy get some rest if we do leave?" she asked.

"Well it might," said Kaoru.

"Okay, can we go to the park?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure," said Kaoru.

"Um excuse me sir, you might want to put your plans on hold for a moment," said Emi walking up behind Kotoko.

"Huh?" said Kaoru then he saw Tamaki, Hunny and Mori running down the hall towards them.

"Kaoru, where's Haruhi, is she all right?" Tamaki asked in a panic.

"Calm down Boss, she's just relaxing, leave her alone," said Kaoru as he quickly stopped Tamaki from going in to the bed room.

"She didn't get enough sleep Uncle Tamaki so we should let her rest," said Kotoko.

"Yeah Boss, she needs her sleep. We shouldn't bug her!" said Kaoru through clenched teeth pushing Tamaki away from the door.

"But, but," Tamaki stuttered.

"Uncle Tamaki do you want to come to park with us so Mommy can get some sleep?" asked Kotoko.

"Huh, you're going to the park?" asked Tamaki. Kotoko nodded.

"Oh, of course I'd love to help escort you to park princess," said Tamaki knelling down to Kotoko's level and gently taking her hand. Kotoko giggled.

"I like when you do that Uncle Tamaki, it's so funny!" she said.

"Funny, she thinks it's funny?" said Tamaki retreating into a corner in his normal rejection form.

"Uncle Tamaki, are you having a time out?" asked Kotoko.

"Yeah you can call it that. But don't worry, he'll get out of it once we're ready to go," Kaoru. "Why don't you go and put Gin back into our room so we can okay?"

"Okay, can I bring Puppy with me to the park?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure, but first go take care of Gin," said Kaoru ushering the little girl away.

"So I take it you all saw that interview today huh?" Kaoru asked once Kotoko was gone. Hunny and Mori nodded their heads.

"She does act like her brother doesn't she?" said Hunny with a sneer.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Yeah, you should have seen Haruhi during the interview, she was so upset," said Kaoru.

"I still can't believe someone we went to high school with would do such a thing!" said Tamaki.

"Yes well people aren't always what they seem Tamaki," said Kyoya as he and Hikaru joined the group. "How's Haruhi?"

"Pretty upset, I went and put her back to bed to help calm her down. We should leave her alone for right now," said Kaoru. "I was planning on taking Kotoko to the park to help give Haruhi some quiet time and distract Kotoko from worrying about her mother. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure we can, we can even get some ice cream later!" said Hunny.

* * *

"Uncle Mori, could you help me get to the top of the jungle gym again?" asked Kotoko when the group got to the play ground.

"Sure," said Mori picking her up and placing her at the top.

"Thank you Uncle Mori!" said Kotoko with a big smile. Mori smiled back before joining back up with his friends. Some of the mothers and the few fathers that were there were whispering around them.

"Do you think they're the people she was talking about today?"

"You mean the group that put that guy into the hospital?"

"I don't know if I feel safe with my kids playing with them around,"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," said Kaoru. He doubted even the brotherly love would work on them.

"Nah, we shouldn't have to leave. Kotoko is having fun here," said Hikaru.

* * *

Kotoko stood at the top of the jungle gym raising her chin up high, proud at being at the top.

"Hey Kotoko," she suddenly heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw two of the boys from her old daycare had managed to make it to the top as well.

"Oh hi Ryo, hi Shin," she said.

"Guess what we heard today, we heard your mommy's not a very nice person," said Shin.

"That's not true, my mommy's a very nice person!" said Kotoko.

"Uh-uh, we heard she puts people into the hospitals!" said Ryo.

"That's not true, she'd never do that!" said Kotoko.

"Then why did she put your daddy into a hospital?" asked Shin.

"My daddy's in a hospital?" asked Kotoko. She hadn't even seen him since she was carried out of the hotel room he had been keeping her in.

"Yeah and it's all because of your mommy. She's real mean and violent!" said Shin.

"No, that's not true. It's my daddy who's mean and violent! He hit my mommy all the time and he hit me and he was away saying bad things!" said Kotoko

"Yeah right I bet your mommy made you say that!" said Ryo.

"No she didn't. She wouldn't do that! My mommy taught me that it's not nice to lie and that wasn't a lie!" said Kotoko.

"Well if your daddy really did hit your mommy how come he's the one in the hospital?" Kotoko was silent for a moment.

"I don't know," she said.

"It's because your mommy lied to you and put him there!" said Shin.

"That's not true! My mommy's not a mean person!" shouted Kotoko.

"Yes she is and if you're her daughter then that means you're a mean liar too!" said Ryo.

"No I'm not!" said Kotoko.

"Yes you are and mean liars don't deserve toys!" said Shin as he grabbed Kotoko's stuff dog from her.

"Hey give me Puppy back!" shouted Kotoko as she tried to grab it back. Shin and Ryo kept throwing back and forth between each other.

"No way, liars don't deserve toys!" said Ryo.

"And lairs don't deserve to be at the top of the jungle gym!" said Shin as he went and pushed Kotoko off the edge of the top. Kotoko scream as she fell, when suddenly she found herself caught up in a pair of big hands. She looked up and realized her Uncle Mori had managed to catch her just before she hit the ground. He looked down at Kotoko and then up at the two boys who immediately gulped.

"I didn't realize her giant friend was with her again!" said Ryo.

"Excuse me," said Hunny suddenly appearing behind the two boys. The boys slowly turned around and looked at Hunny.

"I believe this belongs to Koto-Chun!" said Hunny grabbing Puppy back. "You shouldn't mess with other people's toys!" he said as he leaped off the jungle gym.

"Kotoko, are you all right princess?" asked Tamaki as he and the others gathered around her and Mori.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks for saving me Uncle Mori," said Kotoko. Mori smiled and nodded before putting her down.

"You sure you're okay Kotoko?" asked Kaoru as he knelt down and looked her over.

"Yes Uncle Kaoru, I'm fine, but," Kotoko started looking around franticly. "What happened to Puppy!"

"Here you go Koto-Chan," said Hunny walking over to her and handing her the dog. Kotoko beamed.

"Thank you for rescuing Puppy Uncle Hunny!" she said squeezing her puppy toy tight.

"Where are those little punks that shoved her off any way?" asked Tamaki.

"Boss calm down, they're just kids," said Hikaru.

"They shoved me off because I'm a mean liar like Mommy and mean lairs don't deserve to be on the top," said Kotoko.

"A mean liar, why did they call your mom a mean liar?" asked Kaoru.

"Because she put Daddy into a hospital and then lied about it," said Kotoko. "Is Daddy really in the hospital?" The guys all looked at each other.

"Uh well he may be in there for a few bruises but nothing too serious," said Tamaki.

"Did Mommy put him there?" asked Kotoko.

"No, your mommy didn't put him in there. He got himself in there," said Kaoru. Kotoko nodded.

"I knew Mommy wouldn't do something mean like that," said Kotoko.

"Maybe it's time for the ice cream," said Hikaru. It was hard to tell whose smile was bigger, Kotoko's or Hunny's as the two walked off together. As the others followed they could still hear all the parents whispering.

"It's hard to believe that nice group of men beat up Haruhi's husband,"

"I'm surprise she even lets them be around her daughter like that,"

"Makes me wonder what kind of mother Haruhi is,"

"Looks like it'll be a while before we can bring Kotoko back here," said Kaoru, disappointed that Kotoko would have to suffer because of her bitch of an aunt.

"Hmm I'm sure we can find other places to take her to," said Kyoya, pulling out his cell phone.

"Oh, oh we should make sure to find her a place where we can't get her lots of toys and treats!" said Tamaki.

"Are we finding a place for Kotoko or for the Boss?" asked Hikaru. Tamaki groaned. "I still can't believe people would just jump to conclusion like that with out hearing Haruhi's side of the story! She and Kotoko are the real victims in all of this!"

"I agree fully. But Haruhi might not want talk about what happen to her just yet. She has a hard time talking about it with us," said Kyoya.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not sure at this point. But at least we can make sure no one is allowed to attack her like Ms. Seiko," said Kyoya.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Haruhi open her eyes and was surprise to see Mrs. Hitachiin sitting in a near by chair.

"Hi, how are you feeling dear?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Did I fall asleep?" asked Haruhi. Mrs. Hitachiin nodded her head.

"You were really upset about that interview, but you know you shouldn't let them get to you like that," she said. Haruhi sighed.

"I couldn't help it, it hurt so much," said Haruhi.

"Well don't you worry. I was going to make a call to make sure that never happens again, but it looks like someone all ready beat me to the punch," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Haruhi had a hunch whom that someone was.

"You look awful Haruhi. You need to find something that will help you relax," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Haruhi looked over at her and noticed Mrs. Hitachiin was wearing her devil smile. "I know you need a night out. You could go with one of my sons!"

"Hmm," murmured Haruhi.

"I even know the perfect outfit for you to wear. I'll be right back!" said Mrs. Hitachiin as she jumped up and ran out of the room. Haruhi groaned.

"She just wants to see me dressed up!" said Haruhi.

"Yes, my wife does like to see people dressed up," she heard Mr. Hitachiin say. Haruhi looked over to the door and saw him standing there and Haruhi quickly sat up.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize you were there!" said Haruhi. Mr. Hitachiin laughed again.

"It's all right Haruhi, I told you I'm use to it," he said. "I heard you decided to stay, I'm very glad to hear that." Haruhi smiled.

"I'm mainly doing it for Kotoko, I know she's happy here and I don't want her to be unhappy again," she said.

"Well in either case, it should be nice to have a little one around here again," said Mr. Hitachiin. Just then Wakana walked in.

"Your daughter and the young lords have return," she said.

"Return, where did they go?" asked Haruhi as she sat up from the bed.

"They had gone out earlier with your other friends to give you some rest," said Wakana.

"Oh no!" said Haruhi as she ran out of the room, afraid of just what it was Kotoko came home with this time. Instead she saw her daughter and all of her friends standing in the front hallway, each with some sort of face paint on them, even Kyoya all though he didn't seem too happy about it. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys all look so funny!" she said. "Where did you go?"

"Kotoko showed us an outdoor market you two sometimes went to and they had a face painter there," said Kaoru. Haruhi laughed even harder.

"Well I'm glad you had a fun time. Thanks for spending time with her again today guys," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you feeling better then?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, a little, now that I've calm down, thanks," said Haruhi.

"Well that's good, we should all go and get this paint off," said Kyoya as he quickly turned and walked out. Haruhi couldn't help but snickered.

* * *

"Haruhi, there you are, you ran off before I could show you the dress!" said Mrs. Hitachiin appearing at the top of the stairs after everyone had left. She walked up holding a short beautiful dark purple dress.

"Oh wow, that is nice," said Haruhi.

"You'd look really pretty in it Mommy. Are you going to wear it to another party?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh no this is for your mommy's special night," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Special night?" asked the twins.

"I thought Haruhi could use a special night, maybe one of you boys could take her," said Mrs. Hitachiin smiling her devil smile again. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"I think you should go Kaoru. I um, just remembered I have a lot of work to do!" Hikaru said quickly.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, just piles of it! I should really get going on it," said Hikaru. Kaoru eyed him.

"Consider it pay back!" Hikaru whispered.

"Do you want some help Uncle Hikaru?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure I'd love to have you help me," said Hikaru offering Kotoko his hand and the two of them headed to his office.

"Ahh now isn't that cute!" said Mrs. Hitachiin with a giggle.

"Is it okay we go out tonight Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure of course we can," said Kaoru with a smile.

* * *

That evening Kaoru paced back and forth in the front hall, waiting for Haruhi to get ready. He heard some giggling and looked over to see Emi walking past him carrying a try with two empty cups.

"What's so funny?" asked Kaoru.

"Your brother and Miss Kotoko, in his office it was just so cute!" said Emi in between giggles. Curious Kaoru wandered over to the office and saw Hikaru sitting at his desk looking like he was trying to do some serious work while Kotoko sat on top of the desk next to him.

"Hmm, that doesn't look right does it?" said Hikaru in a fake serious voice pointing at a piece of paper.

"Nope it doesn't," said Kotoko.

"Does that look right?" asked Hikaru pointing at another paper.

"Nope, it doesn't look right," said Kotoko.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Hikaru.

"I think we should color this one red and this one blue!" said Kotoko.

"Good idea!" said Hikaru handing her a crayon and picking one up himself and started to coloring. Kaoru laughed.

"Yeah, that looks like real hard work there Hikaru," he said. Both Kotoko and Hikaru looked up at him.

"Well yeah it's hard work. That's why I have Kotoko here to help me duh!" said Hikaru. Just then Kaoru notice Hikaru's eyes grow wide.

"Oh wow," he said.

"Ooh," said Kotoko. Kaoru turned around.

"You haven't been waiting long have you Kaoru?" asked Haruhi as she walked into the room wearing the dress.

"Um no, you're fine, you looked great," said Kaoru. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi. "Just give me a minute." She walked over the desk and gave Kotoko a quick kiss on the forehead. "Make sure you behave yourself while I'm gone okay."

"Don't worry Mommy I will," said Kotoko.

"I use to believe you, but now after being around these two, I'm not so sure," said Haruhi. Kotoko giggled.

"Can you make sure she's in bed by 7:30 Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure it's no problem, you two have fun," said Hikaru. "We still have important work to do. I say we continue with the purple."

"Good idea," said Kotoko. Haruhi giggled and walked back out with Kaoru.

"Are you really up to going out tonight?" asked Kaoru as they walked to the door.

"Yeah, I'm actually looking forward to having a night out," said Haruhi.

"Good, because I intend to show you a good time!" said Kaoru. "I take it you still enjoy fancy tuna?"

"Yeah, I still like it," said Haruhi.

"Great because I have just the place," said Kaoru.

* * *

Haruhi and Kaoru drove in silence, not sure what to do at first.

"I hope everything went okay today," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, we all had a great time," said Kaoru. Haruhi sighed.

"In all this time, I think Kotoko has had more fun then ever before. That makes me really happy," she said. Kaoru smiled and gently placed his hand on Haruhi's hand.

"Well it makes me glad you're happy," he said. Just then the limo pulled to a stop.

"Here you are master," said Katsu opening the door.

"Thank you Katsu," said Kaoru as he climbed out and then helped Haruhi out.

"Oh yeah, I've seen this place before. They said they serve some the best fancy tuna in town," said Haruhi as the two walked into the restaurant.

* * *

"So do they serve fancy tune in Italy?" asked Haruhi as they ate.

"Unfortunately no, it was hard to fine any good Japanese food there," said Kaoru.

"So you didn't have any good food there?" asked Haruhi.

"No they had some good food. Maybe next time I could take you out for some Italian," said Kaoru.

"Sure, I'd like that," said Haruhi as she reached across and laid her hand on top of Kaoru's.

"I guess it's a date then huh?" asked Kaoru giving her hand a squeeze. "How about tomorrow when you get off work?"

"Yeah, that's sounds nice," said Haruhi. "Speaking of dates, not that it's any of my business or anything but did you by any chance go on any dates when you were in Italy?"

"Why do you ask that?" asked Kaoru.

"Just curious," said Haruhi.

"Curious huh, and what brought on this curiosity?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi shrugged. "Well I did go a few dates in Italy."

"Anything serious?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you wouldn't be jealous of the idea of me seeing other women would you?" asked Kaoru with a smirk.

"Oh listen to you. You were jealous of me when I got married even before finding out what jerk he was," said Haruhi.

"Hmm true, but in answer to your question, no nothing too serious; Just a date here and there mainly out of curiosity, but nothing ever really took off," said Kaoru.

"Did these none serious dates ever get just a little bit serious, like say in the bedroom?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, well one or two might have gotten a little bit serious. But it still didn't go too far," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, that's, good to hear," said Haruhi. Kaoru smiled widen.

"You are jealous of the idea of me with another woman," he said.

"You really think so?" asked Haruhi.

"Well what if I told you that Hikaru went out on a lot more dates then I ever did and nearly everyone ended up in the bed room? Would you be as upset at the idea?" asked Kaoru.

"Well no, that's different. That's Hikaru, that's what he's like. I'd expect something like that from him, and not from you. You're different, you're," Haruhi started to say.

"What?" asked Kaoru rubbing his thumb back and forth on Haruhi's hand. It sent shivers through Haruhi's body.

"You're special, you're a bit sweeter and kinder than Hikaru and I've always liked that about you," said Haruhi. Haruhi suddenly felt Kaoru's grip on her hand tighten just little.

"Excuse me sir, but would you and the lady care to see the desert menu?" the waiter suddenly asked, interrupting them. Kaoru looked up at the waiter mad before looking over at Haruhi.

"No I'm fine, it's late we should go home," she said.

* * *

The mansion was dark and quiet by the time they got back.

"Sounds like everyone's in bed," said Kaoru.

"Hmm I'd still better go check on Kotoko," said Haruhi heading up the stairs. The little girl lay safely and soundly in her bed asleep.

"She looks all right to me," said Kaoru as he stood beside Haruhi.

"Yeah, it's just a mother's natural instinct," said Haruhi as the two walked out.

"Hmm, you sure do seem in touch with your motherly instincts," said Kaoru, wrapping his arm around Haruhi's waist as they neared her room. "But you know it's important to not ignore your other instincts."

"Yeah like what?" asked Haruhi leaning up against the door

"Hmm I think you can guess," said Kaoru as he leaned in to Haruhi and started to kiss her. He then went and started gently kissing her neck. Haruhi moaned.

"Kaoru, do you want to come in for a little bit?" asked Haruhi as her hand found the knob and open the door.

"Sure," said Kaoru as the two walked in and he quickly shut the door behind him. He and Haruhi immediately hand their arms around each other, kissing passionately. Haruhi could feel Kaoru gently moving her towards the bed and soon she was laying on it with Kaoru on top of her, still kissing her. It didn't take long for Kaoru to move his mouth down the to Haruhi's neck, kissing it in the same way as before and at the same time pushing down the straps off her dress, making Haruhi moan again.

"You feel so good Kaoru," she whispered.

"_You feel so good Kaoru,"_

Kaoru quickly stopped kissing Haruhi and sat up. Haruhi looked up at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's late and you had a rough morning, and you have work tomorrow. You should get some sleep," said Kaoru hastily.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

'What was his problem all of a sudden?' she thought.

"Kaoru, did I do something wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"No, it's fine, it's nothing, but you really should get some sleep!" said Kaoru.

"Um okay," said Haruhi still toughly confused. "Do you at least want to sleep here again?" Kaoru thought about for a moment.

"Sure I can do that," said Kaoru as he went and moved himself next to Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her like he did before, only this time Haruhi was facing him.

"Good night," Kaoru said before falling asleep, or at least Haruhi thought he was asleep. She couldn't tell. But she had more important things to worry about, why was it Kaoru wanted to stop all of a sudden?


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So did you two have a good time last night?" Hikaru asked the next morning slyly poking his face above his newspaper and looking over at Kaoru who was sitting next to him at the dining room table.

"Yeah, we had fun. I'm taking her out again tonight," said Kaoru.

"Really," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I offered to take her out for Italian," said Kaoru.

"Oh I think she'll like that," said Hikaru.

"Good morning Uncle Kaoru, good morning Uncle Hikaru," they heard Kotoko say as she came skipping into the room and took a seat on the other side of Kaoru.

"Good morning Kotoko," said the twins.

"Did you have fun last night Uncle Kaoru? Mommy said you did," said Kotoko.

"Yeah we had a good time," said Kaoru.

"Mommy said you had such a good time you're going out again tonight. Is that true?" asked Kotoko.

"Yeah so it looks like it'll be just you and Uncle Hikaru tonight. You and I can still spend the day together though right?" asked Kaoru. Kotoko nodded her head.

"That will be nice," said Haruhi walking into the room, all ready for work.

"I thought you didn't have to be at the office until later," said Hikaru.

"I'm going early so I can make sure I get everything done before tonight," said Haruhi. "That is if we are still going out."

"Yeah we can still go out," said Kaoru.

"Great, can't wait see you all later," said Haruhi giving Kotoko a kiss good-by and making her way to the garage and her car. As she made her way to work, she couldn't help but wonder why Kaoru had stopped so suddenly last night. Was it her, did she give off some kind of signal that she didn't want to maybe go further then they had? Or maybe he was trying to take things slow since she was still technically married to Rai, but that didn't really sound like Kaoru. Or maybe she was coming on too strong for him. Haruhi decided that next time, she'd do his best to make sure Kaoru was happy and comfortable and hopefully wouldn't feel awkward in anyway.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi," Maro called out to her at the end of the day as Haruhi tired to make her way through the lobby of her work. "I saw that interview with your sister-in-law the other day." Haruhi groaned.

"Don't remind me of that," she said.

"If you ask me, from what it is I've heard your soon-to-be ex-husband did to you and your kid, he deserves to be in the hospital. That sister of his is full of crap!" said Maro.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Speaking of ex-husbands, I was wondering something," said Maro as he stood in front of Haruhi. "Seeing as you are soon to be single again, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"Well I wouldn't admit this before because you were married but I always thought you were cute and wouldn't mind going out on a date with you," said Maro.

"Uh well um, I'm flattered but, I'm afraid I can't do that," said Haruhi.

"Why not, you're a cute almost single girl and I'm a pretty attractive single guy. Don't you think it'd be nice?" asked Maro. "Or do you think I'm not good enough?"

"Oh no, it's not that," said Haruhi.

"Well if you want it kind of rough I can do that to," said Maro with a smirk, "So come on why don't you go out with me?"

"AHEM!" said someone behind them. Maro turned around to see Kaoru standing behind him with his arms cross looking a little bit annoyed.

"Kaoru what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm here to pick you up for our date," said Kaoru as he walked past Maro still giving him a dirty look.

"Oh you two are dating? I'm sorry, I didn't realize," said Maro truthfully. "I should have known better though. A cute girl like you that become available would get pick up pretty fast. Sorry again, see you later." Maro quickly walked away embarrassed. Haruhi could still see Kaoru was glaring at him.

"You didn't have to come get me. I was going to come home so that way I could change," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, but that would take too long. So I came down here to meet you and I brought you something to change into," said Kaoru, holding up a bag, his mad face disappearing.

"Um sure okay, I'll go change into it right now. You can just wait here in the lobby," said Haruhi and she quickly made her way over to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

"Oh Haruhi, I'm glad I ran into you!" Sada said running up to her as Haruhi was about to enter the bathroom.

"What's up?" asked Haruhi.

"I have some stuff I need you to go over concerning your divorce," said Sada.

"Do I have to go over them right now?" asked Haruhi. "I have some plans tonight."

"No, not really, but it would help that you go over them sooner rather then later. If you want I can run them up to your house for you," said Sada.

"Sure that'd be nice," asked Haruhi.

* * *

"Okay Haruhi I'll make sure this gets to your house Okay. See you tomorrow," Kaoru heard Sada call out as she ran out of the building before he could react.

'Wonder what she was talking about,' he thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Haruhi walking up to him wearing a low cut dark green dress.

"Oh no you're fine, I'm patient," said Kaoru taking her hand and leading her outside. He handed her stuff to Katsu who was waiting by the limo.

"You can take these back the house. We can take Haruhi's car tonight right?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure that's fine," said Haruhi.

"Do I really look Okay in this dress?" asked Haruhi as they walked to her car.

"Haruhi you could be wearing a trash bag and you'd look great!" said Kaoru.

* * *

"Hello can I help you?" Emi asked Sada when she arrived at the mansion.

"Yes I just have some stuff to drop for Haruhi," said Sada.

"Oh that's right you're the one helping her with her divorce. Would you like to just drop them off in her office?" asked Emi.

"Yes thanks, that would be great," said Sada and she quickly ran off to the office. As she came back out of the office she accidentally bumped into Hikaru again.

"Oh sorry," said Sada.

"Its okay, anyone that's willing to help Haruhi get rid of the jack-ass is okay in my book," said Hikaru. "What brings you back here anyway?"

"Just had to drop off some stuff for Haruhi regarding her divorce," said Sada.

"Well it's really nice to see you're staying on top of things. I'm sure Haruhi's really appreciative of it," said Hikaru. He smiled at Sada again, who immediately smiled back. They stood there for a while just smiling at each other before Sada finally said "Well I should get going, by sir."

"By, feel free to stop by anytime and you're free to call me Hikaru," said Hikaru.

"Thanks, Hikaru," said Sada as she turned and left, leaving Hikaru alone still smiling.

* * *

"You were right, Italian food is pretty good," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru walked out of the restaurant.

"I'm glad you liked it. Where do you think we should go next time?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe next time I should just cook us a special dinner," said Haruhi.

"Ahh, that does sound good," said Kaoru as he slid his arm around her waist. Haruhi went and did the same, and the two walked down the street together, enjoying the calm atmosphere.

"There she is, there's the woman that betrayed my brother and denied him his daughter!" they suddenly heard a voice shout behind them. They turn and saw Aneko walking hastily up to them followed by a crowd of what looked like news reporters, who quickly surrounded the two of them.

"Is it true you haven't gone to see your husband?" asked one reporter.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Are you really never going to allow him to see his daughter again?" asked another.

"Do you think it's a bit cruel to deny him the right to see her?" asked a third.

"Hey why don't you all back off alright?" said Kaoru doing his best to shield Haruhi from everyone. "Haruhi doesn't have to answer any one of your questions!"

"That sounds like a guilty conscious to me!" said Aneko.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"I saw you and Haruhi leaving her office building and I followed you here," said Aneko.

"What were you doing at Haruhi's office?" asked Kaoru.

"I was watching for her," said Aneko.

"You know some people would call that stalking," said Kaoru.

"Well it's the only way I could find out where she's keeping my niece!" said Aneko. "I had to find out how's she's doing for Rai's sake. He's worried about her."

"Yeah right," said Kaoru.

"I wanted to know she's okay too. I love that little girl like she was my own daughter!" said Aneko. Haruhi's temper began to rise.

"Oh really?" she said as she pushed her way out from behind Kaoru. "You love her that much huh?"

"Yes, with all my heart! The day she was born was one the happiest days of my life!" said Aneko giving off a pretend happy sigh.

"Oh is that so?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Aneko with a sneer.

"When is Kotoko's birthday?" asked Haruhi. All the reporters turned and looked at Aneko who suddenly looked like a deer in a headlight.

"W, What?" she said.

"When's her birthday? A loving aunt like you should know right?" asked Haruhi. Everyone was quiet for a moment waiting for Aneko's response.

"Uh," was all Aneko manage to sputter.

"What a loving aunt like you can't remember?" asked Kaoru.

"He always remembered her birthday. He's sent her a present every year even though he hasn't been in Japan for the first five years!" said Haruhi. The reporters all started to murmur among themselves.

"I, I, well I, I, but I bet he can't remember her birthday off the top of his head!" said Aneko.

"March 2nd," said Kaoru. "I remember coming home with my brother and we saw the e-mail a nurse had help Haruhi to send to us with a beautiful picture of her with Kotoko. We both still have it. It brought a tear to my eye when I first saw it." The murmurs got louder.

"Well I bet you can't remember my birthday Haruhi," said Aneko.

"September 13, and Rai's is October 13, your guy's birthdays are exactly one month apart," said Haruhi. "In fact I got you that shirt for your last birthday, while you didn't get anything for Kotoko's last birthday." Aneko paused for a moment.

"Yes, yes I did!" she said.

"What was it?" asked Haruhi.

"It, was, a, a, a doll" Aneko sputtered.

"What kind of doll?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh, well um, it was a, a, well I can't remember off the top of my head. But I bet he couldn't remember what he got Kotoko for her last birthday either!" said Aneko pointing at Kaoru.

"I got her a new white shirt with a unicorn and a rainbow on it with khaki pants," said Kaoru. "My brother got her a yellow shirt that had a princess on it also with khaki pants. I can also remember what Haruhi's other friends sent her. Let's see Her Uncle Mori sent her a stuff tiger. Her Uncle Hunny sent her a big box of different sweets. Her Uncle Kyoya sent her a new copy of the book Alice in Wonderland and her Uncle Tamaki sent her a princess doll."

"How, how do you know all of that?" asked Aneko.

"Haruhi told me in the e-mail she sent to thank me for the outfit," said Kaoru. "But shouldn't loving aunt like you all ready know all of this?"

"Yeah a loving aunt would know all of this, but you're not a loving aunt Aneko!" said Haruhi.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love her!" said Aneko.

"No you don't! And I will not tolerate you trying to use her for propaganda like this! You can do what you want to me, you can say what you want, but you leave my daughter alone! If I find out you used her again like this in anyway, you will serious regret it, I promise!" said Haruhi. "Kotoko doesn't deserve to have people like you and Rai in her life! And I am going to make sure she never does have you in her life!"

And with that Haruhi stormed away from Aneko and the reporters with Kaoru right behind her, neither one looking back.

* * *

Neither one said until they had gotten back to Haruhi's car and started to drive off.

"You know, I got to say that was pretty impressive that you able shut her up like that," said Kaoru after they had driven for a while.

"Hmm thanks," said Haruhi. "I meant what I said about her using Kotoko like that again."

"Do you think she's dump enough to?" asked Kaoru.

"Unfortunately yes," said Haruhi gripping the steering wheel even tighter.

"Hey don't worry about it, she tries anything she'll learn that playing with fire can get you burned!" said Kaoru. Haruhi chuckled at the thought. They drove the rest of the way home smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Kaoru what are you looking at?" Haruhi asked a few days later when she got home from work. Kaoru was sitting at the computer in his room as she came up behind and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Kaoru grinned and looked up at her.

"Well it's just after talking about the e-mails you sent us the other day with pictures of Kotoko, it just got me wanting to look at some of them again," said Kaoru and Haruhi noticed he had an old picture of her holding Kotoko as a baby up. Haruhi sighed happily.

"Yeah I remember that picture," said Haruhi. "She was such a cute baby."

"Well of course, she's your daughter," said Kaoru smiling and looking back at the screen. He rubbed his hand up and down Haruhi's arm as he brought up another picture of Haruhi and Kotoko, this one from when Kotoko was 3. Haruhi heard Kaoru give off a faint sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I should have realized it sooner. I should have realized something was wrong then," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi looking at the picture and realized it was when she had started to wear heavy makeup and long sleeve clothing to cover up what Rai had been doing to her. Haruhi gave off a little moan.

"The fact that you were wearing makeup alone should have been enough to tip us off that something wasn't right!" said Kaoru clenching his fist.

"Hey, hey forget about it," said Haruhi. "It's in the past and we shouldn't dwell on it. Instead we should just try and move forward." Kaoru looked up and Haruhi saw that he was wearing his devil smile.

"Yeah, just like I'm looking forward to that dinner you're planning on cooking tonight!" he said as he went and tugged at Haruhi's arm, pulling her down onto his lap. "And I've also been looking really forward to this!" he added as he kissed her. Haruhi had to use all of her strength to push away from him.

"Speaking of that dinner, I still need to…" she said trying to stand up only to get pulled back down.

"Don't worry, Emi and Wakana found your list and went to out shopping to get everything. They should be back soon," said Kaoru. "They even took Kotoko with them to help make sure they got everything."

"Oh really?" manage said Haruhi before Kaoru pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

"Let's see, what else do we need?" asked Emi looking over the list. Wakana looked over her shoulder at the list.

"I think some of these things are near the back," she said.

"I'll go get them. Why don't you and Kotoko try and find something fro dessert?" suggested Emi.

"Yeah that sounds fine," said Wakana as Emi walked off making her way through the crowded grocery store. Wakana turned around and saw Kotoko looking up at some sweets.

"Do you see anything you like?" Wakana asked as she walked up behind her.

"Nothing for me, but they have some cute bunny looking candy. I was thinking we should get some for Uncle Hunny," said Kotoko.

"Oh you think so? You're so sweet," said Wakana picking up a packet.

"I think he'll like those," said Kotoko.

"I think you're right, but we should still try and find some sort of dessert for use tonight," said Wakana. "Make sure you hang one to my hand. It's crowded here and I'd hate for you to get lost." Kotoko grip Wakana's hand tight as the two of them moved toards the area with the different desserts, although every time someone bumped into them, it made it hard to hold onto each other.

"Wow I never realized how crowded a commoner's super market can get," Wakana said as tried to maneuver through the crowd and still hold on to Kotoko. She was use to shopping at nicer upper class stores or having the foods delivering to the mansion.

"It's just because they're having a huge sale," said Kotoko.

"Oh is that so?" asked Wakana. Just then she got bump into by a rather large man and in the process she accidentally lost her grip on Kotoko.

"Oh excuse," said the man grabbing Wakana's arm.

"It's okay," said Wakana as she quickly shook free from his grip. She turned around to try and find Kotoko, but she couldn't see her anywhere.

"Kotoko?" Wakana called out as she wandered through the crowd looking for her. "Kotoko!" she called out more urgently. She looked around franticly.

'Where did she go!' Wakana thought in a panic as she moved through the crowd trying desperately to find the little girl.

"Oh god, oh god!" Wakana said when she didn't find her.

"Wakana, what's wrong?" she suddenly heard Emi coming up behind her. "Where's Kotoko?"

"I lost her!" said Wakana not really looking at Emi, instead looking around for Kotoko.

"What, what do mean you lost her!" said Emi.

"Someone bumped into me and in the process I accidentally let go of her hand and now she's lost!" said Wakana.

"Well, um I'm sure she's around here somewhere. She's not one to just simply wonder off!" said Emi.

"**Will Mr. Tijo please meet your party at the front of the store**," came a voice over the intercom.

"Do you think they'd try and call for Kotoko if we asked?" asked Wakana.

"It's worth a shot," said Emi as the two quickly ran to the front of the store. They were about to approach a near by clerk when Emi happen to glance out one of the front store windows and called out, "Look there she is!" Wakana looked out to see some weird looking man carrying Kotoko away towards the parking lot.

"SOMEONE STOP THAT MAN!" Emi shouted as she and Wakana abandon their groceries and ran outside.

"SOMEONE STOP THAT MAN PLEASE!" they both shouted as they try and catch up with the man. Before anyone cold react the man shoved Kotoko in the back seat of a red car and got into the front passenger seat and the car drove off!

"NO!" Emi and Wakana both shouted as they ran after the car. The red car drove past fast, but not too fast that they could see two men in the front of the car with a woman in the back seat holding on to Kotoko before the car disappeared.

"Oh my god No!" shouted Wakana.

"Wait a minute, that woman in the back seat, didn't she look a lot like Miss Haruhi's sister-in-law?!" said Emi.

"You mean that nasty Aneko?" said Wakana as she thought about it. "Yeah it did look like her! In fact now that I think about it, the man driving the car looked just like the one that bumped into me, making me let go of Kotoko!"

"And didn't that awful Rai first take Kotoko in a red car!" said Emi.

"Oh my god you're right!" said Wakana.

"Well calm down, at least now have a lead on who took her. We should get a hold of Miss Haruhi and the young masters so they can contact their friend Mr. Ohtori!" said Emi.

"Yeah you're right. Oh my god the young masters are going to kill us when they find out what happened!" said Wakana.

"Not if we don't kill ourselves over guilt and worry first!" said Emi.

* * *

Kotoko sat in the car trembling over fear and at the pain her aunt was causing her by clinging her tightly.

"Thanks a lot Goro, and you too Muga, I owe you two big!" said Aneko.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" asked Muga.

"We're going to show everyone how much Rai loves his by taking her up to the hospital to see him. When the reporters see how loving and caring he is to her, they'll see that Rai is a really nice guy and we'll one up Haruhi!" said Aneko.

"But I thought most of the reporters abandon you after that stunt the other night," said Goro.

"A few were still willing to come to the hospital to see Rai with Kotoko and once they do, we'll have the upper hand again," said Aneko.

"I don't know, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this," said Muga gripping the steering wheel.

"Oh don't tell me you're starting to wimp out!" said Aneko.

"Hey you didn't get punch by one of Haruhi's friends, it hurt!" said Goro.

"And besides have you not seen what happen to Rai? What's to stop those guys from doing the same to us!" said Muga.

"Relax, it's not like we're keeping Kotoko from her mother, once Kotoko seen her daddy, we'll gladly hand her back over to her mother. We're not ones to deny a child her parent!" said Aneko. Goro and Muga both looked at each other unsure.

"I'm going to see Daddy?" asked Kotoko.

"Yes sweetheart, you're going to get to see your daddy again. Isn't that great?" asked Aneko smiling at her.

"But I don't want to see my daddy! I don't want to see him ever again!" said Kotoko trying to break free of her aunt's grip.

"Oh shut-up!" Aneko snapped as she tightened her grip.

* * *

"Come on Kotoko, don't worry you'll be fine!" said Aneko as she dragged a struggling Kotoko into the hospital.

"No, no, no!" Kotoko shouted as she tried to pull free. One of the receptionists looked up at the noise.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"No everything's fine!" said Aneko pulling Kotoko past the desk towards the elevators.

"Hey wait a minute, isn't that…" the receptionist started to say.

"Let's go Kotoko!" said Aneko in a hurry, heaving Kotoko into the elevator.

"Kotoko, Oh my god it is!" said receptionist as she quickly picked up her phone.

* * *

"Look Rai, look who's here!" Aneko once she finally got Kotoko to Rai's bedroom that had a few different news reporters there.

"No, no I don't want to!" said Kotoko as she tried to get away.

"Don't be scared Kotoko, it's just your daddy. He simply has some bandages on that's all!" said Aneko pulling Kotoko over to the bed.

"Is that my little girl?" asked Rai looking up. A few of his bandages had been removed including the ones from his face and arms.

"Yes I finally managed to get Haruhi to let me bring her here," said Aneko.

"Come here dear, come closer so I can see you better," said Rai motioning Kotoko towards him. Aneko shoved Kotoko to the side of the bed and Rai grabbed Kotoko's arm, making it hard to get away. Rai smiled at her.

"Look at you, are you doing okay?" he asked.

Kotoko nodded her head.

"Can I go home now?" she asked.

"Don't worry you will, in time," said Aneko.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" said Rai. "It's so lonely here at the hospital. You know I don't balm your mother at all for what happened. I'm sure she has her reasons for putting me here."

"Isn't he compassionate?" Aneko said to the reporters.

"But I thought, I thought," Kotoko sputtered.

"Thought what dear?" asked Rai.

"I thought you put yourself here," said Kotoko.

Rai's happy smile suddenly vanished and Kotoko saw the angry face that had often gave her nightmares over the years.

"I put myself in here?" he said gripping Kotoko tighter. Kotoko gave off a whimper. "I PUT MYSELF IN HERE!" The reporters all looked at each other with concern.

"Uh Rai," said Aneko trying to calm her brother down, but Rai wasn't listening.

"You Actually Think That I Would Do Something Like This To Myself! How Dumb Are You! Seriously I Always Had My Suspicions That You Were Dumb But To Think You Were This Dumb! I'm Almost Ashamed To Call You My Daughter!" he shouted. The reporters all gasped.

"Uh ha, ha, you know how those meds can mess with people emotions!" said Aneko.

"I Should Just Go Ahead and Slap Some Sense Into You Right Now!" said Rai as he rose his other hand up.

"You Will Do No Such Thing!" said a new voice. Everyone looked towards the door.

"Uncle Kyoya!" said Kotoko when she realized he was standing in front of the door with some of his secret police force. Kyoya stormed over to the bed and pulled Kotoko free from Rai and glared at him with his usual Shadow King glare, making Rai tremble.

"Just so you know, if any physical pain has come to this child, it will be added to your bill!" said Kyoya leading Kotoko towards the door. "Let's go dear; your mother's all ready on her way here to get you."

"Hey wait he's her father and you can't just…" Aneko started to say only to lose her voice once she saw Kyoya's angry face.

"Do you really want to push your luck more that you've all ready have?" he asked and he walked out of the room with Kotoko. Aneko looked over at the reporters who were all heading to the door as well.

"Hey, uh wait a minute; didn't you see what just happen? My brother was denied the right to see his daughter again and…"

"Hey lady, drop it all right, we've seen enough. Don't bother us again," said one the reporters. The others all nodded their heads and left without another word.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"Kotoko!" Haruhi shouted as she and the twins ran into the hospital lobby where Kotoko sat with Kyoya.

"Mommy!" said Kotoko jumping up from her seat and running to her mother. Haruhi knelt down and hugged her daughter tight.

"I was so worried! Are you ok dear?" Haruhi asked.

"It was kind of scary," said Kotoko.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry!" said Haruhi. She looked up at Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya, for telling us where she was!" said Haruhi.

"Oh don't thank me, you should thank our lovely receptionist over there," said Kyoya motioning towards the receptionist's desk. The receptionists looked up and smiled.

"Oh all I did was recognized Miss Kotoko and called Mr. Ohtori," she said looking back down at her work.

"Wait a minute!" they all heard Aneko shouting throughout the lobby. Everyone turned and saw her chasing after a small group of reporters.

"Don't leave yet!" she shouted, but the reporters all walked out the door.

"ANEKO!" Haruhi shouted as she pushed Kotoko over to Kaoru and stormed over to Aneko. Aneko turned her head and sneered when she saw Haruhi.

"Well look who it is, it's the little selfish bitch!" she said. Haruhi stopped just a few inches away from Aneko's face.

"I thought I had made things clear the other night that you were never to use my daughter for propaganda ever again!" said Haruhi. "And yet not only did you still do it, but you also kidnapped her and force her to come see her father!"

"Hey Rai has every right to see…" Aneko started to say.

"No He Doesn't! I Don't Care If He Is Her Father! I Don't Care If You Are Her Aunt! I Ever Find Out Either One Of You Have Come Near Her Again In Any Way Shape or Form, I Swear I Will Kill You!" shouted Haruhi. Aneko stared at her for a few minutes, looking a little bit scared. Haruhi turned and walked back to her friends and Kotoko.

"Let's go home," she said.

"Good idea," said Kaoru as they headed to the door.

"You can talk big Haruhi, you can do all you can about not letting Rai see Kotoko, but it still won't change the fact the he's her father and there's nothing you can do about it!" Aneko called out all of a sudden. "He's always going to be a part of Kotoko's life!" Haruhi turned around and marched back to Aneko. She didn't care where she was or who was watching, she walked right up to Aneko and slapped he right across the face. Kyoya and Kaoru both saw Hikaru start to rub his cheek.

"I still don't care!" said Haruhi. "Consider this the last time you see Kotoko!" Haruhi walked back over the others.

"So shall we go?" she asked. Kyoya, Hikaru Kaoru and Kotoko all looked at her shocked for a moment.

"Um sure," said Kaoru finally, as he started to smile.

* * *

"Name us one good reason we shouldn't fire you right now!" said Hikaru to Wakana and Emi once they had return home. Both stood in front of him, Kaoru, their parents, Haruhi and Kotoko looking ashamed.

"No, don't fire them!" said Kotoko as she ran up in front of them.

"Yeah Hikaru, don't fire them, it was an accident!" said Haruhi.

"But Haruhi, they let Kotoko get kidnapped!" said Hikaru.

"I know but it's not like they did it on purpose, I don't blame them," said Haruhi.

"I don't either, I like them!" said Kotoko turning and hugging the two of them.

"Well if Haruhi doesn't blame them then I see no reason to fire them," said Mrs. Hitachiin. She looked over at the two women.

"Just don't let it happen again though!" she said sternly.

"Of course ma'am," they both said and they quickly walked out of the room.

"I'm glad you didn't fire them. I really do like them," said Kotoko.

"Yeah they're pretty cool," said Kaoru. "I guess Haruhi's home cooked meal is shot. What should we do now?"

"Well I still have some stuff to prep for the exposition coming up. I'd better go to work on that," said Mr. Hitachiin as he walked out of the room.

"And I also have some things to do to help with the expo that I should get to," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she followed her husband out of the room. Everyone cold see she was wearing a devil smile.

"Five buck says she's working on dresses for you and Kotoko to wear to this thing," said Kaoru to Haruhi. Haruhi nodded.

"Hmm I think I had some work I needed to do too. Looks like it's just the three of you tonight, bye," said Hikaru as he ran out the door before the others could say anything.

"I guess he doesn't need my help again," said Kotoko disappointed.

"It's all right, it's like he said, the three of use can do something together," said Kaoru.

"You want me to go with you?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Oh, oh, there's this one place were a lot of the kids from my day care get to go to all the time, and they say it's really fun and…" Kotoko said excitedly.

"Kotoko, calm down, I think I know what place you're talking about. And yes I'm sure we can go there," said Haruhi.

"Yeah!" said Kotoko.

"Where is this place?" asked Kaoru.

"It's this little family restaurant. I've heard it's quite nice," said Haruhi.

"Heard? Let me guess you never got to go it because of Rai," said Kaoru. Haruhi nodded. Kaoru shook his head.

"Well like I've said before, no more of that stuff!" he said. Haruhi smiled and the three walked out the door, Kaoru and Haruhi both holding one of Kotoko's hands and each smiling.

* * *

"It's awfully noise here!" said Kaoru at the restaurant.

"Well it is a family place and that means children and children can be noise," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," murmured Kaoru.

"Do you want to leave Uncle Kaoru?" asked Kotoko.

"No it's ok," said Kaoru.

"I have to go to the bathroom real fast. I'll be right back," said Haruhi.

* * *

She was just about done washing her hands when another woman walked into the room. Haruhi recognized her as another mother from the day car center.

"Oh Haruhi hi," she said.

"Hi," said Haruhi. She walked up to next to Haruhi.

"Um listen I think I owe you an apology," she said.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi.

"I had seen that interview with your sister-in-law on _Konversations With Komitsuzawa _and I actually believed what she said about you. Until I read about what happen the other night when she couldn't even remember when your daughter's birthday was. I'm so sorry I ever believed you weren't a good person or a good mother," said the mother. Haruhi was surprise.

"Oh um thank you, its okay," she said.

"And I also wanted to tell you, that man you and Kotoko have been around lately, the three of you look so adorable together! I'm actually a little jealous," added the mother.

"Hmm thanks," said Haruhi with a smile as she headed out of the bathroom and back to the table. Kaoru and Kotoko were working on finding their way through a maze on one of the place mats. It was actually kind of cute.

'How is it I feel more like a family with Kaoru than I ever did with Rai?' she thought as she sat back down. Kaoru looked up at her and smiled.

"Look Mommy, Uncle Kaoru helped me get through the maze!" said Kotoko.

"I don't think you needed my help that much," said Kaoru.

"Still it was nice of you to help," said Haruhi as she reached over and took Kaoru's hand. Kaoru squeezed it back. Kotoko looked between her mom and Kaoru and noticed that they were smiling at each other. Only this smile seemed a bit different from other smiles she had seen the two of them give.

* * *

"I hope you had a good time today despite that fact about seeing you daddy," said Haruhi later as she got Kotoko ready for bed.

"Yeah, I had fun," said Kotoko, "Especially when we got to go out to eat!"

"You and Uncle Kaoru sure seemed to get through that maze pretty well huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Kotoko with a smile.

"Do you really like your Uncle Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah I like him a lot," said Kotoko. "Do you like him Mommy?"

"Yeah, I like him a lot," said Haruhi. Kotoko could see her mom's face looked like it was glowing. After her mother put her to bed, Kotoko decided to double check on her kitten. She went and checked to see the cat was in his bed when she heard talking outside her room. It sounded like her mom and Uncle Kaoru outside talking. She slowly opened the door to see the two of them outside.

"I'm glad she had a good time," said Kaoru.

"Well thanks for taking us," said Haruhi.

"Of course, anytime," said Kaoru. Kotoko's eyes grew wide when she saw Kaoru actually lean in and kiss her mother who kissed him back. She kept watching as her mother took Kaoru's hand and the two of them walking into her room. She slowly walked back into her room, not sure what to think about what she just saw.

* * *

"Good Morning Uncle Hikaru," said Kotoko the next day when she came into the dinning room.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Hikaru looking up from his paper. "You guys all have fun last night?"

"Yeah, we had fun," said Kotoko as she sat down next to Hikaru. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Hey Uncle Hikaru, do you think Uncle Kaoru likes Mommy?" Kotoko asked. Hikaru looked up from his paper.

"Yeah, I'd say he likes her," he said.

"Mommy seems to like him too," said Kotoko.

"You think so huh?" said Hikaru.

"If they like each other so much, do you think they would someday get married?" asked Kotoko. Hikaru thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm they might," he said.

"What will happen then?" asked Kotoko.

"Well I guess then that'll make your Uncle Kaoru your new daddy," said Hikaru.

"It will?" asked Kotoko.

"Yeah," said Hikaru with a smile.

"But what if I don't want him to be my daddy?" said Kotoko. Hikaru looked at her shocked.

"Why don't you want him to be your daddy?" he asked.

"Well because I don't want him to turn mean like my other daddy!" said Kotoko.

"Wait a minute, you think that if Kaoru became your daddy he'd start acting like your other daddy?" asked Hikaru. Kotoko nodded, looking down at the floor sad.

"Kaoru would never do something like what your daddy did to you or your mom! Your old daddy was a big jerk! You don't think your Uncle Kaoru is a big jerk, do you?" asked Hikaru. Kotoko thought about it for a moment and shook her head.

"But daddies do yell, and yelling can lead to hitting!" she said timidly.

"Wait you think that all daddies are like yours?" asked Hikaru. Kotoko didn't say anything.

"Oh no, no, most daddies are not like that at all!" said Hikaru. "Most just yell if they have to, and hardly any really hit other people! Your old daddy was just a mean person whom you don't have to deal with. Most daddies I say act more like your Uncle Kaoru."

"Really?" asked Kotoko.

"Really," said Hikaru.

"I still think it'd be weird that calling Uncle Kaoru daddy," she said.

"Well you don't have to worry about it just yet. it's not like they are going to get married anytime soon and even if they do, I doubt he'd get mad if you'd prefer still calling him Uncle Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"You think so?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure," said Hikaru, both he and Kotoko totally unaware that Kaoru had been outside the dinning room door listening. He was a little bit upset about what Kotoko had said about her not wanting him to be her dad. But at the same time he also pondered the notion about maybe things getting more serious with Haruhi to point of marriage. He hadn't even felt right sleeping with her yet even though he wanted to really badly.

'Maybe it's time, time for me to tell Haruhi the truth,' he thought.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

One week later was the launch party for the expo Mr. Hitachiin's company was sponsoring. Haruhi wander through the crowd wearing a new long sleeveless black dress that Mrs. Hitachiin had designed specifically for her just like Kaoru had guessed. It was a pretty big party; with a lot more people then the one Mrs. Hitachiin had held to merely thank the other sponsors for their support, including her other friends. It even had a photographer on hand taking pictures.

"Haru-Chan you look so cute!" said Hunny when they saw her in her dress.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Your Mom always does do good work, doesn't she?" said Tamaki to the twins.

"Of course, she's a pro!" they said.

"And it's defiantly getting Haruhi some attention," said Kyoya. Everyone glanced around the room and noticed a lot of different men were looking in Haruhi. Haruhi heard Kaoru groan mad.

"Yeah, well they should consider themselves lucky that they're even allow to stare, any one tries something funny, they're going out the window!" he muttered. Haruhi reached down and gave his hand a squeeze.

"It's okay Kaoru," she whispered.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come here for a moment!" they suddenly heard their mother call out.

"Better go see what she wants," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked over to her.

"Come on Takashi, let's go find some sweets!" said Hunny pulling Mori towards the snack table.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya who was eyeing one of the new laptops on display across the room.

"So are you going to go check it out?" asked Haruhi.

"Huh?" said Kyoya coming out of his daze.

"Are you going to go check out the new lap tops?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm it might be nice to see just what sort of new programming they have," said Kyoya walking over to the display.

"He's like a kid in a candy store," said Haruhi.

"Oh Kyoya wait for me, you got to help me pick out a new one for work!" Tamaki said as he ran after Kyoya. "And then you have to show what those things do over there and then…" Haruhi shook her head.

'Seriously there are times Kotoko acts more like an adult then he does,' she thought.

"Would you care for some wine ma'am?" asked one of the waiters with a tray.

"Yes thank you," said Haruhi picking up a glass and taking a sip.

"Mmm, this is really good," she said as she took another sip. In fact she was sure she had once tasted this wine before, but where?

'Oh yeah now I remember. They had it at the going away party we had five years ago. I think I got a little bit drunk on this stuff.' she thought. 'In face if I remember right, Kaoru and I both got kind of drunk on this stuff and, and we said we loved each other and then we kissed. But then what happen afterwards? I don't remember any thing after that until waking up the next morning alone. What happened?'

"I'd better not have any more," she said to the waiter putting her half drunken glass back on the tray. "But thank you."

"Of course ma'am," said the waiter politely.

"You should probably just keep any other alcoholic drinks away from me too, is there any non-alcoholic drinks?" asked Haruhi.

"I will find you one ma'am," said the waiter as he bowed his head and walked off.

Haruhi decided to try and find Kotoko. She found her standing next to Mr. Hitachiin and another guest.

"So do you think it'll be successful?" she heard Mr. Hitachiin say as Haruhi walked up to them.

"I think it'll be the best ever!" said Kotoko.

"Well that's good to hear," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"I didn't realize you had a grandchild," said the other guest.

"Oh she's not my grandchild. She's just the daughter of one of my sons' friends," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Really, oh I'm sorry. It's just that the two of you look a little bit alike," said the guest. Haruhi stopped in her tacks.

'What did he just say?' she thought. She glanced between Kotoko and Mr. Hitachi. She hadn't really seen them together like that, and to her surprise, there did seem to be a little bit of similarity between the two.

'No way, it couldn't be,' Haruhi thought. But then again, that night five years ago, she and Kaoru were alone and…

'Did we do it? I can never remember anything past him kissing me!' She looked back over at Kotoko and Mr. Hitachiin. They did look a little bit alike.

'Then again it could just be wishful thinking,' she thought.

* * *

"Well that was boring," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru finally managed to get away from the people their mother had wanted them to meet.

"Yeah no joke," said Kaoru. "Hey listen Hikaru; can I talk to you for a minute, in privet?"

"Huh, oh sure," said Hikaru as they walked to a little isolated corner of the room, "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I've been pondering this for a while and I think it's time I told Haruhi the truth about what happen at the Good-Bye party," said Kaoru.

"Are you serious?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru nodded.

"Are you sure about this Kaoru? I mean you and her are starting to get really serious," said Hikaru.

"I know, all the more reason I should tell her the truth. It's the only way I know I can move forward with her. I need there to be complete honesty between us if I'm going to stay committed to her," said Kaoru. "The only problem is I don't know how to do it!" Hikaru thought about it for a moment.

"I know, you take her out for a romantic weekend, show her just how much a great guy you are and then break it to her gently," he said.

"You think that will work?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure, you two could even get yourself a hotel room so that way if she still gets royally piss off, at least you'd have a place to stay while she blows off her steam here at the mansion," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, well I guess it's worth a try," said Kaoru.

"Hey what's she doing here?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru looked across the room and saw Haruhi's friend Sada standing next to a window wearing one of their mother's dresses.

"Oh Mom met her the other day when she came over to the mansion and invited her to the party to thank her for all she's done helping Haruhi with her divorce," said Kaoru. "Although I think Mom wanted to see her in that dress."

"Well she does look good in it, excuse me Kaoru," said Hikaru, abandoning his brother and walking over to Sada. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

'It seems like Hikaru really like this Ms. Hitomi,' he thought he watched Hikaru and Sada talk, each smiling brightly. He was happy that his brother had seem to find someone, but he didn't have time to really think about it, he had a romantic weekend to plan and a confession to work on.

* * *

Haruhi wander endless through the crowd, pondering over thought about what had really happen at the Good-Bye party. She never really put much thought into it before, why was she now?

'Damn it this is going to drive me crazy!' she thought.

"Hi Mommy," she heard Kotoko's voice. She looked down and saw Kotoko standing next to her with a somewhat concern look on her face.

"Are you okay Mommy?" she asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what's wrong are you not feeling well?" asked Kaoru as he too walked up to Haruhi.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Haruhi. Just then the photographer walked up to the three of them with his camera.

"Excuse me Mr. Hitachiin, can get a photo with you and your date and the child?" he asked.

"Uh sure," said Kaoru and he went and threw his arm around Haruhi and Haruhi pulled Kotoko to stand in front of them.

"Great, hold that pose," said the photographer as he snapped the picture. "That was perfect; I'll make sure to send you a copy Mr. Hitachiin. The three of you look so natural together!"

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi.

"Mommy I'm hungry," said Kotoko.

"Come on, I'll go help you get something. Let's just hope your Uncle Hunny left some sweets," said Kaoru as he walked off with the little girl. Haruhi watch them walk off.

'They do look natural together. Everything about Kaoru being around us seems natural. Even if we didn't have relations back then, I can really see us having one now.' Haruhi thought. But then her thoughts turned back to that night of the party.

'Did we do it or not? I mean it's no big deal if we did, we are both adults and it's not like Kaoru raped me. I know if I had given off any kind of sign I didn't want to do it, he would have stopped even if we had been drunk. But then again when we did do it, assuming we did, it was a little bit before Dad died and I slept with Rai and got pregnant. I had always just assumed Rai was Kotoko's father because he was the only one I remember sleeping with around the time Kotoko would have been conceived. But if Kaoru and I did sleep together then there could be a chance that he…' Haruhi gasped as the thought came to her head. She quickly went and found a chair to sit down in

'No, there's no way!' she thought. "It's just wishful thinking! That's it!' But then she thought about Kotoko and Mr. Hitachiin. They looked somewhat alike didn't they?

'Is there a chance Kaoru's Kotoko's father? Maybe I should talk to Kaoru about this. Of course if I don't remember what happened then there's a chance he doesn't either and I don't want to embarrass him! And what if we didn't do it? Then that would embarrass him too! God what am I going to do?' Haruhi thought. Then she got an idea. She quickly stood up and walked around, frantically looking around for the person she needed, until she found him looking at a display with some sort of gadget. She quickly walked up to him.

"Kyoya, I need your help!" she said.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"Kotoko, come on, we are all waiting for you," said Haruhi as she and her friends stood outside her room, waiting to see her in her new Ouran uniform.

"Mommy I think there's something wrong with the uniform," said Kotoko from the other side of the door.

"I'm sure it's fine. Your Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru were nice enough to go get it for you and you know how good they are with cloths," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure you look adorable in it!" said Tamaki.

"It's just that I think they got the wrong one," said Kotoko.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi, "Let's see it." Kotoko slowly open the door.

"Mommy they got me a boy's uniform!" she said as she walked out wearing an elementary school boy's uniform. Haruhi, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and Kyoya all stood their own surprise look on their faces while Hikaru and Kaoru both started to laugh.

"You guys!" said Haruhi.

"Sorry, we couldn't resist!" said Hikaru.

"She is your daughter after all. So it's only natural that she should follow in your footsteps!" said Kaoru.

"How dare you try and make this beautiful young lady wear such an outfit!" said Tamaki. "It was bad enough her mother was forced to wear a boy's uniform in school instead of being able to wear a cute girl's uniform!"

"Yeah, never mind that you were the one that put in that outfit in the first place," muttered Haruhi.

"Am I really going to have to go to school in a boy's uniform?" asked Kotoko.

"No, we only got you the boy's uniform as a joke. You get to wear a girls' uniform," said Kaoru holding up a bag. "Why don't you go change and we'll wait to see what you look like."

"Okay," said Kotoko taking the bag and hurrying back into her room.

"Very funny you guys," said Haruhi.

"Let's go gets some cake while we wait!" said Hunny running off the kitchen with Mori.

"Hunny, save some for Kotoko!" called out Haruhi.

"Don't worry I'll save her a big piece with a strawberry!" said Hunny.

"Oh by the way did you guys get to see some of the photos that came back from the party? I'll go get some of them, I think they're in my office," said Haruhi and she quickly ran off. She found the envelopes and was about to leave when instead she found Kyoya standing at the door holding his own envelope.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi a bit timidly.

"I figure it'd be best if I showed you this in privet," said Kyoya. Haruhi sighed.

"So you finally got it?" she asked. "You haven't told this to any one else about this have you?"

"No, and I don't know what's in here," said Kyoya. "I know you have your reasons for wanting this, but this isn't just some wishful thinking is it?"

"I guess you could say that," said Haruhi.

'Of course my real wish would be that I never even open the door in the first place, than none of this would have ever been necessarily,' she thought.

* * *

Five Years Ago…

"_Haruhi, you look a mess!" Ranka shrieked as Haruhi walked into the apartment. Haruhi groaned. _

"_Dad, please don't yell I have such a headache!" she said._

"_What happen last night at the party?" asked Ranka._

"_I don't know Dad, I guess I just had a little bit too much to drink," said Haruhi as she sat down at the table across from her dad. _

"_A little too much to drink huh? Just what did those boys do to you?!" asked Ranka. _

"_Nothing Dad, none of them did anything!" said Haruhi. "At least I don't think any of them did anything," she muttered under her breath so her dad wouldn't hear._

"_When are they all leaving any way?" asked Ranka. _

"_Today, they were all pretty much leaving today. I'm pretty sure most of them are on their planes or whatever and heading to where ever it was they were going to go!" said Haruhi, giving off a sigh. "And I will admit I will miss all of them, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny Hikaru and, and Kaoru." Ranka raised an eyebrow at how Haruhi had paused before mentioning Kaoru's name. _

"_Oh my head," groaned Haruhi. _

"_Hmm, maybe I should get you some pain killers," said Ranka as he stood up._

"_No, Dad, you don't have to go out," said Haruhi as she tried to stand up. _

"_No, no nonsense dear, let me go out and get you something for your head," said Ranka. Haruhi sighed._

"_Okay, if it'll make you feel better. I'll just stay here and try and get some sleep," said Haruhi as she lay down on the floor. She felt her dad kissed her forehead and smiled._

"_I'll be back dear, love you," he said._

"_I love you too Dad," Haruhi called out before she heard the door shut and she fell asleep. _

* * *

_A while later Haruhi woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing._

'_One's of them is calling me all ready?' she thought as she reached for it. As she pulled it out of her pocket, she realized it wasn't one her friend's ring tones. She looked at the screen and saw she didn't recognize the number. _

"_Hello?" she said timidly and tiredly into the phone. _

"_Hello is this Haruhi Fujioka?" asked a deep male voice she didn't know. _

"_Uh yes?" she said._

"_Is your father Ryoji Fujioka, also known as Ranka?" asked the voice._

"_Yes," said Haruhi getting a little bit worried. _

"_I'm very sorry Miss Fujioka but I'm afraid your father was in an accident," said the voice._

* * *

_Haruhi ran as fast as she could down the hospital hallway. _

"_Whoa, whoa, calm down," said a doctor stopping her. _

"_Where is he, where's my father?!" asked Haruhi frantically._

"_Are you Haruhi Fujioka, Ryoji Fujioka's daughter?" asked the doctor._

"_Yes where is he!" asked Haruhi on edge. The doctor's face said it all._

"_I'm sorry Miss Fujioka, we did everything we could but he's gone." Haruhi could feel her heart sink. _

* * *

"_Are you going to be okay Miss Fujioka?" asked the officer that helped escort her home._

"_I think so," said Haruhi timidly. The officer nodded his head and left as Haruhi walked back into her apartment. The truth was she really didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to burden the officer. _

'_If only at least one of the guys was here now. I really could use one of them right now, any of them,' she thought. She wonder it she should bother calling or e-mailing them. What good would that do though? It's not like any of them could really come back right away, and right now she really needed someone to talk to._

'_I guess the least I could do is e-mail them,' she thought as she sat down at her computer trying her best to concentrate on writing the e-mail despite she was now crying hard. She was just about done when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and looked through the peek hole._

"_Rai?" she said in surprise._

"_Hey Haruhi you okay in there?" he called out. _

"_What are you doing here?" Haruhi called back. _

"_I came to see how you're doing, I heard what happen to your dad," said Rai. _

"_You did, how?" asked Haruhi. _

"_It's all over the evening papers" said Rai holding up a newspaper the read '_**Local Transvestite Killed in Car Accident'. **_Haruhi groaned._

"_That's not all he was!" she muttered. _

"_Haruhi are you ok in there?" called out Rai._

"_No I'm not!" said Haruhi._

"_Why don't you open the door and let me in," said Rai._

"_Why would you want to come in?" asked Haruhi._

"_I don't think you should be alone right now," said Rai. Haruhi thought about it. This was the same guy that was either goofing off or falling asleep in class and then would come and bother her for her notes. But then again she really didn't want to be alone right now. Sighing, Haruhi hesitantly unlocked and open the door. _

"_Thanks," said Rai as he stepped in and sat at the table._

'_Sure just make yourself at home,' Haruhi thought._

"_Don't suppose I could get some tea?" asked Rai. Haruhi groaned._

"_He's almost as bad as the guys," Haruhi muttered as she went and grabbed the kettle. _

"_So are do they know anything about the crash?" Rai asked._

"_Only that someone ran a red light and crashed into him. They're still looking for the driver, though no one got a real good look at the driver," said Haruhi serving the tea_

"_Oh that's too bad," said Rai, "Mmm, this tea tastes interesting what kind is it?" _

"_Its black tea, it's from Africa. Some of my friends got it for me," said Haruhi. _

"_Oh I see those guys that always show up at school to harass you?" asked Rai. _

"_They' weren't harassing me, that was just their way they showed they cared," said Haruhi._

"_Cared?" asked Rai._

"_They all left today to do some different work for their families over seas," said Haruhi sadly. _

"_Oh I see so you're pretty much alone now huh?" asked Rai. Haruhi sighed._

"_I guess you could say that," she said looking down at the floor. Rai moved over to her and put his arm around her. Haruhi looked up at him suspiciously. _

"_Maybe you really shouldn't be alone tonight," said Rai. _

"_Look Rai I appreciate the offer, but you don't have to," said Haruhi trying to push Rai off her, only to have Rai pull her a little closer._

"_Come on, let me stay. I can help you relax and forget about your awful day for a while." he said._

"_What, how?" Haruhi tried to ask before she suddenly felt Rai's mouth on her neck!_

"_Rai what are you doing?" asked Haruhi trying to push Rai off her again._

"_Haruhi, trust me, I know just what you need to feel better," said Rai and before Haruhi knew it, she was on her back with Rai looming over her with smirk that almost looked evil. _

* * *

"_Well Miss Fujioka, the tests are back and well, you're pregnant," said the doctor._

"_I'm what?" said Haruhi. _

"_You're pregnant," said the doctor. _

"_Oh my god," said Haruhi._

"_I take it this wasn't planed?" asked the doctor._

"_You have no idea, and I have no idea how I'm going to tell the father!" said Haruhi. _

* * *

_Haruhi took a deep breath and knocked. She knew Rai lived with his sister and she hoped she wasn't around just yet. But sadly, she was the one that open the door._

"_Hi can I help you?" she asked._

"_Um is Rai here?" asked Haruhi. _

"_Why?" asked the sister._

"_I really need to talk to him," said Haruhi._

"_About what?" asked the sister. _

"_Um well it's kind of personal," said Haruhi._

"_So personal that you can't discuss it with his sister?" she asked_

"_Aneko what are you bitching about now?" asked Rai suddenly appearing next to her, "Oh hi Haruhi, what's up?"_

"_I really need to talk to you" said Haruhi. _

"_Look whatever it is I'm sure you can tell us right here," said Aneko._

"_Um well, it is kind of personal," said Haruhi._

"_Just spill it!" said Aneko._

"_Yeah, come on I'm missing my show!" said Rai. Haruhi sighed._

"_I'm pregnant," she said. _

* * *

"_And you're sure it's Rai's?" asked Aneko as she and Rai sat one the couch looking at Haruhi like she was criminal._

"_Yes," said Haruhi. "For the hundredth time!" she muttered under her breath. Aneko and Rai both looked at each other and then back up at Haruhi_

"_Well then there's only one thing to do, you and I will have to get married," said Rai._

"_Wait, what?" said Haruhi._

"_Yeah, you two will have to get married!" said Aneko. "I mean that's why you came over here in the first place right? To get try and persuade Rai to marry you right?" said Aneko._

"_Oh don't you worry Haruhi, I'll marry you," said Rai as he stood up and hugged her tight as if he was trying to keep her from leaving. _

"_But, I, you don't, I really don't need to get married! I just wanted to let you know that you're going to be a father. I can take care of the kid myself!" said Haruhi. _

"_Nonsense, we know you want to get married. You didn't have to let yourself get pregnant to get Rai to marry you. You jut let me handle the preparations!" said Aneko pushing Haruhi closer to Rai before walking off the plan the wedding._

* * *

'Well no need to dwell on the past,' Haruhi thought as she took the envelope from Kyoya and opened it.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"I can't do this, I can't do this!" Kaoru mutter to himself as he paced back and forth in his room. "But if I don't do this I can feel right being with her! Oh give me strength!"

"Kaoru?" said Hikaru as he poked his head in and saw his brother pacing. "Are you okay?"

"No I am not okay!" said Kaoru. "I was just about to get back the one girl I think I could ever really care about and now I maybe losing her all over again! And it's all because of one stupid mistake!"

"Well if you think it'll be that bad then why don't you not tell her!" said Hikaru.

"Because I can't live with myself if I don't! I wouldn't feel right!" said Kaoru. "It's a lose, lose situation. But there's no backing down now. We're leaving soon for our date"

* * *

"No, not this one," said Haruhi throwing another dress onto the big pile on her bed. She had been going through her closet for almost two hours trying to find just right outfit to wear on the date tonight. This date was going to be different then some of the others she had gone on with Kaoru. Kaoru all ready told her that it was going to be special, but Haruhi was certain that the news she had to tell him would make it even better and she had to look just right to tell him.

"Hi Mommy," said Kotoko skipping into the room still in her Ouran uniform.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi looking over her and smiling. "I hope you won't mind me taking a page out of your Uncle Tamaki's book, but you look so cute in the uniform!" Kotoko giggled. Then she noticed the big pile of clothes on the bed.

"What are you doing Mommy?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find the right outfit to wear on my date tonight with your Uncle Kaoru," said Haruhi. Kotoko looked confused.

"You never really cared about your outfits before Mommy. Usually Uncle Kaoru or Nana had to force you to wear a dress," she said. Haruhi looked over at her daughter.

"I still can't believe your Uncle Kaoru's mother told you to call her Nana," said Haruhi. "But in case you're wondering, I want to look nice tonight because tonight is going to be really special. Something really exciting is going to happen!"

"Really what?" asked Kotoko.

"I'll tell you after I tell Uncle Kaoru okay?" said Haruhi. "But for right now, I still have to the right clothes." Kotoko quickly ran into the closet and disappeared.

"Kotoko?" Haruhi called out. Kotoko emerged back out of the closet carrying a long low cut red dress.

"I think you should wear this one Mommy," she said.

"Oh really you think so?" asked Haruhi as picked it up and held up to her in front of the mirror.

"I think you maybe right, this looks nice," said Haruhi. "Thank you Kotoko, you have quite the eye for fashion." Kotoko smiled proudly.

* * *

"Now remember, all you have to do is take these to the hotel and then you can come home. We'll be taking our own car out tonight, just is case," said Kaoru handing a two suitcases to Katsu.

"Of curse sir, not problem," said Katsu.

"Uncle Kaoru!" he heard Kotoko shout. He turned around in time for Kotoko to leap up into his arms.

"Hey you, how's it going?" he asked.

"Great, wait until you see Mommy! She looks so pretty!" said Kotoko.

"Huh?" said Kaoru with a moan.

"Hi Kaoru, are you ready? I hope you weren't waiting too long for me," said Haruhi. Kaoru looked up and saw Haruhi walking down the stairs in the red dress. Kaoru groaned.

'Damn it, she looks great!' he thought. 'She's not going to make this easy for me is she?' As Haruhi walked up to him, she noticed Kaoru's looked a little upset.

"Are you ok, are you not up to going out tonight?" she asked.

"What, yes, I'm fine, let's get going!" Kaoru said practically dropping Kotoko. Kotoko looked up at him confused.

"Um okay," said Haruhi as she moved over to Kotoko and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Behave yourself," she said.

"Of course I will Mommy," said Kotoko.

"Hmm, why do I have my doubts?" said Haruhi with a smile before she went and walk back to Kaoru and taking his hand. Kaoru felt a jolt go through his body.

'This is going to be one the hardest nights of my life!' he thought as they walked over to the car Katsu had prepared for them.

* * *

"This is a pretty nice place," said Haruhi as she sat across of Kaoru at the restaurant.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," said Kaoru, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Kaoru are you okay? You seem tense," said Haruhi as she reached across and took his hand. Kaoru felt a jolt again.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just trying to enjoying this evening with you," he said.

'Something's definitely bugging him. Maybe I should put off telling him.' thought Haruhi.

"Here's your dessert," said the waiter suddenly placing two pieces of chocolate cake in front of them.

"Oh wow, thank you," said Haruhi picking up her fork. She looked over at Kaoru and smiled.

"I'm half expecting Hunny to show up any second and steal the cake" She gave a giggle. Kaoru smiled and nodded. He watched as Haruhi brought her fork to her mouth and took a bite of the cake, slowly pulling the fork back out of her mouth. Kaoru flinched.

'This isn't going to be easy at all!' he thought.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi with concern. Just then they heard a different song coming from the dance floor. It was the same song from the night they had first dance together in her room. Haruhi and Kaoru looked at each other.

"I suppose you want to dance huh?" asked Haruhi.

'Dance, yes dance will help distract me!' Kaoru thought.

"Hey you said it not me!" he said as he jump up and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Kaoru held Haruhi closed to him as the two moved around the dance floor among the other dancing couples, totally lost in the moment. Haruhi was feeling so peaceful that before Kaoru knew it, she was resting her head on his chest. Kaoru sighed and placed his head on top on her, wishing that the moment could never end. But soon the song stopped and Haruhi put her head back up, looking at him. Kaoru suddenly got out of his spell and realize what it was he was supposed to be doing.

'But I can't do it here. I'll have to do back at the hotel,' he thought.

"We should go!" he said quickly.

"Huh, okay," said Haruhi, getting even more confused.

'I thought he said this was going to be a special night,' she thought as the paid and left the restaurant.

* * *

Soon Kaoru brought her to a hotel rather then back to the mansion.

'Why did he bring me here?' Haruhi thought as the two of them walked into the pent house that looked more like an apartment then a hotel room.

"Do you want to sit down?" asked Kaoru showing her to the couch.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she went and took a seat and Kaoru sat down next to him. Kaoru was on edge.

"Hey um Kaoru, I don't know what's wrong, but there is something I have to talk to you about," said Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi could you hold that thought? I have something I have to tell you," said Kaoru. He figured that whatever it was she'd had to say wouldn't be nearly as important at to what he was about to tell her. Whatever it was, she would either tell him after he told her what he had to say and or if she got mad at him, he wouldn't deserve the know whatever it was. Haruhi looked up at him with curiosity and a bit concern. Kaoru took a deep breath.

'Okay, here it goes,' he thought.

"Listen Haruhi, do you remember any thing about the Good-Bye party we had five years ago?" asked Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Do you remember any thing that happen at the party?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I remember you and I got a little bit drunk and we wound up alone upstairs, in a bed room. And I think you and I told each other that we loved each other and I think you kissed me," said Haruhi. Kaoru sighed.

"Yeah well, that's not what all happen," said Kaoru. He took a deep breath and said, "I'll admit I don't remember what all happen. I do remember, after we said we loved each other and I kissed you, I kind of, barely remember laying you down on the bed and kissing you again. That was all I really remember up until waking up the next morning next to you naked." Kaoru sighed. "And while I'll admit it wasn't my proudest moment, I panicked and ran. I thought maybe that if I didn't really remembering what we did, you wouldn't remember and get mad at me." Haruhi started at Kaoru, completely shocked and speechless.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I am so very sorry! If I could go back and change it all I would. If you're mad at me and don't want to be with me anymore, I'd completely understand!" said Kaoru. "I only told you this now because I do want to be relationship with you and I felt that I couldn't do that unless I was completely honest with you. I love you Haruhi." Haruhi and Kaoru both stared at each other for a long time, just staring at each other. Kaoru wasn't sure how long the silence would last until out of nowhere, Haruhi started to laugh! Kaoru was shocked as he watched her sit there and laugh.

"Um," he said at last. "That's not quite the reaction I was hoping for but it's defiantly better then the one I was afraid you give."

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at what you said. I'm laughing because what you just talked about is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about!" said Haruhi. She took a deep breath and slowly calm down. "I've always been curious as to whether or not we actually did have sex that night. But I really didn't want to think about it too much, because I always thought I had more important things to worry about. Recently though I noticed how much your dad looked likes Kotoko and it got me to thinking, thinking about what had happen the night. So the only way I felt I could find out for sure was to ask Kyoya to help me do a DNA test and I got the results back recently."

"A DNA test? A DNA test for what?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi. "You're Kotoko's real father."


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Warning, the fallowing chapter may not be suitable for readers under the age of 18.

Kaoru stared at Haruhi with the most shocked look she had ever seen on him.

"What?" he said finally.

"You're Kotoko's real father, you are her dad, not Rai," said Haruhi. Kaoru stared at her again with a shocked look again.

"You mean to tell me that that little girl, your little girl, is mine?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, I had always thought Rai was her father merely because he was the only I ever remember sleeping with around the time I got pregnant with Kotoko. I had not real memory of us sleeping together so the idea that you could be her real father never accrued to me," said Haruhi.

"I'm seriously that little girl's father?" said Kaoru.

"Yes, I can even show you results from the DNA test back at the house if you want!" said Haruhi.

"No, no that's fine; it's just a bit shocking that's all. I'm Kotoko's father, me!" He pulled out a picture from his wallet, the one of the three at the party.

"She's mine, mine, not Rai's!" he said looking at the picture as if he needed it to really see Kotoko for the first time. The way he said that, it almost sounded like he had just had a major victory over a long time rival. And in a way for Kaoru it was. Kaoru started to smile really brightly. Then, the smile faded and a sad and remorse look came to his face as he stood up, dropping the picture onto the floor and walked away to the far side of the room.

"Then it was all my fault," he said.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"It's all my fault you had to live with Rai and endure all those years of torture with him!" said Kaoru.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi as she came and stood next to him. Kaoru looked at her.

"You wouldn't have married Rai if I hadn't bailed on you!" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, there was no way for you to know what was going to happen to me or my father after you left. Yes it was a little bit cowardly of you, but I could always have confronted you about this sooner. I could have stay strong and not give into Aneko's and Rai's manipulations. Me staying with Rai was my fault. I don't blame you at all!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you wouldn't have even fallen in with them if it hadn't been for me!" said Kaoru.

"But Kaoru, I don't balm you. If I did, would I had agreed to go on this date tonight instead of confronting you angrily earlier?" said Haruhi. Kaoru stared at her, thinking about what it was she just said.

"It's still doesn't feel right. I feel bad, and I don't feel right that you just up and forgave me like this. I shouldn't get away so easily," said Kaoru.

"Well if it makes you better," said Haruhi as she rose her hand up and slapped him across the face.

"Owe, that hurt!" said Kaoru rubbing his face.

"Well you were the one that didn't want to get off so easily, even though I forgive you," said Haruhi. "But seriously, I love you too Kaoru, even if you weren't Kotoko's real father. I love you for you. I'd like to think that fact that you're really her biological father doesn't change the way I feel about you, I'd have these feeling no matter what. And I don't care that you bail on me. I forgive you. We were drunk and we both just caught up in the heat of passion! And in a way I'm happy it happened. I really wouldn't have minded waking up next to you then or now," said Haruhi. Kaoru looked at her for a moment and then smiled, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Well I'm grateful you forgave me. And I can't tell how exciting it is to hear that Kotoko's really my daughter," he said. He then went and kissed her, right on the lips. Haruhi rose her hand up and started to caresses the same cheek she had only recently slapped as she kissed him back. She felt one of Kaoru's arms wrap around her waist and another come back to her of her head pulling her closer as their kiss became more and more passionate! Haruhi could feel Kaoru's hand move up from her waist towards her back, stroking it back softly, making her give off a moan.

"You are so beautiful Haruhi," Kaoru whispered into her ear, before he started to kiss her neck and shoulder, causing Haruhi to moan even louder. "And I want you so bad!"

"Then why don't, why don't you just do it all ready!" said Haruhi. Kaoru pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"You really want to?" he asked. Haruhi smiled and nodded. Kaoru took a deep breath and grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the bedroom. The minute the door was shut; he took Haruhi into his arm and kissed her again, moving from her mouth to her cheek, to her neck and back again. Haruhi moaned and gasped as she felt Kaoru's kisses and his hands roam her body. She couldn't control herself as her hands found her way to Kaoru's shirt and quickly started to undo it. Kaoru moaned as he felt Haruhi's hands on his chest. Her touch felt really good. He wanted to feel more of her too as he went and found his way to the back of Haruhi's dress and began to undo and slip it off her. Haruhi gasped and back away a little, a bit nervous about being seen naked in front of Kaoru. Kaoru looked her over with a smile.

"What? He asked, "You look just fine to me." He went and pulled her back to him and kissed her again, not able to ignore the new sensation that was filling him now that Haruhi's bare skin was pressed up against his exposed chest. It was so good that he had to do more. He stopped kissing her real fast and gently pushed her away as he finished taking off his shirt and took off his pants as well.

"So do I look okay to you?" he asked smirking at Haruhi.

"Yes," said Haruhi. Kaoru smiled and gently pushed her onto the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed for a moment looking at her laying naked on the bed with her big brown eyes staring at her. She looked so perfect, and Kaoru suddenly didn't feel guilty any more about taking her.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Kaoru as he go on top of her.

"Yes," said Haruhi. "Yes I am, but wait just a moment." She reached up and grasped Kaoru's face in her hands.

"What is it?" asked Kaoru.

"I just wanted to make sure, that no matter what happens now, I'll remember that it's for real. I want to know that I won't be just guessing about it later," she said looking deep into Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru smiled.

"Trust me Haruhi, everything's going to be different, now and forever!" he said as he gently took Haruhi's hands off her face, giving each a kiss as he did. He lowered his face closer to hers.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her. Haruhi nodded.

"Yes go ahead," she said. Kaoru nodded and kissed her again and then Haruhi felt it, the feeling of Kaoru pushing into her. She gave off a gasp.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, its fine, just keep going!" said Haruhi as she pulled Kaoru closer. She felt Kaoru push in repeatedly and each time Haruhi couldn't help but give off a small gasp. It felt good to Haruhi. Kaoru wasn't being aggressive or forceful in anyway. He was making Haruhi feel special, loved. She almost wished that it would never end. Kaoru moved slowly, wanting to make this feeling last. At first the gasps scarred him a little that he might be hurting her, but he soon got use to them and enjoy listening to them. It gave him more motivation to keep going. He moved his mouth around Haruhi's body greedily, kissing every part of her he could, lavishing the taste of Haruhi. It made her moan even louder each he left a kiss on her. He had wanted this for so long, and now that he had it, had Haruhi with him like this, it almost seemed too good to be true. The two of them continued, kissing and moving together, doing the best to make it last until finally Haruhi gave off a shriek so loud, the whole hotel could have heard them. Kaoru gave off a moan as he found the strength roll off of Haruhi, and lay down next to her on the bed. They two just lay there for a moment, doing their best to catch their breath. Kaoru brought his arm over Haruhi and pulled her close. Both stared at each other smiling.

"I love you Haruhi," Kaoru said softly into her ear before giving her check a gentle kiss.

"I love you too Kaoru," said Haruhi.

* * *

When Haruhi woke up, the first thing she saw was Kaoru's face still sleeping peacefully. Haruhi sighed happily as she reached over and gently stroke Kaoru's hair.

"Thanks for sticking around this time," she whispered as she leaned over and place a soft kiss on his forehead.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Kaoru woke up and was surprise to see he was all alone in the bed.

'What the?' he thought, confused. Then he heard the shower going in the next room and relaxed back onto the bed. He couldn't believe he had thought for a moment Haruhi had up and bailed on him as a joke. Haruhi wasn't like that. She was kind and caring, and forgiving. Kaoru still couldn't believe how easily Haruhi had forgiven him for what he did, even if it resulted in her having to go through five years of a harsh marriage with a cold hearted bastard. How could she be so forgiving like that, when he was having a hard time forgiving himself even before he found out what had been happing to her and her daughter? No wait, not her daughter, their daughter! That was another thing he couldn't believe, Kotoko was his daughter. The thought brought a smile to his face, he was a father. But at the same time, he hadn't been there for her for last five years, especially when she needed him. Instead she had grown up with the man that made her think that all fathers yelled and hit people. What kind of life was that for a little girl?

Well that's all going to change now. He wasn't 100% sure how, but he was going to make it up to Kotoko and to Haruhi and make sure their life was better from here on out.

Just then he heard his cell phone going off.

'Damn it, what does he want?' Kaoru thought as he looked around the room for his pants and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello Hikaru, what's up?" he asked as he sat back down on the bed.

"I wanted to know everything's going okay. Haruhi never came back last night so I figured either A, she forgave you or B, she killed you," said Hikaru.

"No Hikaru she didn't kill me. She actually forgave me," said Kaoru.

"Really?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, in fact not only did she willing forgive me, she actually had some really interesting news for me," said Kaoru.

"Oh yeah what?" asked Hikaru.

"I'll tell you when we get home. I want to tell you face to face," said Kaoru.

"Hmm okay then," said Hikaru, "See you when you get home."

"Yeah, see you then," said Kaoru. Just then he heard the shower stop and a few minutes later, Haruhi walked back into the room in a bathrobe. Kaoru smiled and moved to the edge of the bed.

"There she is," he said stretching out his arm and pulling her down onto the bed with him, resting his forehead on hers, "The beautiful woman who's the mother of my child." Haruhi sighed happily and gave Kaoru a kiss.

"I don't know about you but I had a wonderful time last night," said Kaoru as he started to kiss her neck.

"Hmm, yeah, last night was pretty special," said Haruhi wrapping her arms around Kaoru's neck.

"You know, I'm curious, just what was it was that made you fall for over say the boss or Hikaru?" asked Kaoru in between kisses

"Do you really want to know?" asked Haruhi.

"No lie to me," said Kaoru.

"You were the last resort," said Haruhi.

"Hey, that's mean!" said Kaoru pulling away pretending to be mad. Haruhi giggled.

"But if you really want to know, I guess it was because even though you were quite often a little devil like Hikaru and there were times you cold be just as childish as Tamaki, you always came off as the more mature one. You figured out when enough was enough first and knew when to stop or back off. I'm not saying that I didn't eventually grow to like your little childish side or little devil side but it was also nice to see you could handle yourself better," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, interesting," said Kaoru.

"So then what was it that made you fall for me?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I get started on that, we'd be here until Kotoko's in college!" said Kaoru. "And I don't know about you but I don't want to miss another moment watching our daughter grow up!" Haruhi gave a giggle again.

"Speaking of which, we should probably get home and check on her," said Haruhi.

"Yeah you're right, I promise Hikaru I'd tell him the good news in person and he's probably pacing around the mansion waiting for me to come home and tell him," said Kaoru. But then Haruhi saw his devil smile appear.

"But then again I'm in no real big hurry to get home," he said, giving Haruhi a kiss and gently laying her back onto the bed.

"Kaoru, I just got out of the shower," said Haruhi as Kaoru started kissing various parts of her face, neck and shoulder.

"I know, and I can't believe you didn't bother to wait for me!" said Kaoru trying to sound mad.

"But I took it to get clean," said Haruhi.

"And you're point is?" asked Kaoru as he started kissing her again.

"Kaoru stop!" Haruhi said. Kaoru quickly sat up.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked startled.

"I just wanted to see if you would stop I asked," said Haruhi.

"Oh course I would, why wouldn't I?" asked Kaoru. "Hey wait a minute; this doesn't have any thing to do with Rai does it?" Haruhi sighed.

"It's not like he's wouldn't stop if I ask him to, but he'd defiantly make me feel bad for asking for him to," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, another thing to hate about him, I'll make sure it to the list," said Kaoru. "And as for you, I don't want you to ever think about those evil things he did to you ever again. You're with me now, and I'm going to treat you right!" Haruhi smiled and sat up and kissed him.

"Thank you Kaoru," she said.

* * *

"Welcome home Master Kaoru and Miss Haruhi," said Emi when the two of them finally made it home, their arms around each other. "Master Hikaru has been waiting anxiously for your return."

"Oh I bet he has," said Kaoru. "You wouldn't happen to know if my parents are still here do you?"

"Yes sir I believe they are. Would you like me to go and get them?" asked Emi.

"Yes please do, and have them meet me in whatever room Hikaru is in. Which one is he in?" asked Kaoru.

"He's in his office," said Emi.

"Oh perfect," said Kaoru. He looked down at Haruhi.

"No offense or anything but this is something I want to tell him alone if that's okay? We can tell my parents together if you want," he said.

"No that's fine, you just let me know when yore parents are ready," said Haruhi. Kaoru nodded and walked off to Hikaru's office.

* * *

Hikaru sat at his desk dribbling his fingers on the table. He looked up excited when Kaoru came in.

"Hey about time you got home!" he said jumping up and walking over to Kaoru. "So what happen? What's this big news you wanted to tell me?"

"Well it's actually quite interesting," said Kaoru as he took a seat in a near by chair. "I spent most of the night working up the courage to tell her the truth, until we got to back to the hotel and I finally managed to tell her."

"I take it she took okay?" asked Hikaru sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Oh yeah, in fact she actually started to laugh!" said Kaoru.

"She _laughed_?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, mainly because she had wanted to talk to me about what happen at the party too," said Kaoru. "Haruhi noticed the similarity between Dad and Kotoko and it got her to thinking, she and I slept together around the same time she slept with Rai and got pregnant. So she went had Kyoya help her do a DNA test."

"A DNA test?" said Hikaru.

"Yep and she got the results back a little while ago and it came back saying that I'm Kotoko's real father!" said Kaoru.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"I'm Kotoko's real father, me, I'm her dad, not son-of-a-bitch Rai!" said Kaoru.

"Oh my god, really? That's awesome!" said Hikaru.

"I know right? I couldn't even believe it a first myself. Haruhi even offered to show me the DNA test results to help prove it. She has them in her office apparently and to be perfectly honest, I'm almost tempted to get them framed and put onto the wall!" said Kaoru.

"Get what framed?" asked their mom walking into the room with their dad.

"Oh hi Mom, hi Dad," said Kaoru.

"Emi said you wanted to see us. What's going on?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Why don't you two have a seat right there and he'll tell you," said Hikaru pointing to a couch that was also in the office.

"So what's going on boys?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Um I'll tell you but first, where's Haruhi?" asked Kaoru about to stand up.

"I'm right here," said Haruhi walking into the room and standing next to Kaoru's chair.

"Okay now that Haruhi's here, what's going on _Kaoru_?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well it's kind of complicated," said Kaoru as he confessed his actions at the Good-By party.

"You slept Haruhi and then abandon her! Oh my God!" said Mrs. Hitachiin. Mr. Hitachiin looked at Kaoru mad and disappointed.

"I thought we taught you boys better then that!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes I will admit it wasn't one of my finer moments," said Kaoru.

"But there is something good that came from it," said Haruhi as she told them about noticing the similarities between Mr. Hitachiin and Kotoko and how it provoke her to get the DNA test done.

"And what were the results?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin. Kaoru and Haruhi looked and each and smiled before looking at his parents.

"I'm Kotoko's real father!" said Kaoru. His parents both stared at the two of them for a moment with their own shocked looks on their faces.

"You mean Kotoko is really our biological granddaughter?" said Mrs. Hitachiin. Kaoru and Haruhi both nodded. Mrs. Hitachiin gave a scream like a high school girl.

"I can't believe that precious little girl is really my granddaughter!" she said excitedly as she jumped up and hug Haruhi.

"Oh this is so exciting! I don't know what to do first! Oh I know I should go call my mother!" Mrs. Hitachiin ran out the room excitedly.

"Yes this is real good news," said Mr. Hitachiin standing up smiling proudly. "Not only is it exciting that we have a grandchild, but we also have an heir to pass on this family's legacy."

"Oh yeah, Kotoko is technology a Hitachiin isn't she? And that makes her the current heir after us doesn't it?" said Hikaru.

"MmmHmm," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Yeah that's true, why that thought didn't accrue to me before!" said Haruhi.

"Because you're not a greedy person who puts too much thought into things like that, one of the many things I like about you," said Kaoru as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Haruhi smiled at him.

"Oh guess what!" said Mrs. Hitachiin running back into the room. "Mother was so excited about having a great-grandchild that she wants to come here and meet her and have some of the other family here too to meet her!"

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"MmmHmm," said Mrs. Hitachiin, and suddenly everyone could see her devil smile.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a party to plan, including what to have everyone wear!" And she quickly walked off.

"So that's it," said Haruhi.

"Yep she wants to play dress up Haruhi and Kotoko again," said the twins.

"Hmm, speaking of telling parents, I should go and tell my parents the good news. They'll want to know they have a great-grandchild too, excuse me," said Mr. Hitachiin as he walked out of the room.

"We're going to have to tell the guys too won't we?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I mean Kyoya all ready knows, but the other three don't. So we should make sure to set up a special event to tell them," said Kaoru.

"There's someone else I need to tell personally," said Haruhi.

"Kotoko?" said the twins.

"Yes her, but there's someone else I want to tell in person. I want to tell Rai and Aneko face to face!" said Haruhi.


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kaoru as he Haruhi and Hikaru walked towards Rai's room.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Haruhi even though Kaoru would feel her hand griping his really tight.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"No, I want to see the looks on their faces when they find out that they have no hold on me now and forever!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah me too," said Hikaru dangling his phone in his hand. "It'll make a great picture."

"That's not the only reason you came is it?" asked Haruhi.

"No, seriously Haruhi, I did come to offer support," said Hikaru as the three of them arrived in front of Rai's door. Haruhi was about to knock but stopped suddenly. They could hear Aneko and Rai arguing loudly.

"You guys don't think I'm being petty do you?" she asked.

"Any more then what they tried to do with the news reporters," said Hikaru.

"Well here goes nothing," said Haruhi knocking at the door.

"Come in," called out Aneko sounding mad. Haruhi took a deep breath and slowly open the door. Rai lay in his bed, most of his bandages almost gone, with Aneko sitting in a near by chair arguing loudly and not noticing her.

"I thought you had gotten sweet on that Komitsuzawa guy!" said Rai.

"Yeah well he's broke. Apparently some other big name company went and bought out his family's business! They have nothing any more!" shouted Aneko.

"Oh great, and meanwhile you don't even have a job!" said Rai.

"I can't go out and look for one because I'm stuck here all day looking after you!"

"I don't need you here all day looking after me," said Rai.

"Yeah sure," said Aneko.

"What we need it money to pay the bill!" said Rai.

"Which is why we need your daughter. Haruhi will either pay us to give her back or if we keep custody of her, we can guilt trip her into paying us to help with Kotoko's needs. Trust me this will work!" said Aneko.

"You never learn do you?" said Haruhi. Both Rai and Aneko jumped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Aneko. Rai just glared.

"I've told you before that you're never allowed to come near Kotoko!" said Haruhi.

"Well maybe we don't think that Kotoko's safe being around you with guys that can do something like this to Rai, right Rai?" said Aneko. Rai just glared.

"It's none of business who Kotoko's around!" said Haruhi.

"Oh really, we shouldn't care who Kotoko's around?" said Aneko.

"You never did before," said Haruhi. "And anyway yes the two of you never have to worry about Kotoko, not that you ever did. That's what I've come to talk to you about." She took a deep breath. "I always thought Rai was the father of my daughter merely because he was the only one I ever remember sleeping with around the time I got pregnant with her, but turns out I was wrong. Shortly before Rai and I did it, I was at a party and got a little drunk with another man and the two of us wound up having sex. I didn't remember it because I was under the influence. But recently I figured it out and found out that the man I slept with is the real father of Kotoko not you Rai!" Aneko and Rai stared at her with their mouth open wide.

"Perfect!" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru both suddenly came and stood next to Haruhi, and Hikaru snapped the picture.

"What do you mean I'm not her father?" said Rai reaching for a pair of crutches neat his bed.

"Rai, stop!" said Aneko as she came and stood next to him. Rai pushed her away pulled himself up on the crutches.

"You've been lying to me this whole time!" said Rai as he hobbled over to Haruhi.

"I wouldn't say lie, more like misinformed," said Haruhi. "I had no idea at the time I found out I was pregnant that there was another person that could be the father."

"I've wasted five years of my life on that little brat! Five years I'll never get back!" said Rai.

"If you think those years were wasted, you're more of an idiot then we thought!" said Hikaru and Kaoru. Rai glared at them.

"I don't suppose one of theme's the real father," he said.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Which one?" asked Rai.

"It's none of your business, nothing about me is anymore! I knew you would have used Kotoko to try and keep mooching off of me, but now you don't even have that. So why don't both of you do something nice for me for once and never bother me or my daughter again!" said Haruhi.

"Why should I do any thing nice to you after all you've done to me? Five years of having to provide for some stupid kid that wasn't even mine the whole time!" said Rai.

"What providing, you never did any providing! All you did was sit on the couch all day snacking or go out to hang out with your buddies! I doubt you'd even notice if Kotoko was around or not," said Haruhi. Rai glared, but slowly an evil looking smile appeared on his face.

"But I'm sure a loving mother like would notice it your precious dumb kid wasn't around wouldn't you?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi, feeling a little bit nervous.

"Oh you know, someone might think that a dumb kid shouldn't be allowed to exist and take it upon themselves to rid the world of this stupid burden?" said Rai.

"What, Rai you wouldn't!" shouted Haruhi.

"Wouldn't do what, it's like you said she's not my daughter. Why should I care what happens to her?" said Rai. Suddenly a fist appeared out of nowhere and smacked Rai across the face, causing him to stumble a little. Rai looked over and saw one of the twins punching one of his hands with another.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that!" said Kaoru. He grabbed Rai by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Hey!" shouted Aneko.

"Hey take it easy buddy, I'm injured!" said Rai.

"Well good thing you're in a hospital then isn't it?" said Kaoru.

"Are you kidding? The longer I stay here, the bigger my bill's going to be!" said Rai.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," said Hikaru.

"All right enough, I've said what I needed to say. Let's go and never give these awful people another thought," said Haruhi, "Come on Kaoru."

"Kaoru wasn't that the one I saw you with at the mall the day Rai first came here?" said Aneko. "I bet ya he's the real father!"

"Are you?" said Rai glaring at him.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just the now concern uncle that doesn't want to see anything to happen to my niece! I bet it's real frustrating for you not knowing which one of us is the real father. Which one of us was the one that caused you to have to waste those five otherwise useless years of your life!" said Kaoru. Rai glared even harder.

"You know, I never liked ever since I first saw you!" he said.

"The feelings mutual!" said Kaoru. "Now before you go and try doing the world a favor by ridding it of "stupid" kids, you might want to remember what it was that got you dumped in here in the first place. Because I can honestly guarantee you that if you did try and come thorough with your little threat of wanting to rid the world of dumb kids, you will be begging for what it was that happen to you last time. That is if you're given enough time to beg!" Rai glare turned to a look of fear.

"That's right, you just keep remembering that little detail before you try and do this apparent good deed towards the world!" said Kaoru as he went and moved back to Haruhi and Hikaru, both he and Hikaru taking one of Haruhi's hands.

"Well here's hoping that this will be the last time we ever see you two losers! Good luck with that bill!" said Hikaru as the three of them turned and left.

"So that's it? You won't even apologies to Rai for leading him on for all the five years about him being Kotoko's father?" said Aneko. The three all stopped.

"You're right," said Haruhi, as she and the twins all turned around. "I'm sorry I ever agreed to marry you and let you near my daughter, even when I still thought you were her father!" And that was the last she said to them before she and her friends all walked out of the room together.

"Hey check it out, I even got a picture of their reaction to your apology Haruhi!" said Hikaru showing her.

"Nice," said Haruhi, not really looking at the picture.

"Well at least we got one hard confession out of the way," said Kaoru.

"One?" said Haruhi.

"Well it may not be so hard for you, but something tells me the boss isn't going to be fine with me when we finally tell him what I did to you. Even if it means I'm Kotoko's real father," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

* * *

"So you and Haruhi both got drunk, slept together and then up and ditched her the next morning! Name me one good reason why I shouldn't just go ahead and strangle you to death right now!" shouted Tamaki as he grabbed Kaoru by the throat.

"Because if you do, I'll strangle you to death!" said Hikaru appearing behind Tamaki, catching him in a chokehold.

"Well you three knock it off!" shouted Haruhi. All three stopped shaking each other and looked over at her.

"Honestly you're all acting childish!" said Haruhi.

"But Haruhi," said Tamaki, as he let go of Kaoru and Hikaru let go of him. "How can you forgive him for doing such dumb and terrible thing?" said Tamaki.

"Calm down Tamaki. Yes it was kind of stupid, but he had is reasons and it's not like he had any way of knowing what was going to happen after he left," said Haruhi.

"You're more forgiving than I am Haruhi. I don't think I could ever forgive someone for doing something to stupid to me," said Tamaki glaring at Kaoru.

"Oh come on Tamaki, it's not like you've ever done something stupid to me or anyone else here," said Haruhi.

"What, name one stupid thing I might have done to any one here?" said Tamaki. A suddenly silence felled the room as everyone stared at Tamaki making him gulp.

"Tamaki some of us have more important things to rather then sit here and list all the stupid things you ever done to us for the rest of out lives," said Kyoya, causing Tamaki to retreat to his rejection corner.

"Looks like someone's in time out again," said Hikaru.

"But still, it wasn't a very noble thing you did Kaoru," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, it's not something I'm really proud of," said Kaoru looking ashamed as he sat back down next to Haruhi.

"We all make mistakes Kaoru. It's just important to learn from them," said Haruhi. Kaoru smiled and nodded.

"Well if Haru-Chan forgives you then so do I Kao-Chan!" said Hunny. Mori nodded his head.

"So what does this mean for the two of you anyway?" asked Kyoya.

"Well, we were all ready kind of starting a relationship. So I guess we can just sort of keep going and see what happens. I'd like to think we have a future together even before we found out I was Kotoko's father," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, me too," said Haruhi placing her hand on top of Kaoru's both smiling brightly.

"There is that other matter isn't there, telling Kotoko the truth?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah, we know. We haven't yet because we're trying to find the best way to tell her," said Kaoru. "News like this you can't just spring onto a child like that."

"Well if you need help, just let us know. In the mean time it's getting late and the weather looks like its getting bad. We should all get home," said Kyoya. Everyone looked out of the window and saw dark clouds forming. Kaoru looked over at Haruhi, who only looked annoyed at the dark clouds rather then nervous like before.

* * *

Later that night, Haruhi looked out of the window watching the rain, not really seeming to bother about the thunder and lighting. She suddenly felt a pair of arms warp around her.

"You okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Haruhi, gently pushing Kaoru's arm off of her and taking one of his hands into hers.

"When and how did you get over your fear of thunder?" asked Kaoru as the two of them walked over to the bed.

"Let's just say living with Rai help me find other things to be more scared of," said Haruhi sitting down on the bed. Kaoru sighed as he came and sat next to her. He took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am Haruhi," he said before he kissed her.

"I know you are Kaoru," said Haruhi as Kaoru kissed her again. She slowly laid down on the bed with Kaoru looming over her, still kissing her.

"We still have to figure out how to Kotoko the truth," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, I've been thinking about that and I wanted to ask you something. Would it be okay with you if I told Kotoko myself, alone?" asked Kaoru. "I have a way of wanting to do it." Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"If you really think it'll be okay, then yes, you can tell her," she said.

"Thanks Haruhi," said Kaoru as he leaned down and started kissing her again.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Warning the following chapter contains some material that might not be suitable for readers under 18.

Kaoru slowly moved his hands down towards the bottom of Haruhi's shirt and pushed it up and off of her, exposing the top part of her body. Haruhi responded by tugging at Kaoru shirt trying pull it off of him. Kaoru stopped her and pulled it off himself, throwing his and Haruhi's shirts off to the side. He immediately started kissing Haruhi again. Haruhi pulled Kaoru closer as the kisses became more urgent and passionate. Haruhi slid her hand up and ran it through Kaoru's hair as she felt him kissing her neck, making give off her normal moan. Kaoru smiled at that. It made him feel great that he could make Haruhi feel like that. His hands found their way to Haruhi pants and slowly pushed them down, finally exposing Haruhi's body completely.

"Mmm, Kaoru, your pants," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Kaoru as he scooted off of Haruhi. He got off of the bed and quickly pulled them off and got back on eagerly kissing Haruhi again. Neither he nor Haruhi felt hesitant this time as Kaoru came and pushed into her. Haruhi gasped each time she did like before, only this time, Kaoru took it as a sign to keep going. He kissed and moved his hands all over her body. Haruhi arched and moaned at Kaoru's touch and kiss. Although he was being far more aggressive, he still managed to make her feel loved. This was what she'd want from now on, now and forever! She wanted Kaoru in her, wanted him touching her, wanted him kissing her, but more importantly she just wanted to him near her. Kaoru wanted the same thing. He didn't care what he had to do in order to keep her. This was probably what they would have been all ready enjoying together if it hadn't been for him being a coward.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS AGO…**

"_And so, eve thought we are about to part way physically we always be joined together in our hearts!" said Tamaki standing in the middle of the room surrounded by his friends and the other guest they had invited. Everyone applauded._

"_Has to make spectacle of himself in one way or another huh?" said Hikaru. _

"_Yeah this whole party seems to be a bit too much," said Haruhi, as she Hikaru, and Kaoru walked away from the crowd. _

"_You know, it's still not too late for you to change your mind and come with us. You'd like Italy," said Kaoru._

"_Guys I've told you, I've work to hard to get into law school and I don't want to give up on that now. I'm almost done," said Haruhi. _

"_It's not going to be any fun with out you though!" whined Hikaru._

"_Yeah, it's defiantly going to be different with out you guys around," said Haruhi. _

"_Haruhi!" the suddenly heard Tamaki call out as he ran up to them. "So what did you think about my speech?" _

"_It was pretty emotional Tamaki, good job," said Haruhi. _

"_I'm going to miss you so much!" said Tamaki scooping Haruhi up into a big hug. "I still can't believe you don't want to come to France with me!" Haruhi groaned._

"_Tamaki I told you time and time again, I don't want to drop out of law school after I've work so hard to get there!" said Haruhi pushing him off. "But I will admit, it will be different without you guys around, and I will miss all of you." That just got her another hug from Tamaki._

"_You're so sweet and so cute Haruhi!" he said. Haruhi groaned as she shoved Tamaki back off him._

"_Thanks," she said as she walked off, wandering to the one of the many refreshment tables. _

"_Haru-Chan!" she suddenly heard Hunny shout from behind her as he came and hugged her from behind._

"_Hi Hunny, hi Mori," said Haruhi doing her best to turn her head around to look at them._

"_Hey Haru-Chan did you see all the cakes?" asked Hunny._

"_What cakes? I think you ate it all Hunny," said Haruhi looking over at the empty table. _

"_Oh yeah, they were all pretty good!" said Hunny. _

"_I bet," said Haruhi with a smile._

"_I'm going to miss you so much Haru-Chan. Are you sure you don't want to come with us to England?!" asked Hunny. Haruhi shook her head._

"_I really can't Hunny. I need finish school," she said._

"_Well I hope you do great Haru-Chan!" said Hunny giving her another hug._

"_Yeah," said Mori giving her a hug too._

"_Hmm, thanks a lot you guys," said Haruhi._

"_Hey look they brought out a new cake!" said Hunny running back over to the table, followed by Mori. Haruhi giggled. _

"_You know I'm almost sure you could find yourself a nice law school at any of the locations we're going to," said Kyoya walking up to her._

"_Yeah, but I've work hard to get into this school. It's the one I want to get my degree from," said Haruhi. _

"_Hmm, well one has to admire your determination," said Kyoya. _

"_So just out of curiosity, are you going to miss having me around like all the other guys?" asked Haruhi. _

"_Hmm, not really, it's not like we aren't going to stay in contact or not see each other again," said Kyoya._

"_Hmm, okay, what ever makes you feel good," said Haruhi. Kyoya eyed her. _

"_I'm going to get something to drink," said Haruhi as she walked away towards the open bar. _

* * *

"_Hey Haruhi, you enjoying yourself?" asked Kaoru when he finally found her again. The party was winding down and Haruhi had all ready said a teary good-bye to Hunny, Mori, Tamaki and a not so teary good-bye to Kyoya._

"_Huh, oh yeah," said Haruhi taking another sip of her wine._

"_You liking the wine?" asked Kaoru. _

"_Oh yeah," said Haruhi._

"_Yeah Mom had it special ordered just for the party," said Kaoru._

"_Well it's really good," said Haruhi taking another sip, "You try it?" _

"_Yep, sure did," said Kaoru holding up his glass. "I should warn you, this stuff is really good and you might get hooked on it!"_

"_Thanks for the warning Kaoru, seeing as how I've all ready darken at least three glasses!" said Haruhi, giving him a gentle smack on the cheek. _

"_Only three, I've had at least five!" said Kaoru sluggishly._

"_Oh you think you can out drink me huh?" said Haruhi. "Where's the bottle, I'll show you!" _

"_Uh, Haruhi, I don't think that's such a good idea!" said Kaoru grabbing her arm._

"_Hmm, you right, I need to get some sleep first before I take some more. Where's the bedroom?" said Haruhi. _

"_Calm down Haruhi. I don't think you're all there any more," said Kaoru._

"_Well neither are you I think. Now where's the bedroom all ready!" said Haruhi._

'_Maybe I should take her to a bedroom. She's defiantly not acting like herself,' thought Kaoru leading her upstairs and to one of the guest rooms._

* * *

"_Here you are," said Kaoru once he and Haruhi arrived at the first room he came to._

"_Uh, why are your guys' bedrooms always to big! Are you rich bastards claustrophobic or something?" said Haruhi as she walked in. "Now where's the bed?"_

"_Its right there," said Kaoru pointing._

"_Good God, it's like you guys need to have road signs to find your way around here!" said Haruhi as she walked over towards the only to suddenly start to stumble a bit. _

"_Here, let me help," said Kaoru grabbing her arm and sitting her down on the bed, "There, better?" _

"_I would be if you weren't asking me from so high up. Why don't you sit down with me?" said Haruhi practically pulling Kaoru down next to her, "Now, that's better!" She stared at Kaoru and Kaoru stared back. _

"_You know I never told you this, but you're eyes are really golden, and I'm mean really golden! If someone was an idiot they would think your eyes were real gold I'm sure!" said Haruhi. _

"_Yeah and did any one tell how big and brown your eyes are? They go good with your hair! Seriously when you were made, they may sure that your body parts mach perfectly!" said Kaoru. _

"_Hmm, you like my eyes Kaoru?" said Haruhi seductively._

"_Oh yeah," said Kaoru._

"_What else do you like about me?" asked Haruhi. _

"_Haruhi, I'm leaving tomorrow remember, I can't get started on that!" said Kaoru. _

"_But you do like me right?" said Haruhi._

"_Of course I like you Haruhi. Who ever doesn't is an idiot!" said Kaoru._

"_Would you say you love me?" asked Haruhi._

"_What?" asked Kaoru._

"_Because I have to tell you Kaoru Hitachiin, I love you!" said Haruhi poking him on his chest._

"_What?" said Kaoru._

"_I said I love you Kaoru, now, do you love me?" asked Haruhi._

"_Haruhi, how many drinks did you really have? Are you sure it was only three?" asked Kaoru, doing his best not to fall over on the bed. _

"_Oh I don't know, there might have been a three in there somewhere," said Haruhi._

"_Haruhi, why did you do something so stupid?" asked Kaoru._

"_Because it's like I said, I love you Kaoru Hitachiin and I'm not happy about you leaving!" said Haruhi. _

"_You really think you love me huh?" asked Kaoru._

"_Yes, and I keep waiting for you to tell me if you love me or not!" said Haruhi._

"_Well of course I love you Haruhi. What stupid man wouldn't love a pretty girl like you," said Kaoru, and before either one realized it, the two of them were kissing. Kaoru however quickly came to his senses and pulled away. _

"_What, why did you stop?" asked Haruhi._

"_Because I don't think this is right Haruhi. We are drunk, drunk, drunk!" said Kaoru. _

"_Of course we are silly. How else would we feel comfortable doing something like this?" asked Haruhi tugging him back to her. The soon found themselves kissing again, and try as he might, Kaoru couldn't help but lay Haruhi down mainly because he couldn't sit up any more himself. The two continued their little make out session, both totally lost in what it was they were doing._

"_You feel so good Kaoru," said Haruhi as she ran her arms through Kaoru's hair and Kaoru began kissing her neck. _

"_Yeah so do you!" said Kaoru, his hands moving toward Haruhi's shirt._

* * *

_Kaoru groaned as he finally open his eyes._

'_What, what happen?' he thought as he sat up moaning. His head was hurting like crazy. He suddenly heard another moan coming from right beside him._

'_Huh?' thought Kaoru as he turned his head and saw that Haruhi was laying in the bed right next to him! Kaoru's eyes were wide in shock._

'_What the hell, what the hell did I do last night!' Kaoru thought in a panic. 'And what should I do now?' He looked over at a nearby clock and saw that it was almost time for him and Hikaru to leave. _

'_Okay, maybe if I hurry up and get dressed and get out of here without waking her up, by the time she does, she might not have any memory about what happened and not realize what we did. No one gets hurt!' he thought as he quickly and quietly got out of the bed. He gathered up all of clothes that had been tossed around the room. He hastily got dressed and was about to leave when he turned and looked back at Haruhi. She was still sleeping soundly in her bed. Kaoru thought about it for a moment and walked over to her and gave her one final kiss on her lips. Kaoru could see Haruhi's lips curve into a smile, but she still remained asleep. _

"_Good-bye Haruhi, and good luck," he whispered before he walked out the door. _

* * *

"_About time you got here. Don't forget we have to meet with some the people the minute we get to Italy," said Hikaru when Kaoru finally got to the plain. "Hey why are you still wearing the same clothes from last night?"_

"_Huh?" asked Kaoru looking down at his obvious wrinkle clothes. _

"_Excuse me sirs but we're about to take off. Would the three of you mind taking your seats?" asked one of the flight attendants. _

"_Oh sure," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru quickly sat down._

"_So are you going to tell me why you didn't bother to change?" asked Hikaru once they were well up in the air. _

"_Uh, well," said Kaoru trying to think of a rational excuse._

"_Come one just tell me. I'm sure what ever it was it wasn't that bad," said Hikaru. Kaoru sighed, and then took a deep breath._

'_Okay here it goes' he thought as he told Hikaru what had happen._

"_And You Just Left Her There!" shouted Hikaru jumping up from his seat and punching Kaoru across the face. Hikaru shook his brother by his shirt. "Even I Wouldn't Do Something Like That And Everyone Always Telling Me I'm the More Immature One!" _

"_I'm sorry Hikaru!" Kaoru pleaded._

"_I'm not the one you should be apologizing too! The first chance we get after our meeting you are wither going to E-Mail Haruhi or call her and explain everything and apologize got it!" said Hikaru. _

* * *

"_Well did you call her?" Hikaru asked as we walked into his brother's new room. Kaoru sat at his desk looking at him computer very solemnly._

"_I don't think I should really bother her with that right now. Come look at this," said Kaoru. Hikaru came over and looked at the E-Mail his brother was reading._

"_Oh my god!" said Hikaru. "I don't believe it, Ranka's dead!" _

"_Yeah," said Kaoru. "I think it might be best not to pester her right now with what happen."_

* * *

"Kaoru," he heard someone whisper into his ear. Kaoru slowly raised his head up and saw Haruhi looking at him smiling.

"I didn't wake you did I?" she asked as she gently stoked his hair.

"No, no you're fine," said Kaoru laying his head back down and pulling Haruhi's closer.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Haruhi.

"It's nothing. Nothing you'd have to worry about, not now anyway," said Kaoru pulling Haruhi even closer relishing in the feeling of her next to him.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"Kaoru, come on, let go!" said Haruhi as she struggled to get out of Kaoru's grip.

"But I'm comfortable!" he pretended to whine.

"Well I have to get ready for work!" said Haruhi as she kept struggling.

"Ok, fine, I'm just going to stay here where I'm comfortable!" said Kaoru.

"But Kaoru, I can't get up unless you let go of me!" said Haruhi.

"Hmm that does sound like I problem. I either have to let you go and risk not being comfortable anymore, or you stay here and not go to work." said Kaoru, thinking about it. "Hmm that is a tough choice. But I think I know the right choice. You stay here where you are so that I cane stay comfortable!"

"What?" said Haruhi as she felt Kaoru's grip get a little tighter

"Sorry, but when I get comfortable, it's hard to let go," said Kaoru giving Haruhi a kiss on neck.

"Hmm, come on, let me go _Hikaru_," said Haruhi. Kaoru immediately let go of her and sat up.

"What did you just call me?" he said.

"A fool," said Haruhi, pushing away Kaoru away and quickly getting out of bed. Kaoru groaned.

"Not funny Haruhi. You won't get away so easily next time!" he said as he lay back down on the bed.

"Well sorry, but unlike some people, I don't have all the free time in the world!" said Haruhi.

"Oh don't get jealous," said Kaoru.

"I'm not, I like having my job and going to work everyday," said Haruhi.

"Sure you do," said Kaoru. Haruhi shook her head and walked to over to the bathroom.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Kotoko, time to get up," said Wakana as she walked into Kotoko's room. She walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, and to her surprise the bed was completely empty!

"Oh my god!" thought Wakana. She looked around the room in alarm, but relaxed when she saw Kotoko sleep next to one of her windows.

"Miss Kotoko, Miss Kotoko," said Wakana gently shaking the child. Kotoko woke up with a loud sneeze.

"Oh my," said Wakana. Then she noticed that the window she was sitting next to was open.

"Have you been sleeping next to this open window all night?" Wakana asked as she pulled the window shut.

"I had it open it earlier and then when I came to bed I couldn't find Gin. I got scared he got out, so I went and kept the window open so he could get back in and I wanted to stay by the window until I knew he was safe!" said Kotoko.

"But sweetie, Gin's right there," said Wakana pointing at Gin's bed where Gin was slept peacefully.

"Oh good I'm glad he's okay, ACH-OO!" Kotoko sneezed again really loud.

"You don't sound so good dear," said Wakana as she went and felt Kotoko's forehead "And you don't look or feel so well either."

"It's okay; I'll be ACH-OO!" Kotoko sneezed once more.

"Hmm, I'd better go get your mother and the family doctor," said Wakana. "Meanwhile you should get back to bed." She picked Kotoko up and placed her back into the bed.

"But I'm I', ACH-OO!" Kotoko tired to protest.

"I'll be right back," said Wakana.

* * *

"Hmm, yes," said doctor examining Kotoko. "It looks like someone has a bad cold."

Haruhi sighed.

"Kotoko, next time come get me or one of the other adults okay so we can help you look okay?" she said running her hand though Kotoko's hair.

"I'm sorry Mommy," said Kotoko before giving off another big sneeze.

"What should we do?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm, I'll prescribe some cough medicine, it'll help. I also suggest some bed-rest," said the doctor.

"I'll go get the cough medicine," said Wakana. Kaoru sighed.

'So much for my plans,' thought Kaoru as Kotoko gave off another sneeze. He looked down at Haruhi fussing over Kotoko.

"Don't worry Haruhi; I'll take care of her. I'll be here all day," said Kaoru.

"Hey what this I hear about Kotoko being sick?" asked Hikaru walking into the room.

"It's nothing Uncle Hika ACH-OO!" Poor Kotoko starting sneezing again.

"Here honey," said Haruhi handing Kotoko a tissue.

"She's going to be okay right Doc?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh sure, I'm sure she'll bounce back," said the doctor.

"Don't worry Kotoko, I'll make sure to bring you home something special to help you feel better," said Hikaru.

"It'd better be medicine!" said Haruhi. Hikaru laughed.

"No," he said with his devil smile and quickly walked out of the room. Haruhi groaned.

"Do I really have to stay here all day Mommy?" asked Kotoko.

"Yeah, but don't you worry about it. You won't be alone all day," said Haruhi smiling up at Kaoru. Kaoru smiled back and nodded.

"I won't leave your side," he said sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Okay," said Kotoko right before she gave off another sneeze.

"Here," said Kaoru handing her another tissue.

"Thank you," said Kotoko.

"I better get going," said Haruhi as she stood up and gave Kotoko a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry she's in good hands," said Kaoru.

"I'm sure but can you come over here just real fast?" asked Haruhi motioning towards the door.

"What's up?" asked Kaoru as the two stood near the door, out of Kotoko's view.

"I just wanted to let you know, if sill wanted to, you can tell Kotoko the truth," said Haruhi. "I don't know what you were planning, but I hope it goes well."

"No problem, you just leave it to me," said Kaoru, pulling Haruhi into a quick kiss. Haruhi smiled.

"Have a good day of work dear," said Kaoru.

"Oh aren't you so cute," said Haruhi walking out of the room. "Call me if Kotoko needs anything for the cold."

"Well do," said Kaoru. Just then Kaoru heard Kotoko sneeze again.

"Hang on honey," said Kaoru running back over to the bed giving her another tissue.

"Thank you Uncle Kaoru," said Kotoko. "Did Mommy really go to work?"

"Yep," said Kaoru.

"Are you really going to stay here all day and look after me?" asked Kotoko.

"Of course I will," said Kaoru. Kotoko smiled.

"You're so nice Uncle Kaoru, not like my daddy at all," she said.

"Of course that daddy is one of the few mean people they let live here on this earth for some reason. Not everyone or every daddy is like that," said Kaoru.

"That's what Uncle Hikaru said. He said that most daddies don't yell unless they have to and most don't hit. He said that they act more like you do," said Kotoko.

"Yeah, I think he's right," said Kaoru. "Do you think I'd make a good dad?"

"Yeah maybe," said Kotoko.

"Would you like if I became your daddy?" asked Kaoru. Kotoko's eyes open wide.

"Are you and Mommy going to get married?" she asked, a bit of hesitant in her voice.

"Well I don't know about that, hopefully one day we will," said Kaoru. "But what if I told you that maybe a mistake was made when everyone first started to call your daddy _your_ daddy?"

"A mistake, what kind of mistake?" asked Kotoko.

"Like say someone made your mommy think that your evil daddy was your real daddy but in reality, your real daddy was someone else. Someone who made a big, big, BIG, mistake but now realized his mistake and wants to try and be your daddy for real this time and treat you like a daddy should treat his daughter," said Kaoru. Kotoko looked at Kaoru confused.

"I don't understand," she said. Kaoru sighed.

"Kotoko what if I told you I was your real daddy?" asked Kaoru.

"_You _are Uncle Kaoru?" asked Kotoko.

"Yes," said Kaoru.

"But how, how could that be?" asked Kotoko. Kaoru sighed.

"Well uh," Kaoru started to say, only to suddenly hear cell phone.

"Hang on sweetie," said Kaoru pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, what?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's a problem," said Wakana.

"What kind of problem?" asked Kaoru.

"The first time pharmacy we went was out of the medicine and we were about to go to another one when the car seemed to get a flat," said Wakana.

"What, but Kotoko needs that medicine!" said Kaoru.

"I know sir, Katsu working real hard on fixing the problem right now," said Wakana. Kaoru sighed.

'Oh man,' he thought. Just then he saw another call coming thought on his phone, it was Haruhi.

"Hold on Wakana," said Kaoru putting Wakana on hold.

"Hey I just called to ask if that if they have the medicine in grape flavor, can you get that? It's Kotoko's favorite," said Haruhi.

"Well there's a problem with that. It seems that Katsu and Wakana got a flat trying to get to a pharmacy to get it," said Kaoru.

"What?" said Haruhi. She sighed. "Okay, there's a pharmacy near my work. I'll just stop there and get the medicine there real fast. Just have Wakana and Katsu meet me at my office to pick it up," she said.

"Okay, sure," said Kaoru.

"By the way how did it go with Kotoko or did you not tell her yet?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I told her, but she's having a hard time taking it in," said Kaoru.

"All right, well when I get home I'll help if you need me to," said Haruhi hanging up her phone. She drove past her office down the street towards the near by pharmacy, a little annoyed that she was forced to park near the back. She quickly ran into the pharmacy, only to discover there was a huge line.

"Oh," groaned Haruhi.

"So if you're really my daddy then why was everyone calling the other man my daddy all this time?" asked Kotoko.

"Well because like I said I made a huge mistake. But I would really like it if you could forgive me and let me try and be a real daddy to you, if you want," said Kaoru. Kotoko thought about it for a moment.

"Will you yell?" she asked.

"I might now and then, but doesn't you mom sometimes?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, sometimes, like when I don't clean my room," said Kotoko.

"Yeah I might do it for something like that, but not like what your fake daddy did. Nor will I ever, EVER hit you or your mom!" said Kaoru.

"Promise?" asked Kotoko.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," said Kaoru. Kotoko stared at him for a moment before jumping up and giving Kaoru a big hug.

"Thank you and I forgive you Daddy," she said. Kaoru smiled and hugged her back tight.

* * *

'Finally,' Haruhi thought as she made her way to her car with the medicine, 'Poor Kotoko.'

Suddenly she felt something sticking in her back. It almost felt like a gun.

"Huh?" she said about to turn around.

"Just shut up and get into the car!" said a voice, making Haruhi gasp.

"Rai?" she said weakly.


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Haruhi shifted her eyes as far back as she could to see if it really was Rai and unfortunately it was. He leaned on a cane with one hand and held the gun in the other.

"I said get into the car!" he said poking Haruhi in the back with gun again, Haruhi quickly obliged and got into the car. Rai hobbled around the front of the car, making sure to keep the gun pointed at Haruhi through the window. He soon got into the passenger seat of the car.

"Now drive!" he said pointing the gun at Haruhi's head. Haruhi started up and drove back out into the street.

"How, how did you get out of the hospital?" asked Haruhi trying to keep her hands steady as she drove.

"Oh it's real easy when you have a sister that looks like you especially after she cuts her hair. They probably haven't even figured it out yet that I'm the one that left while she's still there," said Rai lowering the gun down from Haruhi's head towards her middle where no one could still see it. Haruhi then realized his clothes looked more for a lady then a man.

"Rai please just let me go. Just let me pull over and drop you off before this gets out of hand! Or hell you can take the car for all I care! I don't have time for this!" said Haruhi.

"Oh yes little miss career woman, always putting more thought into that then anything else," said Rai.

"No, I have to get this medicine to Kotoko. She sick!" said Haruhi nodding to towards the bag that sat in the middle of the seat along with her brief case.

"Oh you mean this stuff?" said Rai picking up the bottle with his free hand.

"Rai no put that down please!" pleaded Haruhi.

"You want me to drop this?" asked Rai with an evil smirk.

"Yes please just drop it!" said Haruhi.

"Okay, if you insist," said Rai as he dropped it out the window.

"NO!" said Haruhi, "Kotoko's medicine!"

"Can I help you?" asked Kaede as Wakana walked into the lobby.

"Yes I'm here to see Haruhi Seiko," said Wakana.

"Oh she's not in yet," said Kaede.

"She's not, I thought she would have been here about now," said Wakana.

"I know, I mean she did call saying she would be a bit late picking up something from the pharmacy for her daughter. But it's kind of weird she's taking this long," said Kaede.

"Hmm I'd better call her," said Wakana pulling out the call phone.

* * *

"Rai how could you! I need the medicine for Kotoko!" said Haruhi.

"I need my five years back. We can't all have what we want now can we!" said Rai. Just then Haruhi's cell phone started to go off from inside her brief case. Rai reached down and picked up.

"Who is that?" asked Rai holding the phone close to Haruhi's face. Haruhi glanced at it and recognized the number as Wakana's.

"It's just a friend from my law firm calling," she said. "She's probably wondering where I am."

"Answer it and tell her you're too busy to talk," said Rai hitting the answer button.

"Uh hello," said Haruhi.

"Miss Haruhi is everything okay?" asked Wakana.

"Yes everything's fine I'm just on my way to see a client. He got beat up really bad and is suppose to be in the hospital. And don't you worry about me getting lost. I have a GPS, plus this car has a tracking system. You know that tracking system!" said Haruhi.

'Huh?' thought Wakana.

"So if I ever get lost on my way to see the client that's suppose to be in the hospital, you can just use the taking system of my car to find me, good-by," said Haruhi.

"Good, I think they fell for it," said Rai as he hung up the phone.

'It's lucky for me he can be quite oblivious sometimes,' thought Haruhi.

* * *

'That sounded weird. Something's not right here,' thought Wakana as she walked back out to the car, 'The tracking system, the client in the hospital, Hmm.'

"Katsu is there any way to track the other cars?" she asked.

"Hmm, yes, I keep a portable taker with me at all times," said Katsu opening the glove compartment, "Which car?"

"Miss Haruhi's," said Wakana. Katsu pulled out a hand held device and looked down at it. "That's odd, it appears that Miss Haruhi is heading away from this area real fast," he said.

"Is she heading towards a hospital at all?" asked Wakana.

"Hmm no, I don't think so. There's not a hospital anywhere near where she's going," said Katsu. "Why do you ask?"

"I just spoke to her on the phone and she didn't sound like herself. She kept going on about seeing a client that suppos to be in a hospital because he was beat up and using the tracking device," said Wakana.

"Yeah that does sound suspicious. Maybe you should try calling her again," said Katsu. Wakana nodded and dialed.

* * *

"Damn it who's calling now!" snapped Rai looking down at the phone. "This is getting annoying; you always had real annoying ring tones! I can't stand it any more!" And with that he tossed it out the window too! Haruhi gasped. Now what could she do? Then she remembered she still had the pager Kyoya gave her in her brief case.

'I've got to get to it somehow with out tipping off Rai!' she thought.

* * *

Wakana waited and waited for the phone to answer, but it didn't.

"I don't like this Katsu. I think we should alert our masters!" she said.

* * *

"Here's your breakfast Mr. Seiko," said a nurse as carried in a small tray. She nearly dropped it when she realized that the bed he was suppos to be in was empty. She looked around and all she saw was the patient's sister sitting in a nearby chair apparently asleep and for some reason, her hair was much shorter.

"Where's Mr. Seiko?" asked the nurse as she put the tray down.

"Huh?" said Aneko "waking up", "Where's my brother?" she said in voice that sounded like she was trying to be surprise. "What kind of hospital are you running here where people can just disappear? I ought to sue you!" The nurse ignored her and ran back out of the room.

"Has any one seen Mr. Seiko?" she called out.

"What are you talking about?" asked another nurse walking up to her. She looked into the room and over at Aneko.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought I saw you leaving earlier. And why are you wearing a different outfit?" she said.

"Huh?" said the first nurse.

'Uh-oh!' thought Aneko

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she said. "I've been here the whole time!" The second nurse glared at her.

"No, me and a few other staff members saw you come in, and for some reason you had a cane with you and where limping on one foot. But when you left you were holding it in the other hand and limping on the other foot. We just all assumed you were trying to get attention," she said.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about! I've been here the whole time!" said Aneko. Both nurses looked at each other.

"Maybe we should go and look at the security tapes and find out!" said the first one.

"Yeah and if we do that we might as well call Mr. Ohtori and let him know," said the other.

"Ohtori, Ohtori, were did I hear that name before," said Aneko. "Oh right he's the one that bough out Komitsuzawa's family buissness."

"And his family also happens to run this hospital!" said the first nurse.

"What?" said Aneko.

"And as I recall he's goof friends with Haruhi Seiko. Someone I think I've seen with you before!" said the second nurse. "And you never want to mess with a friend of Mr. Kyoya Ohtori!" Aneko gulped.

"But I, that is, if you saw me leave how could I be here?" she finally manage to say. Both nurses looked at each other.

"You better stay here with her while I go get someone to check the security tapes and contact Mr. Ohtori," said the second nurse as she ran out of the room.

"Good idea!" said the first nurse as she went stood in front of the door, her arms across her chest, and blocking Aneko's only real way out.

Aneko gulped again.

* * *

"Rai where are we going?" asked Haruhi as they turned another corner.

"You just keep going until I say stop!" said Rai.

"Rai, they're going to find out that you took me. One way or another they will find out!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah I'm sure they will. But the real question is will they find you in time!" said Rai.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi you wasted five years of my life when you lied to me about the kid and that's something you just can't forget or forgive!" said Rai.

"I've told you I didn't lie! It was big misunderstanding!" said Haruhi. "Believe me if I had know back then there was a chance there could be another father, I would never showed up at your door!"

"But you did and you cost me five years of my life, Five Years Haruhi!" said Rai.

"Yeah and they weren't really all the great for me either!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah sure, I bet you loved just watching your husband suffer over looking after a kid that wasn't his all the while you were off being the "hard working" woman that you are!" said Rai.

"But didn't look after Kotoko, You did the best to try and keep her away from you! But then again I did my best to keep her away from you after I saw that you were willing to beat up on her as you did me!" said Haruhi.

"What beatings why do you keep saying that? All I ever did was give you a little slap here and there!" said Rai.

"You just don't get it do you!" said Haruhi.

"What's there to get, hey, hey, watch the light!" said Rai as Haruhi came to a halt at a red light.

"Geeze you're as bad a driver as your stupid dad was!" said Rai.

"What are you talking about? What do you know about my father!" shouted Haruhi.

"I know he was complete idiot, wearing all those frilly dresses all the time, and that pink one he wore when he died was just awful!" said Rai.

"It wasn't that bad," Haruhi started to say, but then paused. "How did you even know that he was wearing a pink dress the day he died?" Haruhi could see Rai's eyes got really big as he just realized what he said.

"Uh, um well," he said. He looked over at her and groaned.

"I guess there's no point of hiding now that we are apparently "through"," said Rai.

'What,' thought Haruhi.

"It wasn't really all my fault I didn't see him coming. There was this cute girl walking around!" said Rai.

"The other car, the one that crashed into him after running that red light; they never found out who was driving the car at the time! It was you, wasn't it? You killed my father!" shouted Haruhi.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"It was an accident!" insisted Rai.

"That accident cost my father his LIFE!" said Haruhi.

"But I told you, I saw a cute girl walking by, got distracted and didn't see the red light until it was too late! Okay, I didn't mean to!" said Rai.

"But why didn't you stay? Why did you run? He needed help!" said Haruhi.

"I don't know I panic. My license was suspended at the time for a DUI. It's no different than that guy went and bailed on you after fucking you!" said Rai.

"No it is a lot different! What he did didn't get anyone hurt. What you did; you killed someone and then lied about it for five years! You've been lying to me for five years!" said Haruhi.

* * *

Kaoru looked down at Kotoko sleeping and felt her forehead. She was getting worse.

'Where's Wakana with the medicine?' he thought impatiently. Just then his phone started going off. He quickly moved away from the bed so as not to wake Kotoko.

"Yeah, what, this better not be another excuse about you not being able to get the medicine!" he whispered into the phone mad.

"Well kind of sir," said Wakana timidly.

"What's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"Well sir, we arrived at Miss Haruhi's office and she wasn't there. When we tried calling her cell phone the first time she was acting really weird saying something about tracking her car and a client that suppose to be in the hospital. So we tried tracking her car, we saw she wasn't heading towards any hospital," said Wakana

"What?" said Kaoru. "Well where is she heading?"

"We're not sure. When we tried calling her again, she wouldn't answer," said Wakana. "But we are trying to figure out where she's heading through the portable tracker."

* * *

The nurse kept her eyes on Aneko glaring at her.

"You know, I don't think anyone here liked you or your brother. You're probably one of the most annoying people we've ever had to deal with!" she said. Aneko glared back.

"Hey Aneko, you still in here?" the door suddenly burst open, knocking the nurse off her feet.

"Oops, sorry," said Muga. Aneko ran towards the door, grabbing Muga's hand and dragging him away with her.

"Come on!" she shouted as they ran to the stairs.

"What's going on, where's Rai?" asked Muga.

"On his own for now, come on" said Aneko as they ran down the stairs and to the parking lot.

* * *

"Come on let's go!" said Aneko impatiently tapping at Muga's car.

"Hey, hey, whoa, hang on a sec!" said Muga. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to risk anything else. It was bad enough my car was the one used both times the kid was stolen!"

"Fine, stay here then!" said Aneko grabbing the keys from Muga and driving off.

"Hey my car!" shouted Muga.

"Oh I think that's least of your problems!" said a voice behind him. Muga turned around to see a black hair man with glasses staring at him and what seemed to be a black aura surrounding him. Muga gulped.

"But you still can't tell where's she heading?" Kaoru shouted standing outside of Kotoko's room.

"Well Katsu says it looks a little bit familiar but he's not sure," said Wakana.

"This is wrong, something is wrong!" said Kaoru. Just then he saw that another call was coming in on his phone. It was Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I'm glad you called, something's wrong!" said Kaoru.

"Yes something is defiantly wrong!" said Kyoya. "It seems Rai gave the staff the slip at the hospital and is currently on the loose!"

"He Got Out?" said Kaoru. Then it clicked. "He's got Haruhi!"

"What?" said Kyoya.

"Haruhi never got to work after going to the pharmacy and now she's not answering her cell phone. The one time she did she kept saying something about a client the supposed to be in the hospital. She was trying to tell us it's was Rai!" said Kaoru. He could almost feel Kyoya's dark aura through the phone.

"Is there any clue about where's she might be?" asked Kyoya.

"My driver's tacking her car, and trying to figure out where she is heading!" said Kaoru. "Dose she still have that pager you gave her?"

"She probably does, but it might be hard for her to get to it if she's Rai!" said Kyoya. "But I'll still get my police force on it!"

"Thanks Kyoya!" said Kaoru. He quickly got back to Wakana.

"Listen Wakana, don't you worry about Haruhi right now. Just worry about getting Kotoko's medicine and getting it back here!"

"Yes sir, right away sir!" said Wakana.

"Hey Kaoru, what's going on?" asked Hikaru walking up to him holding a big stuff horse.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"Figure I should drop this off for Kotoko, but what happen?" asked Hikaru.

"It's Haruhi, we think Rai kidnapped her!" said Kaoru.

"What, but he suppose to be in the hospital!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah well he escaped somehow and got a hold of Haruhi!" said Kaoru walking past his brother.

"Hey Kaoru where are you going?" asked Hikaru dropping the horse and following him to the garage. At the far end was a huge table that had a spare taking device for each car. Kaoru grabbed the one for Haruhi's car and then ran towards the nearest car.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" asked Hikaru.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I'm going to try and find her! I just got her back Hikaru and I won't lose her to this jerk again!" said Kaoru getting into the car.

"Not alone you're not!" said Hikaru getting into the seat beside him.

"No, Hikaru," Kaoru tried to protest.

"You're my brother and I want you to be happy and safe. Plus don't you forget I love Haruhi too! Maybe not in the same way you do, but I still do and will do anything for her too!" said Hikaru. Kaoru sighed.

"Okay, let's go," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Well you were lying to me about the kid this whole time!" said Rai.

"I keep telling you, I was in the dark about it myself until real recently! If I had known about it sooner I would have told you!" said Haruhi. "You on the other hand, you knew full well what you did and didn't bother to come clean, until you accidentally confessed! At least the other guy I slept with worked up the courage to tell me the truth on his own! You knew this whole time and kept it from me! If you had stayed I might have found a way to forgive you but not now, now there is no way I can ever forgive you! You cost me my father and Kotoko her grandfather. It was bad enough she's never get to know her grandmother, but you made it so you she would never know her grandfather either!" said Haruhi.

"Oh boo-hoo, listen to you. It always got so annoying when you talked about how much you missed your mom and your stupid fagot dad," said Rai. That did it! Haruhi couldn't stand it anymore! She made a sharp turn onto a less crowded road, making Rai jolt in his seat!

"Owe, watch it!" he said as he tried to sit back up. Instead Haruhi made another sharp turn and then slammed on the brakes! The sudden stop caused Rai to lunge forward and in the process drop the gun. Haruhi quickly picked it up and pointed it at him. Rai looked at her terrified.

"Haruhi, you're not," Rai started to say, but before he could finish, Haruhi got out of the car and walked over to Rai's side and open the door.

"GET OUT!" she said still pointing the gun at him. Rai quickly pulled himself out of the car. Haruhi kept the gun on him as she reached in and grabbed her brief case and then pulled out the pager and pressed the center.

"WH, What are you going to do to me?" asked Rai.

"That's for you to decide!" said Haruhi. "I've summoned the police, but whether they get here in time is up to you!"

"What?" asked Rai.

"I am using all my will power to keep myself from pulling this trigger right now Rai. And unless you really want to piss me off even more, I suggest you keep you otherwise annoying voice quiet!" said Haruhi.

"Oh come on Haruhi killing me won't bring back your dad!" said Rai.

"And killing me would bring back those five "wasted" years?!" said Haruhi. "And it's not just my father. I've these feelings ever since you first kidnapped Kotoko and hurt her! It was just I didn't have access to a gun at the time!" said Haruhi.

* * *

"She stopped, why did she stop?" said Hikaru looking at the tracker.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"She stopped the car, quick turn here," said Hikaru.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing!" said Kaoru. Just then they heard Hikaru's cell phone.

"Kyoya what is it, find anything?" asked Hikaru.

"Haruhi activated the pager, and the police force is moving in right now. They should be at her location soon!" said Kyoya.

"That's good; we think we found her too. The car stop so now we think we can find her," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, wait, be careful, if they've stopped it might mean something happen to Haruhi. Leave this to the police!" said Kyoya.

"Tell that to Kaoru. He's the one driving!" said Hikaru holding up the phone.

"Kaoru, stop, this is something for the police to worry about! I know you're worried about her but, it could be dangerous!" said Kyoya.

"Sorry Kyoya, but like I told Hikaru, I'm not losing her to that jerk again!" said Kaoru.

"I don't think he's going to stop Kyoya," said Hikaru. Kyoya sighed frustrated.

"Just be careful, you don't want to do anything that'll get yourselves or Haruhi killed!" he said.

* * *

"Haruhi, Haruhi, come on, it's not like I was serious about killing you," said Rai.

"Then why the hell did you kidnap me?" asked Haruhi.

"I um, well I wanted to wanted to talk is all," said Rai.

"Talk, you wanted to talk? So you force me into a car with a gun, make drive off to some unknown location throw out my daughter's medicine and my cell phone out the window just so we could talk! Seriously, how dump do you think I am!" asked Haruhi.

"Dump enough not to figure out that the wrong man knocked you up all this time!" said Rai. Haruhi glared.

"You better start to pray Rai, pray that the police will be here soon!" she said. "Because I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from pulling this trigger!"

* * *

"Look there they are!" shouted Hikaru as the two turned down another street and saw Rai and Haruhi standing next to the car and it looked like Haruhi had a gun in her hand!

"Haruhi!" Kaoru shouted as he and Hikaru both jumped out of the car.

"Kaoru, Hikaru," said Haruhi in surprise taking her eyes off of Rai foe second. Rai quickly rose his cane up and hit Haruhi with it causing her to drop the gun. Rai quickly grabbed Haruhi by the arm.

"Don't come any closer!" he said moving Haruhi to front of him as a shield and moving his hand to Haruhi's neck. Kaoru and Hikaru both stopped in their tracks.

"You don't want to try nothing with me. I'll kill her so help me I will!" said Rai.

"Let her go!" said Kaoru.

"Why, why should I let you have her back after you stole her from me!" shouted Rai. "My life was going so great until that day you first called. I remember that day! After that nothing has gone right! You stole my life and my family!"

"I stole from you? I'd say it's more of taking back what's really mine, Haruhi and Kotoko! If anything you stole from me!" said Kaoru.

"Seriously stay the hell back! I can strangle her to death real easily!" said Rai. "And don't think I won't!" Just then there was gun shot. Haruhi could feel Rai's grip on her loosen to the point that she pushed away from him in time to see him fall to the ground. There was a big bullet hole in the side of his head. Haruhi started panting heavily as she felt Kaoru and Hikaru come up next to her.

"Haruhi are you okay?" asked Kaoru as he hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" said Haruhi hugging him back.

"Everyone stay clear," said one Kyoya's family police officers as walked up to them, his gun still smoking. He bent down and looked at Rai.

"He's dead!" said the officer.

"He's what?" asked Haruhi.

"He's dead, gone, what have you," said office. A few more suddenly surrounded them and lead the three away. Haruhi turned and looked back at Rai, lying motionless on the ground.

"He's really dead?" she said.

"Yeah, looks like it," said Kaoru, giving her a kiss on her head. "And it looks like you're finally safe."


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"I see and have you seen or heard from Kaoru or Hikaru since then?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"No ma'am neither one was here when Katsu and I finally arrived here with medicine. Emi has no clue where they went either. I've been mainly taking care of little Miss Kotoko since I got back," said Wakana.

"I see and how is she doing?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Last I saw she had fallen back asleep," said Wakana.

"Hmm okay, you are excused," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she and her husband walked into Kotoko's room and over to her bad.

"Hmm she looks so innocent sleeping there, but then again the boys did too," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes, that's true," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"You know I can almost see a little bit of me in her, just a little bit," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"You mean besides your little devil side? I've seen act a little evil once in a while," said Mr. Hitachi. Mrs. Hitachiin let out a chuckle.

"It's still nice that this sweet little thing is out grandchild, our granddaughter," said she gazing lovingly at Kotoko. "Do you realize this is the longest the two of us have been able to stay home together before either one of us had to leave again?"

"Yes that's true," Mr. Hitachiin. "Not that I'm complaining too much. It's nice to take it easy at home once in a while." Both gave off a sad sigh.

"It really was too bad we were never really there for the boys growing up," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes we were never really the best of the example of loving parents were we? But from what I've seen of Kaoru with this child he's going to make a great father, even if she wasn't really his," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Yeah, that does make me wonder where it is he and Haruhi are heading," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well something tells me they have quite a nice future ahead of them," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Yes a future, a future that hopefully involves marriage some day," said Mrs. Hitachiin with a devil smile. Mr. Hitachiin looked at her.

"Dear," he said.

"Well they do have a child together, it would be nice to see them together," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"You just want see her in a wedding dress don't you?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.

"I've always dreamed of designing a wedding dress for Haruhi, even she wasn't going to marry one of my sons. Of course if she did that would just be icing on the cake!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"My dear, she's just getting out of a rather forced marriage, and even though she has strong feelings for Kaoru, she might not be ready to marry again," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"I know, but I can still dream. And I can dream how cute Kotoko will look as a flower girl!" said Mrs. Hitachiin looking back down at the girl.

"I'm going to be a flower girl?" Kotoko suddenly asked sleepily as she sat up.

"Oh sorry did we wake you up?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah kind of," said Kotoko rubbing her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.

"A little," said Kotoko. "Where's Daddy?"

"Who's Daddy?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.

"Uncle Kaoru's really my daddy," said Kotoko.

"Oh I see we we're are not sure at this point. But we're sure he'll be back soon," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Um excuse me," said a new voice. The three all turned to look at the door and saw Haruhi's friend Sada standing there.

"I hate to disturb you all but I had something I wanted to give Haruhi and no one knows where she is. It seems she's missing. I hope everything's okay," she said.

"Oh I'm sure everything's fine. What was you wanted to give her?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Just this," said Sada holding up some paper work. "She's now legally divorced."

"Oh really, that's good to hear," said Mrs. Hitachiin talking the paper work and looking it over. She looked over at Sada and smiled.

"We haven't seen you since the launch party have we?" she asked.

"Uh no we haven't, thank you for inviting me to that and for the dress," said Sada.

"Oh you're then welcome. I wonder how you would look in one of my other dresses," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Huh?" asked Sada.

"Excuse me!" said Emi running into the room. "But the young masters and Miss Haruhi have return!"

* * *

Kaoru Haruhi and Hikaru walked slowly into the mansion, Kaoru still keeping his arm around Haruhi.

"Oh my, you all look a mess! What happen?" said Mrs. Hitachiin as she Sada, and Mr. Hitachiin, walked up to them.

"It's kind of a complicated story," said Hikaru.

"So, talk," asked Mrs. Hitachiin. Kaoru, Haruhi and Hikaru all sighed as they went and told the whole story.

"Wow and now he's dead?! Guess you won't these after all," said Sada.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru.

"Haruhi's divorce papers, She's now legally divorce. Not that it matters now," said Sada.

"Uh well it's a nice though," said Hikaru as he moved and stood next to her. Sada blush a little.

"I can't believe he's the one that caused your father's death Haruhi, that's so sad," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't want to think about it any more," she said barring her head into Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru reach up and gently stoked her hair.

"There there, it's okay," he said.

"Hey Kyoya what are you doing here?" said Hikaru. Haruhi lifted her head to see Kyoya walking through the open doors.

"I came to see that Haruhi was okay. I heard they had to shoot and kill Rai," said Kyoya.

"I'm okay for the most part," said Haruhi.

"Well that's good. I also heard about how he was the one the caused the accident that killed your father. I'm sorry Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Thanks Kyoya," said Haruhi looking down to the floor.

"And unfortunately I do have some bad news regarding Rai's sister Aneko," said Kyoya. "Seems she also managed to escape the hospital and make a get away in one of Rai's old friend's car. They found the car abandon some where near the train station. They're not sure where she went, but are still looking."

"So she still out there!" said Hikaru.

"She might not try anything once she realizes Rai's dead and she's all alone," said Sada.

"Well we shall see, I hope you're right," said Kyoya. "I better get back to work, take care Haruhi."

"Yeah you too Kyoya, thank you for everything," said Haruhi.

"I better go, I'll tell everyone at work what happen Haruhi, see you later," said Sada as she turned to leave.

"Oh Sada, we're having a party in a couple of weeks. You should come. Most of our family will be there and they'll want to meet the girl that was so kind to help Haruhi," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Another party?" asked Sada. Haruhi and Kaoru all looked at each other.

"She probably has a dress she wants to see her in huh?" asked Haruhi.

"That, and she might want to see her with someone," said Kaoru nodding his head towards Hikaru who was escorting Sada towards the door.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Hi Mommy, why are you home so early?" asked Kotoko as Haruhi and Kaoru both came and stood on either side of the bed.

"Well I wasn't feeling so well myself so I decided to come early," said Haruhi.

"Did you get sick from me? Is Daddy going to have to look after you too?" asked Kotoko. Haruhi was surprise to hear Kotoko say daddy.

"Who's daddy?" she asked.

"He is," said Kotoko pointing at Kaoru. "You mean you don't know?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you did or not," said Haruhi.

"Well I did and I all ready forgave him," said Kotoko.

"Well that's good, and answer your question, no you weren't the one that got me sick, someone else did," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's good," said Kotoko as she started to yawn.

"You should go back to sleep," said Kaoru as he helped lay her back down and cover her with the blanket. He and Haruhi quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

"So seriously, how are you doing?" asked Kaoru as he and Haruhi walked down the hall.

"Okay, still a little weird that Rai's dead, even if I almost off him myself," said Haruhi.

"Well don't you worry about him any more. From now on we won't even mention his name any more or even think about him!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, that reminds me," said Haruhi walking into her room and pulling out a box.

"I didn't know what's the best way to dispose of these was." Kaoru open the box and saw that it was filled with pictures of her and Kotoko with Rai.

"I have an idea," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Hmm, looks like pictures of Rai keep a fire burning real nicely," said Hikaru as he tossed another one into fire burning in the fire place.

"How much more do we have?" asked Kaoru looking into the box and he pulled out a picture of Rai and Haruhi's wedding. The look on his face would almost suggest that the picture was going to burst into flames right then and there. He tore off the part with and Rai and quickly threw it into the fire, but stared at Haruhi.

"You almost look like a marshmallow in that dress!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, Aneko picked it out. In fact she picked out most of the stuff for our wedding. I hardly had any say," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well all the more reason we hate her!" said Hikaru tossing in the last few photos. "That was fun."

"Well I'm going to bed," said Haruhi as she stood night, "Good night you guys."

"Good nigh," said Hikaru. Kaoru just kept staring at the picture.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" asked Hikaru.

"Just thinking," said Kaoru.

"Yeah about what?" asked Hikaru.

"Just thinking," said Kaoru as he too stood up and walked out of the room, still holding the picture. He walked back into the bedroom rather then jump into bed with Haruhi, went and stood next to the window looking at the photo. He was so fixated on it that he didn't hear anyone come up behind him until he felt a pair of soft arms wrapped around his waist.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" asked Haruhi.

"Huh, oh sure," said Kaoru.

"Why do you still have that photo?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"Just because really," he said tossing it to the side and walking with Haruhi back to the bed. Haruhi snuggled close to him and was soon in deep sleep. Kaoru however stayed awake not able to stop thinking about the image of Haruhi in a wedding dress.


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Kaoru woke to the feeling of warm lips on his. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Haruhi leaning over him with a smile.

"Good morning," she said. Kaoru smiled back.

"Good morning," he said gently caressing Haruhi's cheek.

"Are you okay? You seemed really agitated last night when you came to bed," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, just had a lot of my mind," said Kaoru.

"Yeah me too, still can't believe Rai's dead," said Haruhi as she laid her head back down on Kaoru's chest.

"Yeah that and other things," said Kaoru giving Haruhi a squeeze. Haruhi wonder what it was he meant by that, but figured she had more important things to do.

"I'm going to check on Kotoko," she said as she got out of the bed and put on a bathrobe.

"Hang on, I'll come with," said Kaoru as he climb out of bed and threw on his bathrobe.

* * *

Wakana was all ready there, helping Kotoko take her medicine.

"There you go, good job," she said.

"How's she doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Her fever has gone really quite a bit, but she still has some sniffles. The doctor already came by and said it might be best to keep her in bed for another day. I'll leave you three alone," said Wakana giving a quick bow and leaving.

"You defiantly look better," said Haruhi examining Kotoko.

"I feel better," said Kotoko. "Can I get out of bed?"

"No!" said Haruhi. Kotoko groaned and crossed her arms mad.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be able to get out tomorrow," said Kaoru rubbing her hair.

"Yes, I hope you'll get better soon. Hopefully before the party and at least before this weekend," said Mrs. Hitachiin walking into the room.

"What's this weekend?" asked Kaoru.

"Some of your father's family is coming to meet Kotoko," said Mrs. Hitachi. "It's not going to be as fancy as when my family comes, but it should be nice. And I have a great dress for the two of you." She shifted her eye between Haruhi and Kotoko who looked at each other uncomfortable.

"How soon are Grandma and all the others coming?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not sure, your grandmother is trying to get as many family members as she can so it's just a matter of getting coordinated with everyone's schedule," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "And I should warn you your grandfather is brining the family tree!"

"Oh boy," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Well you know how obsessed Mom is with fashion? Our grandfather is really into history especially about of our families. And he has this huge book of the family tree he's really proud of," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"And he's all ready told me he plans on researching your family's history as his new pet project Haruhi," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Well I have a meeting with Hikaru, so I'll leave you all be. And when I return I'll have something nice for you Kotoko!" said Mrs. Hitachiin as she turned and left.

"Oh boy," said Haruhi.

"Hey she's Kotoko grandmother, and grandparents spoil!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah but she was doing this eve before she found out, even had Kotoko calling her Nana." said Haruhi.

"But I like Nana," said Kotoko.

"I know dear, I know," said Haruhi. "I like Nana too, in my own way. Anyway, Daddy and I should probably go and get dressed and I should call work. I think I'll just take one more day off before going back."

"Sounds like a plan," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Yes sir, thank you sir," said Haruhi.

"Well what did your boss say?" asked Kaoru as he pulled out the clothes had been keeping in Haruhi's room.

"He says that's it's okay and that I didn't have to resort to all these kidnappings to get time off like this," said Haruhi. Kaoru chuckled and continued to get dress, not able to resist turning around every now and then to watch Haruhi change.

"So not that it matters now but, I guess you're no longer legally Mrs. Seiko now huh?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I guess it does. Seems kind of ironic that the day I finally get my divorce Rai dies," said Haruhi.

"Yeah the irony is so sweet, almost makes me wish he has lived long enough to find out," said Kaoru. "So now that you're no longer Mrs. Seiko, I doubt you want keep the last name huh?" "Hmm, maybe not," said Haruhi.

"Are you going to go back to Fujioka?" asked Kaoru.

"Probably," said Haruhi.

"Well you know it's an awful hassle to go about changing your name. Maybe you should put it off for a little bit," said Kaoru.

"Why do you say that?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, just a thought; I'm sure you have more important things to worry about right now you shouldn't worry about it too much right now," said Kaoru.

"Um okay," said Haruhi, "So I was wondering, what is your dad's family like?"

"A lot like Dad, shy quiet, but really nice," said Kaoru.

"Oh that's good. I take your mom's family is a lot like her?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh no most are loud rude, obnoxious and totally oblivious to their own personal flaws," said Kaoru.

Haruhi hid a smirk as she thought 'Yeah you and your brother defiantly take after your mom's side!'

"You know, I can't help but notice none of your family really seems to have a problem with the fact that I'm commoner like some of the other guys' families," she said. "Not even your parents."

"Mom doesn't really care about class. All she really cares is how good a person looks. All the more reason she likes you since you're so cute. She could care less what social standing you come from. As for Dad well he always told us that as long as we're happy with the person like he and Mom are then he doesn't care who we're with. Plus he himself is only like the second generation of his family to be wealthy. Dad's family is still considered new money since our grandfather started up the company not too long ago. Then after he retired, Dad and his older brother and sister each took over a part of it, and eventually just went and turned each part into their own individual company," said Kaoru.

"Oh, interesting," said Haruhi.

"As for my mom's family, most may seem judgmental at first but once they get to know you they'll be nicer to you. And besides anyone keeps giving you a hard time they'd have to answer to me and Hikaru!" said Kaoru.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi.

"Don't you worry about a thing. Just be yourself and everyone will like you. You know that whole natural thing," said Kaoru as the two of them walked back to Kotoko's room.

* * *

Hikaru was standing next to the bed talking to her and holding a piece of paper.

"Hikaru, I thought, you and Mom had to go to a meeting," said Kaoru.

"Hmm we do, but I just wanted to come say good-by to Kotoko and get my picture," said Hikaru. He held up the paper that was a hand drawn picture of a grassy meadow filled with different color flowers.

"Wow Kotoko you drew this yourself?" asked Haruhi. Kotoko nodded her head.

"The day before I got sick," she said.

"Nice," said Kaoru.

"You like it?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure I do. You got a lot of artistic talent just like you dad," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, I like it so much, I decided to get it framed and put up in my office," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, let's go," they suddenly heard Mrs. Hitachiin call out.

"I'll be right there," Hikaru called back, "See you guys later."

"Hey Hikaru wait up," said Kaoru running after him.

"What's up?" asked Hikaru.

"I was just wondering, we've know Haruhi for so long and it's obvious that we're happy together. So I was wondering…" Kaoru started to say.

"Kaoru, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you? Don't you think it's just a bit too soon?" asked Hikaru.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Do you think it's too soon?" asked Kaoru.

"Kind of, I mean even if he was rotten jerk, he did just die and they did just get a divorce yesterday," said Hikaru. "It might be too much for her right now. Plus again even if he was a jerk, it might not look too nice to see the two of you making a move like that so soon after both their divorce and his death."

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Kaoru.

"Looks it's not like she wouldn't go for it but wait a little bit. Give it a month or so before you make a move. I think it might be better in the long run," said Hikaru.

"Yeah you're probably right," said Kaoru, "Thanks Hikaru."

"No problem, see you later," said Hikaru.

"See you later," said Kaoru walking back to Kotoko's room. Haruhi was sitting next to the bed looking at some of Kotoko's other drawings.

"I always told you that you had talent when it came to art, not like me at all," said Haruhi. Kotoko giggled.

"Of course that's not to say you aren't smart like your mom," said Kaoru sitting down next to Haruhi and looking at the drawings. They all looked really nice, especially for a five year old. The Kaoru noticed one that had two figures with red hair standing side by side.

"Is this me and your Uncle Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, I drew it the day I first met you," said Kotoko. Haruhi could see the little bit of fear in her eyes. No doubt she was recalling the time Rai had yelled at her for drawing an apparent ugly picture of him.

"Nice, I like it," said Kaoru.

"Really?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru. Kotoko smiled really big and Haruhi gave off a happy sigh. The three of them spent the whole day in Kotoko's room, looking at Kotoko's pictures, playing simple board games, and occasionally reading a story. Haruhi and Kaoru didn't really leave until it was late and Kotoko finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So I guess it's back to work tomorrow for you huh?" asked Kaoru as they walked back down to their room.

"Yeah, probably," said Haruhi.

"Hmm there's a problem then," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi before she found herself lying down on the bed with Kaoru on top of her.

"If you have to get up tomorrow early to go to work, then that means you won't let me stay in bed all comfy holding you," said Kaoru pouting.

"Oh you poor thing," said Haruhi. Kaoru chuckled and kissed her.

"I take it this means you're not going to let me go easy tomorrow morning huh?" asked Haruhi

"Hell no," said Kaoru moving down to her neck again. Haruhi giggled.

"I guess that's what I get for falling for you huh?" she said.

"Too late now, you've fallen for me and I've fallen for you and don't intend to ever, Ever let you go again!" said Kaoru giving her another kiss on the lips.


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

True to his word, Kaoru wouldn't let Haruhi get up easily the next morning.

"Kaoru, come on!" said Haruhi as she tried to get out of Kaoru's grip even though she really didn't want him to let go.

"I told you, I hate being disturbed when I'm comfy!" said Kaoru into her neck. Haruhi sighed. "And don't think calling me Hikaru will work this time either!"

"Hmm," groaned Haruhi. She could feel Kaoru kissing her face and neck.

"Your boss is too hard on you I think," he said.

"No, if anything he has to beg me to take time off," said Haruhi. Kaoru laughed.

"I know his pain!" he said.

"And it's not just getting ready for work, I want to check on Kotoko," said Haruhi. Kaoru sat up off of her.

"Yeah you're right, we should probably go check up on her huh?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi nodded her head.

When they got to her room, they were surprise to see her all ready up and dressed.

"I take it you're feeling better honey?" asked Haruhi feeling her forehead.

"Yep, the doctor even said I'm doing fine," said Kotoko

"Great," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, now I can go the party this weekend!" said Kotoko excitedly.

"Just make sure you don't get sick before the other one," said Kaoru.

"Yes sir!" said Kotoko giving a salute.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, are you ready? Everyone's here," said Kaoru knocking on the bathroom door the day his dad's family came over.

"Uh yeah, hang on a second," said Haruhi as she slowly opened the door and stepped out wearing short sleeve dark blue dress.

"Do I really look okay?" she asked.

"I've told you, you look great in everything!" said Kaoru. "But then again you also look good in nothing." he added with smirk offering Haruhi his arm. Haruhi shook her head as she took Kaoru's arm and walked out together.

"Mommy you look so pretty!" said Kotoko running up to her mother wearing a cute little white dress.

"So do you sweet heart," said Haruhi.

"Are you ready to meet the family?" asked Kaoru, offering Kotoko his other hand. Kotoko took it happily and the three walked down the stairs to the grand dinning room. Everyone was all ready seated, with Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin sitting at the opposite ends, and engaging in small talk.

"Hey here you guys are. We've been getting impatient," said Hikaru.

"Sorry, we're here now," said Kaoru. Everyone all turned and looked at them. Kaoru cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I'd like for you all to meet my girlfriend Haruhi and our lovely daughter Kotoko," he said. Everyone turned and moved their bodies to get a better look at Kotoko.

"Oh look at her!"

"She looks so cute!"

"So adorable!"

"A great-grand child, how wonderful!" said an elderly gentleman sitting to Mr. Hitachiin's left. Haruhi assumed he was Mr. Hitachiin's father.

"Yes, I almost thought I die before getting to see one!" said an elderly woman who at Mr. Hitachi's right and was most likely his mother. She quickly got up and walked over to Kotoko.

"Hello dear, I am your great-grandmother Yu. It's so nice to meet you. Why don't you come sit next to me?" she said gently pulling Kotoko away from Kaoru and over to an empty seat by hers', across from Kotoko's great-grandfather who smiled brightly at her. Haruhi quickly took an empty seat next to Kotoko and Kaoru sat down next to her which also put him next to Hikaru.

"Well now that everyone's here, we can be served," said Mrs. Hitachiin, and before Haruhi knew it a bowl of soup was placed in front of her.

"Mommy, what spoon do I use?" Kotoko whispered to her.

"Use the one closets to you," they heard Yu say. Both looked at the woman who smiled brightly

"Lots of people don't know which one to use their first time. Don't worry dear you'll get use to it," she said. "Lord knows I had trouble with it the first few times."

"Kaoru, aren't you going to introduce everyone to Haruhi? I'm sure she could remember everyone's names here better then she could my family," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh right," said Kaoru. "Um lets see, you've already met my grandmother, and over there is my grandfather Osamu. Next to him are my dad's oldest brother Wataru and his wife Ruri, and their son Taijo and two daughters Takato and Zakuro." Everyone nodded at Haruhi and smiled after they were introduced.

"And let's see, next to Hikaru is my dad's sister Dai and her husband Azarni and their son and daughter Taro and Fujiyama," said Kaoru. Each seemed to stick their head out so Haruhi could see them clearly. Each also nodded and smiled at her.

"So Haruhi, what do you do for a living again?" asked Ruri.

"I'm a lawyer," said Haruhi.

"Oh my, beautiful and smart. She's a real winner," said Yu.

"That's we've been trying to tell Yu, right dear?" said Mrs. Hitachiin. Hr. Hitachiin nodded.

"So how did you and Kaoru meet?" asked Ruri.

"We met in high school," said Haruhi.

"Wait, does this mean you went to Ouran?" asked Ruri.

"Yes, I went there on scholarship," said Haruhi.

"Hang on does this mean you're that weird girl that had to dress up as a boy to pay off that vase you broke in that club you were all in?" asked Ruri.

"Uh yes," said Haruhi.

"How could they confuse you for boy? Do you like dressing as a cross dresser or something?" asked Ruri. Mrs. Hitachiin cleared her throat.

"Who's ready for salad?" she asked. Within seconds the salad was placed in front of everyone.

"Do I use the fork closest to me?" Kotoko whispered to Yu. Yu nodded.

* * *

"Your daughter is really polite Haruhi. You've done a fine job raising her," said Yu as the dinner came to an end.

"Why don't we retire to east lounge then?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.

"Yes, my wife and brought a present for Kotoko," said his father.

'I shouldn't be surprise,' thought Haruhi as the family walked the lounge. She was actually really surprise to see it was just a nice art set.

"I've been told you've been showing an artistic side. Would you like to draw something for everyone?" asked Osamu.

"Sure," said Kotoko, sitting down and drawing.

"You don't dress your daughter up as a boy do you Haruhi?" asked Ruri.

"Ruri, dear, be nice," said her husband.

"I'm just saying she's such a nice lovely young woman. I just can't see how anyone could confuse her for a boy unless she was deliberately was dressing like one. And it makes me wonder what kind of people her parents were that would let her dress like that," said Ruri.

"Ruri, keep your mouth shut!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Excuse me," said Haruhi walking away.

"Haruhi!" said Kaoru.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to the bathroom," said Haruhi. Instead she found herself on the terrace.

"Haruhi," she head Yu say walking up behind her. "I hope you weren't too offended about what Ruri said. She thinks she's smarter then she really is. She wasn't trying to cruel."

"I'm sorry, it's just well both my parents are dead and to be honest my dad was a cross dresser. All that talk about cross dressing makes me think about him and miss him," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. Ruri doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut," said Yu. "But I think it was quite admirable of you to go so far to pay off you debt the honest way. You're such a nice and honest woman," said Yu. Haruhi smiled at the old lady.

Just then they heard someone shouting "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE!"

The two walked back to the lounge to see Ruri holding up a picture with a horrified look on her face.

"Why did you draw me looking like a frog!" she asked turning it around and the picture did indeed look like a frog lady.

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Hikaru.

"We should have warned you that Kotoko tends to draw people real accurately," said Kaoru. Ruri glared at them.

"It was bad enough when you boys use to throw frogs at me any chance you got as kids, but now your daughter is drawing me as one!" she said.

"Dear, dear, she's a child and doesn't no better," said her husband. Haruhi however saw Kotoko smiling up Kaoru and Hikaru and her daughter's smiled actually scared her.

'Oh god, my daughter has developed her own Hitachiin devil smile!' she thought.

* * *

"So aside from my aunt's stupid comments what did you think of Dad's family?" asked Kaoru later that night as the two of them got ready for bed.

"They were like you said, extremely nice, especially your grandmother," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, she was one of the few people we actually liked as kids. She always nice to everyone," said Kaoru.

"Do you think they liked me?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course they did. You didn't have to worry about that," said Kaoru. "And everyone from Mom's family is going to like you too! Trust me Haruhi you're fitting just fine," said Kaoru giving her kiss of reassurance. Haruhi sighed.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Sure, even if you're just my girlfriend right now, you're all ready a Hitachiin!" said Kaoru giving her another kiss.

"A Hitachiin huh, I could have easily have done worse," said Haruhi with a smile.


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Nothing really eventful happen over the next couple of weeks to Haruhi Kaoru Kotoko or anyone else around them. Haruhi usually started with her day fighting with Kaoru to get up only to end up back in bed with him at nigh wrapped up in his arms. They didn't always have sex, but that didn't stop the two of them from cuddling. Sometimes Kaoru would take her out to dinner or sometimes they would go out with Kotoko. Usually though they'd just have nice dinner at home, once in a while cooked by Haruhi. The most excitedly thing that happen usually was when Mrs. Hitachiin would make Haruhi or Kotoko try on different dresses for the up coming party. Nothing seem right to her. Some were too short, some were too long, and others were the wrong color. Although Haruhi had her suspicions she just wanted to see the two of them in as many dresses as possible.

* * *

One day after trying on at least 16 dresses, Haruhi was so tired that she had go lay down for a while.

"Man, what happen to you?" asked Kaoru looking down at her.

"Your mother, none of the dresses she's made me try on are good enough for me," said Haruhi.

"That's Mom for you. A stickler for fashion!" said Kaoru stealing a kiss.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" said Haruhi.

"Oh, come here," said Kaoru lying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her in his usual way. "I'm sure once the party comes, everything will be just fine."

"If you say so," said Haruhi.

"I do say so. You're a Hitachiin now remember?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah a Hitachiin," said Haruhi. "God knows its better then being a Seiko." Kaoru squeezed her tighter.

"Haruhi, are you seriously happy here with me and my family?" he asked.

"Yeah, a lot happier then I've been in a long time," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Are you seriously happy being with me?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi inched closer to Kaoru.

"Yes, with all my heart," she said in a very sincere voice. Kaoru smiled.

"Do you think the two of us could have a real future together?" asked Kaoru.

"I sure hope so," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you in here, oh excuse me!" Both Haruhi and Kaoru looked up to see Kaoru's mother standing at the foot of the bed looking redder then her hair and the dress she was holding.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your little moment," she said.

"Mom, next time knock!" said Kaoru as he and Haruhi stood up.

"Sorry, but I think I've finally found the right dress for Haruhi," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Haruhi looked at the dark red dress. It did look rather nice.

"Um okay," she said taking it to the bathroom to change.

"You and Haruhi really have gotten close haven't you?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin once she and Kaoru were alone.

"Yeah, I love it," said Kaoru, "I love her." Mrs. Hitachiin smiled and casually walked towards one the big windows.

"What's this?" she asked picking something up from the floor.

Kaoru walked over to her.

"Oh that, that's a picture from Haruhi's first wedding to that monster!" said Kaoru.

"She seriously wore that thing on her wedding day? She looks like a marshmallow!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah that's what I said! Apparently it was picked out by the monster's sister!" said Kaoru.

"Oh it's enough to make me want to cry! I have wanted to design a wedding gown for her from the moment I met her! I just can't help thinking what a lovely bride she'd make," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Kaoru eyed his mother.

"Of course now that he's out of the picture, she is free to marry again," she said suddenly perking back up. Kaoru sighed.

"What?" asked his mother.

"I know what you're trying to do," said Kaoru.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin trying to act innocent.

"I'm not stupid Mom," said Kaoru.

"Oh really, If you weren't then you would have gone and done it all ready!" said Mrs. Hitachiin. Kaoru thought about it moment.

"You may have a point there," he said. "But I don't want to put any pressure on her or anything Mom."

"Honey something tells me she wouldn't feel pressured by you," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Just then Haruhi walked back of the bathroom wearing the dress.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Gorgeous as always!" said Kaoru. Mrs. Hitachiin started to squeal with delight.

"Perfect, that dress is just perfect!" she said.

"That's good to hear," said Haruhi relived that she was now free of having to try on dresses.

* * *

The next day, Kaoru sat in his studio not really paying attention to what it was he was sketching. That was until Emi came in carrying his lunch.

"Oh my Master Kaoru, you've made some really nice wedding dresses here," she said placing his meal on near by table.

"Huh?" said Kaoru as he finally looked down at the drawing he was currently working on to see it was the beginning sketches to a wedding dress. He also looked around at some of the other drawings of wedding dresses.

'Why the hell am I so fixated on wedding dress all of a sudden?' he thought dismissing Emi and eating his lunch. Was it because of seeing Haruhi in that ugly wedding dress or was something else?

'Has it been long enough?' he thought looking some the drawings.

"Hey Kaoru, I'm home," said Hikaru walking into the studio. Then he noticed all the wedding gown sketches.

"What are all of these?" he asked.

"Just some stuff I've been absent mindedly working on all day," said Kaoru.

"Really, and what brought on this all of a sudden?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"A guy can dream can't he?" he asked.

"Well yeah but are you thinking it's time to turn your dream into a reality?" asked Hikaru.

"The thought has crossed my mind," said Kaoru. "You don't still think it's too soon to you?" Hikaru thought about it for a moment.

"To be honest, I think now wouldn't be too bad to go ahead with it. Some people might still think it's too soon but I say to hell with them!" said Hikaru. Kaoru gave a chuckle.

"But you seriously think it'd be okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," said Hikaru.

"Want to go shopping then Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said Hikaru.

* * *

"That's the fifth store we've been to!" said Kaoru as he and Hikaru stormed out disappointed at not finding what they wanted.

"Well if you weren't so picky, you might have found one," said Hikaru.

"What do you mean I've been picky? Nearly everyone I found that I kind of liked you'd give a reason why it wouldn't work!" said Kaoru as the two walked down the street passing several of the stores that were really only for people in their class. Kaoru looked at all the high class stores all filled with all the different high price items.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong area," said Kaoru.

"Where else is there to look?" asked Hikaru, "A commoner's store?"

"Maybe, it couldn't hurt trying to look at one," said Kaoru as he headed to the car. It took them a while but they eventually found a store that looked promising in a commoner's neighborhood.

"Hello and welcome," said one of the sales clerks as they entered. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Well, we shall see," said Hikaru and Kaoru. About a half an hour later, Kaoru and Hikaru finally left, only this time they had something.

"Who would have thought commoner's could carry something so beautiful, so perfect!" said Kaoru excitedly holding a small box in his hand happily.

"Yeah, it's nice," said Hikaru as they climb back in to their car and drove home.

"Hikaru, are you really okay with all of this, me and Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Kaoru, if I wasn't okay with all of this, would I had encourage you to go for it in the first place?" asked Hikaru.

"True," said Kaoru.

"But let me ask you something. You're not just doing this because of Kotoko are you?" asked Hikaru.

"No, of course not!" said Kaoru. "I love Haruhi!" Hikaru smiled and nodded at his brother.

"Well I'll be cheering for you," he said.

"Thanks Hikaru," said Kaoru.

* * *

By the time they got home, Haruhi was just arriving back herself.

"Quick Hikaru help me hid the evidence!" said Kaoru as he and Hikaru went and started to hide all evidence of where they had been, and Kaoru shoving his box safely into his pocket.

"Hi guys, what have been up to?" asked Haruhi as they both walked up to her.

"Do you really want to know?" the two of them asked with their evil smiles.

"On second thought, no," said Haruhi. Both chuckled as Hikaru walked away and Kaoru walked closer to Haruhi, giving her a welcome home kiss.

"So how was work?" he asked as the two walked back into the house together.

"Fine, something tells me I'm going to win the case I'm working on," said Haruhi.

"Excellent," said Kaoru. "We should go out tonight and celebrate!"

"Oh I like to, but I still have some stuff to work on for court. I should just stay in. You can go out with Kotoko thought if you want," said Haruhi. Kaoru sighed.

"Okay," he said as Haruhi walked to her office.

"I take it you won't be doing it tonight?" asked Hikaru walking up next to him.

"No doesn't looks like it," said Kaoru.

"So when are you going to do it?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm not sure, but I'll know when the time is right," said Kaoru. "You want to go out with me and Kotoko tonight?"

"Sure," said Hikaru.

The three of them wound staying out later then planned until Kaoru realized how close it was to Kotoko's bed time. They got her back just in time to let her change and tuck her in with a quick story. When Kaoru got to his room, he found Haruhi all ready there just starting to take off her shirt. She turned around when she heard the door open.

"When did you get home? Do you know how late it is?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we got back in time to put Kotoko to bed. She's asleep right now," said Kaoru undoing his shirt. He quickly walked up behind Haruhi and draped his arms around her. Haruhi sighed happily knowing what was going to come next. She sighed even louder when she felt it, Kaoru mouth on her body, kissing various places.

"Sorry we were so late getting home," he whispered into her ear.

"It's, its okay, just don't try not to do it again," Haruhi said trying to sound serious. It was hard since it felt really good having Kaoru touching her and kissing her. She spun around and placed her lips on his, engulfing in a passionate kiss. Kaoru ran one hand thought her hair and used the other to slither around her waist and pull her closer.

"So, when will you have some free time?" asked Kaoru after dropping Haruhi onto the bed and climbing on top of her.

"Not for a while, but I'll at least put work aside for this Sunday. Your mom told me that your grandparents and everyone else is finally coming," said Haruhi.

"This Sunday huh?' said Kaoru. "That might work."

"What might work?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru smiled at her.

"You'll see," he said and kissed her before she could say anything else.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"Hold still honey," said Haruhi butting up Kotoko's dress.

"Mommy, I'm not feeling so well. Maybe I shouldn't go to this," said Kotoko.

"What do you mean you're not feeling well?" asked Haruhi felling her daughter's forehead. "You look and feel okay.""My tummy feels weird, like something's moving in it," said Kotoko.

"Oh I see. You probably just have butterflies in your stomach," said Haruhi.

"Really, is that it?" asked Kotoko.

"Yeah and that's okay honey. I'm feeling nervous myself," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," murmured Kotoko as she walked over to one of her windows, looking down at all the preparations that were being made. Neither she nor Haruhi had realized that this party to meet the Hitachiin family was going to be an all day thing. They also hadn't realized that Mrs. Hitachiin wanted them to each wear two different dresses, one for the day and one for night. That meant Haruhi had to try on more dresses then she originally thought. Right now she found herself wearing a light pink dress and Kotoko was wearing an adorable light yellow gown that was real similar to her mother's.

"Hey Haruhi are you in here?" Haruhi suddenly heard Sada calling out.

"Yeah come on in," said Haruhi. Sada walked in wearing a cute light blue dress.

"Hi, your boyfriend's mother told me to come here to wait with you before coming outside. Apparently you're suppose to make some sort of entrance?" said Sada.

"Yeah, once everyone's arrived Kotoko and I are suppose to walk out with Kaoru and let everyone see us for the first time," said Haruhi rubbing her arm.

"Are you nervous?" asked Sada.

"Yes mainly because if they're any thing like Kaoru or Hikaru I'll be getting some gray hairs by the time this is all done," said Haruhi.

"Hey, Haruhi, are you all ready?" asked Kaoru suddenly appearing in the room.

"Yeah, if you are," said Haruhi.

"Awesome," said Kaoru.

"Daddy, I'm not so sure if I should be going to this. I think I'm sick," said Kotoko.

"Oh don't worry honey, you'll be fine," said Kaoru giving his daughter a hug.

"But what if no one likes me?" asked Kotoko.

"Kotoko, if anyone says they don't like you I'm going to drag them to both an eye and brain doctor and get them examined!" said Kaoru. Kotoko giggled at that, suddenly looking a lot better.

"He's so sweet to her!" said Sada. Haruhi nodded happily.

"One of the many things I love about him," said Haruhi.

'Rai would never…' she started to think, only to stop herself, embarrassed about thinking about Rai.

"Well let's go get this over with," said Kaoru taking Kotoko's and Haruhi's hand leading them out of the room followed by Sada. Hikaru was waiting for them in the hallway.

"Hey Sada, you look nice in that dress," he said.

"Oh, um thanks, you're mom gave it to me," said Sada.

"Yeah, I like it," said Hikaru offering her his hand and walking with her behind the other three.

* * *

"Okay, just remember you two, just be yourselves," said Kaoru as they finally made it out to the terrace. Outside on the lawn was what some without looked like sea of different people, most with red hair. All were either mingling or relaxing at one of the many different tables.

"Oh good you're here," said Mrs. Hitachiin walking up next to them, tapping her glass with a spoon. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Hello and welcome everyone!" said Mrs. Hitachiin. "I'm so glad you could all make it here today. It's now my pleasure to introduce you all to the two guest of honor, Haruhi and her sweet, kind, caring, and beautiful little girl, my granddaughter, Kotoko!"

There was a short pause, until suddenly several of the ladies in the crowed started to run straight at them.

"I want to see the little girl up close!"

"No me first!"

"I saw her first!"

"Oh god!" said Haruhi, as she moved to protect her daughter from the mob that was about to descend on them.

"All right, that's ENOUGH!" shouted someone. Haruhi looked to her left and saw an elderly woman with a cane standing up.

"I get to talk to her first, the rest of you can be patient and wait!" she said sitting down at the near by table where an elderly gentleman was all ready seated. The elderly lady looked over at Haruhi and Kotoko.

"Come here," she said motioning them to her. Haruhi slowly made her way to over to the table with Kotoko trailing behind her, making sure to stay as close as she could to her mom. The lady looked up at her, adjusting her glasses on her face.

"Hmm, hmm," she said looking Haruhi over. "Yes, my daughter was right. You are a pretty one."

"Uh, thanks," said Haruhi.

"Now you young lady," said the old woman looking past Haruhi to Kotoko. Kotoko looked scared.

"It's okay, honey, she's my grandmother, she's nice," said Kaoru ushering Kotoko towards her. Kaoru's grandmother looked Kotoko over.

"Hmm, come closer dear," she said. Kotoko took a deep breath and took a step closer as the grandmother looker at her harder.

"Hmm, well what do you think Shun?" the grandmother finally asked the man sitting next to her.

"She's cute that's for sure Ito," he said smiling.

"Yes, that's true. Tell me my dear, what is it that you like to do for fun?" asked Ito.

"I like to draw and read," said Kotoko. Ito smiled.

"Oh you have a little artistic side huh, that's so nice to hear!" she said. "Yes something tells me you're going to fit in just fine!" With that Ito leaned over and gave Kotoko a quick kiss on the cheek. Kotoko smiled at her.

"Awe," said the crowd. Then Shun stood up.

"Well now, shall we proceed?" he asked snapping his fingers. Instantly a young man stood next to him holding a camera.

"Kotoko, please go stand by the wall over there," said Shun.

"Um okay," said Kotoko obeying.

"Good please stand up straight, and smile," said Shun standing in front of her with the camera man.

"Yes sir," said Kotoko.

"What do you think?" Shun asked the camera man.

"I think it'll be perfect!" said the camera man as he went and snapped a picture of Kotoko.

"Good, Haruhi, you're next!" said Shun.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi.

"It's your turn to stand in front of the wall to get your picture taken for the family tree. Even though you're not married, you are the mother of our most current heir," said Shun.

"Oh, um okay," said Haruhi as she came and stood in front of the wall and got the picture taken.

"Good, now as soon as you can, get those pictures developed and into the tree!" said Shun.

"Of course sir!" said the camera man as he walked off.

"You should come see the tree Haruhi. I've been working on it my whole life," said Shun walking over to a farther spot on the terrace where a huge book sat on a pedestal.

"As you can see our family can be traced far back," said Shun flipping thought the many pages.

"Wow," said Haruhi glancing at the many pictures of people, some attached by lines to represent they were siblings. Others were attached by a line that had a big m above it to represent marriage.

"Oh I'm glad you like it," said Shun flipping to a back page. "I added this part just the other day." He pointed to a picture of Kaoru that had a line drawn next to it to an empty space and another line that drew down to another empty slot.

"That's where you're and Kotoko's pictures are going to go once their ready. Now as for whether or not I ever place an M over the line between Kaoru and you it up to the two of you!" he said as he went and sat back down to his wife.

"Um okay," said Haruhi. She wasn't sure if Kaoru was ready for marriage yet or not though.

"Hey Haruhi, ready to meet some of the other family?" asked Kaoru standing next to her.

"Oh sure, let's go Kotoko," said Haruhi, taking her daughter's hand.

"Whatever you do, stay within my sight!" she whispered to Kotoko as they walked off the terrace to the lawn. Kotoko nodded and gave her mother's hand a tighter squeeze.

"Oh Haruhi, one thing, you should avoid those two," Kaoru whispered pointing to two young ladies that looked like twins.

"Those are our cousins Hydeko and Keeko. They can be quite rude and annoying sometimes," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Haruhi nodding her head.

* * *

Haruhi spent the rest of her day talking to several different people, most of whose names she couldn't remember. Before she knew, the sun was starting to set and everyone headed inside. Haruhi, Kotoko, Sada and a lot of other people went and changed into their evening wear.

"Wow, Haruhi, I don't know which dress looks better on you that pink one or this red one," said Sada after they had changed.

"Thanks, you look great in that dress too," said Haruhi. "Dark blue is a nice color on you."

"Thanks, and your daughter looks so cute in her new dress!" said Sada looking over at Kotoko who was finishing putting on a black and white dress.

"Yeah, my little girl is something special all right," said Haruhi with a smile.

The three of them walked back down to the party.

"Kotoko, there you are. There are some people who haven't met you yet. May I borrow her real fast?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin walking up to her. Kotoko looked up at her mom.

"Only if you want to dear," said Haruhi.

"Come on honey, we'll get something to drink too," said Mrs. Hitachiin offering Kotoko her hand.

"Okay," said Kotoko walking off with her grandma.

"Hey, Sada, there you are. You and Haruhi are both looking great," said Hikaru walking up to them. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure," said Sada walking off with him, leaving Haruhi all alone.

Haruhi roamed around the many different rooms, having several people come up and talking to her. She felt bad because she was having a hard time remember most of their names. She was so caught up with talking to everyone, didn't even realize that Kaoru was secretly following her, trying to find a moment to talk to her alone. As Haruhi walked into another room she accidentally ran into Hydeko and Keeko

"Hey Haruhi, we're so glad we've finally got a chance to talk to you!" said Hydeko.

"Oh, uh, hi," said Haruhi.

"We were wondering how serious you and Kaoru are?" asked Keeko.

"Um pretty serious," said Haruhi.

"Really, and how long have the two of you been together?" asked Hydeko.

"For a while," said Haruhi.

"Then why are the two of you just boyfriend and girlfriend still?" asked Keeko.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"Oh you know, you got a kid together why are you just his girlfriend and not more at this point," said Hydeko.

"Maybe it's because you don't think you should be a real part of this family," said Keeko.

"Not that we blame for thinking that, you are just a commoner after all," they both said together. Haruhi was hurt.

"Excuse me," she said quietly walking away.

Kaoru found her just in time to see Haruhi walking away sad.

"What did you two say to her?" he snapped at his cousins as he ran after Haruhi. Hikaru looked over after hearing his brother yell at their cousins, who were busy chatting.

"You don't think we were rude do you?" he heard Hydeko say.

"No all we did is point out the truth to the little commoner chick," said Keeko.

"Here Sada, let me get you another drink," said Hikaru taking her cup.

"But you just got me one," said Sada.

"Oh I think you deserve a fresh one," said Hikaru as he walked up behind his cousins carrying both his and Sada's cup. "I'll just dump these old drinks!" he said dumping them on top of the girls' hair. They both scream.

"Hikaru, what the hell are you doing!" snapped Hydeko. "Look what you've done to my hair!"

"You ruined my dress! I got this dress just for the party!" shouted Keeko as she and her sister stormed off mad.

"Oops clumsy me," said Hikaru as he went and got two new glasses for him and Sada.

* * *

Haruhi found herself outside on the terrace alone. It wasn't like she couldn't really feel at home here now, she liked it here. She also love being around the Hitachiin family and she knew she was in love with Kaoru to the point she actually wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But there was a small problem with that.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" she heard Kaoru say behind her.

"Yeah just getting some air," said Haruhi, not turning around. She felt Kaoru arms around her.

"You're a bad lire you know that?" he said. Haruhi sighed. "Did my cousins say something to you?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi softly.

"Whatever it was I'm sorry if it hurt you," said Kaoru. "You mean a lot more to me then those two ever could, you know that right? And I'm not just talking about the fact that you and I have a kid together. I love more than anything and I want to be with you forever Haruhi. And that's why I want to ask you this…'

Haruhi cold feel one of Kaoru's arm let go of her and soon it wrapped around her again, only this time there was small box in his hand.

"Haruhi, will you marry me?" asked Kaoru.


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi started at the simple yet beautiful ring, totally surprised that Kaoru had just proposed to her! Was this for real? She certainly hadn't expected it!

'He's asking me to marry him, he's actually asking!' she thought as she smiled. 'He's not just simply telling me that we're going to have to get married because we have a child like Rai did…' Haruhi suddenly frowned.

Kaoru stood behind Haruhi, trying his best to stay cool and calm as he waited for Haruhi's response. He suddenly felt her begin to tense up.

"Haruhi?" he said.

"I, I can't," she said timidly. Kaoru was shocked.

"What, why?" he asked letting go of her. He could hear Haruhi crying.

"Because," she started to say, "Because I don't deserve you Kaoru!" Kaoru was confused.

"What do you mean you don't deserve me?" he asked.

"I just don't," said Haruhi.

"This isn't any thing to do with what my cousins said to you does it?" asked Kaoru as he went and gently turned Haruhi around to face him.

"No, it's nothing like that, it's Rai!" said Haruhi.

"What does he have to do with this?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi took a deep breath as she tried to calm down.

"It's just that, any time you do something nice to me, anytime you I see you being a father to Kotoko, any time you show us both love, I can't help but think back to Rai and how he never did any of that, nothing at all. I can't help it. I'm always comparing you to him and you don't deserve that from me after all you're done for me!" said Haruhi as she tried to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute Haruhi," said Kaoru as he ran up and stopped her. "Is that the only reason you don't think you have to right marry me?" Haruhi nodded her head and wiped away a tear.

"Even just now, when you were asking me to marry you, all I could think about was how you were asking me to marry you for myself, while he all but told me we would have to get married because he thought I was carrying his child! He didn't ask me at all, he didn't try to propose to me with a ring! All he did was walk up to me and drop one on the table in front of me and said "Here, found you a ring to wear!" and then walked off to watch TV!" she said. "I shouldn't even be thinking about that right now. I should be thinking about how loving and special you were being in asking me to marry you! You don't deserve that!" she said sinking to her knees.

"Oh Haruhi, Haruhi," said Kaoru as he knelt down and took her into he arms and hugged her. "Maybe I do deserve that."

"Huh?" asked Haruhi as she pulled away from Kaoru.

"You wouldn't be having these thought or emotions at all if I hadn't up and abandon you like I did. I know you keep saying that you don't blame me for what happened to you being married to Rai, but in all honesty it was my fault," he said

"No, Kaoru it wasn't…" Haruhi tried to say, only to have Kaoru put one his fingers to her lips.

"Yes Haruhi, it was, it was my entire fault. I shouldn't have just up and left because I was scared! I should have stayed and own up for my actions. But because I didn't you had to endure those horrible fives years of marriage and all that drama after leaving him. That's not fair to you! If anything I don't deserve you Haruhi!" he said.

"Kaoru, no, you've been nothing but nice and helpful to me ever since you first found out about me and my marriage. Even before you knew about Kotoko or tried to be in a relationship with me. You even had that courage to come and tell me the truth on your own! You're an amazing man, and I love you so much!" said Haruhi.

"And I love you too Haruhi, and I'm not mad that you always seem to compare me to Rai! I'm so sorry he tortured you so much that you can't help having those thoughts when someone does something nice to you and our daughter. But if you do, then you do! All it does for me is remind me that it's my fault and in a way I see as a punishment for what I did! A punishment I'm willing to take, because it also gives me the motivation to continue to be the father Kotoko deserves and the man you deserve. If you feel the need to have these thoughts, then I say go ahead and have them! We'll just look them as a way to learn from our mistakes and not make them again so we can give our daughter the life she needs and we can have the life together we want! So please Haruhi, please," he held back up the ring. "Please Haruhi, will you marry me?" Haruhi took a deep breath wiping away her tears.

"Yes, yes I will!" she said as she started to cry again, only now they were tears of happiness! Kaoru could feel tears form in his eyes as well as went and slip the ring onto Haruhi's hand. He took Haruhi's face in his hands and started to kiss it all over until finally making it to her lips, kissing her again and again. Haruhi smiled, and wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck as their kisses became more passionate and urgent, soon getting caught up in their own little world.

"Kaoru you've made me so happy!" said Haruhi.

"So have you Haruhi!" said Kaoru.

* * *

"So are you having a good time?" Hikaru asked Sada as the two stood off by themselves.

"Yeah, you have quite an exhilarating family," said Sada. "Did you seriously dump those drinks on your cousins?"

Maybe, but they should have been nicer to Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"You must really care about her," said Sada.

"Oh yeah, she's one of my best friends," said Hikaru.

"Were you and her ever a couple?" asked Sada.

"No, not really, I wanted to back in high school, but it never worked out," said Hikaru. "But she's still a good friend. Did she ever tell you how she was able to tell us apart like it was nothing? Before that it was really hard for everyone."

"Oh really?" said Sada.

"Hikaru, are you going to hog this lovely one woman all night?" asked one of his relatives walking up in between them.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about a legal issue," she said as she led Sada away.

Hikaru looked over saw Kotoko with his mother and grandparents.

"Hey Mom, can I borrow Kotoko?" he asked dragging her away before any one could respond.

"What's up Uncle Hikaru?" asked Kotoko once they were alone.

"How much do you know about Ms. Hitomi?" asked Hikaru. Kotoko looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

"How do you know about Ms. Hitomi? She and your mom are real good friends right? So come on tell me all about her" asked Hikaru. Kotoko looked at him for a moment confused, but then she started smile her new devil smile.

"How badly do you want to know?" she asked. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, realizing what she was trying to do.

"What do you want?" he asked giving her a pretend serious look.

"What have you got?" asked Kotoko. Hikaru reached over and grabbed a bowl of candy.

"Here," he said.

"Hmm well, this is enough for a down payment. But as for actual useful information, I'll need at least two more bowls," said Kotoko.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"That's my deal," said Kotoko. "Take it or leave it!"

"Fine, if that's what you want. When did you learn to be such a shrew buissness woman?" asked Hikaru.

"Uncle Kyoya says you have to look to see how you can benefit from a situation," said Kotoko.

"And your mom thinks we have a bad influence on you," said Hikaru as he walked away to find more candy.

* * *

"Isn't she adorable?" said Yuzuha Hitachiin to her parents after watching her with Hikaru.

"Oh yes, you sure do seem to love her," said Ito.

"Oh yes I do. Who wouldn't fall in love with that precious little angel! I was falling in love even before learning she was really mine!" said Yuzuha.

"About that, I wanted to ask, how serious are Kaoru and Kotoko's mother?" asked Ito as the three walked away.

"You mean Haruhi, pretty serious," said Yuzuha.

"Yes but how serious? Are the two of them ever going to be more then just boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Shun.

"I don't know, Dad. Don't forget she was in a really miserable marriage for a long time, she might not be real eager to jump onto the band wagon again," said Yuzuha.

"But there's a line in the family tree that's just looks so incomplete with out an M over it!" said Shun.

"Dad, you don't make people marry just for the sake of making the family tree look good" said Yuzuha.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't have thoughts of her getting married to him so you could design a wedding dress for her!" said Shun.

"Yeah, okay, I'll admit I have been having fantasies about deigning a wedding dress for Haruhi to marry Kaoru in," said Yuzuha.

"Lilies or roses," said Ito.

"Huh?" asked Yuzuha and Shun looking at her. She was staring out towards the terrace.

"I was just wondering what bouquet would be best for her, lilies or roses," said Ito.

"Oh not you too Mom," said Yuzuha as she came and stood next to her mother. Then she looked out and saw what it was her mother was looking at. Haruhi and Kaoru walking back towards the house, with Haruhi now wearing a brand new ring.

"Dad, something tells me you are going to writing that M soon!" said Yuzuha happily.

* * *

News about Kaoru and Haruhi's engagement soon spread through Japan like while fire. Several magazines did special articles about it with lots of pictures of the two of them or with them and Kotoko. It was what everyone was talking about.

* * *

"Don't you think Kaoru Hitachi and his fiancé look so cute together," one woman asked her friend in a coffee shop.

"Oh yeah, Hitachiin's a lucky man," said her friend.

"Hmm I don't think she's all that pretty," said a woman near by. Both women looked over to another woman who was sitting by herself in a corner wearing a pair of huge black sunglasses making it hard to see her face. "She looks like a boy, she's so ugly!"

"Hmm, sounds like someone's a bit jealous!" said the lady to her friend as the two started to snicker.

"Ma'am, your coffees gotten cold," said a waitress walking up to the lady with the sunglasses.

"No it's fine, some things are better served when cold," said lady with sunglasses, "Like revenge." The waitress shrugged her shoulders and walked off to help another customer. She was so busy she didn't notice the lady with the sunglasses get up and walk out of the store without paying. She also did notice the same lady stealing all the tips she could off some of the other tables as she left. As the lady with the sunglasses walked down the street, she could still hear talk about the upcoming wedding.

"Oh yes, revenge really is a dish best serve cold," she muttered to herself. "And believe me Haruhi; I will have my revenge against you for what you did to my brother!"


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"So Haruhi, what do you think?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin. Haruhi stared at herself in mirror, not really happy with the current wedding gown she was wearing.

"It's um, well uh," she said trying to find the right words to say she didn't like with out hurting Mrs. Hitachiin's feelings.

"Too frilly?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Um that's one way of putting it," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, we've been over this with all the other wedding gowns you've tried on so far. If you don't like it then just say so. It's your wedding and you have every right to say if you don't like something. Don't think telling me you don't like something will hurt my feelings," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Okay, sorry," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't be sorry, it's fine. I have several others for you to try on and I'm sure we will find one you like," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she walked out the door. Haruhi turned and looked back at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know, what do you think Kotoko?" Haruhi asked her daughter who was sitting near by playing with Gin.

Kotoko looked up and said "You look like a snow beast in that dress."

Haruhi chuckled.

"Just my luck I raise you to be honest," she said.

"Haruhi, I wanted to ask you something," she suddenly heard Ito say as she walked into the room. She paused when she saw Haruhi in the dress.

"Please don't tell that's the dress you're going to be wearing!" she said.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank god! That dress makes you look like a yeti or something!" said Ito as she went and sat down in a chair. Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. Ito and her husband had decided to stick around until the wedding, because Ito had wanted to help with the wedding preparations.

"You know Haruhi, from the short amount of time I've know you, I've come to noticed that simple things look best on you," said Ito.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"You know things that aren't too fancy or elaborate like that thing. Things the just seem simple and not too flashy look best on you. I think it's actually quite nice. A lot of us could try and not be so fancy all the time," said Ito.

"I couldn't agree with you more Mother," said Mrs. Hitachiin walking back into the room carrying a simple knee high dress with a simple white jacket. "What do you think Haruhi?"

"That actually looks kind of nice," said Haruhi.

"Why don't you go try it on?" said Mrs. Hitachiin, as she unfastened the other dress for Haruhi who went and headed to the bathroom. Haruhi emerged a while later in the dress.

"Oh my," said Ito.

"Isn't she lovely!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mommy you almost look like a fairy princess in that dress!" said Kotoko.

"Really, you think so?" said Haruhi as she moved to the mirror. "Oh wow, this does look nice."

"I think we have winner then!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"And I think it answers my question," said Ito as stood up and placed a simple white flower into Haruhi's hair. "I thought something as simple as a flower in your hair would look better then some big veil." Haruhi looked back at the mirror.

"Yeah, the flower does look nice," she said.

"See I told you, you make simple things gorgeous!" said Ito.

"Haruhi!" someone suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to see Haruhi's other lawyer friend Oki storming into the room wearing a sky blue short sleeve bridesmaid's dress. She was followed by Sada, Emi and Wakana each wearing the same dress. "When I agreed to be one of your bridesmaids, you didn't tell me I have to go through hell to try one dresses! This is like the 15th one we've all tried on!"

"Sorry, but we have to make sure we find just the right dress for you bridesmaids, "said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"I think those ones they're wearing right now are all really nice," said Haruhi.

"Really, what do you the bridal party say?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"I think they're fine," said Emi.

"Yeah, I like it," said Wakana.

"It's fine as long as we don't have to try on any more!" said Oki.

"Sada, you're the maid of honor, what do you think?" asked Mrs. Hitomi.

"I think it's a real pretty color, and it's real comfortable," said Sada.

"Good, so now the bridesmaids are taken care of," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Finally!" said Oki as she went and ran back to the room that she and the others had been trying dresses. The other three went after her.

"Now that just leaves Kotoko!" said Mrs. Hitachiin smiling at her, "Ready?"

"Oh yeah," said Kotoko taking her grandmother's hand and walking off with her.

"I'll come too, so I can figure out what flowers would look best in the basket," said Ito following them out the room leaving Haruhi alone. She looked at her in the mirror again.

'I really do look good in this dress,' she thought to herself.

"Oh Haruhi you look so cute!" said someone behind her. Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki standing in the door way.

"Tamaki, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to come ask you something regarding the wedding," said Tamaki walking further into the room.

"If you're here to try and persuade me no to marry Kaoru, you can forget it!" said Haruhi.

"Oh no, nothing like that, unless you are starting to have second thoughts about it," said Tamaki.

"NO!" said Haruhi.

"Hmm, okay then," said Tamaki. "The truth was I wanted to ask you something. As we both know you always saw me as a father figure in your life ever since we first met."

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"And as such I was wondering if I cold be the one that gives you away at your wedding," said Tamaki.

"What?" said Haruhi.

'Is he serious?' she thought!

"I mean it's not like I'm in any way shape or form trying to replace your real father. I know it's really sad he won't be there, but I would consider it a great honor to act in his stead if it's all right with you," said Tamaki.

"You really are serious about this aren't you?" said Haruhi.

"Of course I am," said Tamaki, starting to pout.

'Oh boy,' thought Haruhi. She could see Tamaki was looking at her with little puppy dog eyes, making her sigh.

"All right, if it means that much to you, you can be the one that gives me away," said Haruhi. Tamaki immediately smiled and before Haruhi knew it, she was in one his big bear hugs.

"Thank you so much Haruhi! You won't regret this!" he said happily.

'I don't know about that!' thought Haruhi.

* * *

As Kaoru wondered down the hallway, he was surprise to see Tamaki walking up to him.

"Boss, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came ask Haruhi if I could be the one that gives her away at your wedding. After all I am the next closet thing to a father to her," said Tamaki. Kaoru groaned.

"Don't tell me you're still going on about that!" he said.

"Oh about what?" asked Tamaki.

"Never mind," said Kaoru. "So did she say yes to you giving her away?"

"Yes she did, and seeing as how I'm going to be filling in as her father, I feel it's only fair I do this!" Kaoru suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by Tamaki.

"What, what are you doing Boss?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm still having a hard time getting over what you did to Haruhi, abandoning her like you did. And it's not just the fact that the stupid act caused her to get married to a monster. I'd be feeling this way even if she hadn't married him! It was wrong and stupid!" said Tamaki.

"I know Boss, I know," said Kaoru.

"And as such I want you to promise me that from now on, no matter what you'll treat Haruhi like the princess she is. You have to promise me that you'll never hurt her like that again! I still love Haruhi very much and I will kill you if I ever find out you've done anything wrong to her, got it?!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah Boss, you don't have to worry about that. I've promised I'll take care of her from now on!" said Kaoru.

"Good, thank you Kaoru, congratulations and good luck," said Tamaki as he smiled and let go Kaoru.

"Thanks Boss, that means a lot coming from you," said Kaoru. "And you've made me realize something. There are some other people I need to talk to about marring Haruhi."

* * *

"Mommy, I don't mind coming here, buy why did we come?" asked Kotoko a few days later as she, her mother, father, her grandparents and Uncle Hikaru all walked through the cemetery towards her mother's parents' graves.

"We're here to pay our respect to my parents and there's something your father wants to do," whispered as the group reached the burial place.

"Can I have a moment alone?" said Kaoru as he went and kneeled down in front of the graves.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fujioka. I'm not sure if you could tell who I am, but I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm also not sure if you're aware of it or not but I recently asked your daughter to marry me and she said yes. Plus you might all ready know this but I'm really the father of your granddaughter. I wanted to apologies to you about that. I abandon Haruhi after I slept with her because I got scared and didn't know what to do. So because of that both she and her daughter had to suffer for it. I'm really sorry about that, and even though your daughter has forgiven me for what I did, I would like if I could receive both your forgiveness and blessing to marry your daughter." Kaoru suddenly could feel the wind start to pick up a bit. Everyone else did too.

"Do you feel that?" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes, it's getting windy," said Mr. Hitachiin. Haruhi went and knelt next to Kaoru.

"Mother, Father, I just wanted you to know, what Kaoru said about me forgiving him is true. I never once blamed him for me falling in with that awful man that as it turns out killed you Dad. I still don't blame him for what happen, and I love him very much and I can see the two of us being really happy together, with Kotoko. I can only imagine that if you were both here now you've be having a hard time accepting what Kaoru did to me then and him wanting to marry me now, especially you Dad. But I'd also hope you could find it in your heart to forgive him and accept him as my husband and Kotoko's father," she said. The wind began to pick up a more.

"It wasn't this windy when we came here," said Hikaru. Just then a flower fell from the sky and landed in between Haruhi and Kaoru. Both reached down to pick it up, both their hands bumping into each others. The minute they did, wind seem to come to a stop. Everyone looked around at the sudden stop. Haruhi and Kaoru turned to each other.

"Something tells me you got my parent's blessing," said Haruhi with a smile as the two of them stood up. She suddenly saw Mrs. Hitachiin standing next to her and Mr. Hitachiin standing next to Kaoru.

"We just wanted to tell you, we may have never really gotten to know the two of you, but we love your daughter very much and we are very happy she and our son are going to be together forever," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes, we will make sure that Haruhi will feel welcome in our family but never forget the loving one you both gave her" said Mr. Hitachiin. The little breeze started to blow, but just as suddenly it died down. Everyone finished paying their respect to the Fujiokas before walking away without saying another word until they reached the car, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey Daddy, I think it was a real nice thing you did talking to Mommy's parents like that," said Kotoko. "And if they hadn't given you their blessing and forgiveness, I would have told them they had to because no one deserves it more than you!"

"Thanks honey," said Kaoru giving her a hug.


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up!" Kotoko shouted as she jumped onto Haruhi's bed. Haruhi moaned as she sat up.

"What, what is it?" she asked still half asleep.

"You have to wake up, it's your wedding day!" said Kotoko excitedly. Haruhi moaned again as she turned her head to look at her clock.

"Kotoko its 7 am the weddings not until 1! Go back to sleep!" said Haruhi as she lied back down.

"But I'm too excited to sleep! Come on Mommy get up!" said Kotoko shaking her mother.

"Honey, it's going to be long day as it is. Let me get a little more sleep. If you're having trouble sleeping why don't you go see if your grandmother need any help, or go see what your dad's doing," said Haruhi. "And if he's still asleep don't wake him!"

"Okay," said Kotoko as she got off the bed and walked out the room. She wondered down stairs, looking around at all the preparations were being made to for the wedding. Her grandmother had pretty much planed everything. But she didn't make any real decisions without first getting Kaoru and Haruhi's approval.

"Hi Nana," said Kotoko walking up to her.

"Hi honey, you're up kind of early aren't you?" said Mrs. Hitachiin looking over a clipboard in her hand.

"I was too excited," said Kotoko.

"Oh I know me too!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Do you want any help Nana?" asked Kotoko.

"No thank you dear, I got everything going fine here. But if you really want to, you can go outside and see if everything's getting set up right," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Okay," said Kotoko. She ran out to the east court yard where the actual wedding was supposed to take place. Everything was all ready getting set up and looked nice so she ran to other lawn where the reception was going to be. The caterers where just starting to arrive and set up.

"Now remember, this a big project everyone. It's a great honor that our catering service was chosen for this even so let's do our best not to screw it up!" said the main boss.

"Yes sir!" said all the other staff.

"And that especially includes you new people. We had to take on a lot more of you for this job so don't embarrass us all right?" said the boss.

"Yes sir," said some of the people.

"All right then let's gets to work," said the boss and the rest of the staff quickly walked off to their job.

'Well looks like they're doing find too,' thought Kotoko as she walked off, not noticing that one of the caterers was watching her, glaring.

Kotoko next ran to her dad's old room he had been force to sleep in the night before, away from Haruhi.

"Daddy, are you awake?" she asked as she ran into the room. Her dad was all ready up and standing next to one big windows looking outside at everyone getting ready.

"Good morning Kotoko and how are you this fine morning?" asked Kaoru when he saw her.

"I'm so excited, I just can't wait!" said Kotoko.

"Yeah, me too!" said Kaoru.

"Me too!" said Hikaru walking into the room.

Good morning Uncle Hikaru," said Kotoko.

"Morning Kotoko, you feeling ready for today?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh yeah!" said Kotoko. The twins giggled.

* * *

"Miss Haruhi, are you awake?" Haruhi heard Wakana asked. Haruhi sat up to see Wakana walking into the room carrying a tray of food for her.

"I guess I am now," said Haruhi as she got up out of bed. "Why are you serving me? I thought you and Emi had the day off today so you could be in my bridal party."

"Oh we do. We also know you're pretty much confined to this room until the ceremony so we're just doing what we can for you. Can I get you anything else?" asked Wakana.

"No thank you I'm fine," said Haruhi grabbing a bagel off the tray.

"Okay, we'll be nearby if you need anything," said Wakana as she walked out of the room. Haruhi smiled to herself and went and looked outside the window where she could see the caterers getting ready.

"Haruhi, you shouldn't be near the window like that! What if Kaoru walks out there and you see him!" said Ito walking into the room.

"Sorry I could help it," said Haruhi walking away from the window.

"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Ito.

"Tired right now, I'm just now waking up," said Haruhi.

"Oh yes, I see, I understand," said Ito taking a seat.

"But I'm still feeling happy too," said Haruhi.

"That's good to hear!" said Ito.

"Hello, is it okay to come in?" the both heard Yu say as she too walked into the room.

"Yu!" said Ito as she jumped up and embraced the woman. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Yes, this is such a happy day! I couldn't wait so I came here by myself early to see if any help was needed," said Yu.

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure once I need to get going with my makeup and stuff I'll need help," said Haruhi.

"Don't you worry dear; we'll be here to help you with anything you need. How are you feeling?" asked Yu walking up to her.

"Tired, but happy," said Haruhi with a smile.

"That's nice to hear," said Yu.

* * *

As the day drove on, more and more people began to show up. A few came to see Haruhi, but most didn't stick around for too long, except for all the female relatives from Kaoru's father side who helped Haruhi get ready.

"You know I can't get over why you asked the help to be in your wedding over Kaoru's own cousins!" said Ruri who wasn't really doing much to help.

"Maybe it's because she's known Wakana and Emi a little better than our daughters. She only met them one time before this," said Dai.

"Don't listen to her dear. You have every right to pick who it is you want for your bridal party," said Yu helping to apply some make up to Haruhi.

"And they look so nice in the gowns my daughter design," said Ito who was butting up the last button on the dress.

"And what my daughter's wouldn't?" asked Ruri.

"Mom, it's no big deal, really," said Zakuro.

Just then Kotoko ran into the room wearing her flower girl dress.

"Well Mommy, how do I look?" she asked twirling around. Haruhi looked down at her daughter wearing a beautiful light blue dress that had a matching flowery headband.

"Oh honey you looked beautiful!" said Haruhi.

"So do you Mommy. I don't think there's any one prettier than you!" said Kotoko. Haruhi smiled at her.

"Can I have a moment alone with my daughter?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, come on everyone, out," said Ito moving everyone out the door.

What's wrong Mommy?" asked Kotoko once they were alone.

"I just wanted to ask this in privet. Are you happy Kotoko? Are you really happy with all of this, finding out your Uncle Kaoru's your real daddy and now him and I getting married like this? And I want you to be completely honest with me about this," asked Haruhi.

"Yes Mommy, I am really happy. I'm happy to now have a daddy like the one I have now and I'm really happy you two are happy together," said Kotoko.

"Thank you honey," said Haruhi giving her daughter a big hug. "You've grown and changed so much, but I can still see the sweet little girl that I've known since the day you were born! I'm only sorry you had to suffer for so long before you could be happy like this." Kotoko could feel a tear on her shoulder.

"Oh Mommy don't cry, its okay. The important thing is we're happy now right?" said Kotoko. Haruhi wiped away her tears.

"You're right dear, let's just focus on the happy life we're going to have from now on," said Haruhi.

* * *

"So Kaoru, having any second thoughts?" asked Kyoya as he Mori and Hunny all walked to him, each wearing a groomsmen's outfit.

"Nope, not at all, besides, the boss is standing in as Haruhi's dad. If I did decide to bail, he'd hunt me down and drag me back here and make me marry her by shot gun!" said Kaoru. He looked out on to the courtyard where all the chairs were getting filled up with more and more people. Everything looked so nice and Kaoru was happy that it was going so smoothly right now.

"I can't wait to see Haru-Chan in her wedding me dress," said Hunny.

"Oh me too," said Kaoru.

'Of course I also can't wait to see her out of the dress as well,' he thought to himself with an evil smirk. "How's she doing?" asked Kyoya.

"Fine from what I've heard. I haven't seen her all day," said Kaoru.

Just then Hikaru walked up to all of them.

"You guys all ready, we should go get into possession," he said. The group all quickly walked up to the front of the seating area.

"You sure you're feeling all right Kaoru?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little bit of butterflies in my stomach. Dad says that's normal though," said Kaoru.

Just then the music started. Everyone turned and looked back as first came both sets of grandparents who both stopped and either shook hands or gave Kaoru and Hikaru a hug before sitting down. Next came Kaoru's parents, who stopped and lit two candles that stood in place of two chairs in the very front row in honor of Haruhi's parents. Before they sat down, Mrs. Hitachiin walked over and gave her son a big kiss on the cheek and a hug. Mr. Hitachiin shook his son hand and whispered, "I'm so proud of you son."

Then the music got louder as the brides maids slowly made their way down the aisle, first came Emi, and followed by Wakana, then Oki and finally Sada who smiled brightly at Hikaru as she neared the front. Hikaru gave her wink and smile. Then came Kotoko who happily threw her flowers out or basket all over, making everyone smile and giggle at her. When she got to the front, Kaoru knelt down and gave her a little hug.

"Good job honey," he whispered as Kotoko went and stood next to Sada.

Then the music got even louder, as everyone stood up and Haruhi suddenly appeared at the back with Tamaki, both smiling happily. Kaoru had to use all his strength not to let his jaw drop at how beautiful Haruhi looked in her dress. Slowly she and Tamaki walked down the aisle, each step, made Kaoru more impudent, wanting her to him faster, until they both finally got to the front.

Haruhi turned and gave Tamaki a big hug.

"Thank you for begin such a good friend Tamaki," she whispered to him.

"Of course, I'll always be there for you Haruhi, like I said before," Tamaki whispered back as he let her go and Haruhi came and stood next to Kaoru.

"You look amazing!" said Kaoru.

"So do you," said Haruhi.

Both were so caught up with each other that they barely paid attention to what it was the preacher was saying. Until at last, they somehow manage to hear the preacher ask, "Do you Kaoru take this woman to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I do," said Kaoru.

"And do Haruhi take this man to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said Haruhi.

"May I have the rings?" asked the preacher. Hikaru reached into his pocket and pulled them out.

"Thanks Hikaru," said Kaoru as both he and Haruhi placed the rings onto each other finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," said the preacher. Kaoru quickly and gently took Haruhi's face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion he could. Haruhi kissed him back just as passionately throwing her arms around his neck. They were so captivated in the kiss they barely heard the crowd cheer. Even as they walked back up the aisle together with Kotoko, both couldn't help but just stare at each other, totally happy to now be together forever.


	50. Chapter 50

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"All right people, the wedding's over. Let's get ready," said the catering boss to his staff. Everyone quickly started on their assignment.

"Hey, Atsuko, hurry up and get those table sets ready," said one the other caterers to a new girl.

"Oh yeah hang on," said Atsuko placing the some the utensils around the plates.

"Hurry up, everyone else is all ready done," said her partner.

"Don't worry I'm going," said Atsuko, her partner not seeing her sneak a knife into her pocket.

* * *

"How many more pictures are they going to take?" asked Haruhi. All though it was getting kind of tiresome, she was surprise she wasn't getting annoyed by all of it.

"Just a few more, hang in there," said Kaoru, gently pulling her closer as another picture was shot. Haruhi sighed as she relaxed in her husband's arms. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy, except for the day Kotoko was born.

"Okay and one more," said the photographer as he snapped one big picture with all their family and friends.

"Perfect, all done," he said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well glad that's all done with," said Hikaru.

"Uh, uh, uh," said Shun. "There's one more thing!" He snapped his fingers and immediately a servant appeared next to him with the family tree book. He drew out pen, making an M in the book above the line that link Kaoru and Haruhi.

"There, now that's better," Shun said proudly. Haruhi and Kaoru both smiled as the held each other close.

Everyone soon made their way to the west lawn where most of the other guests were all ready at. Haruhi and Kaoru trailed behind everyone, being the last to arrive.

"Everyone," Hikaru called out. "As the best man it's my job to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin!" Everyone immediate erupted in applause including the caterers, except for one that just glared and rubbed the knife in her pocket.

"And now, it's time for the two of them to have their first dance as a couple," said Hikaru happily as soft music began to play. Kaoru gently took Haruhi's hand and led her to the dance floor that had been set up and the two of them began to twirl around the dance floor.

"Recognize the song?" Kaoru whispered into Haruhi's ear.

"Hmm, yes," said Haruhi resting her head on Kaoru's chest. It was the song that they had danced to in her room and the night Kaoru had learned he was Kotoko's real father. As the song came to a close, Haruhi looked up happily at Kaoru who quickly gave her a kiss on her lips. Everyone applauded again.

"Wasn't that just wonderful?" Atsuko heard her partner say.

"Humph, I don't see what the big deal is. She's not even that pretty!" said Atsuko.

"Oh listen to you," said he partner.

"Well you just shut up and get back to work?" said Atsuko.

"Like you have room to talk," said her partner, seeing as how she had been nagging at Atsuko nearly all day to help out.

"Haru-Chan, you look so cute in that dress!" Hunny said excitedly as he ran up and hugged her.

"Uh, thanks Hunny," said Haruhi.

"Of course she looks good. My Haruhi looks good in anything!" said Kaoru proudly.

"So Haru-Chan, can I have the next dance?" Hunny asked as he dragged Haruhi away from Kaoru.

"Hey Hunny, don't go trying to steal my wife!" said Kaoru.

"Don't worry, I'll give he back," said Hunny as he started to dance with her. Kaoru shook his head.

"I guess that's what I get for marring a beautiful woman like Haruhi. Everyone's going to try and steal her away!" he said.

Then he felt something tugging at his tux. He looked down and saw Kotoko standing next to him smiling.

"Daddy, will you dance with me?" she asked.

"Of course I love to dance with my daughter," said Kaoru taking Kotoko by her hand and dancing with her around the floor.

"Oh isn't that sweet," said Haruhi as she saw her husband and daughter dancing. Hunny giggled.

"Koto-Chan's so cute!" he said.

* * *

"Hey boss, you having a good time?" Oki asked as Mr. Hiroaki walked up her and Sada.

"Great, I've getting a lot of P.R. for the office! I didn't realize just how many lawyers rich people need!" he said.

"I know, I was at this party with Haruhi, and I had so many people coming up and asking me for advice on legal issues. It was crazy!" said Sada.

"I think Haruhi getting married to this guy was one of the best things for the office!" said Hiroaki.

"Hey Sada, do you want to dance?" Hikaru asked as he walked up to her.

"Oh sure," said Sada.

"Hey congrats on your marriage there buddy," said Mr. Hiroaki.

"Boss he's not the groom. He's the groom's twin, the best man!" said Sada.

"Oh sorry," said Mr. Hiroaki.

"It's okay," said Hikaru as he led Sada to the dance floor.

* * *

"So are you having a good time?" asked Hikaru once they started to dance.

"Yeah, your family sure does know how to throw a party," said Sada.

"Yes, my family has always been into throwing elaborate parties like this," said Hikaru. He smiled at Sada. "We also know how to be entering towards individuals."

"Oh really?" said Sada.

"If you want I'd gladly like to show you," said Hikaru.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" asked Sada. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe," he said.

"Well maybe I'll say yes then," said Sada.

"Maybe I'll take you out next weekend," said Hikaru.

"I think maybe I'll like that," said Sada, both she and Hikaru smiling even brighter.

The reception carried on happily, Haruhi getting a chance to dance with all her other friends, some of Kaoru's other relatives including his father and even, to her surprise, her boss.

* * *

"Man you think I'd be entitled to have some time with my wife at my own wedding reception," said Kaoru as he stood a little ways from the crows, watching Haruhi dancing with Mr. Hiroaki.

"Oh don't worry dear, you'll get time with her eventually," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she and her husband walked up to him. Kaoru smiled at them.

"Thanks for all your hard work at getting everything together Mom," he said.

"Oh course, any thing for my boys," said Mrs. Hitachiin giving Kaoru a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"We both are son," said Mr. Hitachiin patting Kaoru's back.

"Thanks a lot, both of you," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Here you go dear," said one of the caterers to Kotoko handing her a drink.

"Thank you very much," said Kotoko politely as she turned and walked away. She was too busy looking around at all the happy people not really paying attention to where she was going that she didn't see a caterer walking past her fast until the two accidentally bump into each other, causing Kotoko to spill her drink.

"Oh sorry about that," said Kotoko as she bent down to pick up her cup.

"Watch where you're going you little brat!" she heard the caterer snap at her as she walked away. Kotoko froze! She recognized that voice! She'd heard that voice many unpleasant times over the years! She quickly looked around, tying to see where the caterer had gone.

'Was that really her?' she thought as she made her way through the crowd, praying that she was wrong. She was just about to give off when she saw the caterer standing near where her father and grandparents stood. They were busy talking to each other and not noticing the woman glaring at them. Kotoko however could see her face very well, and it was indeed the person she feared!

'Wha, What is she doing here!' Kotoko thought scared. Then she saw something that scared her even more. The woman was walking up behind her father with a knife in her hand, and looked like she was about to stab him!

"DADDY, LOOK OUT!" Kotoko shouted as loud as she could.

"Huh," said Kaoru as he turned around in time to feel a sharp pain in his shoulder. He let out lout a huge cry of pain that everyone heard.

"Kaoru!" his mother shouted as threw her arms around her son, doing her best to shield him from his attacker. Kaoru looked up at the assailant and gasped.

"You, what are you doing here?" he said weakly.

* * *

Haruhi turned to sound of both her daughter's screams and husband's cried in time to see Kaoru winching in pain from being stabbed!

"KAORU!" she shouted as she ran towards him. His attacker spun around and Haruhi froze in her tacks when she saw who it was.

"ANEKO!" she said in horror.

"You too Haruhi!" Aneko shouted as she ran at Haruhi wielding the knife in her hand.

Aneko was so fixated on Haruhi, she didn't see the small foot stick out and trip her, making her fall hard to the ground. Aneko lifter her head and turned it to see Kotoko standing near her. Kotoko gave Aneko a kick in the leg.

"Take that you big meaning!" she said.

"Oh you are dead too," Aneko shouted as she reached for her knife, only to feel a foot come down on her hand. Aneko moaned in pain as she looked up and saw Haruhi standing above her.

"Don't even think of hurting my daughter!" said Haruhi as she kicked Aneko in the face with her other foot. "That was for my husband!"

"Oh you…," Aneko started to say only to suddenly get pounced on by several security and police officers.

"Hey get off me!" Aneko shouted as the officers all pulled her up and hauled her away, struggling.

"Farewell you bitch!" said Haruhi. She quickly turned and ran back over to Kaoru. A crowd was all ready surrounding him.

"Kaoru," she said as she made her way through the crowd to the center where Kaoru was.

"Just hang in there Kaoru," said his mother.

"It's fine Mom. It's not that bad. Look it's barley even bleeding," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Haruhi said as she knelt down next to him.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Kaoru looking up at her and wrapping his other arm around her. "She didn't get me that bad." Haruhi sighed into her other shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said.

"Daddy, Daddy," they both heard Kotoko as she too made it to the center.

"I'm fine honey," said Kaoru as he let go of Haruhi and hugged Kotoko, "Thanks to you!"

* * *

"That was a very brave thing you did today honey," said Haruhi as she tucked her daughter into bed with Kaoru later that night.

"Yeah, you probably saved both me and your mom's life," said Kaoru.

"Are you really okay Daddy?" asked Kotoko.

"Yeah, it's fine, just a little sore in the shoulder. The doctor said it wasn't that bad," said Kaoru.

"I'm glad," said Kotoko as she laid her head down on the pillow and soon fell asleep. Haruhi and Kaoru stood looking at her for while before walking out of the room together, Kaoru's none sore arm around Haruhi.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Haruhi as they reached the special room that had been sent up for them.

"Yes Haruhi, I'm really okay," said Kaoru, and as if to prove his point, he used both his arms to pull her to him and kiss her. Haruhi threw her arms around his waist as the two of them deepened their kiss.

They stopped temporarily to walk over to the bed that was shaped like a heart just for them. Haruhi laid down on it as Kaoru came and laid down on her, kissing her all over. Haruhi rose her hands up and gripped Kaoru shoulders, only to feel Kaoru winced in pain.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" asked Haruhi.

"It's okay, it's nothing really," said Kaoru.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi, trust me, it'll heal," said Kaoru as he laid a kiss on her lips. "It'll heal."


	51. End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Several Years Later…

The sun was beginning to set as Haruhi Hitachiin happily drove her car to the local grocery store. It was Saturday night and that meant one thing, it was family night. The one night of the week all the staff had the night off no matter what and Haruhi would be the one making dinner for her family.

"Oh look whose here, family dinner night huh?" said the clerk as she checked Haruhi out.

"Yep, the one night I can ever get to cook," said Haruhi happily as she paid for the food and walked back to her car.

When she got home, she was surprise to hear it was quiet.

'It's too quiet,' Haruhi thought suspiciously as she walked into the house. She looked around.

"Hmm," she murmured as she walked to the kitchen. She quickly got out the food, checking to see what to do to cook it.

Just then she heard the kitchen door open.

"Hey about time you go home."

Haruhi turned around and smiled as Kaoru walked into the kitchen holding their 8 month old daughter Hiroko.

"Someone wants to see her mommy," said Kaoru.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi happily as she walked over to Kaoru and the baby, who start squiggle in her daddy's arms with delight.

"Have you been a good girl today?" asked Haruhi as she held her daughter.

"Of course not!" said Kaoru. Haruhi sighed.

"Right, forgot," said Haruhi as she rubbed Hiroko's cheek making her smile.

"What did you get for dinner?" asked Kaoru as he walked over to the counter.

"I thought we have Mushimono today," said Haruhi. She heard Kaoru moan.

"What?" she said.

"I wanted Bonito," said Kaoru.

"But we had that last week," said Haruhi.

"I know, but you always cook it so nice," said Kaoru. Haruhi sighed.

"Do you want me to go get some?" she asked.

"No, don't worry about it. Your Mushimono is pretty good too," said Kaoru.

"We can have Bonito next week," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but with your cooking I'll be wanting Mushimono next week," said Kaoru. Haruhi laughed.

Just then the both heard a scream.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP!" Kotoko shouted out loud.

"Uh-oh," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru quickly ran upstairs.

"What happen now?" asked Kaoru as he walked into the enormous playroom. Kotoko sat in the middle of the room with her arms and her legs cross looking mad with her two three year old twin brothers Masayuki and Ryoji arms around her neck hugging her tight.

"They trick me again! They said they needed help building their block tower, so I got down on the floor to help. Only when I was done they said I did so nice I deserve a gift and next thing I knew they had their arms around me again and they won't let go!" said Kotoko. Kaoru laughed.

"It's your fault, you got to stop getting down to their level where they can get to you," he said.

"Can you just get them off me?" said Kotoko.

"Boys come on let go of your sister," said Kaoru.

"But she's so cute," said Masayuki.

"And we like hugging her," said Ryoji.

"Boys, come on listen to your father," said Haruhi as she walked in with Hiroko.

The twins both gasped, abandoning Kotoko for the only two things they'd ever let go of her for.

"Mommy!" they both shouted happily as they ran to her. Haruhi quickly handed Hiroko to Kaoru and knelt down to hug her boys.

"Hi you two," she said. "Did you behave yourselves today?"

"No," said Masayuki and Ryoji proudly.

"Right, well I have to go get dinner ready," said Haruhi as she walked out of the room.

"Aww," moaned the twins. The quickly went and turned their attention to their dad with the baby.

"Can we play with her?" they asked reaching up for her.

"No, remember I've told you she's not a toy!" called out Haruhi.

"Aww," the twins moaned again.

"Sorry boys but it's like your mother said. Your sister isn't a toy, both this one and your older one," said Kaoru.

"Oh, but we're bored," said Masayuki and Ryoji.

"Kotoko, can you just play with them for a little bit until dinner's ready?" asked Kaoru.

"Aww, but Dad," said Haruhi.

"Please, it's just so your mom can cook dinner in peace," said Kaoru.

"Fine, but you're not tricking me or hugging me again," said Kotoko. Masayuki and Ryoji both smiled at each.

"Well see," said they said.

* * *

"Do you want some help?" Kaoru asked as he walked back into the kitchen with Hiroko.

"No, I got it," said Haruhi.

"Okay, just call if you do," said Kaoru.

Soon dinner was ready and the family sat down at the small table they sat at for their family dinner.

"Mmm, it looks good Mom," said Kotoko.

"I bet I can eat the most," said Masayuki.

"Not uh, I can," said Ryoji as they both hastily started to stuff their mouths.

"Boys no, you'll get a stomach ace!" said Haruhi.

"Either that, you'll choke," said Kaoru, who was focusing more on Hiroko.

"So Kotoko how was your day?" asked Haruhi.

"Great, but I still have homework to do," said Kotoko.

"Well its Saturday. I'm sure you'll get it done in time," said Kaoru.

"How about you Masayuki?" asked Haruhi.

"Great, I drew a real nice picture," said Masayuki.

"No, mine's nicer," said Ryoji.

"No it's not!" said Masayuki.

"Yes it is!" said Ryoji.

"I take you drew all day too Ryoji?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah and I can't wait to show you my picture!" said Ryoji.

"You can show me it later," said Haruhi as she started to gather up the dirty dishes.

"Do you have any thing for dessert?" asked Kaoru.

"We still have some of Sada's cookies," said Haruhi.

"But didn't we have those yesterday?" asked Kaoru.

"Well there's a lot of them, I figured we could enjoy them for a while," said Haruhi putting the tin in the middle of the table.

"Oh boy Aunt Sada's cookies!" said the twins each grabbing as many as they could.

"I'll try to get something new next time," said Haruhi.

"It's okay, I like Sada's cookies too," said Kaoru picking one up.

"Kotoko, why don't you go get the story ready?" said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kotoko as she grabbed her own cookies and ran out of the kitchen.

"And boys why don't you go get those pictures you were boosting about," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," they both shouted as they got out of their chairs and ran out of the room.

"You want some help with the dishes?" asked Kaoru.

"No, unless you want me to clean and change Hiroko," said Haruhi.

"Yeah you can do that. I've been with her all day," said Kaoru.

"Okay, you remember how to use the dish washer right?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, after about the 9th one I broke," said Kaoru. Haruhi sighed as she picked up Hiroko.

"Oh by the way Sada showed me her sonogram today," said Haruhi.

"Yeah?" said Kaoru.

"Its twins," said Haruhi. Kaoru smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Hikaru all ready called and told me," said Kaoru. Haruhi smiled and walked up to clean up her baby. After a while, she and Kaoru walked into her office where Kotoko and the twins where all ready waiting. Kotoko was sitting on the couch with the book, and the twins on the floor coloring, their other pictures on Haruhi's desk.

The family usually spent an hour after dinner in Haruhi's office listening to Kotoko reading while Haruhi did whatever work she had brought home with her.

Soon after Kotoko finished her latest chapter of the book The Wizard of Oz, Kaoru gently carried Hiroko to her room.

"Well, that went smooth," he said as he walked out the room.

"Yeah now comes the tricky part," said Haruhi, as she came down the hall with the twins struggling in her grip.

"We don't want a bath!" said Ryoji.

"Too bad," said Kaoru as he picked him up. He and Haruhi hauled the two of them to their room and threw them into to the bathtub.

After a while the two emerged drenched.

"I can't help but wonder who got wetter, us or them," said Haruhi.

"Makes me wonder if we should just hire a nanny strictly for giving them a bath!" said Kaoru. "Or at the very least, give their current one a raise!"

They stopped at Kotoko's room to check on her. She was sitting at her desk busy working.

"How's it going honey?" said Haruhi.

"Good, I'm just going over my essay," said Kotoko.

"Okay, but just get to bed soon," said Haruhi giving her a wet kiss.

"Can I please stay up and read for a little longer?" asked Kotoko.

"Yeah fine, but just don't stay up all night," said Kaoru.

"Oh don't worry, I won't," said Kotoko with a smile.

"I mean it Kotoko, your lamp better not be on in the morning we come to check on you!" said Kaoru as he and Haruhi walked out.

"You know she's tricky," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, yeah," said Kaoru as they came to their room.

"Oh I cannot wait to get out of these wet clothes!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to get out of these clothes too," said Kaoru as he came up behind her and started to unbutton her shirt. Haruhi sighed as she felt Kaoru gentle kiss on her skin. It didn't take long for the two of them to get all their clothes off and on to the bed where they both got lost in their own world of passion. This was her normal life now. Granted there were some hard times once and a while but most of the time he was happy.

A while later as Haruhi lay on the bed snuggled against her husband, she heard him ask, "What are you thinking about?"

Haruhi gave off a happy sigh as she snuggled closer to him and said "I was just thinking how my life for to be so wonderful like this."

"Yeah," said Kaoru squeezing her tight. "I was wondering the same thing."

The End


	52. Chapter 52

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
